Playboy meets Brillenschlange
by Bezzy
Summary: William Darcy findet sich plötzlich zu seiner Überraschung in einer Beziehung wieder, bis ein dummer Fehler sein Glück in Gefahr bringt...spielt in Vancouver und ist nichts für prüde Klosterschülerinnen! :
1. Chapter 1

Inhalt: Elizabeth Bennet, Buchhändlerin in Vancouver mit Groll auf die Männer, legt sich furchtlos mit dem unbekümmerten Playboy und HotelerbenWilliam Darcy an, als dieser mehrfach ihren Kundenparkplatz blockiert und sie auch noch beleidigt.Darcy ist bald fasziniert von der jungen Frau und ehe er es sich versieht, steckt er in einer ernsthafen Beziehung mit ihr. Wider Erwarten werden die beiden glücklich miteinander, bis William eines Tages einen verhängnisvollen Fehler begeht, der sein Glück in große Gefahr zu bringen droht...

**Warnhinweis:** Auch wenn ich meinen Originaltext schon sehr entschärft habe, geht es teilweise ein wenig - nun ja - **leidenschaftlich** zu. Wer sich einen sinnlichen und ähem...sehr potenten Darcy nicht vorstellen kann, sollte vielleicht besser nicht weiterlesen. Nichts für Zimperliesen und prüde Klosterschülerinnen:-)

**PS:** Trotz der hier vorkommenden Hotels und einiger gleicher Namen hat die Geschichte mit "Crowne Pemberley" nicht das geringste zu tun.

**Kapitel 1 **

Elizabeth Bennet war spät dran heute morgen. Sehr, sehr spät. Erst hatte sie verschlafen, dann, als es besonders schnell gehen sollte, sich heißen Kaffee übergeschüttet, was ein nochmaliges Umziehen bedeutete und natürlich waren die Straßen zur Innenstadt von Vancouver auch wieder verstopft gewesen.

Sie war heute so froh wie noch nie, daß ihr kleiner Buchladen in der Georgia Street über einen eigenen reservierten Kundenparkplatz verfügte. Ok, normalerweise benutzte sie ihn selbst. Nervös sah sie auf die Uhr. Um halb zehn mußte sie den Laden aufmachen, um etwa halb neun wäre sie da und konnte es grade so schaffen, die wichtigen Dokumente auszudrucken und kurz drüberzulesen, bis der Bote vom Goetheinstitut kam und sie abholte.

Als sie am Laden ankam, schrie sie vor Wut auf. Auf ihrem reservierten Parkplatz stand ein fetter, großer, mitternachtsblauer Chevy Truck. Und weit und breit niemand zu sehen, dem diese Kiste gehören könnte. Um einen Kunden konnte es sich um diese Zeit wohl kaum handeln!

Elizabeth konnte es nicht fassen. Erst als die Autos hinter ihr anfingen zu hupen, schreckte sie auf und fuhr langsam weiter. Das konnte wirklich nicht wahr sein! Nun würde sie fast einen Kilometer weiterfahren müssen, bis sie zu einem öffentlichen Parkhaus kam. Dort mußte sie satte 25 Dollar hinlegen, um den ganzen Tag dort stehen zu können. Die Parkplatzsituation rund um Georgia Street war mit Verlaub – bescheiden zu nennen.

Bis Elizabeth ihren Laden aufschloß, war es viertel vor neun. Der Truck stand natürlich immer noch auf ihrem Parkplatz, aber sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit, sich darum zu kümmern. Die Dokumente mußten schnell gedruckt und geprüft werden.

Sie hatte gerade das letzte Dokument in eine Hülle gesteckt, als die Tür aufging und der Bote vom Goetheinstitut hereinkam. Erleichternd lächelnd überreichte sie ihm die Papiere, begleitete ihn zur Tür und bekam gerade noch mit, wie der dunkle Truck davonfuhr. Die Scheiben des Wagens waren dunkel getönt, sie konnte nicht erkennen, wer darin saß. Allerdings konnte sie einen Blick auf das Nummernschild werfen: DARCY 3.

Elizabeth runzelte die Stirn. Darcy. Woher kannte sie diesen Namen?

Gegen zehn Uhr betrat Charlotte Lucas fröhlich vor sich hinsummend den Laden. Charlotte war Elizabeths Freundin und gleichzeitig ihre Mitarbeiterin.

„Morgen Lizzy!" rief sie und winkte ihrer Chefin zu, die gerade auf der oberen Balustrade neuangekommene Bücher einsortierte.

„Morgen Charlotte!" rief Elizabeth zurück und stieg die schmale, enge Treppe hinunter in den Hauptverkaufsraum.

„Hat Jane dich heute morgen gefahren?" fragte Charlotte und brachte ihnen beiden eine Tasse Kaffee mit. „Der Kundenparkplatz war noch frei!"

Elizabeth machte eine Grimasse und erzählte ihrer Freundin von dem großen Truck, der bis eben noch den Platz blockiert hatte und dem Nummernschild.

Charlotte grinste. „Darcy? Der Hotelerbe?"

„Darcy Hotels, richtig. Daher war mir der Name bekannt," fiel es Elizabeth nun ein.

„Du liest die falschen Zeitungen, Lizzy," lachte Charlotte. „Seit zwei Wochen ist William Darcy jr. offenbar wieder in der Stadt, steinreicher Erbe, Partylöwe, Schürzenjäger, Playboy und dazu noch äußerst attraktiv… die Klatschspalten sind voll von ihm. Vielleicht war er es sogar persönlich, wer weiß?"

„Charlotte, mir ist es vollkommen egal, _wer_ auf meinem Parkplatz stand!" schnappte Elizabeth. „Beim nächsten mal laß ich das Auto abschleppen."

Charlotte grinste. Typisch Lizzy, wahrscheinlich wußte sie noch nicht einmal, wer William Darcy war.

Am nächsten Morgen traute Elizabeth ihren Augen kaum. Es war wieder kurz vor halb neun und ihr Parkplatz war schon wieder besetzt. Diesmal mit einem anthrazitfarbenen Porsche Cabrio und dem Nummernschild DARCY 1.

Mit einer gehörigen Portion Wut im Bauch fuhr sie wieder in das öffentliche Parkhaus. Im Laden angekommen, rief sie – immer noch außerordentlich wütend – ein Abschleppunternehmen an und bereits eine Stunde später hing der Sportwagen am Haken.

Elizabeth sah es mit Genugtuung. Das war das letzte Mal, daß sich jemand so penetrant unverschämt auf ihrem Parkplatz niederließ! Und wenn es der reichste Mann des Landes sein sollte!

Gerade als der Abschleppwagen davonfahren wollte, kam aus dem schräg gegenüberliegenden Haus ein junger Mann gestürzt, der den Fahrer wild gestikulierend auf sich aufmerksam machte.

„Hallo! Lassen sie den Wagen wieder runter!" schrie er, als der Abschlepper anhielt.

„Kann ich nicht," kam die lapidare Antwort. „Holen sie die Kiste bei der Verwahrstelle ab, falls sie ihnen gehört."

„Kommen sie, bitte! Ich brauche das Auto." Er holte seine Brieftasche hervor. „Sagen sie, was es kostet und lassen sie das Auto wieder runter. Bitte. Ich leg 100 Dollar drauf."

Der Fahrer überlegte. Es würde die Sache wesentlich verkürzen, wenn er das Auto jetzt wieder herunterließ und 100 Scheine extra waren auch nicht zu verachten, vom Papierkram mal ganz abgesehen. Er ließ den Kerl noch ein bißchen bitten und bequemte sich schließlich aus dem Führerhaus, um den Porsche wieder herunterzulassen.

Elizabeth hatte die Szene vom Eingang ihres Ladens beobachtet. War _das_ tatsächlich William Darcy? Sie interessierte sich nicht sonderlich für den städtischen Klatsch und Tratsch, aber sie hatte in den Zeitungen zwangsweise Bilder von ihm gesehen.

Sie musterte ihn aufmerksam. Groß, athletische Figur, dunkle Augen, dunkelbraune, fast schwarze, etwas verwuschelte Locken, in denen eine Ray Ban Sonnenbrille steckte. Er trug Jeans und ein weißes, kurzärmeliges Hemd, das seine gebräunte Haut gut zur Geltung brachte und dessen oberste zwei Knöpfe offenstanden. Charlotte hatte recht, er war sehr attraktiv und keine Frage, er war sich dessen auch durchaus bewußt.

Als der Abschlepper davongefahren und der junge Mann sich ebenfalls anschickte, in den Porsche zu steigen und loszudüsen, ging Elizabeth entschlossen auf ihn zu. Ihr war vollkommen egal, wer er war. Sie würde ihn deutlich darauf hinweisen, daß er auf ihrem Parkplatz nichts verloren hatte.

„Hallo, bitte warten sie einen Moment!" rief sie und winkte.

Der Mann hielt inne und sah sich erstaunt nach der Ruferin um. Eine zierliche, junge Frau in einem dunklen Schlabberrock und Birkenstockschuhen kam auf ihn zu. Sie trug eine lächerlich große Brille und hatte ihre langen, dunkelroten Haare zu einem dicken Zopf geflochten. Typ ewige Öko-Studentin, dachte er. Wie sie wohl aussah, wenn sie die Haare offen trug und die dämliche Brille abnahm? Und unter diesem unförmigen Pullover schien sich außerdem auch eine aufregende Oberweite zu verbergen… Hmm…er hatte nun mal eine absolute Schwäche für rote Haare – und üppige Oberweiten.

Elizabeth baute sich mit ihren ganzen 165 Zentimetern vor ihm auf und sah ihn erbost an. „Sie haben gestern schon auf unserem Kundenparkplatz gestanden, nicht wahr? Ich warne sie, ich werde sie wieder abschleppen lassen, wenn sie das noch einmal machen!"

Der Mann sah sie spöttisch an. „So, werden sie das? Vielleicht sollten sie mir lieber die 400 Dollar Abschleppgebühren zurückerstatten, was halten sie davon?"

„Was halten _sie_ davon, wenn sie mir die 50 Dollar zurückzahlen, die ich ihretwegen bezahlen muß, weil ich im Parkhaus stehe?" fauchte Elizabeth zurück, verblüfft über soviel Dreistigkeit.

Der Mann warf ihr einen unverschämten Blick zu, öffnete die Tür seines Wagens und seufzte genervt. Bevor er einstieg, murmelte er etwas, daß sich wie ‚vertrocknete, unbefriedigte Brillenschlange' anhörte und was man mit einer ebensolchen am besten anstellen sollte. Elizabeth war zu geschockt, um etwas zu erwidern und der Porsche jagte davon.

„Wow Lizzy, dich mit Will Darcy anlegen hat was!" lachte es aus der Eingangstür ihres Ladens. Elizabeth drehte sich zu Charlotte um, immer noch ungläubig. „Dieser arrogante, widerliche Mistkerl!" fauchte sie. „Hast du gehört, wie er mich genannt hat? Vertrocknete, unbefriedigte Brillenschlange!"

Charlotte legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Was stört dich seine unmaßgebliche Meinung, Lizzy. Der Typ ist zwar in der Tat eine Augenweide, aber mit seinen Manieren ist es nicht allzuweit her, fürchte ich!"

Sie seufzte innerlich. Elizabeth schien sich absichtlich so unvorteilhaft herzurichten. Dabei besaß sie eine wundervolle, tiefdunkelrote Lockenmähne bis fast zu den Hüften, wenn sie die Haare offen trug. Leider hatte sie die ganze Pracht immer zu einem strengen, langweiligen Zopf geflochten. Auch hätten Kontaktlinsen statt dieser Riesenbrille sicher ein wahres Wunder bewirkt. Ihre schlanke, zierliche, aber wohlproportionierte Figur verbarg sie hinter unförmigen Röcken oder Schlabbershirts und ihr gesamter Aufzug machte sie vorneweg um zehn Jahre älter. Charlotte konnte sich daran erinnern, daß es auch einmal andere Zeiten gegeben hatte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie auch noch keine solchen Probleme mit Männern gehabt…

„Wenn er morgen früh wieder da steht, wird er wieder abgeschleppt!" drohte Elizabeth und ging in den Laden zurück.

William Darcy hatte nicht die Absicht, morgen wieder auf dem Parkplatz zu stehen. Die kleine, wilde Hexe, die er im Haus gegenüber zwei Nächte lang hintereinander besucht hatte, begann ihn bereits zu langweilen. Außerdem fing sie an, von _Beziehung_ und _gemeinsamer Zukunft _zu reden und das war das Alarmsignal Nummer eins für ihn. Höchste Zeit, die Sache zu beenden.

Eigentlich schade, da sie recht einfallsreich im Bett gewesen war.

Darcy grummelte vor sich hin und steuerte seinen Wagen in Richtung Lionsgate Bridge. Und jetzt noch diese Brillenschlange! Der ganze Spaß hatte ihn 400 Dollar gekostet! Das Geld tat ihm zwar nicht besonders weh, aber trotzdem. Was fiel diesem merkwürdigen Wesen überhaupt ein? Und wie konnte sich eine junge Frau mit solchen Haaren bloß _so_ fürchterlich zurechtmachen?

Er jagte den Porsche die Küstenstraße in Richtung West Vancouver hoch. Links breitete sich der pazifische Ozean verlockend aus, immer wieder ein wunderbarer Anblick, wie er fand. Wie er diese Gegend liebte! Berge und Meer, und alles innerhalb weniger Stunden erreichbar. Die letzten Jahre hatte er zunächst mit seinem Jurastudium in Montreal und Toronto verbracht, anschließend hatte er noch ein paar Semester an der Harvard Business-School an der amerikanischen Ostküste drangehängt und nach seinem erfolgreichen Abschluß vor drei Wochen konnte er endlich, endlich wieder nach hause fahren. Und jetzt würde er erst einmal sein Leben genießen, hatte er sich vorgenommen. Ja, Vancouver war sein Zuhause und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, irgendwo anders zu leben.

Der Porsche bog auf die lange, steile Zufahrt zur Residenz der Darcys ein. 500 Meter vor dem Haus verlangte eine elektronische Sperre die Eingabe eines Zugangscodes, durch einen kleinen Park führte danach eine schmale, geteerte Straße zu den Garagen direkt neben der Villa. Darcy parkte den Porsche zwischen dem dunkelblauen Chevy Truck und einem schwarzen VW Touareg Geländewagen mit dem Nummernschild DARCY 2.

Er nahm die Sonnenbrille ab und lief ins Haus. Die Haushälterin, Mrs. Reynolds, begrüßte ihn lächelnd in der Eingangshalle. „Guten Morgen, Master William."

Er drückte ihr einen dicken Schmatz auf die Wange, zwinkerte ihr fröhlich zu und fragte nach seiner Mutter. „Draußen auf der Terrasse mit Miss Georgie, Master William."

William dankte ihr, brühte sich einen Kaffee in der Küche, griff nach ein paar Schokoladenkeksen und ging hinaus auf die große Terrasse, wo ihn seine Mutter und seine Schwester erfreut begrüßten.

„Hallo Sohn, was führt dich denn hierher?" fragte seine Mutter mit einer spöttisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

William küßte erst sie, dann seine jüngere Schwester zärtlich auf die Wange und ließ sich auf einen Liegestuhl fallen. „Ich wohne hier," grummelte er. „Denke ich jedenfalls."

Die beiden Frauen sahen sich amüsiert grinsend an.

„Seit du aus Harvard zurück bist, haben wir nicht viel von dir zu sehen bekommen," sagte Mrs. Darcy.

Das war richtig. Den Darcys gehörten eine ganze Menge Hotels der Luxusklasse in der ganzen Welt, unter anderem das Pan Pacific Hotel am Canada Place und William hatte dort eine der Suiten belegt, in der er öfters übernachtete. Das Hotel lag herrlich zentral und war für seine Zwecke sehr praktisch. Außerdem wollte er keine Frauen über Nacht mit in sein Elternhaus nehmen. Die einzige Frau, die er dort jemals mit hinbringen würde, wäre seine zukünftige Ehefrau, und das hatte noch ungefähr hundert Jahre Zeit.

„Ich weiß, Ma. Ich bleibe die nächsten Tage auf alle Fälle hier. Bei der Hitze macht es keinen Spaß, in der Stadt zu sein."

Er hatte sich vorgenommen, erst einmal einige Zeit auszuspannen, zu lesen und den ganzen Tag nur faul am Pool zu liegen. Außerdem hatte er einen gravierenden Nachholbedarf an Schlaf.

„Sag mal William, hast du am Freitag schon was vor?" fragte seine Mutter.

„Nö, nicht daß ich wüßte."

„Dein Dad ist diese Woche in New York. Am Freitag bin ich beim Goetheinstitut als Gastrednerin eingeladen. 200 Jahre Friedrich Schiller, wie du natürlich weißt. Ich würde mich über eine attraktive männliche Begleitung sehr freuen…"

Diese Aussicht zauberte nicht gerade große Freude auf Williams Gesichtszüge. _Goetheinstitut?_ Alte, runzelige Männer um die neunzig mit den dazugehörigen Frauen? Argh…

Aber seiner Mutter lag dieses Institut sehr am Herzen, wie er wußte. Sie hatte deutsche Vorfahren und ihre beiden Kinder waren zweisprachig aufgewachsen. Anne Darcy arbeitete ehrenamtlich für das Institut, außerdem war sie noch Literaturprofessorin an der Universität von Vancouver, wenn auch nur noch in Teilzeit. Gesellschaftliche Verpflichtungen an der Seite ihres Mannes forderten ebenfalls ihren Tribut und ihre beiden Kinder, wenn auch mit 25 bzw. 19 Jahren schon erwachsen, wollte sie auch nicht vernachlässigen. Besonders Georgie nahm momentan viel von ihrer Zeit und Zuwendung in Anspruch, aber auch William hing erstaunlicherweise sehr an seiner Familie, trotz seines oft wilden Lebenswandels. Im Grunde seines Herzens war er ein Familienmensch.

William unterdrückte ein Seufzen, aber seine Mutter bemerkte seinen Unmut und schmunzelte. Wie sie ganz richtig vermutete, würde er sie nicht hängenlassen. Ihr Sohn war schließlich wohlerzogen und durch und durch ritterlich. Dachte sie jedenfalls.

„Ok Ma, ich begleite dich natürlich."

„Fein. Ich verspreche dir, es wird nicht lange dauern."

William seufzte nun wirklich. Diesen Satz kannte er zur Genüge. _Es wird nicht lange dauern_. Wenn sie erst einmal da waren, würde seine Mutter von so vielen Leuten umlagert werden, und bis sie mit allen gesprochen hatte – sie war ja ein höflicher Mensch und wies niemanden ab – konnten schon ein paar Stunden vergehen. Er kannte das alles schon. Aber er war auch sehr stolz auf seine schöne, kluge und begehrte Ma und wußte, wie gerne sie insgeheim ihren attraktiven Sohn vorführte. Wenngleich das Goetheinstitut auch nicht gerade sein bevorzugtes Jagdgebiet war…

In einem kleinen Buchladen an der Georgia Street ging der Geschäftsalltag an diesem zunächst unerfreulich begonnenen Tag ungestört weiter.

Elizabeth Bennet hatte sich auf klassische Literatur spezialisiert. Sie hatte deutsche und englische Literatur studiert und war Expertin auf diesem Gebiet. In ihrem kleinen, aber sehr feinen Laden bot sie u.a. deutsche Originalausgaben an, aber auch Seltenheiten und antiquarische Erstausgaben und andere Liebhaberstücke. In einer kleinen Ecke führte sie, wenn auch etwas widerwillig, aktuelle Literatur und außerdem bestellten sie bei „Bennet's Books" natürlich auch alles, was an Büchern überhaupt lieferbar war.

Dazu kam, daß man sich in einer gemütlichen Ecke jederzeit mit einem Buch und einer Tasse Tee niederlassen konnte und wenn Zeit war, war sie einer Diskussion über die Bücher auch niemals abgeneigt. Sie liebte diesen Laden über alles und konnte sich über einen Mangel an Kundschaft auch nicht beklagen. Viele ihrer Besucher waren Stammkunden.

Nebenher half sie noch freiwillig beim Goetheinstitut aus, las Korrekturen oder Aufsätze und wenn Not am Mann war, übernahm sie auch schon einmal Vorlesungen oder Unterrichtsstunden.

Den Vorfall mit dem arroganten Porschefahrer am Morgen hatte sie schon fast vergessen. Ärgerlich wurde sie nur noch einmal, und zwar als sie später ihren Wagen aus der Garage abholte und wieder 25 Dollar hinblättern mußte. _Wenn er morgen wieder ihren Parkplatz belegen würde…_

Ihre Laune besserte sich zusehends, als sie nach hause fuhr. Sie teilte sich ein geräumiges Apartment mit ihrer Schwester Jane in Kitsilano, gar nicht weit entfernt vom Strand. Jane, angehende Kinderärztin und mit 26 Jahren drei Jahre älter als Elizabeth, war bereits zuhause und zu Elizabeths Freude hatte sie sich um das Abendessen gekümmert.

„Na, hast du heute deinen Parkplatz bekommen, Lizzy?" fragte sie und trug die Teller auf den Balkon.

„Grrr. Nein. Dieser dämliche Idiot stand schon wieder drauf. Diesmal mit einem Porsche. Der Spaß hat ihn aber heute 400 Dollar gekostet. Ich habe ihn abschleppen lassen."

Jane lachte. „Na immerhin etwas. Der wird sich nicht wieder dort hinstellen, glaub mir."

Elizabeth zog eine Schnute. „Würde ich nicht sagen. Ich hab noch nie einen arroganteren Kerl gesehen. Charlotte meint, er wäre ein stadtbekannter Playboy oder so. William Darcy, von Darcy Hotels."

Jane hob interessiert eine Augenbraue. „William Darcy jr.. Dauergast in den Klatschspalten. Und _seinen_ Wagen hast du abschleppen lassen?"

„Ja. Fand er nicht so lustig. Er hat mich vertrocknete, unbefriedigte Brillenschlange genannt."

Jane war schockiert. „So ein Blödmann! Ärgere dich nicht über so einen Idioten, Liz."

„Keine Angst, das tu ich nicht."

Aber auch Jane war traurig, daß Lizzy ihre Attraktivität so verbarg, was natürlich eine solche Beleidigung in keinster Weise rechtfertigte. Sie kannte zwar den Grund dafür, aber es war trotzdem ein Jammer.

Die beiden Schwestern beendeten ihr Abendessen und genossen den schönen Sommertag mit einem Glas gekühlten Weißweins auf ihrem großen Balkon. Von hier aus konnte man bei gutem Wetter bis zum Pazifik sehen.

Jane fiel etwas ein. „Übrigens kam heute ein Anruf von Professor Fitzwilliam. Sie hat dich für Freitag eingeladen, das Goetheinstitut hat da irgendeine Veranstaltung, Schiller oder so was… sie hat dich auf die Gästeliste setzen lassen."

Elizabeth freute sich darüber. Professor Fitzwilliam war nicht nur eine Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet der englischen und deutschen Literatur, sie hatte sich auch als Übersetzerin der Werke Schillers einen Namen gemacht. Auch nach dem Ende ihres Studiums hielten die beiden noch einen losen Kontakt, der sich meist über das Goetheinstitut ergab.

Jane sah ihre Schwester nachdenklich an. „Liz, was wirst du anziehen am Freitag?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wollen wir morgen mal einkaufen gehen?" fragte Jane vorsichtig.

„Du meinst, ich brauche ein _Abendkleid_?"

„Du solltest zumindest nicht mit Birkenstocks und deinem Lieblingsschlabberpulli dorthin gehen!"

Elizabeth seufzte. Jane hatte natürlich recht, sie mußte ordentlich zu einer solch wichtigen Veranstaltung erscheinen. Also stimmte sie einem Einkaufsbummel zu, wenn auch etwas widerwillig.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Der Freitag kam mit schnellen Schritten. Elizabeth übergab den Laden an Charlotte und fuhr etwas früher nach Hause. Jane wollte sie ordentlich ‚aufbrezeln' für die Veranstaltung im Goetheinstitut und freute sich, daß Elizabeth sich dazu nahezu kampflos bereiterklärt hatte. Sie hatten ein schönes, elegantes Kleid für sie gekauft, das Elizabeths wohlgeformten Körper perfekt zur Geltung brachte. Sie fand den Ausschnitt zwar etwas gewagt, aber Jane hatte ihre Bedenken zerstreut. Und sie hatte recht, es stand ihr einfach fantastisch.

„Liebe Schwester, du kannst ruhig auch mal zeigen, was du hast!" sagte Jane recht unverblümt. „Diese Säcke, die du sonst immer bevorzugst…grausig!"

Elizabeths Haare wurden aus dem langweiligen Zopf befreit und nach einer Runde Durchbürsten fielen sie ihr in langen, lockigen Wellen über den Rücken. Dann noch die sonst so sträflich vernachlässigten Kontaktlinsen eingesetzt und weg mit der schrecklichen Brille. Elizabeth Bennet sah aus wie ein völlig anderer Mensch. Jane war unglaublich stolz auf die kleine Schwester.

„Du siehst so wunderschön aus, Liebes," flüsterte sie.

Elizabeth mußte zugeben, daß sie recht hatte. Sie küßte Jane auf die Wange und schon war sie auf dem Weg zum Goetheinstitut.

In der Darcy'schen Villa wartete Anne Darcy derweil geduldig auf ihren Sohn. Er hatte genügend Erfahrung mit gesellschaftlichen Anlässen und wußte, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Als er wenige Minuten später vor ihr stand, lächelte Anne anerkennend. Es war, als würde eine jüngere Version ihres Ehemannes vor ihr stehen. Sehr elegant sah er aus in seinem dunkelgrauen Anzug und dem gleichen verträumten Lächeln aus warmen, dunklen Augen, das er von seinem Vater geerbt hatte. Kein Wunder, daß die Frauen ihn regelrecht verfolgten, dachte sie amüsiert. Sie freute sich darauf, diesen Abend mit ihrem attraktiven, wohlerzogenen Sohn zu verbringen.

William hatte entschieden, selbst zu fahren und fuhr mit dem schwarzen VW Phaeton seines Vaters vor. Er konnte zwar nicht gerade behaupten, sich auf den Abend zu freuen, aber für seine Ma hätte er alles getan. Nun ja, fast alles.

Nachdem sie am Institut angekommen waren, hatten sie noch ein wenig Zeit, bis Anne mit ihrem Vortrag an der Reihe war. Wie er sich gedacht hatte, war sie bereits nach kurzer Zeit von Freunden und Kollegen umringt und William wußte, das würde den ganzen Abend so weitergehen. Anfangs blieb er an der Seite seiner Mutter und wurde den verschiedenen Herrschaften vorgestellt. Dann wurde sie aufs Podium gerufen und hielt ihren halbstündigen Vortrag über das Leben Friedrich Schillers, der mit herzlichem Applaus bedacht wurde.

William war sehr stolz auf sie. Sie liebte Menschen und hatte ein natürliches Talent, die Leute zu fesseln und von sich einzunehmen, egal ob in einem Vortrag oder im persönlichen Gespräch. Es war für ihn keine Überraschung, daß ihre raren Vorlesungen an der Uni in der Regel aus allen Nähten platzten.

William holte sie am Podium ab, gratulierte ihr zu ihrem Vortrag (der einzige, bei dem garantiert keiner eingeschlafen sei, wie er meinte) und verließ sie für einen Moment, um für sie beide etwas zu trinken zu holen.

Er hoffte, der Abend wäre bald vorbei. Wie er befürchtet hatte, senkte seine Anwesenheit den Altersdurchschnitt erheblich. Die jüngeren Frauen, die hier waren, erinnerten ihn sämtlich an _Miss vertrocknete Brillenschlange_. Unbefriedigte, alleinstehende Frauen, die meinten, auf intellektuell machen zu müssen. Grusel!

Als er nach etwa fünf Minuten mit zwei Gläsern Orangensaft zurückging, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit allerdings höchst willkommen auf eine junge Frau gelenkt, die einige Meter vor ihm aus der Menge getreten war und nun in die gleiche Richtung lief wie er.

Wow! dachte er und bemühte sich, sie nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Lange, fast bis zum Hintern reichende Haare, _rote_ Haare, wohlgemerkt! Und was für ein Hinterteil das war! Und eine Figur, die keine Wünsche übrigließ. Wenn sie sich nur einmal umdrehen würde, damit er ihre restlichen Kurven sehen könnte… Während William noch vor sich hinfantasierte, was er alles mit ihr anstellen würde – denn _daß_ sie in seinem Bett landen würde, war für ihn ganz klar, bemerkte er erst gar nicht, daß sie ebenfalls zu seiner Mutter gegangen war. Als er in ihre Nähe kam, waren die beiden in ein freundschaftliches Gespräch verwickelt und Anne sprach ihren Sohn an, als er zu ihnen trat.

„William, darf ich dich mit Elizabeth Bennet bekanntmachen, einer ehemaligen Studentin von mir. Liz, mein Sohn William."

Das rothaarige Traumwesen drehte sich freundlich lächelnd um und als sie erkannte, wer hinter ihr stand, entglitten ihr alle Gesichtszüge.

William hingegen erkannte die ‚Brillenschlange' gar nicht wieder. Fasziniert starrte er Elizabeth an. Sie hatte nicht nur tolle Haare, sie hatte tatsächlich auch tiefgrüne Augen. _Hexenaugen_. Ihr Mund war voll, rot und sah verlockend weich aus. Und ihre Brüste erst, prall und rund und überaus üppig… William Darcy war augenblicklich verloren. So sehr verloren, daß ihm gar nicht auffiel, daß Elizabeth ihn aus _eisigen_ Hexenaugen anblickte.

„Sehr erfreut, Liz," murmelte William heiser und kam langsam ins richtige Leben zurück. Anne Darcy hingegen war Elizabeths Blick sehr wohl aufgefallen. Sie war gespannt, was hinter dieser Geschichte steckte. Hoffentlich war Liz Bennet keine ‚Ex-Beziehung' ihres Sohnes!

Liz hingegen nickte nur kühl und schwieg. Sie starrte William herausfordernd an, bis dieser nervös wurde und die Stirn runzelte. _Sollte ich sie von irgendwo kennen? Nein, diese Haare wären mir in Erinnerung geblieben!_

„Ich hätte nicht im Traum vermutet, daß Professor Fitzwilliam ihre Mutter ist, Mr. Darcy," sagte sie schließlich kühl.

„Oh, das ist oft verwirrend für die Leute," sagte Anne an seiner Stelle. „Ich habe in wissenschaftlichen Kreisen meinen Mädchennamen beibehalten."

Liz sah sie an. „Verstehe. Ich hatte für einen Moment gedacht, sie hätten ihn adoptiert."

William schluckte hart. Warum war diese Frau so _unhöflich_?

„Adoptiert, Liz?" Anne lachte.

„Nun ja, ich hatte vor kurzem das zweifelhafte _Vergnügen_, ihren Sohn kennenzulernen."

William bekam große Augen. Er wußte, er kannte sie! Aber woher bloß?

Elizabeth sah ihn kühl an. „Natürlich, sie erinnern sich nicht. Soll ich ihnen auf die Sprünge helfen? Sagt ihnen Georgia Street etwas? Kundenparkplatz? _Abschleppwagen_ vielleicht?" Ihre Stimme war gegen Ende regelrecht ätzend geworden und Anne hob gespannt die Augenbrauen. _Was hatte der Junge bloß wieder angestellt?_

William schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und murmelte tatsächlich etwas, das sich nach ‚Brillenschlange' anhörte. Elizabeth hatte es gehört und ihr Blick wurde noch um einige Grad kälter. „_Vertrocknete_, _unbefriedigte_ Brillenschlange, wennschon!" zischte sie.

William wurde bleich. Diese Göttin sollte die hysterische Studentenschnepfe aus dem Buchladen sein? Es war nicht zu glauben.

Anne hatte den seltsamen Wortwechsel zwischen den beiden erst amüsiert und dann nachdenklich verfolgt. Ihr Sohn hatte Liz offenbar vor einiger Zeit beleidigt, soviel hatte sie verstanden, aber das würde sie später mit ihm klären. Es tat ihr sehr leid, daß Liz nun so aufgebracht war. Sie nahm ihren Arm, bedeutete William, sie kurz in Ruhe zu lassen und führte Liz an den Rand des Saales. William blickte den beiden nach, immer noch unsäglich verblüfft und ganz und gar ungläubig. Die Chancen, dieses Zauberwesen intimer kennenzulernen, waren wohl vorläufig erst einmal zunichte gemacht.

Anne ließ das Thema Liz gegenüber fallen. Sie hatte sich sehr gefreut, daß sie ihrer Einladung gefolgt war und wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, mit ihrer ehemaligen Studentin zu plaudern. Mit ihrem Sohn würde sie später Schlitten fahren, sollte er sich tatsächlich so unmöglich benommen haben. Aber Liz konnte nicht so schnell umschalten.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Professor Fitzwilliam. Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen mit der Adoption, das war äußerst ungehörig. Bitte entschuldigen sie."

Anne drückte ihre Hand. „Nein, mir tut es leid. Ich wußte nicht, daß sie meinen Sohn kennen. Ich hatte auch nicht geahnt, daß ihnen mein ‚richtiger' Name unbekannt ist."

Liz seufzte. „Ich kenne ihren Sohn gar nicht mal richtig. Eigentlich nur durch Zufall. Wir hatten Anfang der Woche nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit, die etwas eskaliert ist, mehr nicht."

„Wollen sie es mir erzählen, Liz?" fragte Anne leise.

Liz berichtete ihr kurz von dem Vorfall und Williams abschließender Beleidigung. Annes Miene verfinsterte sich zusehends. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, daß mein Sohn so ein Rüpel sein kann," sagte sie und warf ihrem Sprößling, der in einiger Entfernung stand und sie neugierig beobachtete, einen finsteren Blick zu." Und jetzt verstehe ich auch, was sie mit Adoption gemeint haben," lächelte sie etwas traurig.

Liz wurde rot.

„Nein, nein, schon in Ordnung, Liz. Eine Mutter sieht die Taten – und Untaten – ihrer Kinder offenbar meist in einem besseren Licht als sie wirklich sind." Sie seufzte. „Es tut mir sehr leid. Ich hatte mich so darauf gefreut, mich endlich mal wieder ausgiebigst mit ihnen unterhalten zu können, Liz. Aber unter diesen Umständen kann ich ihnen die Anwesenheit meines Sohnes kaum zumuten."

„Ich wollte ihnen keineswegs den Abend verderben, Professor Fitzwilliam, bitte entschuldigen sie. Aber ich muß sowieso jetzt gehen, fürchte ich."

Mit gegenseitigen Versicherungen, sich wieder einmal zu melden, gingen die beiden Frauen auseinander. Liz zu ihrem Auto, Anne zu ihrem Sohn.

William hatte Liz enttäuscht nachgesehen, als sie den Raum verließ. Insgeheim hatte er gehofft, daß seine Ma ihm mehr oder weniger den Weg bereiten würde und er doch noch eine Chance bekäme, sich mit Liz wieder zu versöhnen. Aber der unheilvolle Blick in den Augen seiner Mutter war ihm Antwort genug. Er wußte, sie war wütend. Und zwar auf ihn.

„Laß uns gehen," sagte sie nur und zog ihn nach draußen.

Als sie im Wagen saßen, brach Anne das Schweigen. „Willst du mir _deine_ Version erzählen?"

William wußte, Ausflüchte waren zwecklos. Er seufzte innerlich und erzählte seiner Mutter, was vorgefallen war. Anne war froh, daß seine Geschichte mit der von Liz übereinstimmte. Zumindest war ihr Sohn ehrlich zu ihr.

„William Alexander Darcy, was habe ich in deiner Erziehung falsch gemacht? Hast du dich in Harvard erst zum Rüpel entwickelt? Ist das der amerikanische Einfluß? Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, wohlerzogene, höfliche Kinder zu haben, aber dein Verhalten Liz gegenüber gibt mir mehr als zu denken."

William haßte es, wenn seine Ma wütend auf ihn war. Er wußte, sie war es nie grundlos.

„Ich kann es nicht erklären, Ma. Ich weiß, es war nicht richtig, mich auf den Parkplatz zu stellen und noch unmöglicher war es, Miss Bennet zu beleidigen. Es tut mir leid."

„So, es tut dir leid. Das solltest du mal besser Liz selbst sagen, mein Junge. Du hast sie wirklich sehr verletzt."

William brummte irgendeine unverständliche Antwort.

„Und wie kommst du überhaupt darauf, sie vertrocknete Brillenschlange zu nennen? Es gibt kaum eine junge Frau, auf die diese Bezeichnung weniger zutrifft. Hast du denn keine Augen im Kopf?"

„Sie sah heute abend sehr verändert aus. Nicht diesen Schlabberlook, die Haare offen, diese alberne Brille hat gefehlt…"

„Was meinst du mit Schlabberlook und alberner Brille? Elizabeth Bennet sah noch nie anders aus als heute abend, William. Sie ist eine sehr intelligente, attraktive junge Frau, und offenbar auch sehr sensibel, da sie immer noch an deiner dämlichen Bemerkung zu knabbern hat. Ich hatte mich ehrlich gesagt darauf gefreut, euch heute miteinander bekannt zu machen. Es kann dir nicht schaden, auch mal Frauen kennenzulernen, die nicht nur aus Körper bestehen, William Darcy!" William zuckte zusammen.

„Aber sehr schade, diese Gelegenheit ist wohl nun endgültig verpaßt."

William haßte es, wenn seine Mutter unzufrieden mit ihm war. Und noch viel schlimmer, sie hatte ja recht. Er faßte den Entschluß, am Montag gleich morgens zum Buchladen zu fahren und sich in aller Form bei Miss Bennet zu entschuldigen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Wenn die ‚Parkplatzaffäre' etwas Positives gebracht hatte, dann die Tatsache, daß Liz viel über sich selbst nachgedacht hatte und widerwillig zu dem Schluß gekommen war, daß William-arroganter-Mistkerl-Darcy nicht einmal so unrecht hatte. Sie sah tatsächlich unmöglich aus. Sie gestand sich ein, daß sie den Abend am Institut genossen hatte (_bevor_ sie IHN wiedersah). Sie hatte nette Gespräche gehabt, sich in ihrem neuen Outfit super wohlgefühlt und war regelrecht erschrocken, daß ER sie nicht einmal wiedererkannt hatte. Seine interessierten Blicke waren ihr nicht entgangen und ganz ehrlich, welche Frau genoß so etwas nicht, auch wenn es von einem arroganten, von sich selbst überzeugten Mistkerl wie William Darcy kam!

Also wurden die sackartigen Gewänder inklusive Riesenbrille in die Tonne getreten und sehr zu Janes und Charlottes Freude verwandelte sich Elizabeth Bennet zurück in das, was sie eigentlich schon immer gewesen war: eine attraktive, junge Frau. Von vertrockneter, unbefriedigter Brillenschlange war ab sofort nichts mehr zu sehen.

Jane hatte Liz am Montag morgen zum Buchladen mitgenommen. Sie wollte ihr heute abend ihre neue ‚Beziehung' vorstellen und würde sie gleich nach Ladenschluß wieder abholen. Charlotte war diese Woche in Urlaub und Liz hatte soeben den Laden geöffnet und sich daran gemacht, eine brandneue Lieferung aus England auszupacken. Ihr Herz ging auf, als sie den Inhalt sah: Eine wundervolle Edition sämtlicher Werke Jane Austens in zweifacher Ausführung. Lächelnd blätterte sie die Bücher vorsichtig durch, erfreute sich an den wundervollen Illustrationen und der edlen Ausstattung und hatte gar nicht bemerkt, daß sie einen Kunden hatte.

Der Kunde stand an der offenen Tür und genoß still den Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Wie Liz liebevoll über die Seiten strich, die dunkelroten Haare immer wieder in die Stirn fallend, so vollkommen in ihrer Welt gefangen. Er hätte sie stundenlang beobachten können. Als er sich schließlich räusperte, schrak Liz auf und blickte in die amüsierten Augen William Darcys.

„Wie lange stehen sie schon da?" fragte sie unhöflich.

Er ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Grade eben erst gekommen." Er musterte sie beifällig, als er näher trat. Sie trug enge, schwarze Jeans und eine helle, sommerliche Bluse, die den Ansatz ihrer vollen Brüste zeigte und auch sonst sehr phantasieanregend war. Die gräßliche Brille war glücklicherweise verschwunden und ihre grünen Hexenaugen sahen ihn herausfordernd an.

William wußte, daß er mit seinem Charme bei ihr nicht weit kommen würde. Dieser Fall war komplizierter und eine ziemliche Herausforderung für ihn. Eine wahrhaft willkommene Abwechslung – normalerweise war die ‚Jagd' auf Frauen ein eher langweiliges Geschäft – sie leisteten so gut wie nie Widerstand.

„Miss Bennet, ich bin gekommen, um mich zu entschuldigen," sagte er leise. „Was ich getan und gesagt habe, tut mir sehr, sehr leid. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist letzte Woche, so bin ich normalerweise nicht erzogen worden. Ich habe meinem Namen wahrhaft keine Ehre gemacht. Bitte verzeihen sie mir."

Er schenkte ihr seinen besten Hundeblick und sah sie erwartungsvoll mit seinen dunklen Augen an. Liz war überzeugt, daß seine Mutter ihn zu dieser Aktion hier gezwungen hatte und nickte nur. „Entschuldigung akzeptiert."

William lächelte schüchtern. „Darf ich es wiedergutmachen?" fragte er. „Darf ich sie zum Essen einladen?"

Sie hatte es geahnt. Aber nichts in der Welt konnte sie dazu bringen, mit ihm auszugehen. Niemals.

„Danke, aber das möchte ich lieber nicht."

William war ehrlich verblüfft. Sie lehnte ihn ab? Sie lehnte ihn _tatsächlich_ ab?

„Oh, bitte weisen sie mich nicht ab, Miss Bennet. Ich habe sonst das Gefühl, daß sie noch immer böse auf mich sind."

„Mr. Darcy, ich habe ihre Entschuldigung akzeptiert. Ich bin nicht mehr böse. Aber bitte gehen sie jetzt."

Er warf ihr einen traurigen Dackelblick zu und ging zur Tür. „Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Bennet."

Liz schloß erleichtert die Augen, als er ging.

William saß wenige Augenblicke später in seinem Porsche und grinste. Die Sache begann ihm Spaß zu machen.

Liz hatte irgendwie keine Lust, Janes neueste Eroberung heute abend zu treffen, aber sie konnte schlecht absagen. Als sie am Abend neben ihrer euphorischen Schwester im Auto saß, war ihre Stimmung auch schon viel besser.

„Ich bin so gespannt, was du von ihm hältst, Lizzy."

Liz wußte, daß ihre Schwester sich nur schwer richtig ernsthaft verliebte und sagte ihr, er müsse schon etwas besonderes sein.

Als sie das Restaurant betraten, trat ein junger Mann auf sie zu. Er strahlte Jane regelrecht an, dann lächelte er Liz freundlich zu, als sie ihm vorgestellt wurde. Liz mochte Charles Bingley auf den ersten Blick.

Das Essen verlief in einer harmonischen, lustigen Stimmung. Charles war ein fröhlicher, charmanter Bursche und Liz gefiel, wie sehr er sich um ihre Schwester bemühte. Wie sie später erfuhr, war er darüber hinaus noch sehr wohlhabend – sein Vater war Inhaber einer großen Cateringfirma und Charles leitete die Niederlassungen im Westen Kanadas mit Sitz in Vancouver.

Nach dem Essen stellte sich heraus wie geschickt es gewesen war, mit zwei Autos zu fahren. Liz, die spürte, daß die beiden Turteltauben gerne noch ein bißchen Zeit für sich alleine hätten, schlug vor, daß Charles Jane später nach hause fahren sollte. Sie entschuldigte sich mit einem anderen Termin, was zwar gelogen war, aber die beiden ließen sie widerstandslos gehen.

Liz war nicht böse um ein bißchen Zeit für sich alleine. Sie fuhr nach hause, setzte sich mit einem Glas Wein auf den Balkon und ließ ihren Gedanken freien Lauf. Gegen ihren Willen dachte sie an William Darcy. Sie nahm ihm keine Sekunde lang ab, daß seine Entschuldigung heute morgen ernst gemeint war. Wie lange mochte er wohl im Laden gestanden haben, bevor sie ihn bemerkt hatte? Warum hatte er sie so lange schweigend angestarrt?

Sie gestand sich ein, daß er ein sehr attraktiver Mann war. Sein Lächeln konnte Butter zum Schmelzen bringen, von Frauenherzen ganz zu schweigen. Liz wußte nicht, ob und was er von ihr wollte, aber sie wußte, sie fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Nähe. Er war so von sich selbst überzeugt, so arrogant und offenbar der Meinung, daß er jede Frau in sein Bett bekam, die er haben wollte. Das mochte auf andere zutreffen, aber Liz würde er nicht ködern. Sie fand ihn ganz abscheulich, mochte er noch so gut aussehen. Sein einstudierter Schlafzimmerblick war an sie verschwendet. Insgeheim hatte sie sogar ein klein wenig Angst vor ihm. Und daß die von ihr so verehrte Anne Fitzwilliam seine Mutter war, hatte sie mehr geschockt als sie zugeben wollte.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte sie kaum den Laden geöffnet, als William Darcy höchstpersönlich schon wieder vor ihr stand. Er lächelte schüchtern und begrüßte sie höflich. Sie grüßte kühl zurück, sagte aber sonst nichts. Was für ein Schauspieler!

„Darf ich mich etwas umschauen?" bat er.

Liz nickte wortlos. Das konnte sie ihm schlecht verbieten.

Er schenkte ihr ein dankbares Lächeln und wandte sich den Regalen zu. Einige Minuten lang widmete er sich mit konzentrierter Miene dem Angebot, während er in Wahrheit immer wieder Liz begutachtete. Wieder sah sie zum Anbeißen aus. Diesmal trug sie ein luftiges, ärmelloses Sommerkleid, das ihre gebräunten Schultern und Arme gut zur Geltung brachte. Wieder war der Ausschnitt sehr raffiniert und die Haare – diesmal elegant hochgesteckt – gaben den Blick auf ihren delikaten Nacken frei. Bevor William sich weiteren Fantasien hingeben konnte, die im Endeffekt immer in seinem Bett endeten, kam er zur Besinnung.

Mit einem gespielt resignierten Seufzer wandte er sich Liz zu, die gerade eine Lieferung auspackte, sich dabei bückte und William unbewußt ihre appetitanregende Rückseite bot. Er riß sich zusammen.

„Miss Bennet, darf ich sie um ihre Hilfe bitten," sagte er und sah sie aus seinen warmen braunen Augen bittend an. „Meine Mutter hat bald Geburtstag und ich möchte ihr etwas außergewöhnliches schenken. Sie liebt ja Schiller über alles, hat natürlich auch schon viele schöne Ausgaben von ihm, aber ich möchte gerne etwas ganz spezielles, ausgefallenes. Können sie mir helfen?"

Das war ein wahrhaft cleverer Schachzug. Er wußte genau, auf diesem Gebiet würde sie reagieren. Was Elizabeth allerdings _nicht_ wußte und auch nie geglaubt hätte war, daß William selbst Bücher über alles liebte. Er trug sehr viel dazu bei, daß die ohnehin schon beeindruckende Bibliothek in seinem Elternhaus immer weiter anwuchs. Liz hingegen hätte ohne zu zögern ihr komplettes Vermögen verwettet, daß er noch nicht einmal wußte, wie man _Friedrich Schiller_ buchstabierte. Zu ihrem großen Glück bot niemand ihr diese Wette an.

Liz fühlte sich auf heimischem Terrain und da sie Anne Darcy auf diesem Gebiet ganz gut einzuschätzen vermochte, konnte sie William auch vernünftige Vorschläge machen. In der Tat hatte sie eine wundervolle Ausgabe von Schillers gesammelten Werken in zehn wunderschönen Bänden anzubieten. Die Bücher waren so empfindlich und wertvoll, daß sie sie in einem geschlossenen Schrank aufbewahrte. Sie führte William in den hinteren Teil des Ladens und zeigte ihm die Bände. Es war dort etwas eng und William, erfreut über die unerhoffte Gelegenheit, rückte ihr natürlich so weit es ging auf die Pelle. Natürlich nur, um sich die Bücher besser anschauen zu können!

Als er die Ausgaben sah, vergaß er für einen Augenblick, daß er Liz eigentlich verführen wollte. Mit ehrlicher Begeisterung fragte er, ob er einen Band anfassen und durchblättern durfte. Liz, über sein plötzlich so ganz anderes Verhalten erstaunt, nickte und zog Band 1 heraus.

William nahm das Buch äußerst vorsichtig in die Hände. Behutsam öffnete er den Einband und blätterte langsam durch die Seiten. Liz hatte recht, es handelte sich um eine außergewöhnlich gut erhaltene Ausgabe. Sie beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Wie er mit dem Buch umging gefiel ihr, es zeigte Sachverstand und Liebe zu dem wertvollen Stück. Dieser Band beinhaltete Teil 1 der Gedichte Schillers und die Schrift war in altdeutschem Sütterlin gehalten. Ihre Verblüffung kannte keine Grenzen, als er anfing, in völlig akzentfreiem Deutsch die ersten Zeilen der „Glocke" vorzulesen und schlug in offene Bewunderung um, als er die nächsten Zeilen rezitierte, ohne auf den Text zu schauen. Wow, sie hatte ihn wohl etwas unterschätzt.

„Können sie das ganze Gedicht auswendig?" fragte Liz neugierig. Darcy lächelte. „Ooch…glaube nicht, vielleicht, ich kriege wahrscheinlich ein paar Verse zusammen, wenn ich mich anstrenge."

_Immer schön bescheiden bleiben!_ Sie mußte ja nichts von der albernen Wette wissen, die er vor ein paar Jahren gegen seine Mutter verloren hatte und als Wetteinsatz hatte er die komplette Glocke auswendig lernen müssen. Er konnte es immer noch.

„Was meinen sie, Miss Bennet, das könnte meiner Mutter gefallen, oder?" fragte er leise. „Die Ausgaben sind wirklich wunderschön."

„Ja, sind sie. Ich fürchte, sie sind praktisch unverkäuflich, es ist wirklich nur etwas für absolute Liebhaber. Ich muß sie darauf hinweisen, daß ein Band 250 Dollar kostet."

William lächelte. Als würde Geld eine Rolle spielen. Aber er hatte eine grandiose Idee.

„Das ist in der Tat ein stolzer Preis. Verkaufen sie die Bände denn einzeln?"

„Ungern, aber wenn es sein muß, schon." Die Chancen, daß jemand in Vancouver 2500 Dollar für zehn alte Bücher, und die auch noch in alter deutscher Sprache, hinlegte, war äußerst gering in der heutigen Zeit. Innerlich brach es ihr das Herz, die Sammlung auseinanderreißen zu müssen.

„Dann nehme ich Band 1."

Liz nickte und schloß den Schrank wieder zu. William nahm den Band und wollte ihn zur Kasse bringen, als sein Blick auf ein weiteres Regal fiel. Märchenbücher. Vorsichtig legte er den Schiller ab und zog einen opulenten Band aus dem Regal. Grimms Märchen, in einer wunderschönen Ausgabe. Bewundernd betrachtete er die meisterhaften Illustrationen. Auch dieses Buch war ein deutsches Original.

Liz trat zu ihm. _Märchenbücher!_ Dieser Mann verblüffte sie von Minute zu Minute mehr.

William drehte sich zu ihr um. „Meine kleine Schwester liebt Märchen. Sie hat von klein auf eine ganz wundervolle Sammlung von Märchenbüchern angelegt – ich werde mal nachsehen, ob sie etwas ähnliches bereits hat." _Hat sie natürlich nicht, aber ich kann wenigstens nochmal herkommen._

Er machte eine Kopfbewegung zu dem Buch in seiner Hand und stellte es behutsam wieder ins Regal.

„Sie haben wirklich ein ganz wundervolles Sortiment, Miss Bennet," fuhr er fort und folgte ihr zur Kasse.

Er schien es ehrlich zu meinen. Liz dankte ihm, gab ihm seinen Kreditkartenbeleg und packte das Buch vorsichtig in stabiles Papier ein.

William schenkte ihr ein fast schüchternes Lächeln, nahm sein Buch an sich und verabschiedete sich höflich.

Liz hatte wieder etwas zum Nachdenken.

Während William seinen Porsche zum Pan Pacific Hotel lenkte. In seiner Suite packte er das Buch vorsichtig aus und sah es sich genauer an. Ganz wundervoll. Seine Mutter würde die Bände lieben, das wußte er. Noch neun Besuche bei Miss Bennet standen vorerst an – danach sollte auch eine ‚eiserne Jungfrau' wie sie davon überzeugt sein, daß sie _ihn_ haben wollte.

William ging mit einer Flasche Wasser auf die Dachterrasse und genoß einmal mehr den beeindruckenden Blick über den Hafen von Vancouver und das Burrard Inlet. Unter ihm hatten zwei große Kreuzfahrtschiffe am Canada Place festgemacht und ein ganzes Heer Arbeiter war damit beschäftigt, die Bäuche dieser Schiffe mit Proviant zu füllen. Stundenlang hätte er ihnen dabei zusehen können.

William war froh, daß er wieder in der Stadt war. An der Universität hatte er zwar eine Menge Spaß gehabt, höchstwahrscheinlich auch ein paar gebrochene Herzen zurückgelassen, aber seine Heimat war hier, hier gehörte er hin.

Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zurück in den kleinen Buchladen und seiner so widerborstigen Besitzerin. War sie wirklich so nachtragend oder mochte sie ihn tatsächlich nicht? Eine vollkommen neue Erfahrung für William Darcy, der es gewohnt war, daß die Frauen ihm in Scharen nachliefen. Es kam ihm fast so vor, als würde sie sich vor ihm fürchten, aber wenn es um Bücher ging, schien sie ein wenig aufzutauen. Es gefiel ihm, daß sie ihren Schlabberlook und vor allem diese schreckliche Brille aufgegeben hatte.

Sie hatte etwas an sich, was ihn unwiderstehlich anzog, was er aber nicht genau erklären konnte und über reine Äußerlichkeiten hinausging. Etwas, was seine beschützerischen Instinkte weckte. Etwas, was er vorher noch nicht in dieser Form gekannt hatte. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als sie in sein Bett zu bekommen, aber tief im Innern wußte er, da war noch etwas anderes.

William schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf. Unsinn. Es waren wahrscheinlich ihre grünen, geheimnisvollen Hexenaugen, die ihm die Sinne verwirrten. Entschlossen nahm er sein Mobiltelefon an sich und blätterte langsam durch das Adreßbuch. Über eine Woche hatte er jetzt abstinent gelebt, es war mal wieder Zeit für ein bißchen Abwechslung.

Als er zwei Stunden später die Wohnung seiner „Abwechslung" verließ, fühlte er sich nicht so gut und entspannt, wie es hätte sein sollen. Nachdenklich saß er einige Minuten in seinem Porsche und grübelte verwirrt darüber nach, warum er eben ‚oh Lizzy' gerufen hatte, als er zum Höhepunkt gekommen war.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

William kam jeden Tag pünktlich um halb zehn zu Elizabeths Buchladen. Jeden Tag nahm er einen Band der Schillerausgaben mit und jeden Tag taute Liz ein bißchen mehr auf. Mittlerweile führten sie recht angenehme Gespräche über Literatur und ab Donnerstag bot sie William sogar Tee an. Auf dem Gebiet der Literatur fühlte sie sich sicher und konnte fast unbefangen mit ihm reden, war sehr verblüfft aber angenehm überrascht von seiner Sachkenntnis. Aber sobald er versuchte, ihre Gespräche auf eine etwas privatere Ebene zu lenken, blockte sie sofort ab.

William zwang sich zu Geduld, Liz war verwirrt.

Am Samstag morgen öffnete Liz erst um halb elf. Sie war heute etwas später dran als sonst und mußte widerwillig schmunzeln, als sie William um zehn Uhr bereits vor dem verschlossenen Laden vorfand. Er hatte eine große Papiertüte von Tim Horton's dabei und winkte ihr zu. Bewundernd musterte er sie, als sie näherkam. Heute trug sie Shorts, darüber ein dünnes Top, das ihre vollendeten Kurven einmal mehr perfekt zur Geltung brachte. Sie hatte sich heute dafür entschieden, da der Tag fürchterlich heiß zu werden versprach und der Laden bis auf einen alten Ventilator nicht klimatisiert war. William fand, sie sah sehr, sehr sexy aus.

„Ich fürchte, ich hab mich ein wenig in der Zeit vertan," sagte er verlegen. „Darf ich trotzdem schon mit reinkommen? Ich hab Donuts mitgebracht."

Liz mußte lächeln. Sie ließ ihn eintreten und schloß die Tür hinter ihnen wieder ab. Hmmm…sie _liebte_ Donuts!

„Kaffee oder Tee?" rief sie aus dem Nebenzimmer.

„Oh…Kaffee, wenn es keine großen Umstände macht." William trat zu ihr in den kleinen Raum, in dem neben einigen Bürogeräten und anderen Dingen wie Ordnern etc. auch eine winzige Küche untergebracht war.

„Nein, macht keine Umstände. Charlotte, meine Mitarbeiterin, ist die Kaffeefetischistin unter uns und hat dieses luxuriöse Monster hier spendiert." Sie deutete auf einen Kaffeeautomaten, der mit ganzen Bohnen gefüllt war und jede Tasse einzeln frisch zubereitete. „Milch und Zucker?"

„Danke, ich trinke schwarz."

Liz reichte ihm seine Tasse und brühte sich ihre eigene, in die sie eine Menge Milch goß. Sie deutete zu dem kleinen Tisch am Fenster und sie ließen sich nieder. William öffnete seine Donuttüte und Liz lächelte geradezu genießerisch. „Tim Horton's Maple Donuts. Ich gestehe, dafür würde ich Morde begehen."

_Hey, das war das erste mal, daß sie _nicht_ über Bücher redete!_ Diese Chance mußte genutzt werden, wenn auch sehr, sehr vorsichtig.

„Echt? Das sind auch meine Favoriten," sagte William, was nicht ganz stimmte. Er war ein ausgewiesener Süßschnabel und aß schlicht und ergreifend _alles_, was es an Süßkram gab. Die Bemerkung war jedoch ein Fehler.

„Oh, dann nehme ich einen mit Schokolade, sorry."

William hätte sich selbst treten können. „Nein, ich bestehe darauf, daß sie alle Maples essen," verlangte er kategorisch und legte ihr einen davon ungefragt auf den Teller.

Liz lächelte ihn verlegen an und William blieb bei diesem Anblick fast das Herz stehen. Er hatte nur noch den vollkommen irrationalen Wunsch, sie in die Arme zu schließen und sie nie mehr loszulassen. Was zum Teufel war bloß in ihn gefahren?

Liz bemerkte, daß er sie anstarrte und fühlte sich mit einem mal unwohl. Sie runzelte die Stirn. War es ein Fehler gewesen, ihn reinzulassen? Sie hatte die Tür dummerweise abgeschlossen und hier hinten würde keiner ihre Schreie hören…

William kam mit einem Ruck wieder in die Realität zurück. _Ganz recht, Darce, mach ihr Angst!_ fluchte er innerlich und setzte sein offenstes Lächeln auf.

Er suchte verzweifelt nach einem möglichst unverfänglichen Thema, das nichts mit Büchern zu tun hatte und nicht zu persönlich war. Schwierig, schwierig… Liz kam ihm zuvor.

„Was machen sie an einem solchen Tag wie diesem in der Stadt?" fragte sie. „Keine Lust, an den Strand zu gehen bei dieser Hitze?"

„Nicht um diese Uhrzeit. Und heute wird sicher die Hölle da draußen los sein." _Dann lieber am heimischen Swimmingpool rumlungern_…

Liz nickte nachdenklich. „Ich mag den Betrieb tagsüber auch nicht, aber ich liebe es, abends am Meer spazierenzugehen. Glücklicherweise wohne ich in der Nähe der Küste."

William nahm alle diese kleinen privaten Bemerkungen in sich auf und speicherte sie sorgfältig.

„Ich hatte mal eine zeitlang mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ein Haus in Kitsilano zu kaufen, das ist einiges zentraler als West Vanc., wo meine Eltern leben, aber bin dann doch davon abgekommen."

Liz sah ihn überrascht an. „Ich wohne in Kitsilano, zusammen mit meiner Schwester. Hat ihnen die Gegend nicht gefallen?"

_Treffer!_

„Oh doch, schon. Aber dann hat mir mein Dad vorgeschlagen, ein Zimmer im Pan Pacific zu beziehen, wenn ich in der Stadt sein muß und das hab ich angenommen." _Zimmer! Die größte Suite des Hotels traf es schon eher._

Liz kam wieder zu Bewußtsein, daß sie es hier mit einem der reichsten Männer Kanadas zu tun hatte. Seiner Familie _gehörte_ das Pan Pacific schließlich, und nicht nur das. Die Darcys hatten Beteiligungen an den besten Häusern im ganzen Land, einige gehörten ihnen komplett. Und sie saß hier mit ihm in ihrem kleinen Büro und verspeiste seine Ahorn Donuts! Allerdings mußte sie sich eingestehen, daß er ganz nett sein konnte, wenn er wollte. Auch gefielen ihr sein ehrliches Interesse an Büchern und ihre Diskussionen über Literatur auf hohem Niveau. Aber warum kam er jeden Tag hierher? Es wäre ihm ein leichtes gewesen, alle zehn Ausgaben auf einmal zu erstehen. Und heute brachte er sogar Donuts mit und sie saßen hier gemütlich zusammen und plauderten. Und zwar _nicht_ über Bücher. Zu allem Überfluß gefiel ihr das sogar. Aber was zum Teufel wollte er von ihr? Und was machte er, wenn er alle zehn Bände gekauft hatte?

William versuchte vorsichtig, noch weitere private Informationen aus Liz herauszukitzeln und als er fünfzehn Minuten später mit seinem sechsten Schillerband den Laden verließ, hatte er schon wieder ein wenig mehr über sie in Erfahrung gebracht. Fürs erste zufrieden mit sich selbst, fuhr er zurück nach West Vancouver um den restlichen heißen Tag am heimischen Swimmingpool zu vertrödeln.

Am nächsten Donnerstag war es dann soweit: Der letzte Band der Schillerausgaben wechselte den Besitzer. William hatte sich Gedanken gemacht, wie er Liz weiterhin sehen konnte, ohne sie mit Dinnereinladungen oder ähnlichem zu verschrecken. Er wußte instinktiv, sie würde (noch) nicht mit ihm ausgehen. Ihre Gespräche waren zwar mit der Zeit lockerer geworden, aber er spürte, daß sie noch nicht so weit war, um ihn privat und alleine zu treffen.

Es fiel ihm über die Maßen schwer, sich zurückzuhalten. Am Dienstag hatte es einen kleinen Zwischenfall gegeben: Liz hatte ein Buch von der Balustrade holen wollen, war auf der schmalen Stiege ausgerutscht und die letzten drei Stufen heruntergefallen. Zufälligerweise stand er dort und konnte sie in letzter Sekunde auffangen. Mehrere Augenblicke hielt er sie fest in seinen Armen. Sie beruhigte sich nur sehr langsam und zitterte vor Schreck am ganzen Körper. William konnte ihren rasenden Herzschlag an seiner Brust spüren und strich ihr zärtlich über den Rücken, beruhigende Worte vor sich hinmurmelnd. Was für ein Gefühl! William hätte den Rest des Tages hier so mit ihr stehen können, sie in den Armen haltend, ihren Rücken streichelnd. Oh wie gerne er sie geküßt hätte! Diese vollen, roten Lippen… nur einmal. Ein einziges mal. Er schloß die Augen und schluckte hart. _Hör auf, Darcy, du machst alles kaputt! _sagte er streng zu sich selbst. Schließlich machte Liz sich von ihm los und bedankte sich verlegen. Sie blickte in seine dunklen Augen, die ihren Blick mit einer Mischung aus Zärtlichkeit und Sorge erwiderten. Bedauernd ließ er sie los, zahlte seinen achten Band Schiller und ging.

Liz war den Rest des Tages vollkommen in Gedanken gewesen. Sie gestand sich widerwillig ein, daß es sich gut angefühlt hatte, von William gehalten zu werden. Sehr gut sogar. Sie war ihm regelrecht von der dämlichen Treppe in die Arme gefallen, in die _starken_ Arme, und hatte sich seltsam geborgen und beschützt gefühlt. Er hatte sie gestreichelt und an sich gedrückt, sie konnte sogar seine Erektion spüren, wie sie sich mit schamrotem Gesicht erinnerte. Aber das verwirrendste waren seine dunklen, warmen Augen gewesen, sein Blick, so voller Liebe. Hätte er sie in diesem Moment geküßt, sie hätte sich nicht gewehrt…

Liz schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Dummes Zeug. Er war einfach nur nett gewesen, schließlich konnte er sie schlecht auf den Boden knallen lassen, wenn er schon einmal dort stand. Daß sie den Körperkontakt angenehm fand war ja auch kein großes Wunder, schließlich hatte sie schon seit längerer Zeit keine engere Beziehung mehr gehabt und William Darcy war unbestritten ein sehr attraktiver Mann. Welcher Frau würde das nicht gefallen?

Und genau das war das Problem: _Zu_ vielen Frauen für ihren Geschmack. Einen Mann wie ihn hätte man niemals für sich alleine. Und da Elizabeth Bennet schon einmal von einem Mann bitter enttäuscht worden war, war sie irgendwie froh darüber, daß heute der zehnte Tag war und William ab morgen keinen Grund mehr hatte, in den Laden zu kommen.

William hatte sich vergebens den Kopf zerbrochen. Er konnte morgen nochmal kommen und nach dem Märchenbuch fragen, aber das wäre nur ein Aufschub und keine richtige Problemlösung. Vielleicht wäre es tatsächlich das beste, erst einmal einige Zeit verstreichen zu lassen und den Laden erst in ein paar Wochen wieder aufzusuchen. Oder ein paar Tagen, _Wochen_ war ihm definitiv zu lang. Möglicherweise freute sie sich dann, ihn zu sehen und wäre einem privaten Treffen nicht mehr so abgeneigt. Schließlich wären sie dann so was wie alte Bekannte. Oder ihm fiel bis dahin noch eine tolle Idee ein.

Liz packte also den zehnten Schillerband ein und überreichte William seinen Beleg. „Werden sie mir irgendwann einmal verraten, was ihre Mutter dazu gesagt hat?" fragte sie leise. William hätte sie küssen können. Sie bot ihm die Gelegenheit ja geradezu an! Ha!

„Sehr gerne! Sie hat am Sonntag Geburtstag." Mit Absicht ließ er offen, _wie_ er sie darüber zu informieren gedachte. Er bedankte sich noch einmal herzlich bei Liz für die exquisite Beratung und mit einem „hoffentlich bis bald" sowie einem langen, innigen Blick verließ er den Laden.

Charlotte kam vom Büro in den Laden und sah ihre Freundin verwundert an, die ganz in Gedanken versunken hinter der Kasse stand. „Raus mit der Sprache, was läuft zwischen dir und Mr. Hottie?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Mr. _Hottie_?"

„Liebes, der Bursche ist so heiß, da hilft auch kein Ventilator mehr." Ihr Blick fiel auf das altertümliche Gerät, daß sich langsam an der Decke drehte.

Liz seufzte. „Gar nichts läuft zwischen uns."

„Was ganz sicher nicht an _ihm_ liegt! Der Junge fährt ziemlich auf dich ab, Liz."

Liz wurde rot. „Unsinn."

„Und warum kam er dann die vergangenen zehn Tage hierher, nur um jedesmal ein Buch aus einer Sammlung zu kaufen, die er problemlos an _einem_ Tag hätte kaufen können? Weil er nichts besseres zu tun hat, schon klar." Charlotte schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.

„Keine Ahnung, Charlotte."

Liz entging weiteren inquisitorischen Fragen, als der Briefträger kam und sie in ihr Büro lief, um die Post durchzugehen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

In der Post war eine Einladung der Universität zum traditionellen Sommerfest im Pacific Spirit Park, Samstag in einer Woche. Sie erzählte Jane am Abend davon und da Charles in dieser Zeit auf Dienstreise in Toronto sein würde, nahmen sie sich vor, zusammen hinzugehen.

Die Arbeitswoche bis zum nächsten Wochenende verging nur langsam. Es war immer noch sehr heiß in der Stadt und einige nächtliche Regen- und Gewitterschauer brachten nur wenig Abkühlung. Liz war innerlich etwas enttäuscht, daß William nach dem Geburtstag seiner Mutter nicht im Laden erschienen war, die ganze Woche über tauchte er nicht auf.

Sie schalt sich eine dumme Gans. _Als hätte er jemals ernste Absichten gehabt, Elizabeth Bennet!_ Zehn Versuche, sie zu irgendetwas zu überreden, waren ja wohl genug und kein Wunder, daß er jetzt die Geduld verloren hatte. Daß er sie bei seinen zehn Besuchen im Laden zu absolut gar nichts hatte überreden wollen, verdrängte sie dabei gerne.

Auch der Samstag, an dem die Sommerparty stattfinden sollte, war ein wunderschöner Tag. Es war nicht übermäßig heiß und die Menschen strömten in Massen zum Pacific Spirit Park. Überall waren Getränkestände und Picknicktische aufgebaut, es gab allerlei zu essen und eine Menge an Unterhaltung für kleine und große Besucher. Liz und Jane waren am späten Nachmittag mit den Fahrrädern gekommen – Kitsilano war nicht weit entfernt – und bummelten langsam durch den riesigen Park. Unterwegs hatten sie eine Menge Bekannter getroffen und waren oft stehengeblieben, um einen kleinen Plausch zu halten, aber als es auf den Abend zuging, wollten sie sich ein ruhiges Plätzchen suchen um in Ruhe ihre Burger zu verspeisen.

Als sie zu den Picknicktischen kamen, glaubte Liz zuerst, William Darcy gesehen zu haben, aber eine Gruppe Inlineskater versperrte ihr den Blick. Als sie nochmal hinschaute, sah sie die Gestalt nur noch von hinten. Sie hatte tatsächlich eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit William, aber er konnte es nicht sein, denn diese Person hier schob langsam einen Rollstuhl vor sich her in dem ein junges Mädchen saß, soweit sie erkennen konnte. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte Jane zu einem der wenigen freien Tische.

Während Jane sich um die Burger kümmerte, kam der Mann, der den Rollstuhl geschoben hatte, wieder in Liz' Blickfeld. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung war es tatsächlich William. Er war noch ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt und Liz beobachtete, wie er sich immer wieder zu dem jungen Mädchen im Rollstuhl beugte und mit ihr sprach. Die beiden lachten über etwas und William küßte sie zärtlich auf die Stirn. Als die beiden in ihre Nähe kamen, rief Liz ohne zu überlegen laut seinen Namen und wurde knallrot, als er sich erstaunt nach dem fremden Rufer umwandte. Als er Liz erkannte, breitete sich ein erfreutes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus und er winkte ihr zu. Kurz erklärte er offenbar dem Mädchen, wer sie war und nachdem sie zustimmend genickt hatte, schob er den Rollstuhl zu dem Picknicktisch.

„Miss Bennet, was für eine nette Überraschung!" sagte er und schenkte ihr wieder ein überaus herzliches Lächeln. Jane war in diesem Moment mit Burgern und Getränken beladen wieder an den Tisch gekommen und so stellten sie sich gegenseitig vor. Das Mädchen im Rollstuhl war Georgiana, Williams kleine Schwester. Nachdem man die Förmlichkeiten beiseite geschoben, sich auf Vornamen geeinigt und William Georgie vorsichtig aus dem Rollstuhl gehoben und auf die Picknickbank gesetzt hatte, entwickelte sich eine amüsante Gesprächsrunde.

Georgie war das genaue Gegenstück ihres Bruders. Er war dunkel, groß und kontaktfreudig, während sie blond, zierlich und etwas schüchtern war. Beiden gemeinsam waren die dunklen, unergründlichen Augen. Die Bennetschwestern mochten sie auf Anhieb, und zu Williams großer Freude taute seine Schwester im Verlauf des Abends mehr und mehr auf. Und auch Liz schien Spaß zu haben, so locker und entspannt hatte er sie noch nie gesehen. Auch heute abend war sie wieder unglaublich anziehend in ihren Jeans und dem enganliegenden T-Shirt. Er mußte sich sehr beherrschen, nicht den ganzen Abend ihre Brüste anzustarren.

Die beiden Darcys teilten sich eine Bank und Jane und Liz saßen ihnen gegenüber, dabei befand sich Liz gegenüber William. Er ließ sie kaum aus den Augen, was Liz anfangs ziemlich verlegen machte. Immer, wenn sie aufsah, fing sie seinen Blick auf und jedes mal lief ihr ein angenehmer Schauder über den Rücken. In diesen Augen konnte man ohne weiteres ertrinken. Sie wunderte sich, warum sie sich plötzlich so wohl in seiner Nähe fühlte. Noch vor wenigen Tagen hatte sie sich vor ihm gefürchtet!

Aber es war auch sehr schwer, ihn nicht zu mögen. Er unterhielt die Mädels mit Anekdoten aus seiner Studienzeit in Harvard, holte ab und zu Nachschub an Essen und Getränken und versuchte dabei immer wieder sehr geschickt, mehr über Liz zu erfahren. In seiner Schwester hatte er eine unfreiwillige Helferin. Sie war von den beiden Bennets sehr angetan, aber am meisten von Liz, die auch ihrem Alter etwas näherkam. Und sie hatte ein untrügliches Gespür dafür, daß sie ihrem Bruder alles andere als gleichgültig war.

Es wurde langsam dunkel und Georgie begann plötzlich zu frösteln, was William sofort bemerkte. „Wo ist deine Jacke, Liebes?" fragte er und warf einen Blick auf den Rollstuhl. „Ich fürchte, im Auto," grinste Georgie verlegen.

William seufzte gespielt genervt und entknotete seinen Pullover, den er über den Schultern getragen hatte. „Arme hoch!" befahl er und zog seiner Schwester den Pulli über. Das zierliche Mädchen versank regelrecht in der weichen Wolle und die Mädels kicherten. „Du kannst Liz und Jane gerne noch einladen, die beiden passen sicher auch noch rein!" grummelte William belustigt, als er ihr die Ärmel hochkrempelte. Georgie beugte sich zu ihm und küßte ihn auf die Wange. „Danke, Bruderherz. Was würde ich ohne dich bloß machen?"

„Frieren!" brummte er, legte ihr dann aber einen Arm um die Schultern und drückte sie zärtlich an sich.

Liz war von seinem veränderten Verhalten sehr angetan. Seine Arroganz und Selbstgefälligkeit war komplett verschwunden und die liebevolle Art und Weise, wie er seine Schwester behandelte rührte ihr Herz. Für einen Moment stellte sie sich vor wie es wäre, jetzt neben _ihm_ zu sitzen, _seinen_ Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt, _seinen_ weichen Wollpullover an sich, in dem man so herrlich versinken konnte, _seinen_ Geruch... Oh ja, sie hätte im Augenblick nur zu gerne mit Georgie getauscht.

Elizabeth Bennet konnte sich nur über sich selbst wundern.

Glücklicherweise wurde sie gleich darauf aus ihren schwärmerischen Gedanken gerissen als Professor Fitzwilliam auf sie zukam.

„Hier steckt ihr also!" rief sie und winkte. „William Darling, du solltest dein Mobiltelefon vielleicht mal einschalten!" Sie entdeckte Liz am Tisch und strahlte. „Oh Liz, wie schön, sie zu sehen! Ich sehe, mein Sohn hat offenbar doch noch etwas an guter Kinderstube mitbekommen…schön, daß ihr zwei nicht mehr böse aufeinander seid." Sie wuschelte ihm spielerisch durch die dunklen Locken und William sah sehr, sehr verlegen aus der Wäsche. Die vier Frauen lachten und Jane wurde vorgestellt.

„Schade, daß ich nicht länger bleiben kann. Es ist so ein schöner Abend, nicht wahr? William, Georgie, es ist zwar etwas kurzfristig, aber ich bin auf dem Weg nach Paris mit eurem Dad. Er hat mich gebeten, mitzukommen." Anne strahlte voller Vorfreude. Sie liebte es, ihren Mann auf Dienstreisen zu begleiten und Paris war natürlich extrem interessant.

Die vier warfen ihr neidische Blicke zu. „Und nicht nur das, wir bleiben mindestens zwei Wochen weg."

„Toll, mach uns nur neidisch," grummelte William, lächelte aber gleich darauf. Er stand auf und umarmte seine Ma liebevoll. „Ich wünsch euch beiden viel Spaß. Genieß die Zeit, aber übertreibt es nicht, hörst du?" sagte er streng.

Anne kniff ihm in die Wange. „Ja, mein Sohn." Sie küßte ihre Kinder zum Abschied, beauftragte William, gut auf Georgie aufzupassen und verabschiedete sich von den Bennetschwestern. Fröhlich winkend eilte sie davon zu ihrer Limousine.

Liz und Jane sahen sich an und hatten beide den gleichen Gedanken. Wie schön mußte es sein, in einer solchen Familie aufzuwachsen!

William warf seiner Schwester einen amüsierten Blick zu. „So, Georgie, jetzt haben wir zwei Wochen sturmfreie Bude! Was stellen wir alles an in der Zeit?"

„Wir laden Liz und Jane zu einer Poolparty ein?"

_Liz in seinem Pool?_ Allein die Vorstellung von Liz im Bikini in _seinem_ Haus, in _seinem_ Pool brachte sein Blut in Wallung.

„Gute Idee, Georgie. Was halten die Damen davon? Wie wäre es mit nächstem Samstag?"

Liz und Jane sahen sich an. Warum eigentlich nicht?

„Sehr gerne," sagte Jane schließlich leise.

„Oh ja, und wir machen abends ein großes Barbecue!" sagte Georgie, die bereits am Pläne schmieden war. „Und ihr könnt bei uns übernachten, wir haben eine Menge Gästezimmer. Es wäre doch unsinnig, spät abends noch heimzufahren!"

William knutschte seine Schwester innerlich, als die Mädels auch diesem Vorschlag zustimmten und fügte seiner Liste insgeheim noch ein _Liz in seinem Bett_ hinzu.

„William, wir sollten vielleicht auch Charles einladen, was meinst du?" fragte Georgie. „Und meine Freundin Megan."

„Einverstanden. Ich hoffe bloß, Charles bringt seine unerträgliche Schwester nicht auch mit!"

Georgie zog einen Flunsch. „Vielleicht haben wir Glück und sie ist gar nicht in der Stadt," meinte sie. „Aber ansonsten werden wir sie wohl ertragen müssen."

Also war es abgemacht. Liz und Jane sollten am nächsten Samstag nach dem Mittagessen losfahren und auf _Pemberley_, so hatte William Darcy senior das Anwesen aus sentimentalen Gründen in Erinnerung an seine englische Heimat getauft, übernachten. Die Geschwister versicherten ihnen noch einmal, daß genügend Zimmer zur Verfügung stünden und es wirklich keinerlei Umstände machte. _Liz, du kannst aber auch sehr gerne in meinem Zimmer übernachten,_ grinste William in sich hinein.

Es war mittlerweile spät geworden und Liz begann langsam auch zu frieren. Die vier erhoben sich und William hob Georgie vorsichtig in ihren Rollstuhl. Liz stand neben ihm und als er wieder aufsah, fiel sein Blick auf ihre durch die Kühle hartgewordenen Nippel. Er schluckte hart. Liz bemerkte es glücklicherweise nicht, ihr war kalt und sie dachte mit Grauen an die Heimfahrt auf dem Fahrrad. William bemerkte ihre Gänsehaut und ohne zu überlegen begann er, zärtlich ihre Arme zu reiben. Liz blickte ihn fragend an, wehrte sich aber nicht. Er lächelte zurück. Seine warmen Hände auf ihrer Haut fühlten sich gut an und ihretwegen hätte er das die ganze Nacht tun können. Nicht alles, daß sie angefangen hätte zu schnurren unter seiner Berührung.

Georgie und Jane hatten unterdessen wissende Blicke getauscht und grinsten beide vor sich hin. Schließlich beendete Georgie das ganze, in dem sie ihren Pullover auszog und William am Hemd zupfte.

„Gib Liz deinen Pullover, Will, wir sind sowieso gleich am Auto und sie kann ihn viel besser gebrauchen."

„Danke Georgie, das ist nett von dir," sagte William und streifte Liz den Pullover über. Vorsichtig befreite er ihre langen Haare aus dem Halsausschnitt, was Liz heiße Wellen durch den Körper jagte, als er die Haut an ihrem Nacken berührte. Er rollte langsam die Ärmel hoch, die auch ihr zu lang waren und zupfte noch ein wenig an ihr herum, was allerdings nicht im geringsten nötig gewesen wäre. Der Pullover ging ihr fast bis zu den Knien.

„Besser?" fragte er leise und Liz nickte. Er strich noch einmal von ihren Schultern über ihre Arme und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Danke," murmelte Liz wie betäubt. „Ich bringe ihn am Samstag wieder mit." Sie konnte den Blick einfach nicht von seinem lösen.

„Ok, dann sehen wir uns am Samstag," sagte Georgie, die es nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte. Sie war überzeugt, noch wenige Augenblicke länger und die beiden wären an Ort und Stelle übereinander hergefallen!

William und Liz erwachten aus ihrer eigenen kleinen Traumwelt und lächelten verlegen. Die vier verabschiedeten sich kurz darauf und machten sich auf den Heimweg.

Jane gab Liz Zeit, bis sie wieder in ihrer Wohnung angekommen waren. Sie holte eine Flasche Wein und sie ließen sich auf dem Balkon nieder. Jane grinste als sie sah, daß Liz immer noch Williams Pullover trug. Sie hatte sich regelrecht darin eingemummelt.

„Also?" fragte sie.

„Also was?" grinste Liz zurück.

„Lizzy! Du weißt ganz genau was! Ich dachte, du kannst William Darcy nicht ausstehen."

Liz blickte verträumt in die Ferne. „Das dachte ich auch, Jane."

„Wirst du was mit ihm anfangen?"

Liz kam mit einem Schlag in die Realität zurück. „Keine Ahnung." Jane hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue.

„Lizzy, es war für alle Beteiligten heute abend offensichtlich, daß ihr euch nicht gleichgültig seid."

„Ach Jane, wenn es so einfach wäre," seufzte Liz. „Ich weiß, ich hielt ihn für einen arroganten Mistkerl. Dann hat er mir zehn Tage lang jeden Tag ein teures Buch für seine Mutter abgekauft und einmal Donuts mitgebracht. Wir hatten wunderbare Gespräche über Literatur und nach den zehn Tagen habe ich nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Das wir uns heute gesehen haben war Zufall."

„Er scheint aber eine Menge für dich zu empfinden, Lizzy."

„Er war heute abend sehr nett, ja."

„Aber?"

„Aber? Jane, du kennst seinen Ruf als Frauenheld. Ich möchte nicht als Nummer XY auf seiner Liste enden."

„So einen Eindruck macht er nicht auf mich."

„Er weiß ziemlich genau, wie man Frauen einwickelt und rumkriegt."

Jane seufzte. Ein Mann, der sich so liebevoll um seine behinderte Schwester kümmerte, seine Mutter offenbar anbetete und ihre eigene Schwester den ganzen Abend mit nichts als zärtlichen, liebevollen Blicken bedachte, konnte ihrer Meinung nach kein skrupelloser Schürzenjäger sein. Aber Liz hatte recht, sie sollte nichts überstürzen.

„Wir werden ihn am Samstag genauestens unter die Lupe nehmen, einverstanden?"

Liz lachte. „Ok. Hat er nicht gesagt, er lädt seinen Freund ein? Vielleicht ist der ja interessant."

Jane lachte und sie gingen in die Wohnung zurück. Während Jane zu Bett ging, wollte Liz noch ein bißchen fernsehen.

Jane fand sie am nächsten Morgen schlafend auf der Couch, eingemummelt in Williams Pullover.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

William konnte es nicht abwarten, bis es endlich Samstag war. Er hoffte nur, das Wetter würde halten. Georgie hatte die kleine Party generalstabsmäßig geplant, auch wenn sie nur insgesamt zu siebt waren. Leider war es nicht zu verhindern gewesen, daß Williams Freund Charles seine Schwester mitbrachte. Caroline war fest entschlossen, die zukünftige Mrs. Darcy zu werden, und ihre Attacken, dieses Ziel zu erreichen, brachten William stets zur Verzweiflung. Er mußte höflich sein, Charles war sein bester Freund, aber er sah sie lieber gehen als kommen.

Georgie erhoffte sich wenigstens, daß Liz' Anwesenheit Caroline in ihre Schranken weisen würde. Wenn es ihr Bruder nicht selbst wieder vermasselte! Georgie grinste. Ein Blinder konnte sehen, daß Will diesmal ernsthaft verliebt war – und wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, erwiderte Miss Elizabeth Bennet seine Gefühle. Auch wenn sie vielleicht etwas nachhelfen mußte.

Georgie hatte alles mit Mrs. Reynolds abgesprochen, auch die Verteilung der Gästezimmer. Die Schlafzimmer der Familie lagen alle im ersten Stock, die Gästezimmer im zweiten. Sie hatte Mrs. Reynolds angewiesen, Caroline so weit wie möglich entfernt von Williams Zimmern unterzubringen, während Liz das hübsche Eckzimmer bekommen sollte, direkt über Williams, nur durch eine Treppe getrennt. Nicht, daß Georgie so etwas ‚unmoralisches' in Pemberley fördern würde, aber man wußte ja nie...

Jane und Charles würden auf Carolines Flügel untergebracht werden und Megan brauchte überhaupt kein Zimmer, sie wohnte in der Nachbarschaft.

Und dann war es endlich soweit. Der Samstag begann zwar mit bedecktem Himmel und wenig Sonne, aber um die Mittagszeit hatten sich die Wolken verzogen, die Sonne brannte hell vom Himmel und es war ein wunderbar heißer Tag – genau richtig für eine Poolparty.

William war den ganzen Morgen über hektisch im Haus herumgesprungen und hatte Georgie und Mrs. Reynolds mit seiner Anspannung gegen Mittag endgültig auf die Palme gebracht. Georgie grinste ihren Bruder mitleidig an. „Will, es dauert nicht mehr lange. Sie ist ja bald da."

William ärgerte sich, daß sie ihn so leicht durchschaute und streckte ihr die Zunge heraus. „Kindskopf!" war ihre einzige, amüsierte Antwort.

Als es schließlich klingelte – viel früher als vereinbart – fuhr er hoch und Georgie lachte noch mehr. Zu seiner großen Enttäuschung war es Charles mit seiner Schwester Caroline.

Während Charles Georgie herzlich begrüßte und sich aufmerksam nach ihrem Befinden erkundigte, hatte Caroline nur Blicke für William. Außer einem „hi Georgie" kam von ihr nichts mehr. Georgie störte es nicht weiter.

William führte seine Gäste auf die Terrasse. Bevor Mrs. Reynolds gegangen war, hatte sie noch kalte Getränke und ein paar Snacks bereitgestellt. Ins Wasser würden sie erst gehen, wenn alle Gäste da waren.

William freute sich, seinen alten Freund endlich einmal wiederzusehen. Seit Charles eine leitende Position in der Firma seines Vaters übernommen hatte, sahen sich die Freunde seltener als sonst. Charles hatte gerade angefangen, von einer bezaubernden, jungen Frau zu erzählen, mit der er ein paarmal ausgegangen war, als sich die nächsten Gäste ankündigten. Wieder sprang William auf und diesmal war es Megan, allerdings dicht gefolgt von Liz und Jane.

Megan, die auf Pemberley fast zuhause war, ging schon voraus und so konnte William die Schwestern in Ruhe begrüßen. Er schüttelte Jane herzlich die Hand, während er Liz ohne zu überlegen kurz an sich drückte und auf die Wange küßte. Sie sah ihn amüsiert und etwas verlegen an, aber er lächelte nur und hieß sie willkommen.

„Willkommen auf Pemberley. Ich freue mich sehr, daß ihr hier seid. Charles und Caroline sind schon da, wir sind draußen auf der Terrasse. Soll ich euch zuerst eure Zimmer zeigen?"

Jane nickte und William führte die beiden in den zweiten Stock, wo an den Türen sogar extra Namensschilder klebten, die Georgie für alle Fälle drangeklebt hatte. Nicht, daß er am Ende noch Caroline ins Eckzimmer führte!

William führte zuerst Jane in ihr Zimmer und war etwas überrascht, daß Liz am anderen Ende des Ganges schlafen sollte, aber er durchschaute die Absicht seiner kleinen, intriganten Schwester sofort und grinste innerlich. Er erklärte die räumliche Trennung mit Zimmern, die gerade renoviert wurden oder nicht bezugsbereit seien. Dafür wäre das Eckzimmer besonders hübsch.

Liz betrat den Raum und schluckte. William hatte recht, es war sogar sehr, sehr hübsch. Eingerichtet in einer Art luftigem Landhausstil mit viel Holz, sehr sonnig und hellen, freundlichen Farben. „Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir," sagte er leise.

„William, es ist wundervoll! Was ist das hier, ein fünf Sterne Hotel? Es ist einfach umwerfend!" Sie trat an den Erker, der rundum mit einer komfortablen Sitzbank ausgekleidet war und genoß überwältigt den Ausblick über den Pazifik.

William stellte sich dicht neben sie. „Das ist das Zimmer für ganz besonders liebe Gäste," murmelte er und genoß eher den Ausblick, besser gesagt, _Einblick_, den ihre Bluse zu bieten hatte. Liz drehte sich zu ihm um, eine Augenbraue spöttisch hochgezogen. _Das fängt ja gut an!_ dachte er und versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen. _Sie ist grade mal fünf Minuten hier und du hast schon deine erste Erektion!_

Glücklicherweise kam Jane in diesem Moment ins Zimmer. William atmete erleichtert auf. Einen Augenblick länger und er hätte sie aufs Bett geworfen und sie _richtig_ willkommen geheißen!

Die Mädels äußerten noch einen Moment ihr Entzücken über die wundervollen Räume und ließen sich dann von William zur Terrasse führen, wo die nächste Überraschung auf sie wartete, als Jane Charles Bingley erblickte.

Ihr Erstaunen und ihre Freude kannte keine Grenzen und bis auf Caroline waren alle sehr erfreut über diesen Zufall.

Carolines Laune sollte sich noch viel mehr verschlechtern als ihr bewußt wurde, daß William fast nur Augen für diese impertinente Person, diese Elizabeth Bennet hatte. Liz hatte auf einer gepolsterten, zweisitzigen Gartenbank Platz genommen und William, der vorher noch auf einem Stuhl neben Caroline gesessen hatte, nahm seinen Platz nun direkt neben ihr ein und fing sofort an, sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Caroline versuchte, sich immer wieder einzumischen, aber es ging um deutsche Literatur und die beiden fingen tatsächlich an, deutsche Gedichte zu zitieren! Georgie sah es mit Wohlgefallen.

Sie unterhielten sich alle – ok, fast alle – sehr angeregt, es wurde viel gelacht und bald stand ihnen der Sinn nach einer kleinen Abkühlung. William führte Charles und Caroline zu ihren Zimmern, während Liz und Jane ebenfalls ins Haus gingen, um ihre Badesachen anzuziehen.

Jane war total perplex, Charles hier zu treffen und war darüber sehr, sehr glücklich.

„Toll, daß dein Schnucki hier ist," grinste Liz. „Kanntest du seine Schwester schon? Sie ist ziemlich eingebildet, findest du nicht?"

„Nein, ich kannte sie nicht. Vielleicht ist sie ja nur schüchtern?"

„Na klar." Liz lachte und wurde gleich darauf wieder ernst. „Ob sie was mit William hat? Oder hatte?"

„Glaub ich nicht, Lizzy. Außerdem hat er nur Augen für dich."

Liz nagte nachdenklich an ihrer Unterlippe. Er benahm sich Caroline gegenüber höflich, aber kühl. Und er hatte sie auf dem Sommerfest als „unerträglich" bezeichnet. Vielleicht hatten sie irgendwann einmal eine Affäre, die im Unfrieden geendet hatte. Sie würde die beiden auf jeden Fall mal im Auge behalten.

William hatte heimlich gehofft, daß Liz im knappen Bikini wiederkommen würde, aber sie trug einen einfachen, sportlichen schwarzen Badeanzug. Trotzdem sah er sie bewundernd an. Sie war zwar eher zierlich, aber keineswegs knabenhaft sondern sehr, sehr weiblich. Lange Beine, knackiger Hintern, große, aber nicht zu große Oberweite… und dann wieder diese dunkle Löwenmähne, die sie auch heute wieder offen trug. Ob sie wußte, was sie ihm antat? Er brauchte dringendst eine Abkühlung.

Charles war ebenfalls schon im Wasser, seine Schwester würde sicher wieder Ewigkeiten brauchen, bis sie erschien. Und in der Tat, Caroline plante ihren großen Auftritt. Sie hatte sich erst gestern noch den knappsten aller knappen Bikinis gekauft mit der Absicht, William zu verführen. Leider war das Objekt ihrer Begierde zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seine eigene Erregung zu bekämpfen und gleichzeitig Elizabeth Bennet anzustarren, so daß ihr Erscheinen zu ihrem Ärger vollkommen unbeachtet blieb.

William mußte grinsen als er feststellte, daß Charles bei Janes Anblick offenbar das gleiche Problem hatte. Das Grinsen verging ihm allerdings schnell als er daran dachte, daß er gleich Georgie helfen mußte, ins Wasser zu gelangen.

Die Bennetschwestern waren von den Ausmaßen und dem Aussehen des Pools genauso überwältigt wie vom Rest des Anwesens. Er war riesig. Auf einer Seite konnte man ganz normale Bahnen schwimmen, auf der anderen Seite befand sich ein kleiner Wasserfall, hinter dem man sogar entlanggehen konnte, gegenüber befand sich ein Sprungbrett. Treppenstufen führten an einer Seite ins Wasser und es war etwas flacher gehalten und mit Metallgriffen ausgerüstet. Das war Georgies bevorzugter Platz für ihre Wassergymnastik. Neben dem Pool gab es ein kleines Badehaus mit Dusche, Umkleiden, Teakholzliegen, passenden dicken Auflagen und Stapel voll von großen, flauschigen Badetüchern.

Liz und Jane hüpften kurz unter die Dusche und sprangen dann elegant ins Becken für ein kleines Wettrennen. Caroline hingegen war in ihrem knappen Bikini und auf hohen Absätzen äußerst unelegant und tödlichst beleidigt durch das Gras zu den Liegen gestakst und gab vor, ein Sonnenbad vorzuziehen. Megan hatte Georgie ins Haus begleitet und half ihr beim Umziehen, die Freundinnen waren ein eingespieltes Team. William würde ihr später behilflich sein, um ins Wasser zu kommen.

Charles und William befanden sich am anderen Ende des Beckens und beobachteten aufmerksam die beiden Schwimmerinnen.

„Wie lange kennst du Jane schon?" fragte William.

„Oh, noch nicht allzu lange. Knappe sechs Wochen. Was für ein Zufall, daß du mit ihrer Schwester zusammen bist."

William seufzte sehnsüchtig. „Ich wollte, ich wäre mit ihr zusammen."

Charles sah ihn irritiert an. „Du meinst, es läuft nichts zwischen euch? Wieso ist sie dann hier?"

„Lange Geschichte, Bing. Eigentlich sind die beiden Georgies Gäste. Ich habe ein paar Bücher in Liz' Laden gekauft, aber wir haben uns nicht gerade unter den besten Voraussetzungen kennengelernt, erzähl ich dir später mal genauer. Jetzt fangen wir langsam an, uns etwas näher zu kommen, aber in ganz, ganz kleinen Schritten. Ich will's nicht vermasseln, Bing. Sie bedeutet mir mehr als ein kurzes Abenteuer. Sehr viel mehr."

„Wow, das hört sich aus deinem Mund gefährlich an, Darce! Hat sie dich etwa eingefangen? Und was bedeutest du ihr?" fragte Charles und winkte Jane zu, die das Rennen ganz knapp gewonnen hatte und außer Atem am Beckenrand hing.

„Das hoffe ich spätestens heute herauszufinden," grinste William und ließ den Blick bewundernd über Liz' Rückansicht gleiten, als sie anmutig aus dem Becken stieg.

„Die beiden sind wirklich reizend," stimmte Charles zu. „Aber Jane ist ein absoluter Engel."

„Na, dann braucht einer von euch zweien ja heute nacht kein Gästezimmer, oder?" fragte William neckend.

Zu seinem Erstaunen wurde Charles rot. „Wir haben noch nicht…du verstehst."

„Oh. Aber ihr seid fest zusammen?"

Charles nickte. „Ja. Aber es ergab sich bisher noch nicht. Ich war auch einige Zeit auf Dienstreise und so…" er seufzte. „Aber ich werde sie zu nichts drängen, sie ist mir nämlich auch viel zu wichtig."

William hatte Georgie gesehen und schwang sich aus dem Becken. „Was meinst du, Charles, werden wir auf einmal brave, treue, langweilige Burschen, möglicherweise gar eingefangene EHEMÄNNER?" Er lachte. Charles lachte mit. „Weißt du was, die Idee fände ich gar nicht schlecht."

William schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und lief auf seine Schwester zu. Nein. Er wollte Elizabeth Bennet in seinem Bett haben, richtig, aber er würde sich deswegen noch lange nicht zum Traualtar schleppen lassen.

Liz und Caroline lief das Wasser sozusagen im Munde zusammen, als William aus dem Becken kletterte und zu Georgie ging, um ihr ins Wasser zu helfen. Wow, was für ein Körper! dachten beide und konnten den Blick nicht abwenden. Es war nicht zu glauben, daß die Süßigkeiten, die er so liebte, keinerlei Spuren an seinem Körper hinterließen. Oh ja, William Darcy war in jeder Hinsicht ein attraktiver Mann.

William hob seine Schwester vorsichtig aus dem Rollstuhl und trug sie in den flacheren Teil des Beckens zu den Griffen. Sie hielt sich fest, während er ihr bei den Übungen half, Schwimmbewegungen machte und ihre Beine bewegte. Megan löste ihn nach einiger Zeit ab und William gesellte sich wieder zu seinen Gästen, die rund um den Wasserfall herumalberten.

„Oh William, es ist einfach wundervoll hier," japste Liz, als sie wieder hinter dem Wasserfall hervorkam. Sie strahlte ihn an und er hätte sie so gerne in die Arme genommen. So grinste er nur zurück und forderte sie zu einem Wettrennen heraus. Sie nickte, aber noch bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte sie ihn mit einem Lachen eine Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht gespritzt und war davongeschwommen.

Sie war erstaunlich schnell, aber er war trainiert. So war es nicht schwierig für ihn, sie zu überholen und als sie kurz nach ihm am Beckenrand anschlug war er bereits untergetaucht und zog sie an einem Bein in die Tiefe zurück. Erschrocken quiekte sie auf und kam kurze Zeit später prustend an die Oberfläche zurück, wo sie ein hämisch grinsender William erwartete. Sein Grinsen währte allerdings nicht lange, denn nur wenige Sekunden später hatte er nochmals eine volle Ladung Wasser im Gesicht. Williams Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, es folgte eine wilde Balgerei mit viel Geschrei und Gekicher über und unter Wasser und am Ende hingen beide erschöpft und ziemlich albern grinsend am Beckenrand.

„Friede?" fragte er schließlich.

„Friede."

Aber sie grinste schon wieder, spritzte ihm nochmal Wasser ins Gesicht und sprang schnell aus dem Becken, bevor er sie erwischen konnte. Sie streckte ihm spöttisch grinsend die Zunge heraus, als sie zum Badehaus ging. _Kleine Hexe, das wirst du mir büßen – und schneller, als dir lieb ist,_ murmelte er vor sich hin.

Er bekam einen sehr trockenen Mund, als sie kurz danach im Bikini wieder erschien, sich ein Handtuch nahm und langsam, sehr langsam, ihre Haarmassen zu trocknen versuchte. _Hexe, Hexe, Hexe!_

Er wandte den Blick ab und lächelte vor sich hin. Das war etwas, was er so an ihr liebte. Diese Natürlichkeit. Sie sprang einfach kopfüber ins Becken, vollkommen egal, wie ihre Haare danach aussahen. Caroline dagegen war eine der Frauen, die, wenn überhaupt, den großen Zeh ins Wasser tauchen würden und dann vielleicht bis zu den Knien reingingen. Hauptsache, der Bikini konnte vorgeführt werden. Wenn er es sich genau überlegte, kannte er keine Frau, die auch nur annähernd so war wie Liz. Intelligent, natürlich, offen, ehrlich, etwas widerspenstig und sehr, sehr attraktiv. Sehr verführerisch noch dazu. Alle seine ‚Exen' waren irgendwelche aufgebrezelten ‚Gesellschaftsweiber', viele von ihnen plastisch/chirurgisch verändert mit nicht viel mehr im Kopf als die drei großen „K": Klatsch, Klamotten, Kerle. Und vielleicht noch Kreditkarten, bevorzugt seine eigenen. Keine von ihnen hätte jemals eine Chance, Mrs. Darcy zu werden, schon klar, aber er fragte sich trotzdem etwas überrascht, warum er sich überhaupt so lange mit ihnen abgegeben hatte.

Langsam stieg er aus dem Becken und ging unbewußt und in Gedanken auf Liz zu, die es sich mittlerweile auf einer Liege – möglichst weit weg von Caroline – bequem gemacht hatte. _Ihre_ Brüste waren mit Sicherheit nicht operiert, dachte er. An ihr war nichts unechtes, nicht mal ihre aufregend dunkelroten Haare waren gefärbt.

Sie sah ihn aufreizend an, als er vor ihr stehen blieb. „Sorry," murmelte sie.

„Sorry für was?"

„Daß ich das Friedensabkommen gebrochen habe."

„Ah. Mit einem Sorry ist es aber leider nicht getan. Ich muß Genugtuung fordern."

Sie grinste unverschämt. „Ah ja? Und wie sieht sie aus, diese Genugtuung?"

Er erwiderte das Grinsen und die Luft zwischen ihnen knisterte. „Das überlege ich mir noch, Miss Bennet."

Liz leckte sich unbewußt über die Lippen. „Na, dann bin ich doch sehr gespannt, Mr. Darcy, was ihnen dazu einfällt."

Williams Knie wurden weich und er schluckte hart.

Sie blickte ihn amüsiert an und griff nach einer Flasche Sonnenmilch, die sie ihm hinhielt. „Wärst du so nett?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

William wußte, diesen Tag würde er nur mit knapper Not überstehen. Aber Kavalier der er nun mal war, war er Liz natürlich behilflich. Sie drehte sich langsam auf den Bauch und überließ es gemeinerweise ihm, ihre Haare aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Wenn sie meinte, ihn damit reizen zu können…er grinste. Dieses Spiel konnten auch zwei spielen. Sobald er hier fertig war, wäre ihr Höschen naß, und zwar nicht vom Wasser – das konnte er ihr garantieren!

William war es ziemlich egal, daß sie nicht alleine waren. Er genoß diesen Tag wie noch keinen zuvor in seinem Leben. Daß Liz ihn unbewußt so anmachte, glaubte er nicht. Sie wußte offenbar genau, was sie tat und es war ein gefährliches Spiel mit dem Feuer. William ging auf ihr verführerisches Spiel ein, aber sie mußte aufpassen – zu lange ließ er sich nicht reizen…

Zunächst einmal schob er sehr langsam und sorgfältig ihre Haare zur Seite. Dabei berührte er immer wieder ganz sachte ihren Nacken, was alleine schon ausreichte, um Liz eine Gänsehaut zu verursachen, trotz der großen Hitze. Danach tröpfelte er etwas Sonnenmilch auf ihren Rücken und mit sanften Bewegungen verrieb er die kühle Creme bis hin zu Schultern, Nacken und Armen. Er kam tiefer zum Rücken hin, öffnete ohne zu zögern oder gar zu fragen den Verschluß ihres Bikinioberteils (was Liz zu einem scharfen Luftholen veranlaßte) und rieb sie weiter sorgfältig ein. Ihr Bikinihöschen zog er einen Millimeter nach unten, wirklich ganz dezent, aber das brachte Liz nochmal zum Luftholen. Er grinste und machte mit den Oberschenkeln weiter, die Finger immer ein winzig kleines Stück ins Höschen hineinrutschend. Natürlich berührte er sie nirgends so richtig _unsittlich_, aber schon diese dezenten Andeutungen hatte den gewünschten Effekt. Eine delikate Stelle war die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel, da mußte er etwas vorsichtig sein, aber daß er mit den Fingern – natürlich unbeabsichtigt, er entschuldigte sich auch sofort (scheinheilig) dafür – mindestens dreimal ihre intimste Stelle berührte, konnte er _leider_ nicht verhindern.

Er schloß das Oberteil wieder und grinste in sich hinein. „Dreh dich um," befahl er leise. Liz drehte sich langsam auf den Rücken, ihre Wangen hatten eine recht rosige Farbe angenommen. William verstellte die Rückenlehne der Liege, damit sie ihre Haare überhängen lassen konnte und machte sich daran, sie auch von vorne einzuschmieren. Liz schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach der Sonnenmilch. „Danke, den Rest kann ich selbst," flüsterte sie heiser. Aber William grinste nur. „Oh nein, bei mir gibt es Rundumservice, Ma'am. Leg dich hin und sei still."

Liz wurde rot, aber sie ließ ihn gewähren. „Und genieß es einfach," fügte er leise hinzu.

Dieses Mal begann er unten. Jede einzelne Zehe wurde sorgfältig eingecremt, über die Füße ging es über die Beine nach oben langsam bis zur sogenannten „Bikinizone". Wieder ein gefährliches Terrain! Auch hier nahm er sich viel Zeit. Langsam fuhr er mit einem Finger voller Sonnenmilch an der Kante des Höschens entlang bis er zwischen ihren Beinen ankam.

„Beine auseinander!" hörte sie ihn murmeln.

Liz entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen und sie funkelte ihn wütend an, was ihn wieder nur herausfordernd lächeln ließ. Sie mußte wohl oder übel stillhalten, um keinen Verdacht bei den anderen zu erregen.

Oberhalb ihres Höschens machte er dasselbe Spiel wie vorher, er zog es einen winzigkleinen Millimeter nach unten und sie hielt daraufhin erschrocken die Luft an, als seine Finger tatsächlich sekundenlang den Ansatz ihrer Schamhaare berührten.

William lächelte sein harmlosestes Lächeln und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. _Sie genoß es, die kleine Hexe!_ Aber auch er war natürlich wieder erregt. Glücklicherweise hatte er daran gedacht, sich ein Handtuch mitzunehmen!

Ihren Bauch hingegen bearbeitete er mit beiden Händen, mit sanften Bewegungen massierte er die Creme ein, mit den Fingerspitzen stieß er immer wieder – aus Versehen natürlich – an die Unterseite ihrer Brüste. Zufrieden sah er, wie ihre Nippel hart wurden. Als nächstes kamen die Arme dran, dann der Hals und zum Abschluß ihre Brüste, bei denen er verfuhr wie beim Höschen – mit einem Finger ganz langsam die Kante des Oberteils entlangfahrend.

Endlich war er zufrieden mit seinem ‚Werk'. Liz lag perfekt eingecremt, aber sehr erhitzt aussehend vor ihm und ihre Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt. Er lächelte sie freundlich an. „Bist du nicht zu frieden mit meinen Diensten?" fragte er scheinheilig.

Liz funkelte ihn an und wußte nicht genau, ob sie lachen oder ihm eine runterhauen sollte. Weder noch, dachte sie verwirrt, sie war so erregt, daß sie ihn am liebsten sofort dazu gezwungen hätte, sie hier und jetzt zu nehmen. Was machte er bloß mit ihr?

William lachte über ihre Sprachlosigkeit. Er stand auf, verkniff sich einen zweideutigen Kommentar und machte es sich auf einer eigenen Liege bequem. Vorsichtshalber auf dem Bauch liegend.

Jane und Charles waren zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, um den beiden viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Megan und Georgie hingen noch zusammen im Wasser ab und unterhielten sich, aber Caroline war es nicht entgangen, wie aufmerksam William Liz eingecremt hatte. Und sogar von vorne! Sie kochte vor Wut.

Die nächste Stunde erholten sich alle ein bißchen und dösten in der Sonne oder im Wasser. William hatte Georgie aus dem Wasser geholfen und war mittlerweile eingeschlafen, Liz dachte irritiert über William nach und was er in ihr auslöste, Charles und Jane spazierten ungestört durch den Park und Caroline langweilte sich. Sie hatte viel Zeit zu überlegen, wie sie Williams Aufmerksamkeit erlangen konnte, aber er war einfach stur. Diese schreckliche kleine Buchhändlerin, was hatte sie ihm schon zu bieten! Die größeren Titten, na schön, aber das war kein Kriterium.

Pech für Caroline, denn in Williams Augen _war_ es durchaus ein Kriterium. Lizzy hatte nicht nur eine sehr ansprechende Oberweite, ihre Brüste waren auch voll und rund, soweit er das bisher beurteilen konnte. Caroline hingegen war fast knabenhaft zu nennen, sie konnte keinen Bikini, kein Kleid richtig ausfüllen und William Darcy stand nun mal auf weibliche Kurven.

Aber bei Caroline hätten auch die dicksten Möpse nichts mehr retten können, William fand sie unerträglich und würde niemals etwas mit ihr anfangen. Sie war ein hoffnungslos verwöhntes Gör, zwar nicht schlecht aussehend, aber mit einem arroganten Touch, den er nicht mochte. Sie war eine Nörglerin, oft schlecht gelaunt, unaufrichtig, an allem außer ihr selbst uninteressiert und wollte ihn vermutlich nur ködern, um an sein Geld zu kommen. Nein, Caroline Bingley brauchte sich keinerlei Hoffnungen auf William zu machen. Sie sah es nur leider nicht ein.

So hegte Caroline weiter ihren Groll gegen Liz und behielt sie und William genau im Auge, während das Objekt ihrer Begierde wieder wachgeworden war und Liz von seiner Liege aus träge, aber ausgiebig betrachtete. Er zog sie mit den Augen aus und stellte sich noch einmal vor wie erregend es gewesen war, seine Hände auf ihrem weichen Körper zu spüren. Es müßte schon mit dem Teufel zugehen, wenn sie heute nacht nicht in seinem Bett verbringen würde, dachte er ein wenig selbstgefällig. Bis dahin war noch viel Zeit – er würde sie den Rest des Tages nach allen Regeln der Kunst verführen, bis sie ihn anflehen würde, sie endlich zu nehmen. William ahnte nicht, wie nahe er diesem Ziel bereits war.

Und Liz kannte sich selbst nicht wieder. Vor wenigen Wochen noch aus Wut auf alle Männer im unansehnlichen Schlabberlook unterwegs gewesen, genoß sie es heute regelrecht, ihren Körper zu zeigen und war vor allem überrascht, wie sehr sie auf William reagierte. Nachdem er sie eingecremt hatte und zu seiner Liege gegangen war, brauchte sie erst einmal einige Zeit, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Äußerst verlegen stellte sie fest, daß das Bikinihöschen zwischen ihren Beinen einen nassen, nicht zu übersehenden Fleck bekommen hatte. Sie gab vor, ein Buch zu lesen, aber in Wirklichkeit fantasierte sie darüber, wie es wohl wäre, mit ihm zu schlafen. Diesen gutgebauten, fast katzenhaften Körper auf sich zu spüren, die Berührungen seiner erfahrenen Hände… Auch wunderte sie sich, wie egal es ihr geworden war, wie viele andere Frauen er vor ihr gehabt hatte und ob sie Nr. XY auf seiner Liste war – sie war fest entschlossen, die heutige Nacht mit ihm zu verbringen.

Es war Nachmittag geworden, die Sonne brannte noch immer sehr heiß vom Himmel und William beobachtete fasziniert Liz' ständig wechselnden Gesichtsausdruck. Sie hatte ihn die ganze Zeit nachdenklich angeschaut und gar nicht bemerkt, daß er schon lange wieder wachgeworden war. Sie erschrak und wurde rot, als er plötzlich aufstand und zu ihr an die Liege kam. „Na, Miss Bennet, Lust auf ein kleines Wettschwimmen?" fragte er leise und betrachtete sie auf sehr unverschämte Art und Weise. Sein Blick blieb zwischen ihren Beinen hängen und er lächelte anzüglich. „Oh, du warst schon im Wasser? Ich sehe, dein Höschen ist noch naß."

Liz nahm sich in diesem Moment vor, nicht mehr verlegen zu werden, wenn er sie so direkt anbaggerte. Sie würde ihm jede Aktion heimzahlen. Sehr zu seinem Vergnügen.

„Und du hast vergessen, dir ein Handtuch umzuwickeln, William," gab sie zurück und starrte herausfordernd auf die große Ausbuchtung in seiner Badehose.

Leider waren Jane und Charles in diesem Moment nähergekommen und damit war vorerst Schluß mit dem Geplänkel.

„Kommt ihr nochmal mit ins Wasser, ihr zwei?" rief Charles. „Kleines Wettschwimmen?"

„Ins Wasser ja, aber kein Wettschwimmen," sagte Liz. Sie stand auf und schob sich äußerst langsam an William vorbei, der keinen Millimeter Platz gemacht hatte. Sie lächelten sich provozierend an und folgten Jane und Charles ins Wasser.

„Caroline, komm auch ins Wasser!" rief Charles, dem es auf die Nerven ging, daß seine Schwester sich so absonderte. Zu jedermanns Überraschung kam sie tatsächlich hinzu. William hatte eine Idee. „Hey, Megan, komm auch und wir können ein kleines Wasser-Volleyball Turnier machen," rief er und kletterte noch einmal aus dem Becken, um das Netz zu spannen und den Ball aus dem Badehaus zu holen. „Georgie, machst du uns den Schiedsrichter?"

Georgie nickte und rollte an den Beckenrand. Alle außer Caroline waren begeistert, aber sie mußte wohl oder übel mitziehen.

„Ok, wir bilden zwei Teams. Charles ist Team 1, ich bin Team 2 und dazu brauchen wir noch je zwei Damen," rief William. Jane hatte sich gleich zu Charles gesellt und Caroline zu William, während Liz ebenfalls in Charles' Team wechselte. Sehr zu Williams Verdruß. Caroline lächelte erfreut.

Charles' Team war das klar bessere, was unter anderem daran lag, daß Caroline keine große Lust hatte und sich mehr darauf konzentrierte, William anzustarren als den Ball übers Netz zu schlagen. Immerhin hatte William den Vorteil, Liz auf der Gegenseite besser anschauen zu können, was am meisten Spaß machte, wenn sie sich nach einem hohen Ball reckte und einmal sogar ihr Oberteil verrutschte und einen interessanten Anblick bot.

Bald schon wurde es Zeit, sich um das Abendessen zu kümmern. Liz hatte angenommen, sie würden auf der Terrasse einen Grill aufbauen, aber sie hatte sich getäuscht. So profan ging es nicht zu im Hause Darcy.

William und Charles waren plötzlich verschwunden und die Mädchen gingen ins Haus, um die nassen Sachen loszuwerden und sich umzuziehen. Als sie wiederkamen, stieg hinter dem Badehaus gerade eine Rauchwolke hoch und sie hörten Gelächter und Männerstimmen. Alle vier Mädels liefen neugierig in Richtung des Qualms, Georgie war noch im Haus zugange. Hinter dem Badehaus bot sich ihnen ein beeindruckendes Bild:

Ein Stück des großen Rasens war zu einer Art Grillplatz umfunktioniert worden. In der Mitte befand sich ein großer, mit Natursteinen umgebener Ring, in dem Holz und Holzkohle vor sich hinbrannten. Darüber hing, an einem dreibeinigen, mobilen Gestell befestigt, ein großer, massiver Schwenkgrill. Rundherum waren Decken und Kissen ausgebreitet, regelrechte Felsbrocken und große Steine lagen strategisch geschickt verteilt und konnten als Rückenlehnen oder Ablageflächen verwendet werden. Fackeln, Windlichter und Laternen standen überall bereit für die dunkleren Abendstunden. Es sah sehr, sehr gemütlich aus.

In der Nähe des Grills hatten fleißige Hände ein Buffet aufgebaut mit verschiedenen Salaten, allerlei Leckereien, Saucen und Broten, in einer Kühlbox befanden sich die Steaks und was die Herren – die sofort das Kommando übernommen hatten – sonst noch auf den Grill werfen wollten.

Die Männer hatten sich ebenfalls umgezogen. William trug nun ausgeblichene Jeans und ein Vancouver Canucks T-Shirt und Liz fand einmal mehr, daß es vollkommen egal war, was er anhatte, er sah immer verdammt sexy aus. Er lächelte ihr zu, als sie zu ihm an den riesigen Grill trat und sein Blick wanderte schamlos über ihre schlanken, gebräunten Beine, die in abgeschnittenen Jeans steckten und die knappsitzende, weiße Bluse, die einmal mehr sehr anregende Einblicke bot. „Sexy Outfit," murmelte er und Liz lächelte herausfordernd zurück.

Er löste seinen Blick von ihrem Ausschnitt und griff in die Kühlbox, um zwei Flaschen Corona hervorzuholen. Eine davon gab er Liz. „Was darf ich dir auf den Grill werfen, Elizabeth? Ein schönes, mageres Steak?"

Sie nickte. „Das Anwesen ist wirklich wunderschön, William," sagte sie, als er sich ihr wieder zuwandte.

„Oh ja, das ist es. Wenn auch ein bißchen groß für meinen Geschmack."

Caroline konnte es nicht sein lassen, die beiden wieder zu stören und mischte sich in ihr Gespräch ein. Sie nötigte William, ihr sämtliche Fleischstücke zu zeigen um sich dann ein ganz besonderes herauszusuchen. Als sie endlich zufrieden war, war Liz bereits amüsiert weitergegangen und hatte sich zu Georgie gesetzt.

Georgie klärte sie ein bißchen auf, was die besondere ‚Beziehung' zwischen ihrem Bruder und Caroline anging und daß eher Schweine fliegen würden als daß Caroline bei ihm landen könnte. „Weißt du, sie ist schon seit ewigen Zeiten hinter ihm her," erzählte Georgie. „Bis heute hat sie nicht kapiert, daß er nichts von ihr will." Sie sah Liz an und schmunzelte vergnügt vor sich hin. Es war bisher noch nie vorgekommen, daß er sich einem weiblichen Gast gegenüber so auffällig benommen hatte. Georgie saß vielleicht im Rollstuhl, aber sie war nicht dumm – ihr Bruder würde heute nacht _nicht_ alleine schlafen, soviel war sicher.

Die Männer drehten fleißig die Fleischstücke, Würste, Burger und Maiskolben auf dem riesigen Grill herum und taten so, als wäre es Schwerstarbeit. Durst wurde mit Bier gelöscht und endlich gab William das Signal zum Essen. Galant servierte er den Damen die vorher ausgewählten Steaks und packte sich selbst und Charles die Teller mit riesigen Fleischstücken voll.

Die Mädels hatten zwischenzeitlich die Fackeln und Kerzen angesteckt und man ließ sich zum Essen auf den Decken nieder. Die Männer nahmen die überschwenglichen Lobpreisungen gelassen entgegen und versorgten die ganze Bande immer wieder mit Fleisch, bis schließlich auch der größte Hunger befriedigt war und alle pappsatt und ächzend auf den Decken lagen. William machte einen kurzen Anruf und nur wenige Augenblicke später erschienen zwei Hausangestellte mit einer Kühlbox, Kaffee, Geschirr und einer Flasche Whisky. Sie verteilten Kaffee an alle die mochten und Whisky an die Männer, da die Damen ablehnten. Danach gab es Eis für alle und ein großer Korb mit frischen Kirschen, Erdbeeren und Himbeeren kam zum Vorschein.

William saß Liz gegenüber und nippte zufrieden an seinem Whisky. Liz lächelte ihn hinterhältig an und begann, ihren Nachtisch zu essen. William als ausgewiesener Süßschnabel hatte seine Riesenportion Eis natürlich schon längst verdrückt. Die Art und Weise, wie Liz ihr Eis aß, machte ihn verrückt – sehr, sehr verrückt. Langsam und verführerisch leckte und lutschte sie an ihrem Löffel, spielte mit ihrer Zunge und tat so, als würde sie nicht wissen, daß er sie beobachtete. Diese erregende Vorstellung galt alleine ihm und seine Lust kannte keine Grenzen. Sie grinste, als er anfing, unruhig auf dem Boden hin und herzurutschen.

Liz kannte sich selbst nicht wieder. Sie war hier zu Gast auf einer Pool- bzw. Grillparty, eingeladen von einem 18jährigen Mädchen, das sie erst seit kurzem kannte und baggerte deren Bruder bereits den ganzen Tag auf äußerst schamlose Art und Weise an mit dem erklärten Ziel, die Nacht in seinem Bett zu verbringen! Dabei war sie noch nicht einmal betrunken oder stand unter Drogen. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, sie genoß dieses Spiel einfach und es beruhte ja unübersehbar auf Gegenseitigkeit.

Liz beschloß, die Anspannung etwas abzubauen. Die Luft knisterte, wenn sie und William sich ansahen oder nahe beisammen waren und je später es wurde, um so angespannter wurden sie.

Mittlerweile war auch das letzte Eis vertilgt und die kleine Gruppe lag faul auf den Decken herum, als Megan aufstand und leise verschwand. Liz, die langsam fror, lief schnell ins Haus um sich etwas wärmeres anzuziehen. Als sie wiederkam saßen alle auf den Decken verteilt rund ums Lagerfeuer, Gitarrenklänge ertönten und Megan sang einen langsamen Folksong. Sie hatte eine wundervolle Stimme und alle lauschten ergriffen.

William fing Liz' Blick auf und klopfte auffordernd auf den freien Platz an seiner Seite, damit sie sich zu ihm setzte. Sie lächelte, nahm zwei Flaschen Corona mit und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Er nahm seine Flasche mit einem Nicken dankend entgegen und stellte plötzlich überrascht fest, daß sie seinen geliehenen Pullover trug. Fragend zog er die Augenbrauen hoch, deutete auf den Pullover und grinste.

War es das langsame Lied, war es die gemütliche Stimmung, war es Williams Nähe – Liz wußte es nicht. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, rutschte sie näher und lehnte sich an ihn. William scherte sich nicht groß darum, daß sie Zuschauer hatten, er legte ihr seinen Arm um die Schulter und zog sie weiter an sich, bis ihr Kopf an seiner Schulter ruhte. Mit der Zeit wanderte sein anderer Arm um ihren Bauch während Liz ihren Arm um seine Hüfte legte. Ihre linke Hand spielte mit seinen Fingern, die ihren Bauch sanft streichelten.

Selbst der Ignoranteste hätte mittlerweile gemerkt, daß sich hier etwas entwickelte und in der Tat, Jane, Charles und Georgie schmunzelten vor sich hin, während Carolines Wut keine Grenzen kannte. Sie ließ die beiden keinen Moment aus den Augen und wäre am liebsten dazwischengegangen, als Liz es sich wenige Augenblicke später noch gemütlicher machte indem sie zwischen Williams Beine rutschte und seine Brust als Rückenlehne benutzte. Seine Arme umschlangen sie und hielten sie fest, während er immer wieder sanft ihren Scheitel küßte. Man spürte, die beiden fühlten sich einfach wohl miteinander – nur aus Carolines Augen kamen Blitze, sehr zornige Blitze.

Liz dachte momentan an alles, aber nicht an Sex. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie sich so wohl, so geborgen gefühlt. Williams weicher, ihr viel zu großer Pullover auf ihrer nackten Haut, Williams Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen, sein leicht stoppeliges Kinn an ihrer Wange, sein erregender Duft aus einer Mischung aus Rauch, Sonnencreme und Sandelholz. Je länger sie so aneinandergekuschelt saßen, um so erregter wurde Liz allerdings und um so unternehmungslustiger wurden Williams Finger. Mittlerweile hatte er mitbekommen, daß Liz unter seinem Pullover nichts weiter trug und ihr ins Ohr geflüstert, wie verführerisch er das fand. Sein Daumen berührte ihre hartgewordenen Nippel immer wieder wie beiläufig und nachdem sie das kleine Spielchen ein wenig genossen hatten, waren beide durchaus bereit für mehr.

William Darcy war kein Mann, der groß um den heißen Brei herumredete.

„Wollen wir gehen?" fragte er leise.

Liz hob den Blick und nickte.

Passenderweise hatte Megan ihr ‚Konzert' gerade beendet und alle waren sowieso müde geworden und erhoben sich langsam.

Sie räumten ein bißchen zusammen, den Rest würde jemand vom Personal übernehmen und liefen schweigend auf das Haus zu. Caroline folgte Liz und William und, obwohl die beiden fast flüsterten, bekam sie mit, was sie planten.

„Ich hüpfe schnell unter die Dusche, ok? Mein Zimmer ist im ersten Stock, das am Ende des Ganges."

Liz nickte lächelnd ihr Einverständnis und im Haus trennten sie sich, nachdem sich alle gute Nacht gewünscht hatten. Caroline hatte alles gehört und grinste vor sich hin. Wenn sie es richtig anstellte, würde diese rothaarige Hexe garantiert _nicht_ die Nacht mit William verbringen…

Liz eilte in ihr Zimmer, ohne mitzubekommen daß Jane mit in Charles' Zimmer gegangen war. Sie sprang schnell unter die Dusche und überlegte dann fieberhaft, was sie anziehen sollte. Nicht, daß sie etwas gebraucht hätte, aber sie konnte schlecht nackt über den Gang rennen. Da die Darcys spendable und aufmerksame Gastgeber waren, entdeckte sie schließlich den weißen, flauschigen Gästebademantel, der an der Tür bereit hing. Sie hüllte ihren nackten Körper darin ein und huschte schnell den nur spärlich beleuchteten Gang entlang in Richtung Treppe und stand wenige Augenblicke später im ersten Stockwerk.

Das letzte Zimmer…aber in welche Richtung? grübelte Liz und lief prompt erst einmal in die falsche. Sie klopfte leise an eine Tür, erhielt keine Antwort und spähte vorsichtig in das dunkle Zimmer. Es war offenbar ein Wohnzimmer (oder nannte man das hier SALON?) und momentan unbewohnt. Also die andere Seite!

Auf dem langen Flur befanden sich eine Menge Bodengefäße, die mit großen Pflanzen befüllt waren und auch die ein oder andere Säule diente als eine Art Raumteiler. Liz war gerade in der zweiten Hälfte des Ganges angekommen, als sie eine Gestalt wahrnahm, die an die letzte Zimmertür klopfte. Eine Frauengestalt, war das etwa Caroline? Was wollte sie bei William? Caroline öffnete die Zimmertür und trat ohne zu zögern ein. Die Tür schloß sich hinter ihr.

Liz blieb wie erstarrt hinter der Säule stehen, wo sie sich verborgen hatte, als sie Caroline sah. Dann schalt sie sich eine alberne Gans. Wahrscheinlich war sie auf der Suche nach einer Aspirin oder sonst etwas – und wen sollte sie sonst fragen, wenn nicht William?

Sie wartete noch einige Minuten, aber Caroline kam nicht wieder heraus. Die Tür blieb zu.

Liz konnte es nicht fassen. Da flirtete und baggerte dieser Mann sie den ganzen Tag dermaßen an, daß sie alle ihre Höschen naßgemacht hatte, fragte sie am Ende ganz offen, ob sie auf sein Zimmer kam und sie – dumme Pute die sie war – sprang auch sofort wie eine läufige Hündin darauf an. Und dann kam ihr Caroline Bingley zuvor und kletterte in William Darcys Lotterbett. Und dort blieb sie offenbar auch.

Liz' Enttäuschung wurde von Wut überschwemmt. Dachte er vielleicht, er könne sie beide haben? Am liebsten wäre sie zu seinem Zimmer gegangen und hätte ihm die Meinung gesagt, aber diese Blöße gab sie sich nicht. Sollte er sich doch mit Caroline vergnügen.

Mit Tränen der Wut in den Augen ging sie zu ihrem Schlafzimmer zurück und weinte sich in den Schlaf.

William hatte Georgie gute Nacht gewünscht, war in sein Zimmer gegangen und summte vergnügt vor sich hin. Er wußte, Liz würde kommen, wenn sie auch nur halb so wild auf ihn war wie er auf sie. Er war etwas knapp dran, aber ohne eine vorherige Dusche konnte er ihr nicht gegenübertreten. Als er unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl stand, hörte er seine Zimmertür ins Schloß fallen und grinste. Gleich wäre er soweit.

William schlang sich lediglich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und betrat sein Zimmer. Nanu, warum war es dunkel? Er runzelte die Stirn. Er liebte es, seiner Partnerin beim Liebemachen zuzuschauen, ihren Körper anzubeten, sie dabei zu beobachten, wenn sie kam. Liz hatte doch nichts zu verbergen, so weit er gesehen hatte, aber nun gut. Vielleicht war das ein besonders aufregendes Spiel, wer weiß. Er würde später noch genügend Zeit haben, sie ausführlich zu betrachten.

William befreite sich von seinem Handtuch und krabbelte nackt ins Bett, seine Hand in Vorfreude auf der Suche nach dem weichen, warmen Körper. Und da war er auch schon. „Da bist du ja, Süße, willst du nicht ein bißchen näher zu mir rüberkommen?" schnurrte er. „Das Bett ist ziemlich groß."

Er erhielt keine Antwort, aber der Körper rutschte zögernd näher. William lächelte. War sie soooo schüchtern? Er nahm sie in die Arme und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, als ihm etwas sehr, sehr merkwürdig vorkam. Ihre langen Haare waren verschwunden und ihre Brüste waren offensichtlich arg geschrumpft.

Voller Grauen zog sich William zurück und knipste die Nachttischlampe an. Entsetzt blickte er in das erwartungsvolle Gesicht von Caroline Bingley.

Wenige Augenblicke, die William wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, starrten sie sich an. Caroline versuchte ein Lächeln, aber Williams Gesicht war eine einzige Gewitterwolke. Bedrohlich und voller Unheil.

„Raus." Das war alles, was er sagte. Gefährlich ruhig, fast flüsternd.

Wider jede Vernunft versuchte Caroline, ihn zu besänftigen. „Oh Will, ich…" begann sie und William schloß die Augen. Er schlug keine Frauen, aber Caroline stand kurz davor.

„Raus, sagte ich. Auf der Stelle."

Mit soviel Würde, wie sie unter diesen Umständen aufbringen konnte, kletterte sie aus dem großen Bett, zog ihren Bademantel über und verließ leise das Zimmer. William griff nach dem nächstbesten, was ihm in die Finger kam – einem Buch – und warf es voller Zorn und Enttäuschung fluchend gegen die Wand. Sein Kissen bekam auch noch einen wütenden Schlag ab und als er sich schließlich etwas abgeregt hatte, fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Als Liz am nächsten Morgen um halb sieben Uhr aufwachte, hatte sie einen Entschluß gefaßt. Sie würde nicht, wie sie sich gestern nacht noch vorgenommen hatte, heimlich verschwinden und sie würde William auch gegenübertreten, als wäre nichts passiert. Soviel Anstand hatte sie noch, aber danach wollte sie nur noch heim. Und raus aus William Darcys Leben. Halb sieben…es würde noch Stunden dauern, bis alle wach waren, aber Liz fand keinen Schlaf mehr. Sie stand auf und trat ans Fenster. Es war ein schöner, friedlicher Morgen und es versprach wieder ein heißer Tag zu werden. Sie beneidete die Darcys um ihr traumhaftes Anwesen, den Luxus, den Pool und seufzte. Sie würde nie mehr hierher kommen.

Also warum nicht noch einmal ein paar Runden schwimmen, solange sie Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Sie zog sich schnell ihren Badeanzug an und huschte leise aus dem Haus. Das Wasser war kalt, aber erfrischend und sie genoß die Ruhe ihres morgendlichen Bades.

Vom ersten Stock des Hauses beobachtete ein anderer Frühaufsteher die einsame Schwimmerin. William hatte schlecht geschlafen und war schon seit sechs Uhr wach. Er hatte versucht zu lesen, aber er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Als er ans Fenster trat und die kühle Morgenluft einatmete, erblickte er Liz, die im Pool ein paar Runden drehte. Er fröstelte unwillkürlich – das Wasser mußte ziemlich kalt sein. Er fragte sich, warum sie gestern nacht nicht zu ihm gekommen war.

William seufzte. Er zog sich schnell Shorts und ein T-Shirt über und ging zum Pool.

Liz hatte sein Kommen nicht bemerkt. Er hatte sich auf einem der Startblocks niedergelassen und beobachtete, wie sie mit ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Bewegungen das Becken durchkraulte. Als sie zu seiner Seite zurückkam rief er ihren Namen, aber sie reagierte nicht. Ob sie es nicht gehört hatte oder aus Absicht, wußte er nicht. Bei ihrer nächsten Rückkehr stoppte sie ihre Runde und erschrak, als sie ihn da oben sitzen sah. Also hatte sie ihn wohl gar nicht wahrgenommen.

Sie wollte sich wegdrehen und weiterschwimmen, aber William bat sie, einen Moment zu warten.

Ungeduldig sah sie ihn an. „Ja? Was gibt es noch?"

„Warum bist du gestern nacht nicht gekommen?" fragte er ärgerlich.

Liz lachte bitter auf. „Stimmt. _Ich_ bin nicht gekommen, du dafür wahrscheinlich um so öfter."

William schloß die Augen, als er ihre Zweideutigkeit begriff. Also hatte sie offenbar Caroline dabei gesehen, wie sie in sein Zimmer ging.

„Du streitest es also nicht ab, was?" sagte Liz leise, als er darauf nichts erwiderte. „Ich hätte mich auf meinen Instinkt verlassen sollen anstatt mich in einen Mann zu verlieben, den man mit vielen anderen teilen muß." Sie wandte sich ab und schwamm eine weitere Bahn zurück. Tränen der Wut und der Enttäuschung traten ihr in die Augen. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich nach hause.

William brauchte einen Moment, um ihre Worte richtig zu verinnerlichen. Sagte sie gerade, sie sei in ihn _verliebt_? Warum saß er wie angewurzelt auf diesem dämlichen Startblock? Er sprang auf und lief auf die andere Seite des Beckens, wo Liz gerade aus dem Wasser stieg. Sie griff nach ihrem Handtuch und lief auf das Haus zu, ohne ihn zu beachten.

„Liz, bitte bleib stehen." bat er. Als sie nicht anhielt, hielt er sie am Arm fest und Liz fuhr herum. Zorn funkelte in ihren Augen.

„Laß mich los, William."

Er ließ ihren Arm los. „Lizzy, bitte warte. Gib mir zumindest eine Chance, ok?"

Er atmete auf, als sie stehenblieb. „Ich nehme an, du hast Caroline gestern in mein Zimmer gehen sehen und kamst deswegen nicht zu mir?" Keine Reaktion.

„Ich war unter der Dusche, als ich eine Tür zuschlagen hörte. Als ich ins Schlafzimmer kam, war es dunkel und nach kurzer Zeit schon merkte ich, daß etwas nicht stimmte und fand diese Person in meinem Bett. Ich habe sie sofort rausgeworfen. Lizzy, es ist nichts, absolut nichts passiert. Sie hat geglaubt, sie könne sich in mein Bett schleichen, aber ich will mit dieser Person nichts zu tun haben. Und wenn sie die letzte Frau auf der Welt wäre."

Liz sah nicht überzeugt aus. William Darcy war dafür bekannt, kein Kostverächter zu sein. Warum sollte er die Gelegenheit nicht ausnutzen, wenn sie schon in seinem Bett lag?

„Warum bist du dann nicht zu mir gekommen, William?" fragte sie leise.

„Ich war versucht, zu dir zu kommen," gestand er. „Aber ich konnte nicht hundertprozentig sicher sein, ob du überhaupt zu _mir_ gekommen wärest. Es hätte ja sein können, daß ich die Zeichen falsch verstanden hatte und du überhaupt nichts weiter von mir wolltest als eine kleine Flirterei. Ich wollte nicht riskieren, etwas zu zerstören, was sich vielleicht langsamer entwickelt, als ich dachte. Wer weiß, vielleicht hättest du es dir ja nochmal überlegt."

Liz wußte nicht, was sie denken sollte. Das klang irgendwie plausibel und vernünftig, oder? Er hielt sie nicht für jemand, der leicht zu haben war und hätte auch Verständnis dafür gehabt, wenn sie sich anders entschieden hätte.

William sah sie aus bittenden Augen an. „Caroline ist schon seit ewigen Zeiten hinter mir her, das ist wahr," seufzte er. „Aber daß sie so weit geht wie letzte Nacht, das ist unentschuldbar. Es tut mir so unendlich leid, daß sie dir, vielmehr uns, den Abend verdorben hat." Er sah, daß Liz fröstelte in der kühlen Morgenluft und wickelte sie in ihr Handtuch. Sanft rieb er sie trocken. „Wollen wir nicht lieber hineingehen?" Liz nickte.

William brachte sie bis zu ihrem Zimmer. „Es ist grade mal sieben Uhr, bis alle wach sind, kann es noch ein paar Stunden dauern. Wir sollten auch versuchen, noch ein bißchen zu schlafen."

Liz schaute ihn an. Er hatte keinerlei Versuche mehr gestartet, ihr näherzukommen, benahm sich wie ein vollendeter Gentleman. Sie wollte nicht, daß er jetzt ging. Konnte sie ihn in ihr Zimmer „einladen"? Würde er ablehnen? Unwillkürlich fröstelte sie ein zweites Mal und William bemerkte es. Noch einmal rieb er ihre Arme, aber er stoppte gleich darauf wieder. „Das Handtuch ist schon klatschnaß und du frierst. Du solltest dringend raus aus den nassen Sachen."

Liz nickte, öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und zu ihrem Erstaunen folgte ihr William hinein. Ohne zu zögern lief er ins Bad und kam mit einem großen, flauschigen Handtuch zurück.

Er hüllte sie in das weiche Tuch und rieb sie sanft trocken. Ihr Badeanzug klebte noch an ihrem Körper. „Vielleicht…vielleicht solltest du den nassen Badeanzug ausziehen."

Liz sah ihn an, schob die Träger zur Seite und zog den Badeanzug aus, immer noch in das Handtuch eingehüllt. Sie hatte ihren Blick nicht von Williams Augen abgewandt. Er schluckte hart und fuhr fort, sie trocken zu reiben. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, sich wie ein Gentleman zu verhalten, aber die Vorstellung, daß sich zwischen dem Handtuch und Liz' nacktem Körper nichts mehr befand, brachte sein Blut ziemlich zum Kochen. Er durfte nichts überstürzen, ihr eben erst geschlossener Frieden war noch zu fragil.

William nahm Liz auf seine Arme und trug sie hinüber zum Bett. Dort legte er sie vorsichtig ab, deckte sie zu und blieb an der Bettkante sitzen. Sie sahen sich an, bis Liz das Schweigen brach.

„Wärmst du mich?"

Wieder hatte sie ihn verblüfft. Er lächelte auf sie hinab und verstand sie absichtlich falsch, indem er die Bettdecke bis hoch an ihr Kinn zog und die Seiten ein wenig feststeckte.

„Besser?"

Liz schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie soll ich dich denn wärmen?" fragte er leise.

„Du könntest in mein Bett kommen und wir könnten ein bißchen kuscheln, für den Anfang."

William tat, als müsse er überlegen. „Das heißt, ich müßte mich ausziehen?"

„Das wäre von Vorteil."

William wandte den Blick nicht von ihr ab, als er langsam sein T-Shirt und die Shorts auszog. Zu Lizzys Erstaunen trug er keine Unterwäsche. Sie betrachtete ohne jede Verlegenheit seinen durchtrainierten, gebräunten Körper und ihr gefiel, was sie sah.

„Darf ich reinkommen?" fragte er leise, „oder willst du mich den Rest des Tages anstarren?"

Liz kicherte, hob die Bettdecke an und das Handtuch, in das sie noch gewickelt war, fiel zu Boden. William glitt zwischen die Laken und nahm sie in die Arme, zog sie an sich und streichelte ihren Rücken.

„Du bist ja wirklich ganz kalt, Kleines," murmelte er und zog alle Decken über sie beide. Liz genoß die Nähe seines warmen Körpers und fühlte sich sofort geborgen. Sie spürte seine harte Männlichkeit an ihrem Bauch, aber er tat momentan nichts weiter als sie wie versprochen aufzuwärmen. Und es tat beiden unendlich gut. Selbst William hatte kein Bedürfnis, etwas anderes zu tun – zumindest noch nicht gleich. Sie lagen eng aneinander geschmiegt in Lizzys warmem Bett, streichelten und küßten sich gelegentlich spielerisch und dösten schließlich sogar ein.

Eine Stunde später wurde William wach und als er Liz neben sich liegen sah, die Bettdecke verrutscht und den Blick auf ihre reizenden Brüste freigebend, stand ihm der Sinn dann doch nach mehr als nur harmlosem Kuscheln. Vorsichtig, ohne sie zu wecken, beugte er sich zu ihr hinüber und begann, behutsam an einem ihrer Nippel zu lecken. Als die Knospe hart wurde, wandte er sich dem anderen zu und bei dieser Aktion begann Liz, sich zu rühren. Sie lächelte ihn verschlafen an.

„Wow, so möchte ich öfters geweckt werden," murmelte sie, noch nicht vollkommen wach.

William unterbrach seine angenehme Tätigkeit für einen Moment. „Kein Problem, Liebes. So oft du willst."

Als er anfing, abwechselnd an den hartgewordenen Nippeln zu saugen, begann Liz, sich unter ihm zu winden. Schließlich ließ er von seinem Lieblingsspielzeug ab und wandte sich Liz' Lippen zu, ihre Brüste weiter mit den Händen liebkosend. Hmm…so weich und feucht und warm…er hätte stundenlang so weitermachen können, aber seine kleine, wilde Hexe hatte andere Pläne. Sie fing an zu zappeln und murmelte ein etwas ungeduldiges „nimm mich endlich", als er ihr kurz Zeit zum Luftholen ließ.

William ließ von ihren Lippen ab und sah sie amüsiert an. Sein Blick wanderte langsam und genüßlich von oben nach unten – ihre wilde rote Mähne, ihr erhitztes Gesicht, die runden, vollen Brüste mit den harten Nippeln, den flachen Bauch und schließlich ihre intimste Stelle. Liz konnte es nicht mehr aushalten. Sein Blick allein machte sie verrückt. _Wann kam er endlich zur Sache, verdammt!_

William lächelte versonnen und dachte gar nicht daran, etwas zu überstürzen. Er begann ganz, ganz langsam, ihre Beine zu streicheln, immer weiter nach oben kommend, an ihren Hüften vorbei zu ihrem Bauch um wieder bei ihren Brüsten anzukommen. Die Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen, die sich so verzweifelt nach Berührung, nach Entladung sehnte, ignorierte er völlig, sehr zu Liz' Enttäuschung. _Du wirst mich gleich anflehen, du kleine Hexe,_ dachte er schmunzelnd, während er wieder einen ihrer Nippel in den Mund nahm. Verdammt, er liebte ihre Brüste!

Liz schnurrte regelrecht unter seinem Körper und paßte sich seinem Tempo perfekt an, das immer rasanter wurde. Ein Blick in ihre leidenschaftlichen, glänzenden Augen ließ ihn vermuten, daß sie es hart und schnell bevorzugte und ihr hemmungsloses Stöhnen gab ihm recht. Plötzlich bäumte sich ihr Körper auf, sie hielt die Luft an und mit einem erlösten Schrei (den man hoffentlich nicht im ganzen Haus hören würde), gab sie sich ganz ihrem Höhepunkt hin.

Bevor William bewußt wurde, daß er überhaupt keinen Schutz übergezogen hatte, ergoß er sich mit einem mächtigen Stoß in Liz und brach erschöpft und schweißgebadet über ihr zusammen.

William war schwer, aber Liz mochte das Gefühl seines Körpers auf ihrem. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und genoß seine Nähe. Nach einiger Zeit stützte er sich auf seine Ellbogen und blickte ernst auf sie hinunter. „Entschuldige, Lizzy, ich hätte was überziehen sollen… verdammt! Es tut mir leid."

Liz hatte vor lauter Lust ebenfalls nicht daran gedacht und biß sich auf die Lippe. Der Gedanke, ein Kind von William zu bekommen, war ihr zwar noch nicht einmal besonders unangenehm, sehr zu ihrem Erstaunen – aber die Chance, sich mit irgendetwas angesteckt zu haben, bereitete ihr schon eher Kopfzerbrechen. Man konnte William Darcy wohl nicht gerade als Mönch bezeichnen. Sie würde auf alle Fälle in den nächsten Tagen einen Test machen lassen, nahm sie sich vor.

„Ist jetzt nichts mehr dran zu ändern," murmelte sie und spürte seine weichen Lippen wieder auf ihren Brüsten.

„Bitte bleib heute bei mir," sagte William nach einiger Zeit.

Liz hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Georgie ist heute irgendwo eingeladen, Jane und Charles werden den Tag ebenfalls gemeinsam verbringen wollen und Caroline schmeißen wir raus. Bitte!"

Liz lachte über seinen bittenden Hundeblick und wuschelte ihm durch die dunklen Locken. Sie konnte ihm einfach nichts abschlagen, wenn er so sexy aussah.

„Und morgen früh fahre ich dich zum Laden, versprochen."

„Ich soll gleich über nacht bleiben?"

William nickte und strahlte. Liz ergab sich seufzend in ihr Schicksal und William wandte sich zufrieden wieder seinen beiden vollen, runden Lieblingen zu.

Keine fünf Minuten später klopfte es kurz an die Tür und Jane kam, ohne auf ein ‚herein' zu warten, ins Zimmer gestürmt. „Lizzy, du Schlafmütze, es ist…" Sie blieb abrupt stehen, als sie die beiden nackten Körper auf dem Bett entdeckte und wurde knallrot. „Oh! Entschuldigung." murmelte sie verlegen und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

Draußen auf dem Flur konnte man Charles hören, der Jane fragte, ob sie William irgendwo gesehen hatte und, nachdem er offenbar die Antwort bekam, ertönte ein lautes Lachen.

„Nun, vielleicht sollten wir auch aufstehen," murmelte Liz.

William sah auf die Uhr. „Neun Uhr – mitten in der Nacht. Laß uns noch ein bißchen kuscheln." Er zog die Decken über sie, nahm sie fest in die Arme und schloß die Augen. Liz seufzte gespielt genervt und erhielt nur ein gemurmeltes „ssschh!" zur Antwort. Als sie sich zu William umdrehte, war er tatsächlich schon wieder eingeschlafen.

„Faszinierend!" murmelte sie und da aus seiner besitzergreifenden Umarmung sowieso kein Entkommen war, beschloß sie, seinen warmen Körper eben noch ein wenig länger zu genießen.

Gegen zehn Uhr erwachte William endlich wieder und es war nur dem Umstand zu verdanken, daß er einen Bärenhunger hatte und somit aufstand, ohne Liz noch einmal ordentlich zu verwöhnen.

Als sie beide im Frühstückszimmer eintrudelten, waren Jane, Charles und Caroline schon am frühstücken. Georgie war bereits für ihren Ausflug nach Vancouver Island abgeholt worden.

Alle drei sahen die beiden Nachzügler an. Jane mit hochrotem Kopf und verlegen, Charles mit einem breiten Grinsen und Caroline mit unverhohlener Wut.

„Entschuldigt, daß wir so spät dran sind," sagte William nur und gab keine weiteren Erklärungen ab. Höflich und ganz Gentleman geleitete er Liz an den Tisch, rückte ihr einen Stuhl zurecht und schenkte ihr Kaffee ein. Sie dankte ihm lächelnd.

„So, was sind eure Pläne für heute?" fragte William in die Runde, sah aber in erster Linie Charles an.

„Jane und ich wollten nach Whistler fahren, uns etwas abkühlen," grinste Charles. „Dazu müßten wir nur die Autofrage klären. Wenn wir mit Janes Auto fahren, kannst du, Caroline, mit meinem nach hause fahren. Bleibt nur die Frage was…"

„Liz braucht kein Auto," sagte William. „Ich fahre sie nach hause." Er lächelte ihr zu. _Wann immer das sein mochte…_

„Prima, dann ist das ja auch geklärt." stellte William fest, ohne sich um Carolines zornigen Blick zu kümmern. Sie konnte es allerdings nicht lassen und sagte: „Oh, wenn Liz noch hierbleibt, kann ich ja auch noch bleiben und Charles holt mich heute abend wieder hier ab."

William bemühte sich um ein Mindestmaß an Höflichkeit, obwohl er kurz davor war zu platzen. „Liz und ich haben andere Pläne."

Charles warf seiner Schwester einen warnenden Blick zu. Er wußte, wie sehr sie hinter William her war und wie sehr es seinem Freund auf die Nerven ging.

Das restliche Frühstück verlief in angenehmer Atmosphäre und Liz folgte Jane im Anschluß daran zu deren Zimmer. Jane war immer noch verlegen und entschuldigte sich immer wieder, daß sie so einfach ins Zimmer geplatzt war. Aber auch Liz war die Sache peinlich.

„Es muß dir nicht peinlich sein, Lizzy. Man hat gestern schon gesehen, daß ihr euch nicht gleichgültig seid. Und William ist ja auch ein sehr attraktiver Bursche."

Liz nickte. Sie war momentan sehr glücklich, auch wenn tief in ihrem Inneren eine Stimme etwas von ‚Nr. XY auf seiner Liste' flüsterte. Als sie Jane beim Einpacken zusah fiel ihr auf, daß das Bett schon gemacht war.

„Wow, die Hausangestellten hier sind ja äußerst flott – dein Bett ist schon gemacht und alles ist aufgeräumt!"

Jane wurde rot. „Nun ja…ich…ich habe bei Charles übernachtet."

Liz sah die große Schwester verblüfft an. Dann fing sie an zu lachen und kurze Zeit später fiel Jane mit ein.

Es dauerte eine zeitlang, bis sie wieder ernst wurden. „Lizzy, höchstwahrscheinlich komme ich heute nacht auch nicht nach hause. Charles hat mich eingeladen, in Whistler zu übernachten."

Liz nickte amüsiert. „Macht nichts, ich bleibe heute nacht wahrscheinlich hier."

„Oh," sagte Jane. Sie mochte William sehr, aber traute ihm noch nicht ganz über den Weg, was seinen Frauenverschleiß anging. Sie wußte nur, wenn er ihre kleine Schwester verletzen würde, wenn Lizzy nur ein weiteres Abenteuer für ihn wäre, hätte er nichts zu lachen.

„Keine Angst, Jane. Ich genieße es einfach, so lange es geht."

„Paß auf dich auf, Liebes."

Charles und Jane waren im Aufbruch begriffen und noch mit William im Gespräch, als Caroline Liz ansprach.

„Für heute hast du vielleicht gewonnen," fauchte sie, „aber heute nacht war _ich_ es, die das Bett mit ihm geteilt hat. Bilde dir nicht ein, daß du William auf Dauer halten kannst."

Liz lächelte sie nur spöttisch an und ging hinüber zu den drei anderen, die auf dem Weg zu Janes Wagen waren. William wartete auf Liz, legte ihr einen Arm um die Hüfte und zog sie an sich. Als sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen, blieb er stehen, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küßte sie äußerst leidenschaftlich. Caroline fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf und mit hocherhobenem Kopf stöckelte sie an beiden vorbei. Jane und Charles grinsten sich an.

„So, dann lassen wir die beiden Turteltauben mal lieber in Ruhe," lachte Charles und verstaute das Gepäck im Kofferraum. Caroline brachte ein halbherziges „Wiedersehen" hervor und stakste auf das andere Auto zu während William und Liz engumschlungen den beiden anderen nachwinkten.

Endlich waren alle verschwunden und der Tag gehörte ihnen allein.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

William atmete auf und sah Liz fragend an. „So, meine Schöne, was willst du heute anstellen?"

Sie liefen langsam zum Haus zurück.

„An was hattest du denn gedacht?" fragte Liz.

„Ich bin sehr leicht zufriedenzustellen," grinste William und zog sie an sich. „Meinetwegen können wir den Rest des Tages im Bett verbringen."

Liz kicherte.

„Ich sollte dazusagen, wir sind komplett alleine hier heute. Alle Angestellten haben frei. Wir könnten sogar nackt im Pool planschen."

„Warum machen wir das nicht einfach?"

„Du liebst Wasser, kann das sein?"

„Ich muß meine Zeit hier ausnutzen, William, findest du nicht? Ich kenne sonst niemanden mit privatem Pool."

„Du kannst jederzeit zum Planschen herkommen. Und zu was du sonst noch kommen willst…" Er hatte sein Gesicht in ihren langen Haaren vergraben und seufzte zufrieden. „Ich bin mir noch nicht einmal sicher, ob ich dich überhaupt wieder gehen lassen soll."

„Wie bitte?"

William lachte und führte sie am Haus vorbei zum Pool. Auf einer Liege ließen sie sich nieder. „Sag mal, hast du dich wirklich in mich verliebt?" fragte er leise.

Liz errötete und schwieg. „Hab ich nie gesagt, William Darcy."

„Oh doch, hast du wohl. Heute morgen."

„Niemals."

William lächelte und zog sie an sich. „Du hast es gesagt, aber es war nicht sehr schmeichelhaft für mich. Was bringt dich zu der Annahme, daß du mich mit vielen anderen teilen müßtest?"

„Ist es denn nicht so? Dein wildes, zügelloses Liebesleben füllt ganze Klatschspalten."

William seufzte. „Es wird viel Mist geschrieben über mich. Das wenigste davon entspricht der Wahrheit und es würde mich wirklich sehr interessieren, was an meinem Leben so interessant sein soll, daß man darüber lesen will."

„Heute schon mal in den Spiegel geschaut? Oder dich hier genauer umgesehen?" sagte Liz leise.

Er sah sie fragend an.

„William, warum wird wohl über dich berichtet? Weil junge, attraktive, reiche und vor allem UNVERHEIRATETE Millionäre und vor allem deren Liebesleben ein gefundenes Fressen für die Klatschspalten sind!"

„Und trotzdem hast du dich in mich verliebt?" Williams Stimme war zärtlich und seine Nähe machte sie ganz wuschig.

Liz schwieg und sah auf den Boden. „Ja. Aber nicht in den Mann aus den Klatschspalten, sondern in den Mann, der deutsche Gedichte akzentfrei rezitieren kann, mir Ahornsirupdonuts mitbringt, sich so liebevoll um seine Schwester kümmert und auch mal Gefühle zeigen kann."

„Und dich im Bett zum schreien bringt?"

Liz wurde knallrot, mußte aber doch grinsen. William grinste ebenfalls.

„Liebes, du mußt mich mit niemandem teilen. Ich gehöre ganz dir."

Liz wünschte bloß, sie könnte es glauben.

Die beiden verbrachten einen wunderbaren Tag miteinander. Sie planschten tatsächlich nackt im Pool, liebten sich hinter dem künstlichen Wasserfall, cremten sich anschließend gegenseitig ein und dösten in der Sonne. Am frühen Nachmittag suchten sie sich in der großen Küche etwas Eßbares und machten ein spontanes Picknick im Garten. William zeigte Liz im Anschluß das ganze Haus und sie war beeindruckt. Am Ende kamen sie in Williams Schlafzimmer an und staunend betrachtete Liz das riesige Bett. William bemerkte ihren Blick und grinste.

„Wie viele Leute passen hier rein?" fragte Liz und zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Würdest du mir glauben wenn ich sagte, daß ich das noch nie ausprobiert habe?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und William seufzte.

„Meine Güte, du mußt ja einen schönen Eindruck von mir haben…ist mein Ruf wirklich so mies?" _Oh ja, William_…

Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie auf das in der Tat beeindruckende Bett. „Elizabeth Bennet, ich bekenne dir hier und jetzt ganz öffentlich, daß in diesem Bett außer mir selbst noch nie jemand gelegen, geschweige denn geschlafen hat. Und schon gar nicht MIT mir." Sein Blick war ernst und sie glaubte ihm. „Ernsthaft, Liebes, du bist die erste Frau, die ich mit hierher gebracht habe, bzw. die die Nacht hier verbracht hat."

Liz fiel darauf nichts ein. Was bedeutete das? Bedeutete es überhaupt etwas? War sie für ihn vielleicht doch mehr als nur ein Abenteuer? Waren sie jetzt _zusammen_? War sie seine feste Freundin? Ihre Gefühle waren verwirrt, äußerst verwirrt.

William spürte ihre Verwirrung. Er wollte einen netten Tag mit einer bezaubernden Frau verbringen und ihm gefiel die Richtung nicht, in die ihr Gespräch führte. Natürlich, Liz war ganz anders als die Frauen, die er bisher gekannt hatte. Wenn er es sich genau überlegte, hatte er noch nie im Leben eine feste Beziehung gehabt sondern immer nur Frauen, mit denen er ein paarmal ausgegangen und irgendwann im Bett gelandet war. Ok, von Laura Bailey einmal abgesehen, aber das hatte auch nicht lange gehalten. Es hatte ansonsten immer gleich geendet: Die Dame wollte eine engere Beziehung mit ihm eingehen und dazu meistens noch so viel wie möglich von seinem Geld ausgeben. Es kam ihm leider nur oft so vor, als wollten die Frauen lieber eine engere Beziehung mit seinem Geld eingehen als mit ihm selbst.

Es war für William tatsächlich neu, daß er Liz auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise beeindruckt hatte. Die erste Frau, die sich für ihn selbst interessierte, die seine Nähe suchte und nicht seinen Geldbeutel oder gesellschaftliche Stellung. Ja, er hatte sein Ziel erreicht, er hatte sie im Bett gehabt, es war wundervoll gewesen, aber das genügte ihm irgendwie nicht. Aber was wollte er von ihr? Eine feste Beziehung? Er? William Darcy? Nein. Oder? William war überaus verwirrt.

Liz beschloß, einfach abzuwarten wie sich die Dinge entwickeln würden. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag, sie war in Gesellschaft eines aufregenden Mannes und sein riesiges Bett sah einfach zu einladend aus. Warum nicht den Tag genießen.

„Bring mich nochmal zum Schreien, William," flüsterte sie und er kam ihren Wünschen nur zu gerne nach.

Sie blieben den Rest des Tages im Bett und holten sich später nur etwas zu essen aus der Küche, um danach sofort wieder ins Bett zu klettern. Sie liebten sich, unterhielten sich, liebten sich wieder, unterhielten sich…und beide genossen die Zeit, die sie miteinander verbrachten. Keiner merkte, daß Georgie irgendwann spät nach hause kam. Glücklicherweise kam Georgie sehr gut alleine zurecht, sie brauchte keine Hilfe mit ihrem Rollstuhl und das Haus war behindertengerecht ausgebaut worden. Sie wunderte sich auch nicht, daß William nicht da war und zog sich in ihr Zimmer zurück.

Am nächsten Tag mußte Liz in ihren Laden und William würde sie wie versprochen hinfahren. Also hatten sie den Wecker gestellt, der sie um halb sieben aus dem Schlaf riß. Sie hatten in dieser Nacht nur wenig Schlaf bekommen und William, ohnehin kein Freund vom frühen Aufstehen, warf das Gerät kurzerhand an die Wand, was Liz wiederum zu einem Lachanfall veranlaßte. Das hatte zur Folge, daß sie wenigstens beide wach waren.

„Guten Morgen, Liebling," murmelte William und hatte nicht die geringste Absicht, Liz aus seiner Umarmung loszulassen.

„Guten Morgen," schnurrte sie zurück und hatte nicht die geringste Absicht, sich aus seinen Armen zu lösen.

„Kannst du Charlotte nicht anrufen, daß sie den Laden heute alleine schmeißt?"

Liz schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat heute morgen einen Termin im Krankenhaus und kommt erst heute mittag. Ich muß den Laden aufmachen, William."

„Und wenn ich dich nicht hier rauslasse?"

„Dann muß ich mir den Weg freischießen."

Er grinste und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. „Und wenn ich ganz lieb ‚bitte' sage?"

„Nein."

„Und wenn ich dich das mit dir anstelle, was dich gestern nacht zu diesem mörderischen Schrei veranlaßt hat?"

Liz kicherte und schlug ihm auf die Finger, die sich an ihrem Körper langsam und sehr erregend nach unten bewegten.

„William!"

Er seufzte theatralisch. „Na schön, aber wir haben noch Zeit für ein bißchen Spaß, oder?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll und ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten rollte er sich über sie und tauchte ein zwischen ihren bereitwillig geöffneten Schenkeln.

Eine kurze, gemeinsame Dusche und Liz packte ihre paar Sachen zusammen, während sich William anziehen ging. Sie hatten beschlossen, unterwegs bei Tim Horton's zu frühstücken (natürlich Donuts mit Ahornsirupglasur) und kurz vor halb zehn standen sie vor Liz' Laden.

William drehte sich zu ihr hin. „So, hier sind wir. Du hast es nicht anders gewollt," sagte er halb amüsiert, halb schmollend. „Was soll ich jetzt den ganzen Tag ohne dich machen?"

„Was machst du denn sonst tagsüber, außer Bücher zu kaufen?"

„Nicht viel, fürchte ich. Momentan hab ich praktisch noch Ferien, aber wenn Dad aus Paris zurückkommt, ist es damit wohl vorbei. Er hat mir angedroht, ich müßte demnächst sogar ARBEITEN."

„Armer William. Du bist in der Tat zu bedauern." Sie wuschelte durch seine Haare. Hach, sie liebte seine Locken! Besonders diese so widerspenstige Strähne, die so gerne in seine Stirn fiel.

„Noch kannst du es dir überlegen, Liebes. Laß uns abhauen, häng ein Schild in die Tür, daß der Laden heute zubleibt und wir fahren nach Victoria rüber und trinken Tee im Empress."

Er sah sie hoffnungsvoll an.

Aber Liz blieb diesmal fest, auch wenn die Vorstellung in der Tat zu verlockend war. Er wollte tatsächlich den Tag mit ihr verbringen!

„William, der Laden ist mein Lebensunterhalt. Ich kann ihn nicht einfach schließen und mir mit dir einen schönen Tag machen. So gerne ich auch würde," fügte sie leise hinzu.

William drängte sie nicht weiter. „Also gut. Ich kapituliere und werde mich den Rest des Tages zu Tode langweilen. Aber wir sehen uns heute abend, versprochen?"

Liz lächelte erfreut. „Willst du das wirklich?"

„Hätte ich es sonst gesagt?" William seufzte. „Darf ich dich nach Ladenschluß abholen? Du hast kein Auto dabei."

„Ich muß aber erst nach hause – schließlich habe ich nichts sauberes zum Anziehen dabei."

„Ok. Ich hole dich ab, fahre dich nach hause und bis dahin überlegst du, was wir später machen wollen, ok? Vielleicht aufregend essen gehen?"

„Hört sich sehr verlockend an."

William zog sie an sich, küßte sie lange und sehr intim auf offener Straße und schließlich gelang es Liz, sich freizumachen. „William, ich muß den Laden aufschließen," murmelte sie.

„Na gut," murmelte er, unwillig, sie gehen zu lassen. „Bis heute abend, Lizzy."

Sie warf ihm eine Kußhand zu und schloß eine Minute vor halb zehn den Laden auf.

Liz war froh, daß Charlotte sie nicht gesehen hatte, aber als ihre Freundin gegen Mittag kam, spürte sie die seltsam gelöste Stimmung ihrer Chefin sofort.

„Los, erzähl schon, wie war dein Wochenende mit Mr. Hottie?

„Charlotte! Du bist ja überhaupt nicht neugierig, was? Und nenn ihn nicht immer Mr. Hottie."

Liz konnte sich ein verträumtes Lächeln aber nicht verkneifen, als sie wieder an William dachte.

„Lizzy, ganz ehrlich, so, wie du aussiehst, hattest du ein _fantastisches_ Wochenende!"

Liz wurde rot und hatte das große Glück, daß soeben zwei Kunden den Laden betraten. Aber Charlotte ließ natürlich nicht locker und gegen nachmittag war es schließlich kein Geheimnis mehr, daß Liz sogar zwei Nächte auf dem Anwesen der Darcys verbracht hatte. Charlotte sagte zwar nichts, hoffte aber auch, daß die Geschichte von etwas längerer Dauer sein würde als was man sonst so von _Mr. Hottie_ hörte.

Fünf Minuten vor Ladenschluß betrat William Darcy höchstpersönlich das Geschäft. Liz war im hinteren Teil des Ladens mit einer Kundin beschäftigt, die sich offenbar nicht zwischen zwei Liebesschmonzetten entscheiden konnte und Charlotte war gar nicht da. Liz nickte ihm kurz lächelnd zu und William ging ein wenig vor den Regalen mit deutscher Literatur auf und ab. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten entschied sich die Dame schließlich für einen der beiden Schmöker, warf William einen bewundernden Blick zu, den dieser vollkommen ignorierte und verließ das Geschäft.

William schloß Liz in die Arme, zog sie an sich und küßte sie so leidenschaftlich, als hätten sie sich wochenlang nicht gesehen. „Ich dachte schon, die wollte gar nicht mehr verschwinden," murmelte er und seine Hände fuhren unter ihr T-Shirt.

„William, nicht!" flüsterte Liz und deutete auf die noch offene Ladentür. In diesem Moment kam Charlotte aus dem Büro, grinste, als sie ihre Chefin und _Mr. Hottie_ in dieser höchst kompromittierenden Lage vorfand und mit einem fröhlichen „schönen Abend, Lizzy!" verließ sie den Laden.

„So, meine Süße, was machen wir mit dem angebrochenen Abend?" fragte William, als Liz endlich alles abgeschlossen hatte und zu ihm kam, während er an seinem Auto lehnte und mit den Schlüsseln spielte.

„Zuerst mal muß ich nach hause, duschen und mir was frisches anziehen," sagte Liz und lachte, als sie sich schon wieder in seinen Armen wiederfand.

„Ok. Und danach? Wollen wir irgendwohin essen gehen?"

„Laß uns erstmal zu mir fahren, ok?"

William nickte und sie fuhren zu Liz' und Janes Apartment.

Jane war zuhause, aber auf dem Sprung, Charles zu treffen. Sie wollten ins Kino gehen, aber dazu hatten Liz und William keine Lust. Schließlich einigten sie sich darauf, in einem der Strandrestaurants eine Kleinigkeit zu essen und danach vielleicht einen kleinen Spaziergang am Strand zu machen.

Liz führte William in ihr Lieblingsrestaurant, ein kleines Lokal nur, aber sehr gemütlich und mit italienischer Küche. Sie lachte als sie sah, daß William zuerst die Dessertkarte studierte und er grinste verlegen. „Dumme Angewohnheit, schätze ich."

„Du hast einen süßen Zahn, stimmts?"

„Das süßeste hebe ich mir für später auf, als Mitternachtsdessert," murmelte er und Liz wurde rot.

Sie bestellten Nudeln, dazu eine Flasche Rotwein, teilten sich einen Vorspeisenteller und genossen den Blick auf den Strand, der sich langsam leerte und frei wurde für die abendlichen Spaziergänger.

Nach dem Essen liefen sie Hand in Hand und in freundschaftlichem Schweigen am Strand entlang. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach und jeder fühlte sich wohl in der Nähe des anderen. Es dauerte nicht lange, und sie gingen engumschlungen weiter, in langsamem Tempo und sich immer wieder küssend. Als sie an einer Steinbank ankamen, ließen sie sich darauf nieder, Liz in Williams Arme gekuschelt, und schauten aufs Meer. Sie fühlte sich so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du den Laden Mittwoch bis Samstag zumachst und ein langes Wochenende mit mir verbringst?" brach William schließlich das Schweigen.

Liz seufzte. Nichts würde sie lieber tun!

„Du weißt, das ich das nicht kann," sagte sie traurig.

„Aber Charlotte ist doch auch noch da?"

„Ja, schon…"

„Hast du denn niemals Urlaub, Lizzy? Du kannst doch nicht das ganze Jahr über nur arbeiten."

„Der Laden ist mein Lebensinhalt, ich bin gerne da."

„Und wenn ich gerne dein Lebensinhalt sein würde?" fragte William, lächelte aber dabei.

_Wie war das jetzt wieder zu verstehen?_

Er hatte sie erschreckt. „Komm, gib deinem Herzen einen Stoß und laß uns ein paar Tage verreisen," bat er, als er ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Weißt du, am Wochenende kommen meine Eltern aus Paris zurück. Das bedeutet das Ende meiner Ferien, denn danach erwartet mein Dad, daß ich mich voll und ganz aufs Geschäft konzentriere. Das heißt natürlich nicht, daß wir uns nicht mehr sehen werden – ich will jede freie Minute mit dir verbringen, Lizzy."

Liz' Gefühle befanden sich in Aufruhr. Einerseits wollte sie genau das – ständig mit ihm zusammen sein, andererseits ging ihr das alles etwas schnell.

„Ich werde es mir überlegen, ok?"

William lächelte, zog sie ohne Mühe auf seinen Schoß und drückte sie an sich. „Du frierst," stellte er fest, als er die Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen sah. Er beschloß, das Thema nicht mehr anzuschneiden, aber er hatte einen Plan, wie er doch noch zu einem gemeinsamen langen Wochenende mit seiner Liebsten kommen würde.

Es wurde tatsächlich langsam kühl hier draußen am Meer. Stellte sich die Frage, ob Liz die Nacht mit ihm verbringen wollte und wenn ja, wo.

Sie gingen langsam zu Lizzys Apartment zurück, Liz mal wieder in Williams Pullover, da sie fror und nur ein T-Shirt trug. Es brannte kein Licht, also schien auch Jane entweder nicht zuhause zu sein oder sie schlief schon, was sie nicht glaubten.

„Kommst du mit nach oben?" fragte Liz und William nickte.

Liz machte ihnen Kaffee und William warf in der Zwischenzeit einen Blick ins Telefonbuch, um die Nummer von Charlotte herauszufinden. Da es keine Charlotte Lucas gab sondern nur einige Lucas ohne Buchstaben und vier weitere mit einem „C" verwarf er die Idee wieder. Er schrieb eine kurze SMS an Charles mit der Bitte, Jane zu fragen und hatte Charlottes Privatnummer zehn Minuten später.

„Wollen wir einen Film ansehen und auf der Couch kuscheln?" schlug William vor, als Liz mit dem Kaffee kam. Liz konnte sich in etwa vorstellen, wieviel sie am Ende von dem Film mitbekommen würden, nickte aber. „Die DVDs stehen unter dem Fernseher, such uns doch was nettes aus."

Das war einfacher gesagt als getan, da sich die Geschmäcker der Bennet-Schwestern mit seinem eigenen nicht notwendigerweise deckten und William Liebes- und Frauenfilmen nicht viel abgewinnen konnte, aber er liebte die Klassiker und wurde schließlich fündig. Liz, die mittlerweile wußte wie sehr William Süßes liebte, holte noch ein paar Kekse und zusammen in eine Decke gekuschelt sahen sie sich Hitchcocks „Rebecca" an.

Sie stellten fest, daß der Film einer ihrer gemeinsamen Lieblingsfilme war und außer einem gelegentlichen Kuß lenkte sie nichts vom Anschauen ab.

Der Film war gerade fertig, William streckte sich müde und konnte ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken, als Jane nach hause kam. Sie war nicht sonderlich erstaunt, ihn hier anzutreffen und begrüßte ihn freundlich. Liz war etwas verlegen – sollte sie William bitten, zu bleiben? Er sah so müde aus und es wäre herzlos, ihn jetzt noch auf den langen Weg nach West Vanc zu schicken. Von ihrer Sehnsucht, in seinen Armen einzuschlafen ganz zu schweigen. Was würde Jane dazu sagen? Was würde sie selbst sagen, wenn Jane Charles hier übernachten ließe? Aber Jane nahm ihr die Antwort ab.

„Lizzy, laßt euch nicht stören, ich hole nur ein paar Sachen. Dein Mobiltelefon war aus, deswegen konnte ich dich nicht erreichen – Charles hat mich eingeladen, ein paar Tage bei ihm zu bleiben, ist das ok für dich?" Sie warf einen Blick auf William, der tatsächlich auf der Couch eingeschlafen war und grinste. „Du hast ja nette Gesellschaft. Wenn auch eine etwas müde."

Liz grinste zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Problem, Jane, ich wünsch dir viel Spaß."

Jane schnappte sich schnell ein paar Klamotten und als sie gegangen war machte Liz sich seufzend an die mühsame Aufgabe, ihren tief und fest schlummernden Lover aufzuwecken.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

Am nächsten Morgen frühstückten sie wieder bei Tim Horton's, danach fuhr William Liz zum Laden und versprach, sie abends wieder abzuholen. Anschließend fuhr er zurück nach West Vanc, um von dort aus sein Projekt „Operation langes Wochenende mit Liz" ausführen.

In Pemberley war bis auf Mrs. Reynolds niemand daheim. Georgie studierte Literatur und Musik und war um diese Zeit schon an der Uni, also beschloß William, erst ein paar Runden im Pool zu drehen – irgendwie mußten die Mapledonuts ja wieder abtrainiert werden – und sich dann ganz seinem Plan zu widmen.

Zunächst mußte Charlotte als Verbündete gewonnen werden. Er rief sie auf ihrem Mobiltelefon an und hoffte bloß, sie würde ihn nicht vor Schreck verraten, falls Liz in ihrer Nähe war. Aber es war um die Mittagszeit und Charlotte war in der Stadt unterwegs. Sie erschrak sich zwar ziemlich, als sie William Darcy am Ohr hatte, fand die Idee aber so süß, daß sie sofort einwilligte. Es war schwierig für sie, ihr kleines Geheimnis Liz später gegenüber zu bewahren, aber sie hielt dicht.

Der schwierigste Schritt war getan, so hoffte William zumindest. Noch ein paar weitere Anrufe, und einem langen, romantischen Liebeswochenende mit seiner Angebeteten stand nichts mehr im Wege. Es könnte nur noch an Lizzys Sturkopf scheitern, aber da war er optimistisch.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte er damit, faul am Pool zu liegen und sich auszumalen, was er alles in den nächsten Tagen mit Miss Bennet anstellen würde.

Als Georgie am Nachmittag nach hause kam, informierte er sie über seinen Plan und versprach, am Sonntagabend spätestens wieder zurück zu sein, wenn ihre Eltern heimkämen. Dann packte er eine kleine Reisetasche und machte sich auf den Weg zum Buchladen auf der Georgia Street.

Er kam kurz vor Ladenschluß an und betrat den Laden. Erleichtert stellte er fest, daß Charlotte schon gegangen war – Liz' scharfen Augen wäre es vielleicht nicht entgangen, daß sie ein kleines Geheimnis teilten. Wieder waren Kunden im Laden, also lächelte sie ihm wieder nur zu und er vertrieb sich die Zeit, bis sie endlich schließen konnte. Was diesmal ziemlich lange dauerte, denn ein älterer Herr hatte Liz in eine Diskussion über die Unterschiede zwischen den Brontë-Schwestern und Jane Austen verwickelt und da Liz den Kunden erstens gut kannte und das Gespräch zweitens sehr interessant war, hatte sie keine Absicht, ihn einfach so hinauszukomplimentieren. Nach langen fünfzehn Minuten endlich verabschiedete sich der Herr – immerhin hatte er für einen ansehnlichen Betrag Bücher erworben. Liz sperrte die Tür hinter ihm ab und sank müde in Williams Arme.

„Ich glaube, ich kann heute keinen Ton mehr sagen," murmelte sie. „Alle meine Kunden haben mir Gespräche aufgenötigt, zwei deutsche Touristen haben mir dazu alles abverlangt, was ich an deutsch noch beherrsche." Sie schloß die Augen und genoß Williams beruhigendes Streicheln auf ihrem Rücken. Er küßte sie sanft.

„Wir brauchen nicht viel zu reden, meine Süße," flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. „Was meinst du, soll ich für dich kochen und wir machen es uns bei dir zuhause gemütlich?"

Das hörte sich verlockend an. Liz nickte, sperrte alles ab und sie verließen den Laden.

Unterwegs machten sie nur noch Halt bei einem Safeway und einem Liquor Store, um einige Lebensmittel und Wein einzukaufen (Liz wartete so lange im Auto) und fuhren zu ihrem Apartment.

William war nicht unbedingt ein begnadeter Koch, aber zur Not konnte er sich alleine verpflegen (was er allerdings noch nie tun mußte) und einige Sachen konnte er sogar recht gut zubereiten. Seine ‚Spezialität' waren Nudeln mit Hackfleisch, Gemüse und Tomatensoße und während Liz ein entspannendes Bad nahm (ohne ihn, aber sie war tatsächlich äußerst erschöpft und mußte ihre Kräfte schließlich für die kommende Nacht schonen), bereitete er das Abendessen zu.

Als Liz in die Küche trat, staunte sie nicht schlecht. Eine große, dampfende Pfanne stand auf dem Herd und William war damit beschäftigt, draußen auf dem Balkon den Tisch zu decken.

„Hmm…das duftet fantastisch," murmelte Liz und küßte William auf die Wange. Er lächelte, umarmte sie kurz und schob sie in Richtung Balkon. „Schenk doch schon mal den Wein ein, ich serviere sofort, Madam."

Es duftete nicht nur gut, es schmeckte in der Tat auch ausgezeichnet. Liz war voll des Lobes und William wurde regelrecht verlegen. „Ich fürchte, das ist aber auch das einzige, was ich halbwegs beherrsche," gab er zu.

„Dafür hast du andere Qualitäten, William," spöttelte Liz und schenkte ihnen noch Wein nach.

Natürlich gab es kein Essen in William Darcys Leben ohne Nachtisch. Er hatte einen Riesenbecher Eis gekauft, den sie später auf der Couch verzehrten. Dieses Mal endete ihr Abend früher, denn Liz war so müde, daß sie sofort zufrieden einschlief, nachdem William sie beide in einem harten, schnellen Ritt zum Höhepunkt gebracht hatte.

William, ausgeruht und hellwach, schaute noch ein bißchen fernsehen und ging in Gedanken noch einmal seinen Plan durch.

Am nächsten Morgen fuhr William Liz zum Buchladen und setzte sie dort ab. Nach einem kleinen Abstecher zurück zu ihrem Apartment, wo er einige Klamotten für sie einpackte (den Schlüssel hatte er unter dem Vorwand bekommen, sein Telefon vergessen zu haben), fuhr er mit einem kleinen Umweg zurück zum Laden und ging hinein.

Liz dachte natürlich, er wolle ihr nur den Schlüssel zurückgeben, aber William sagte, er müsse ihr kurz etwas zeigen, es dauerte auch nicht lange. Charlotte sagte, sie hätte alles im Griff und sie solle ruhig gehen, William hinter Liz' Rücken zuzwinkernd.

Und Liz staunte nicht schlecht, als William mit ihr zum Hafen hinausfuhr, dort wo die Wasserflugzeuge lagen und den Porsche auf dem Parkplatz ‚Nur für Passagiere' abstellte. William führte sie über einen breiten Steg, wo sie an einer grün-weißen Maschine mit der Aufschrift „Tofino Air" von einem jungen Mann freundlich begrüßt wurden.

„Hallo William, schön, dich zu sehen! Und guten Morgen, Miss Bennet. Willkommen!"

William schüttelte dem Mann die Hand und stellte ihn Liz als Joey Mitchell vor, ihrem heutigen Piloten.

Liz reichte Joey zwar die Hand, blieb aber entschlossen stehen, als er ihr in das Wasserflugzeug helfen wollte. Die Männer sahen sie fragend an.

„Ich steig da nicht ein." war ihre einzige, aber sehr entschiedene Aussage.

„Liebes, Charlotte kümmert sich um alles. Es sind doch nur vier Tage." versuchte William sie zu überzeugen. Liz schüttelte den Kopf.

Joey trat diskret zur Seite und schmunzelte still vor sich hin.

„William, ich hab Höhenangst," gestand Liz schließlich verlegen.

William starrte sie an. Darauf wäre er nie gekommen. „Oh." sagte er verblüfft.

„Aber du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Joey ist ein erfahrener Pilot, und der Flug dauert auch nicht lange. Wir fliegen über die Lionsgate Brücke und auf die andere Seite von Vancouver Island, das geht ganz schnell. Wir steigen auch nicht besonders hoch. Bist du noch nie geflogen?" William hatte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt und versuchte, sie zu beruhigen.

Liz schüttelte den Kopf. „Zumindest noch nie in so einem Spielzeug."

„Willst du es versuchen? Ich bin die ganze Zeit über bei dir und werde dich keinen Augenblick aus meinen Armen lassen. Du mußt auch gar nicht aus dem Fenster schauen, wir können die Blenden zuziehen und du merkst gar nicht, daß du in der Luft bist. Was hältst du davon?"

Liz war immer noch skeptisch, aber sie wollte William auch nicht enttäuschen.

„Weißt du was, wir werfen einfach mal einen Blick in den Flieger und Joey erklärt dir alles, einverstanden? Ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen oder überreden, Liebes."

Liz schalt sich eine alberne Gans, aber sie hatte fürchterlich weiche Knie, als sie vor der kleinen Maschine stand, die sacht auf den Wellen schaukelte. Joey lächelte ihr freundlich und aufmunternd zu.

„Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben, Miss Bennet. Und wir sind ruckzuck drüben. Wenn sie mal reinschauen wollen…"

Joey versuchte, ihr die Angst zu nehmen und William hielt sein Versprechen und ließ sie keinen Augenblick los. Schließlich wurde Liz mutig und stieg ein. Sie schnallten sich an, Joey startete die Propeller und die kleine Maschine gewann schnell an Tempo, als sie über das Wasser düste und schließlich in Richtung Vancouver Island abhob. William hielt Liz während des ganzen Fluges fest in den Armen und murmelte ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. Schließlich setzten sie zur Landung an und als sie im kleinen Wasserflugzeughafen von Tofino endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, atmete sie erleichtert auf.

„Es tut mir so leid, Liebling. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, daß du Angst vorm Fliegen hast," sagte William bedauernd.

„Und mir tut es leid, daß ich mich so angestellt habe, William. Ich habe dir deine Überraschung verdorben."

„Schsch…kein Wort mehr darüber. Wir können zurück mit dem Auto fahren und mit der Fähre übersetzen, das ist kein Problem. Ich möchte nicht, daß du dich unwohl fühlst."

Er unterband jeden weiteren Protest mit einem langen, zärtlichen Kuß und führte sie zu einer dunklen Limousine, die am Ende des Steges auf sie wartete.

Der Chauffeur begrüßte sie ebenfalls mit Namen und ohne daß William etwas sagen mußte, wurden sie an ihren Zielort gebracht.

Liz staunte nicht schlecht, als der Wagen plötzlich auf eine kleine, schmale Straße abbog, die durch einen Wald führte – im Hintergrund war der Pazifik zu sehen – und sie kurze Zeit später auf eine Absperrung trafen. Die kameraüberwachte Schranke ging lautlos nach oben, der Wagen fuhr noch wenige Meter eine Auffahrt entlang, bis er vor einem flachen Gebäude aus Holz und Stein anhielt. Der Chauffeur öffnete Liz den Schlag und gemeinsam mit William betrat sie das Empfangsgebäude.

Auch hier wurden sie wieder beide sehr höflich mit Namen begrüßt. Der Empfangschef, Mr. Russell, selbst begleitete sie wieder nach draußen und gemeinsam bestiegen sie eine Art Golfwagen, der sie einige hundert Meter weiter an einem Blockhaus absetzte. Die Lage war äußerst exquisit: Hinter ihnen der Wald, vor ihnen, nur wenige Schritte entfernt, brandeten die Wellen des Pazifiks an die Küste.

Mr. Russell öffnete das Haus und Liz verschlug es ein weiteres Mal den Atem. Die Inneneinrichtung war Luxus pur. Der untere Teil der Hütte bestand aus einem großen Wohnzimmer mit offenem Kamin, davor lag ein flauschiger Teppich. Zur Meeresseite hin gab es große Fenster, durch die kleine Küche im hinteren Teil des Hauses führten zwei Glastüren direkt zur Terrasse. Eine massive Wendeltreppe führte nach oben auf eine Galerie, wo sich das Schlafzimmer (mit einem riesigen Bett) und ein kleines, aber exquisites Bad befand. Das ganze Haus war ein Traum aus Stein und Holz.

Mr. Russell lächelte und versicherte William, daß alles seinen Wünschen entsprechend veranlaßt worden war.

William dankte ihm, bevor ihm noch etwas einfiel. „Mr. Russell, noch eine Sache. Wir möchten am Sonntag mit der Fähre übersetzen, bitte schicken sie mir den Wagen für 14 Uhr."

„Selbstverständlich, Sir. Ich wünsche ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt."

„Oh William, wie wundervoll! Woher kennst du diese geheimen Flecken? Und warum mußten wir durch diese Absperrung?"

„Das ist eine Art Ferienanlage, bestehend aus zehn Blockhäusern, alle schön weit voneinander entfernt mit eigenem Strandabschnitt. Es soll nicht jeder einfach hier herkommen können, wir legen viel Wert auf Privatsphäre, deshalb haben wir es umzäunt. Aber so, daß man nicht denkt, daß man eingesperrt ist."

„_Wir_? Gehört das hier auch zu den Darcy Hotels?"

William nickte.

Lizzy kannte natürlich das große Anwesen in West Vanc, aber irgendwie hatte sie keinerlei Vorstellung davon, wie reich die Familie wirklich war. Es interessierte sie zwar auch nicht sonderlich, aber es war schon ein komisches Gefühl, so einfach mal ein paar Tage hierher zu fliegen in diese kleine Luxusoase. Die Darcys kamen ihr so normal vor, daß Professor Fitzwilliam eigentlich Anne Darcy hieß, hatte sie bis vor kurzem ja noch nicht einmal gewußt. William hatte noch nie in ihrer Gegenwart den reichen Erben heraushängen lassen, er machte zwar keinen Hehl daraus, daß er Geld hatte, aber er prahlte nicht damit herum. Und vor allem warf er sein Geld nicht zum Fenster hinaus.

„Komm, du mußt hungrig sein. Draußen ist der Tisch gedeckt."

Liz folgte ihm durch die Küche auf die Terrasse und in der Tat, ein leichtes Mittagessen und eine Flasche Champagner erwarteten sie draußen.

William öffnete die Flasche und sie stießen miteinander an.

„Puh, ich darf nicht so viel trinken, ich bin noch ganz durcheinander von dem Flug," murmelte Liz und begann leicht zu schwanken.

„Am Sonntag fahren wir mit dem Auto zurück, keine Angst. Du mußt nicht mehr in den Flieger." Er grinste. „Es sei denn, du hast auch Angst vor Fähren und wirst seekrank?"

Liz schaute ihn verlegen an. „Nein, ich glaube nicht. Aber da du ja bei mir bist, wird es schon gehen, denke ich."

William nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand und küßte sie zärtlich.

„Ich bin froh, daß DU bei mir bist, Liebes. Ich werde dich keinen Moment aus den Augen lassen, so lange wir hier sind."

Liz erwiderte den Kuß. Dagegen war auch nichts einzuwenden.

Liz war überrascht, daß einige ihrer Klamotten im Schrank hingen und sogar ihre Toilettenartikel vorhanden waren. William war etwas rot geworden. „Entschuldige, daß ich deine Sachen eingepackt habe und an deinen Schränken war, ich habe allerdings Jane dabei am Telefon gehabt und sie hat mir ein bißchen geholfen."

Liz lachte. „Und du hast _mir_ sogar _deinen_ Pullover eingepackt, den ich dir immer noch nicht zurückgegeben habe."

William grinste anzüglich. „Ja. Weil ich will, daß du ihn heute abend anziehst. Und sonst nichts."

Sekunden später lag Liz in seinen Armen. Wie machte er das bloß? Er konnte sie mit wenigen Worten und diesem herausfordernden und gleichzeitig so zärtlichen Blick allein schon um den Verstand bringen, so total erregen. Sie wußte, sie lebte gefährlich. Und es gab nichts, was ihr gleichgültiger sein konnte im Augenblick.

Sie verbrachten den Rest des Nachmittags im Bett und weder William noch Liz hätte es etwas ausgemacht, die restlichen vier Tage ebenfalls dort zu verbringen. William war über sich selbst erstaunt. Er, für den eine feste Beziehung frühestens mit vierzig oder eher noch später in Frage gekommen wäre, der an seinen ‚Gespielinnen' immer sehr schnell das Interesse verloren hatte, konnte sich nun überhaupt nicht mehr vorstellen, ohne Liz zu sein.

Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, das über das Körperliche weit hinausging. Natürlich hatten sie auch fantastischen Sex, aber es war mittlerweile so viel mehr zwischen ihnen. Er hatte Frauen gehabt, die alle möglichen raffinierten Dinge im Bett mit ihm angestellt hatten, aber das interessierte ihn nicht mehr – sehr zu seinem Erstaunen. William gestand sich ein: Liz war etwas besonderes, und das nicht nur in seinem Bett. Und er wollte sie unter keinen Umständen verlieren.

Ihre Mahlzeiten wurden dreimal am Tag auf Wunsch serviert – William mußte nur kurz durchklingeln und wie von Zauberhand erschien das Essen wenige Minuten später. Am ersten Abend ihres Aufenthaltes wurde draußen auf der Terrasse serviert und die beiden nahmen ihr Abendessen ungestört unter freiem Himmel ein.

Nach einem kleinen Spaziergang am Strand kehrten sie zurück in ihre Hütte, wo zu Liz' Überraschung ein dienstbarer Geist bereits ein gemütliches Feuer im Kamin entfacht hatte. Auf einem kleinen Tischchen standen frische Erdbeeren und eine weitere Flasche Champagner.

„Zieh dich um, Liebes," murmelte William, während er die Flasche öffnete und Liz wußte, was er meinte. Wenige Minuten später kam sie wieder nach unten, bekleidet nur mit Williams weichem Pullover, der ihr Hinterteil nur knapp bedeckte.

Er reichte ihr ein Glas Champagner und steckte ihr eine Erdbeere zwischen die Lippen, die er dann selbst zur Hälfte abbiß, mit einer Hand über ihren Rücken streichelnd.

William selbst war noch komplett mit Jeans und einem langärmeligen Hemd bekleidet. Liz wandte sich aus seinem Griff und lief langsam an ihm vorbei zum Kamin, dabei die Arme soweit scheinbar unbeabsichtigt nach oben streckend, daß der Pullover über ihrem nackten Po ein Stück nach oben rutschte.

William schluckte hart als sie sich langsam nach vorne beugte und einen Holzscheit in die Flammen warf. Diese kleine Hexe, sie wußte genau, wie sie ihn erregen konnte. Hach…er liebte ihren kleinen, knackigen Hintern. Aber noch mehr liebte er ihre Brüste. Und auch da enttäuschte sie ihn nicht. Sie wandte sich um, beugte sich nochmals nach vorne und der V-Ausschnitt seines ihr viel zu großen Pullovers rutschte zur Seite und er konnte einen ihrer Nippel sehen. Scheinbar gedankenverloren spielte sie daran herum und brachte damit Williams Blut zum Kochen. Aber er blieb immer noch – äußerlich vollkommen ruhig – mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen gegenüber des Kamins stehen und beobachtete sie schweigend. Nach einiger Zeit kam sie schließlich langsam zu ihm, streckte spielerisch gähnend die Arme über den Kopf, was ihren Pullover schon wieder hochrutschen ließ und begann mit aufreizender Langsamkeit, die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen. William mußte sich sehr zusammenreißen, sich nicht selbst die Sachen vom Leib zu reißen und über sie herzufallen. Aber nicht mehr lange und er würde es sie büßen lassen, daß sie ihn so quälte…oh ja…und schlimm genug, er genoß diese süße Qual.

Er tat auch nicht das geringste, ihr beim Ausziehen zu helfen. Schweigend und unbeweglich stand er da, sah ihr nur aufmerksam dabei zu, wie sie ihn langsam, gaaaaaanz langsam von seinen Klamotten befreite. Immer wieder gewährte sie ihm Einblicke oder berührte ihn scheinbar aus Versehen mit ihren Brüsten. Still atmete er auf, als seine Jeans zu Boden fiel und schließlich stand er nackt vor ihr. Liz, immer noch in seinem Pullover, betrachtete ihn ungeniert von oben bis unten, ging um ihn herum, berührte ihn gelegentlich hier und da, was ihn zu stillem Aufseufzen brachte und zog ihn schließlich vor dem Kamin zu Boden. Sie zwang ihn auf den Rücken, blieb einen Moment über ihm stehen, bevor sie sich ganz langsam auf ihm niederließ. _Hexe Hexe Hexe!_ schrie alles vor Lust in ihm auf und er wand sich unter ihrem warmen Leib. Plötzlich spürte er ihre Anspannung, ihr Atem ging schneller und mit einem Stöhnen brach sie auf seiner Brust zusammen. „Was machst du bloß mit mir," murmelte er und strich ihr übers Haar.

Liz setzte sich langsam auf und lächelte ihn an. „Genau das kann ich mich auch fragen, Mr. Darcy. Ich war immer ein wohlerzogenes, anständiges Mädchen, aber du bringst mich irgendwie unbewußt dazu, solche Sachen zu machen…"

„Du bist immer noch ein wohlerzogenes, anständiges Mädchen, Liebes. Und sehr, sehr sexy noch dazu…" Er zog sie wieder an sich und spürte, daß ihre Haut ganz kalt geworden war.

„Komm, laß uns nach oben gehen."

Die übrigen Tage verliefen ähnlich. Sie liebten sich nach dem Aufwachen, kuschelten danach miteinander, liebten sich wieder, duschten oder badeten gemeinsam, frühstückten spät, gingen zum Joggen an den Strand, sammelten Muscheln oder machten einen Spaziergang, gingen zurück in die Hütte, liebten sich wieder und so weiter.

Für William waren diese Tage eine vollkommen neue Erfahrung. Er war normalerweise überhaupt kein Kuscheltyp, sondern schlief meist sofort zufrieden nach seinem Höhepunkt ein. Was ihn ebenfalls fürchterlich abtörnte und meist sogar dazu brachte, den Rest der Nacht in seinem eigenen Bett zu verbringen waren Frauen, die gleich nach dem Akt ins Bad stürzten um sich sofort sämtliche Spuren abzuwaschen. Und das machten die meisten, zumindest seiner Erfahrung nach.

Liz war auch hier vollkommen anders. Sie schliefen danach _immer_ gemeinsam ein, ihre Rückseite an seine breite Brust geschmiegt, seine Arme um sie geschlungen. Und Liz dachte gar nicht daran, ins Bad zu rennen. Sie hatte ihm einmal gesagt, sie liebe seinen Geruch an ihrem Körper.

Auch liebte er es, morgens vor ihr aufzuwachen. Manchmal nahm er sie dann, ohne daß sie richtig wach wurde oder brachte sie zum Höhepunkt, während sie schlief. Wenn sie dann langsam zu sich kam, ihn aus schläfrigen grünen Augen anblinzelte und sich an ihn kuschelte, quoll sein Herz regelrecht über.

Er, William Darcy, der normalerweise die Regeln in diesem Spiel festlegte, der noch nie eine feste Beziehung eingegangen war, war Elizabeth Bennet mit Haut und Haaren hilflos ausgeliefert.

Als er am Freitagmorgen erwachte und Liz war nicht im Bett, spürte er eine regelrechte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Aber ein Blick zum Fenster beruhigte ihn wieder – sie stand, in sein T-Shirt gehüllt, mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand am Fenster und schaute fasziniert aufs Meer hinaus. Es regnete und stürmte und das Meer war wie entfesselt, hohe Wellen schlugen an den Strand, fast zum Greifen nah.

William beobachtete sie einen Moment ausgiebig. Lautlos erhob er sich und trat hinter sie, was sie kurz zusammenzucken ließ, aber dann gab sie sich ganz seinen sanften Fingern hin, die sich um ihre Brüste legten. Sie schnurrte leise und drehte sich um. Ihr Kuß schmeckte nach Kaffee.

„Was machst du hier draußen?" fragte William leise und trug sie kurzentschlossen wieder ins Bett. „Ich hasse es wenn ich aufwache, und du liegst nicht neben mir."

„Ich hatte Lust auf einen Kaffee und du warst nicht wachzukriegen."

„Alles Lüge. Du weißt genau, wie du mich wachkriegst, du kleine Hexe." murmelte er und zog ihr das T-Shirt über den Kopf.

„Was für ein Sturm da draußen," sagte Liz und kuschelte sich eng an William. „Da möchte man gar nicht aus dem Bett raus."

„Ich will dich hier und jetzt," flüsterte William heiser und drehte sie auf den Rücken. Er wollte jetzt nicht kuscheln, er wollte mit ihr schlafen und das sofort. Also zwang er mit seinem Knie ihre Beine auseinander und drang kurzerhand in sie ein. Mit wenigen harten, schnellen Stößen fand er seine Erlösung, rollte von ihr herunter und schlief umgehend ein, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, ob seine Partnerin etwas davon gehabt hatte oder nicht.

Liz war an solche Aktionen von ihm bereits gewöhnt, denn William war nicht nur ein sehr erfahrener Liebhaber, er hatte auch manchmal eine recht dominante Ader.

Liz hatte erstaunt festgestellt, daß sie es zwar haßte, wenn er ihr im normalen Umgang Vorschriften machen wollte, es aber durchaus ab und zu mochte, sich ihm in sämtlichen Liebesdingen unterzuordnen. Sie liebte es wohl, ihn zu verführen, zu reizen und zu erregen bis er jegliche Kontrolle verlor und sie fast rücksichtslos nahm, egal wo das war, aber sie gestattete es genauso gern, daß er ihr sagte, was sie tun sollte oder was er von ihr wollte. In dieser (und nicht nur in dieser) Beziehung war er vollkommen offen und ohne falsche Scham, und er äußerte seine Wünsche sehr konkret. Wenn William Darcy sie wollte, bekam er sie auch. Und immer zu seinen Bedingungen. Liz hatte keinerlei Grund, sich zu beklagen.

Jetzt lag er zufrieden schlafend neben ihr, ein Arm besitzergreifend über sie gelegt. Liz war nicht müde, und nachdem sie ihn einige Zeit beobachtet, mit seinen Haaren gespielt und ihren Gedanken nachgehangen hatte, schlüpfte sie aus dem Bett, zog Williams T-Shirt wieder an und holte sich einen weiteren Kaffee. Den ersten hatte sie ja nicht richtig austrinken dürfen. Mit ihrem frischen, heißen Kaffee stellte sie sich wie heute morgen schon einmal ans Fenster auf der Galerie und blickte aufs Meer. Der Sturm hatte nicht nachgelassen und fasziniert beobachtete sie, wie die Wellen an den Strand klatschten. Stundenlang hätte sie zuschauen können. Wie vorher schon bemerkte sie nicht, daß William wieder wachgeworden war. Diesmal blieb er im Bett liegen.

„Elizabeth."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Er bedeutete ihr mit einer Geste, wieder zu ihm ins Bett zu kommen. Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf und sah weiter den Wellen zu.

„Elizabeth Bennet, komm wieder ins Bett."

Liz reagierte nicht und trank seelenruhig ihren Kaffee. William mußte sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, aber es kam ja überhaupt nicht in Frage, daß er nachgab. _Kleine Hexe!_

„Du weißt, daß ich es nicht mag, wenn du nicht neben mir liegst, wenn ich aufwache," sagte er gespielt ärgerlich.

Liz drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte süß. „Dein Pech, Honey."

Sie drehte ihm wieder ihre Rückseite zu und streckte sich ausgiebig, was ihr T-Shirt ein Stück nach oben rutschen ließ.

„Los, komm wieder ins Bett."

„Was bietest du mir dafür?"

„Komm her und ich zeig es dir."

„Nein. Du denkst doch nur an dein eigenes Vergnügen."

„Würde ich niemals tun."

„Hast du mir heute schon bewiesen."

William seufzte. „Du bist nachtragend."

„Du bist egoistisch."

„Also gut." William schlug die Decken zurück, stand auf und ging zu ihr ans Fenster. Er nahm sie kurzerhand auf die Arme und trug sie zum Bett zurück, wo er sie sanft niederlegte. Vorsichtig zog er ihr das große T-Shirt über den Kopf und ließ seinen Blick bewundernd über ihren Körper gleiten. Als er begann, sie langsam zu streicheln, runzelte er die Stirn.

„Du bist ja eiskalt, Liebes." Er hüllte sie beide in die warmen Decken ein. „Was stehst du auch so lange am Fenster anstatt mit mir im warmen Bett zu kuscheln!"

„Mit dir zu kuscheln? Soweit ich mich richtig erinnere, hast du mich heute frühfür zwei Minuten rücksichtslos genommen und bist dann sofort eingeschlafen – auf DEINER Seite des Bettes. Also erzähl mir nichts vom Kuscheln…"

„Rücksichtslos?"

Liz nickte.

William unterband jeden weiteren Versuch einer Diskussion mit einem langen Kuß und begann nach einigen Minuten, ihren ganzen Körper ausgiebigst und nach allen Regeln der Kunst mit Fingern, Lippen und Zunge zu verwöhnen, bis sie mit einem geflüsterten „oh verdammt William" zum Höhepunkt kam und vollkommen erschöpft in sich zusammensank und mehrere Minuten absolut bewegungsunfähig war.

So in etwa verbrachten die beiden ihr langes Wochenende. Das Wetter wurde nicht besser, also hatten sie auch keine große Lust, nach draußen zu gehen. Liz allerdings verbrachte einige Zeit an der stürmischen Luft und damit, den Wellen zuzusehen. William übernahm dann äußerst freiwillig die angenehme Aufgabe, sie wieder zu wärmen und noch einiges andere mehr.

Ihre letzte Nacht vor ihrer Rückkehr am Sonntag brach an. Liz schlief tief und fest in Williams Armen, aber er fand einfach keinen Schlaf. Zu viele Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Morgen mußten sie nach Vancouver zurück und morgen kamen auch seine Eltern wieder nach hause. Er hatte vor deren Abreise nach Paris ein langes Gespräch mit seinem Vater geführt. William Darcy senior erwartete – nicht zu unrecht natürlich – daß sein Sohn endlich ernsthaft und mit vollem Einsatz in die Firma einstieg und vor allem sein _Lotterleben_ aufgab, wie er es nannte. William hatte dagegen auch im Prinzip nichts einzuwenden – er wußte, was er seiner Familie schuldig war und war dafür erzogen worden, das Darcy-Imperium eines Tages zu übernehmen. Das alles war für ihn kein Thema – er war schließlich William Darcy.

Vor wenigen Wochen noch hatte er sich um sein Privatleben keine Gedanken gemacht. Er wußte, er würde hauptsächlich mit Arbeiten beschäftigt sein und sein chaotisches Liebesleben ginge weiter wie bisher, vielleicht eine Spur geruhsamer. Das war, _bevor_ er Liz kennenlernte.

Aber was wäre ab morgen? Sie würde in ihr und Janes Apartment zurückkehren, er in seine Suite im Pan Pacific oder nach West Vanc. Er wußte nicht so recht, wie es mit ihnen weitergehen sollte. Sein Dad hatte ihm schon zu verstehen gegeben, daß er in Zukunft viel unterwegs sein würde, er legte Wert darauf, daß sein Sohn und Erbe die Häuser in aller Welt besuchte und in seiner neuen Funktion kennenlernte. Ob Liz ihn auf seinen Reisen begleiten würde? Warum nicht, Charlotte konnte schließlich für ein paar Tage den Laden übernehmen. Liz war schließlich auch jetzt hier bei ihm, und sie hatte kaum Widerstand geleistet, den Laden vier Tage lang in Charlottes Obhut zu lassen.

William seufzte. Er konnte den Gedanken einfach nicht ertragen, morgens ohne sie aufzuwachen. Aber wie und wo sollten sie in Zukunft leben? Pemberley kam nicht in Frage, das Hotel wollte er ihr nicht zumuten, das Apartment gehörte zur Hälfte Jane und wäre auch kein Dauerzustand. Würde Liz überhaupt auf Dauer mit ihm zusammen leben wollen? Konnte er sich überhaupt vorstellen, eine feste Beziehung zu haben? Erstaunlicherweise lautete die Antwort _ja_.

Erst gegen Morgen fand William ein bißchen Schlaf und so war es nicht erstaunlich, daß Liz vor ihm wach wurde. Unten war bereits das Frühstück gebracht worden und sie beschloß, ihn mit einem Kaffee zu wecken. Schade, heute mußten sie wieder abreisen, bedauerte Liz ein wenig. Die luxuriöse Blockhütte war ein richtiges Liebesnest gewesen. Außer ein paar Spaziergängen hatten sie nichts unternommen, die meiste Zeit hatten sie sich im Bett aufgehalten.

Liz fragte sich, wie es mit ihnen weitergehen würde. Ob es überhaupt weitergehen würde. William hatte davon gesprochen, daß er jetzt verstärkt in die Firma einsteigen würde und Liz hatte tief im Innern den kleinen, aber schmerzenden Verdacht, daß das der Anfang vom Ende ihrer kurzen Beziehung werden würde. Ihr wäre es lieber, er würde ihr gleich sagen, es ist vorbei und nicht versuchen, sie langsam abzuservieren. Liz hatte ganz gegen ihren Willen eine Menge Gefühle investiert und gestand sich ein, daß William ihr sehr viel bedeutete. Eine Trennung wäre für sie sehr, sehr schmerzhaft.

William lächelte wehmütig, als sie ihn mit einem Kuß und einer Tasse Kaffee weckte. Er zog sie an sich und zog die Decken über sie beide.

„Liz, was ich am Freitag gesagt habe, war ernstgemeint. Ich hasse es, wenn ich aufwache und du bist nicht da. Ich will jede Nacht mit dir einschlafen und jeden Morgen neben dir aufwachen."

Liz schaute ihn verblüfft an und schwieg.

„Ich meine das ernst, Liebes."

Liz schluckte und schwieg immer noch.

William mißverstand ihr Schweigen als Ablehnung und wandte enttäuscht den Blick ab. Natürlich, er konnte nicht voraussetzen, daß sie genauso fühlte.

„Ich kann es mir auch nur schwer vorstellen, ohne dich einzuschlafen, William," flüsterte sie schließlich kaum hörbar. „Ganz zu schweigen vom Aufwachen."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis William ihre Worte verinnerlicht hatte. Er sah sie lange schweigend an, bis Liz schließlich über seinen verwirrten Blick lächeln mußte.

„Elizabeth Bennet, willst du den Rest deines Lebens mit mir verbringen und mich heiraten?"

Das war ein mehr als spontaner Antrag – William hatte das weiß Gott nicht geplant, aber die Worte fühlten sich so überaus richtig an und er war froh, es gesagt zu haben.

Liz' Erstaunen hätte nicht größer sein können. Aber er sah nicht so aus, als machte er einen Spaß mit ihr, es schien ihm absolut ernst damit zu sein. Seine dunklen Augen sahen sie aufmerksam und sehr gespannt an.

„William?" flüsterte sie.

„Ist das ein JA?"

Liz wurde ganz wirr im Kopf und brachte keinen Ton heraus. Sie konnte ihn nur anstarren.

„Lizzy, ich habe noch nie im Leben etwas so ernst gemeint. Aber ich sehe, ich habe dich unfair überrumpelt. Ich verlange jetzt auch gar keine Antwort, ich bitte dich nur, überlege es dir." Er machte eine kurze Pause und flüsterte noch „ich liebe dich, Elizabeth Bennet. Über alles."

„Ja." Kam eine leise Antwort. „Ich liebe dich auch, William."


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

Die Heimfahrt nach Vancouver verlief zum größten Teil in einvernehmlichem Schweigen. Der Chauffeur holte sie wie verabredet ab und um Liz das Wasserflugzeug zu ersparen, fuhren sie nach Nanaimo und nahmen dort die Fähre, die direkt zur Horseshoe Bay fuhr. Sie verbrachten die Überfahrt an Deck und William ließ Liz keinen Augenblick los, so als hätte er Angst, sie würde verschwinden, sobald er sie nicht mehr in den Armen hielt.

Er konnte es noch gar nicht fassen. Sie hatte eingewilligt, ihn zu heiraten! Er konnte auch nicht fassen, daß er sie das überhaupt _gefragt_ hatte, aber er war darüber sehr, sehr glücklich. Liz war immer noch ganz von den Socken, sie konnte es noch gar nicht glauben, daß er ihr tatsächlich einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte. Und daß sie ihn angenommen hatte!

William hatte den Fahrer heimlich angewiesen, nicht nach Pemberley, sondern zuerst zu einem Juwelier zu fahren. Er wollte Liz heute noch einen standesgemäßen Verlobungsring schenken. Am liebsten hätte er es der ganzen Welt mitgeteilt!

Liz war sehr verlegen, als William sie in das Geschäft führte. Williams Vorstellungen von einem ‚ordentlichen' Verlobungsring beziehungsweise dessen Preis verursachten ihr Schwindelgefühle. Aber er ließ nicht mit sich diskutieren. Er ruhte nicht eher, bis sie sich den Ring gewählt hatte, der ihr tatsächlich am besten gefiel (sie hatte keine Möglichkeit, die Preise an den Schmuckstücken zu sehen) und war schließlich mit ihrer Wahl zufrieden. Ein schlichter, aber sehr edler Platinring mit Diamanten und Smaragden besetzt, passend zu ihren grünen Augen.

Wie schon erwähnt hatte Liz keine Probleme, sich in Liebesdingen William ab und an zu unterwerfen, aber sie würde es ihm nicht durchgehen lassen, ALLE Entscheidungen ihres zukünftigen gemeinsamen Lebens alleine zu treffen.

William wollte sie sofort zu seinen Eltern bringen und ihnen alles erzählen, Liz wollte nicht. Noch nicht. Die Darcys waren heute erst aus Europa zurückgekehrt und sie jetzt mit einer solchen Nachricht zu überfallen, erschien ihr reichlich unangebracht. Sie schlug vor, daß William seinen Eltern und Georgie zunächst alleine davon erzählen sollte, damit sie nicht aus allen Wolken fielen. William stimmte schließlich zu, wenn auch zögernd. Also ließ er Liz zu ihrem Apartment bringen und sich selbst anschließend nach West Vanc. Er würde seinen Eltern heute noch davon erzählen, keine Frage. Er _konnte_ es einfach nicht länger für sich behalten. Und danach würde ihn nichts abhalten, wieder nach Kitsilano zu fahren.

Als William das Anwesen betrat, waren seine Eltern schon seit einigen Stunden zuhause. Die Familie saß gemütlich auf der Terrasse beisammen und trank Kaffee. Anne Darcy freute sich, ihren Sohn zu sehen. Georgie hatte nur erzählt, daß er ein paar Tage nach Vancouver Island verreist war. Bevor William Gelegenheit hatte, von seinem Kurzurlaub mit Liz und ihrer anschließenden Verlobung zu erzählen, ergriff William Darcy senior das Wort.

„Nun, Sohn, ich hoffe, du bist gut erholt, ab morgen ist die faule Zeit fürs erste vorbei." William zog ein Gesicht, aber sein Dad lächelte nachsichtig. „Morgen früh beziehst du dein Büro am Robson Square, morgen mittag habe ich ein Meeting angesetzt, in dem du offiziell vorgestellt wirst, abends gibt es einen kleinen Empfang im Pan Pacific zu deiner Einführung – falls du noch jemand auf die Gästeliste setzen willst, laß es Kathy wissen, und am Dienstag beginnen wir mit dem ersten Teil deiner Rundreise. Da ich erst aus Europa zurückgekehrt bin, lassen wir es langsam angehen und beginnen mit New York, Quebec City und dann über San Diego zurück. Europa heben wir uns für nächsten Monat auf. Ich habe ein interessantes Angebot für einen luxuriösen Landsitz in Schottland bekommen, das würde gut zu uns passen und…"

William hörte gar nicht mehr zu. Ebenso wie Liz haßte er Vorschriften oder wenn jemand über sein Leben bestimmen wollte. Daß er selbst das bei anderen auch gerne tat, war selbstverständlich etwas gaaaaaanz anderes…. Natürlich, sein Vater war Chef der Darcy Hotels Inc., aber er hatte ja wohl auch ein Wörtchen mitzureden! Wie konnte er einfach festlegen, was er zu tun hatte? Er wollte jetzt nicht verreisen. Er wollte keinen ‚kleinen Empfang'. Er wollte in Ruhe seine Arbeit für Darcy Hotels beginnen und er wollte gefälligst _gefragt_ werden, bevor man solche Pläne für ihn schmiedete!

Er konnte irgendwie verstehen, daß sein Dad vor Stolz platzte, daß sein Sohn endlich in die Firma einstieg, aber _nicht so_. Er mußte seinen Ärger zügeln, um nichts in der Welt wollte er seine Eltern enttäuschen. Und er wollte ihnen endlich von Liz erzählen.

Sein Vater war etwas enttäuscht über Williams mangelnden Enthusiasmus, aber Anne hatte es kommen sehen. Sie kannte ihren Jungen gut genug und hatte ihren Mann gewarnt, ihn so zu überfallen und vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen. Er hatte nur abgewunken und gesagt, sein Sohn wäre ihm sicher dankbar, wenn er ihm das alles abnahm. Nun mußte er sehen, was er davon hatte. Ihre zwei sturköpfigen Männer… Anne Darcy schüttelte still seufzend den Kopf. Wie gut, daß Georgie so pflegeleicht war!

William versicherte seinem Pa, daß sie morgen in Ruhe über alles reden würden, da er jetzt noch eine überaus wichtige Neuigkeit zu erzählen hatte, die keinen Aufschub mehr duldete.

Seine Mutter und Georgie waren zunächst etwas schockiert, aber da sie beide Liz sehr mochten, wunderten sie sich nicht allzu lange und umarmten und küßten William und wollten alles genau wissen.

William Darcy senior, der Liz nicht kannte, war regelrecht erstarrt. _Sein Sohn_ hatte sich verlobt? Und er hatte ihm das Mädchen noch nicht einmal vorher vorgestellt? Elizabeth wer? Stammte sie aus guter Familie? Brachte sie Vermögen mit in die Ehe? Nicht, daß sein Sohn das nötig hätte, aber er wollte unter allen Umständen verhindern, daß irgendeine Goldgräberin in die Familie einheiratete, die nur hinter seinem Geld her wäre und irgendwann seinen Sohn und die Familie enttäuschte. William Darcy senior wollte nur, daß sein einziger Sohn genauso glücklich in der Wahl seiner Frau wäre, wie er selbst.

„Erzähl uns etwas über diese Elizabeth, woher stammt sie, welche Familie, wo lebt sie…" sagte er und die beiden Damen seiner Familie seufzten ungeduldig. „Ich kenne diese Dame ja schließlich nicht!"

„Liz ist ganz wundervoll," sagte William leise. „Sie ist Eigentümerin eines kleinen Buchladens in der Stadt, dort wo Mum ihre deutschen Bücher kauft. Sie ist eine ehemalige Studentin von Mum und die beiden kennen sich natürlich schon. Sie hat eine Schwester."

„Und was ist mit ihrer Familie?"

William stellte fest, daß er von ihrer Herkunft, ihrer Familie überhaupt nichts wußte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, die hat sie bisher noch nie erwähnt."

Sein Vater runzelte die Stirn. „Du kennst ihre Familie nicht? Du kannst doch keine Frau heiraten, von der du überhaupt nichts weißt!"

„Ich liebe Liz und ich werde sie heiraten. So bald wie es geht."

Sein Dad hatte berechtigte Zweifel an den Absichten seines Sohnes. Er kannte seinen Lebenswandel nur zu gut – schließlich war er in diesem Alter selbst nicht besser gewesen – und jetzt verliebte er sich in eine Frau und wollte sie heiraten, obwohl er sie erst so kurze Zeit kannte, von der er so wenig wußte… Auch wenn seine Frau voll des höchsten Lobes über Liz war, er war nicht so ganz überzeugt, daß er die richtige Entscheidung traf.

William wischte alle Bedenken beiseite. Er stand auf und teilte seiner Familie mit, daß er heute nacht bei Liz bleiben würde.

Liz hatte nicht damit gerechnet, William heute noch einmal zu sehen. Jane war – natürlich – nicht da und so hatte sie es sich mit einem Buch, einem heißen Kakao und Williams Pullover (oder war es mittlerweile ihrer?) auf dem Balkon gemütlich gemacht. Das Buch lag die meiste Zeit unbeachtet auf ihrem Schoß, viel aufregender waren ihre Gedanken.

Zum millionsten Mal dachte sie über den heutigen Tag nach. Hatte William Darcy sie heute wirklich gefragt, ob sie ihn _heiraten_ würde? Anscheinend, denn der Ring an ihrem Finger kam schließlich nicht von alleine an ihre Hand. Fast scheu und etwas ungläubig betrachtete sie die kleinen, aber lupenreinen Diamanten und Smaragde auf dem Platinreif. William hatte noch nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt, als er den Preis erfahren hatte.

Liz seufzte. Was hatte sie bloß geritten, so schnell ihre Zustimmung zu geben? Einen Mann zu heiraten, der sie vor wenigen Wochen noch „vertrocknete, unbefriedigte Brillenschlange" genannt hatte, den sie für einen arroganten, eingebildeten Mistkerl hielt? Den sie vorher nur aus den Klatschspalten der Tagespresse kannte und der in der Stadt einen fast schon legendären Ruf als Frauenheld hatte? Sie, Elizabeth Bennet! Frau ohne Herkunft, ohne Familie. Sie wünschte, Jane wäre hier.

Als es an der Tür klingelte dachte sie zunächst, Jane hätte den Schlüssel vergessen. Um so größer ihr Erstaunen und ihre Freude, William vor sich zu sehen. Er strahlte und küßte sie, als hätten sie sich jahrelang nicht gesehen anstatt nur wenige Stunden. Liz bat ihn herein und äußerte ihre Verwunderung, ihn heute noch einmal zu sehen.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt ich hasse es, ohne dich einzuschlafen – und aufzuwachen," murmelte er und seine Hände glitten unter ihren (oder vielmehr seinen) Pullover, den sie auf nackter Haut trug. Liz hatte die Augen geschlossen, gab sich völlig seinen Berührungen hin und versuchte, langsam wieder zur Erde zurückzukehren. Sie schien wie hypnotisiert. William befreite sich von seinem Pullover, Jeans und Schuhen, nahm Liz kurzerhand auf die Arme und trug sie in ihr Schlafzimmer. Warum sich auf der Couch verrenken, wenn er es im Bett haben konnte! Er legte sie sanft aufs Bett, warf den Rest seiner Klamotten auf den Boden und nahm sie schnell und hart, wie er es am liebsten hatte.

Die Entscheidung, Liz ins Schlafzimmer zu tragen, war im nachhinein sehr weise gewesen. Etwa fünf Minuten, nachdem sie das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatten, drehte sich ein Schlüssel in der Wohnungstür und Jane kam nach hause. Sie wunderte sich nur kurz über die Männerkleidung, die im Wohnzimmer verstreut lag und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. William schien da zu sein.

Nachdem sie beide wieder zur Ruhe gekommen waren, setzte sich William auf, lehnte sich an das Kopfende des Bettes und spielte gedankenverloren mit Lizzys Haaren. Liz' Kopf lag in seinem Schoß und als er lange Zeit nichts sagte, kitzelte sie ihn leicht am Bauch.

„An was denkst du gerade so angestrengt?" fragte sie leise und sah zu ihm hoch.

William seufzte. „Ich hatte heute ein Gespräch mit meinem Dad. Morgen ist mein erster offizieller Tag in der Firma und er hat praktisch meine ganze nächste Zeit schon verplant. Am Dienstag will er mit mir eine Tour durch den Osten und die USA machen um mir die Hotels des Konzern zu zeigen und mich überall vorzustellen. Wir werden wochenlang unterwegs sein."

„Oh," machte Liz. „Aber ich schätze, das gehört zu deinem Job, nicht wahr? Natürlich mußt du überall vorgestellt werden."

„Ja, aber nicht schon am Dienstag und vor allem nicht ohne dich."

Liz sah ihn erstaunt an. „Nicht ohne mich?"

„Ich hatte geplant, diese ganzen Reisen mit _dir_ zu machen."

„William, ich kann unmöglich jedesmal mit dir auf Reisen gehen," sagte Liz sanft. „Außerdem…glaubst du nicht, wir sollten uns einmal darüber unterhalten, wie es jetzt konkret mit uns weitergehen soll?"

William nickte und grinste verlegen. „Entschuldige, Liebes. Ich platze in dein Leben, überrumple dich nach wenigen Wochen schon mit einem Heiratsantrag – ich bin ein ganz schöner Egoist, nicht wahr?" Liz nickte und er kniff sie leicht in die Seite.

„Ok. Laß uns reden. Wie stellst du dir unser zukünftiges Leben vor?"

Liz richtete sich ein bißchen auf, um nicht andauernd zu ihm hochschauen zu müssen. „William, ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein. Ich denke auch, wir sollten irgendwann zusammenziehen."

William runzelte die Stirn. „Irgendwann? So bald wie möglich, Liebes. Wo möchtest du wohnen?"

Liz hatte sich noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht. Sie hoffte, er würde nicht vorschlagen, daß sie zu ihm nach Pemberley zog. Der Gedanke, bei seinen Eltern zu leben, schreckte sie. In einer Hotelsuite wollte sie auch nicht wohnen. Blieb noch ihr Apartment über und das teilte sie mit Jane. Jane allerdings, das wußte sie, trug sich auch mit dem Gedanken, zu Charles zu ziehen. Charles hatte bereits ein luxuriöses Penthouse am Rande der Stadt.

„Ich denke, Jane wird bald mit Charles zusammenleben wollen. Wir könnten dann hier wohnen. Zumindest übergangsweise."

Das war nicht exakt das, was sich William vorstellte. Gewiß, das Apartment war gemütlich, aber er dachte bereits weiter. Er wollte Liz so bald wie möglich heiraten, er wollte eine Familie mit ihr gründen. Seine Kinder sollten nicht in einem kleinen, gemieteten Apartment in Kitsilano aufwachsen. Und wieder einmal machte William Darcy den Fehler, Liz nicht nach ihrer Meinung zu fragen.

„Ich dachte daran, ein kleines Anwesen kaufen, was hältst du davon? Mit einem großen Garten und einem Swimmingpool. Und einer Bibliothek. Und vielen Kinderzimmern. Und…"

Liz schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Du planst ganz schön weit voraus, William."

„Weit voraus? So weit finde ich das gar nicht."

„Wir haben uns _heute_ verlobt und du planst schon Kinderzimmer? Ist das nicht ein _bißchen_ voreilig?"

„Ich möchte eine Familie mit dir gründen, Liz."

„Aber doch noch nicht gleich morgen!"

„Möglichst bald."

Liz machte sich los. „William Darcy, ich würde es sehr begrüßen, auch zu diesem Thema befragt zu werden!"

„Du willst mich aber heiraten, oder?" fragte er leise.

„Natürlich will ich das. Aber das bedeutet doch nicht, daß wir alles überstürzen müssen. William, bitte gib mir Zeit, mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen. Ich weiß, du liebst es, mich zu überrumpeln," sie strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange, „aber momentan geht mir das alles zu schnell. Laß uns eins nach dem andern angehen, einverstanden?"

William nickte. Sie hatte ja recht, aber er war nun einmal ungeduldig. Er wollte alles auf einmal, und das ging eben nicht. Nicht immer jedenfalls.

„Aber deswegen können wir trotzdem ein Häuschen kaufen, oder?" fragte er nach einer Weile hoffnungsvoll und Liz mußte lachen.

Sie kamen schließlich zu einer Einigung, das heißt, Liz machte die Vorschläge und William mußte wohl oder übel zustimmen, da sich alles leider sehr vernünftig anhörte. William haßte es zwar, wenn etwas _vernünftig_ war, aber er gab letztendlich nach.

William sollte sich zunächst einmal auf seinen neuen Job konzentrieren und auch die geplante Reise mit seinem Vater machen. Liz war davon überzeugt, daß Mr. Darcy sehr, sehr enttäuscht sein würde, wenn sein Sohn ohne ihn und stattdessen mit einer (ihm noch fremden) Frau fuhr und hatte damit absolut recht.

William hatte sie gebeten, morgen abend zum Empfang ins Pan Pacific mitzukommen, und nach langem Zögern hatte sie schließlich eingewilligt. William würde Liz seinem Vater vorher bereits vorstellen.

Wenn William seine erste längere Reise hinter sich gebracht hätte, würden sie in Ruhe darüber nachdenken, wohin sie ziehen wollten. Liz hatte darauf bestanden, ihren Laden weiterzuführen und William hatte nach langer Diskussion schließlich nachgegeben. _Streit_ wäre das richtigere Wort dafür, denn William bestand darauf, daß es seine Frau nicht nötig hatte zu arbeiten und Liz nannte ihn einen sturen, altmodischen Chauvinisten, der ihr keine Vorschriften zu machen hatte. Und außerdem war seine eigene Mutter ja ebenfalls berufstätig.

William machte der Debatte kurzerhand ein Ende, indem er ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen verschloß und sie für die nächsten paar Minuten erst einmal anderweitig beschäftigt waren.

Danach, es war schon sehr spät, fragte William nach ihrer Familie. Außer Jane hatte er noch niemanden kennengelernt und er wollte wissen, ob sie schon jemandem von ihrer Verlobung erzählt hatte. Sie saßen beide an das Kopfende des Bettes gelehnt und Liz hatte sich an Williams nackte Brust geschmiegt. Es dauerte eine Zeit, bis sie anfing, ihre Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**

Jane und Elizabeth Bennet waren die einzigen Kinder von Edward und Catherine Miller, einem einfachen Farmerehepaar, das am Rande einer Kleinstadt in der Provinz Alberta ein wenig Gemüseanbau und eine kleine Viehzucht betrieb. Jane war sechs und Liz gerade mal drei Jahre alt, als eines nachts ein schweres Gewitter über der Stadt niederging und der Blitz in die Ställe einschlug. Beim Versuch, den Brand zu löschen und die Tiere in Sicherheit zu bringen, stürzte unglücklicherweise ein baufälliges Dach, das in den nächsten Tagen hätte repariert werden sollen, ein und begrub Edward und Catherine sowie zwei Knechte unter sich.

Jane und Liz waren über Nacht zu Waisen geworden. Sehr viel an Verwandtschaft war nicht vorhanden, Catherine hatte keine Geschwister und Edward einen Bruder, John Miller, der mit seiner Frau in Calgary lebte. Es wurde – zum Glück für die beiden Mädchen – gerichtlich entschieden, die Farm zu verkaufen und das erlöste Geld auf ein Treuhandkonto einzuzahlen, das jeweils zum 18. Geburtstag der beiden ausgezahlt werden würde. Somit war sichergestellt, daß Onkel John nicht in Versuchung kam, das Geld in seine eigenen Taschen zu stecken.

Das Geld hätte ihr Onkel sicherlich gerne eingesteckt, aber er war nicht bereit, Jane und Liz bei sich aufzunehmen. Er hatte bereits zwei Töchter und stahl sich mit allerhand fadenscheinigen Argumenten aus der Verantwortung. In buchstäblich letzter Minute, bevor die Mädchen in ein Heim gekommen wären, erfuhr ein kinderloses Ehepaar aus Calgary von der Tragödie der beiden und setzte alle Hebel in Bewegung, die beiden als Pflegekinder bei sich aufnehmen zu können.

Bei Thomas Bennet, einem Chirurgen und seiner deutschen Frau Fanny erfuhren die Mädchen, die bereits so viel Leid in ihrem jungen Leben erfahren hatten, was es hieß, in einer liebevollen Familie aufzuwachsen. Fanny sprach ausschließlich deutsch mit ihnen und weckte vor allem in Liz die Liebe zur deutschen Literatur während Jane später in die Fußstapfen ihres Pflegevaters trat und ebenfalls Medizin studierte. Nach einigen Jahren adoptierten die Bennets die beiden Mädchen.

Aber auch diesmal schlug das Schicksal unbarmherzig zu. Liz hatte zu ihrem 18. Geburtstag genau wie 3 Jahre vorher Jane eine Reise nach New York geschenkt bekommen. Als Thomas und Fanny sich auf den Weg zum Flughafen machten, um ihre Mädchen abzuholen, geschah das Unglück. Ein anderer Wagen hatte ihnen kurz vor der Abfahrt zum Flughafen die Vorfahrt genommen und als Thomas noch versuchte, auszuweichen, crashten sie frontal gegen einen Brückenpfeiler. Beide waren sofort tot.

Für Jane und Liz brach eine Welt zusammen. Sie hatten nur noch sich selbst auf der Welt. Zum Glück waren sie nicht mittellos und konnten, als der erste Schock einmal überstanden war, ohne Zeitdruck überlegen, was sie nun tun sollten. Sie beschlossen, ihre Zelte in Calgary abzubrechen, da sie dort alles an vergangene, glückliche Zeiten erinnerte. Voller Trauer im Herzen, aber nicht mutlos, lösten sie alles in Calgary auf und übersiedelten nach Vancouver, wo sie besagtes Apartment kauften und ein neues Leben begannen.

Jane führte ihr Medizinstudium fort, während Liz ihres der Literaturwissenschaften begann und später ihren geliebten Buchladen (in dem sie vorher bereits Stammkundin gewesen war) von einem älteren Herrn übernahm, der sich endlich zur Ruhe setzen wollte. Bis ihr schließlich ein gewisser William Darcy über den Weg gelaufen war.

William hatte schockiert zugehört. Was sie in ihrem jungen Leben bereits alles mitgemacht hatte! Vollkommen überwältigt von ihrer Geschichte nahm er sie wortlos in die Arme und streichelte ihr minutenlang über den Rücken. Liz hatte nicht verhindern können, daß ihr die Tränen kamen, als sie an ihre Zeit in Calgary zurückdachte und William ließ sie weinen und hielt sie still fest. Kein Wunder, daß sie bisher noch nie von ihrer Familie erzählt hatte. Außer Jane hatte sie keinen Menschen mehr auf der Welt, ihren dämlichen Onkel vielleicht ausgenommen.

Schließlich waren die Tränen getrocknet und Liz schaute William mit einem schwachen Lächeln an. „Entschuldige, aber ich erzähle die Geschichte nicht oft. Ich denke auch nicht besonders gerne daran, wie du dir sicher vorstellen kannst."

William küßte sie zärtlich. „Ich danke dir, daß du es mir erzählt hast. Und ich werde mein bestes tun, dich glücklich zu machen, Liebes. Du hast genug durchgemacht, daß es für ein ganzes Leben reicht. Ich liebe dich, Liz."

„Und ich liebe dich, William Darcy." Sie lächelte und wischte die letzten Tränen weg. „Du siehst, ich werde nicht viele Gäste mitbringen zu unserer Hochzeit."

„Ich habe dir doch angeboten, nach Las Vegas zu fliegen…"

Sie stoppte ihn mit einem Kuß.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte William von Liz' ziemlich penetrantem Wecker. Bevor er ihn wieder an die Wand werfen konnte, hatte Liz ihn in weiser Voraussicht ausgeschaltet.

„Guten Morgen, zukünftige Mrs. Darcy," murmelte er und zog sie an sich. Liz ließ sich auf eine kleine Kuschelei ein, wollte sich aber losmachen, als es leidenschaftlicher wurde.

„William, ich muß aufstehen. Und du solltest auch langsam los, du hast heute deinen großen Tag."

„Nein, erst will ich dich ein bißchen liebhaben."

„William!"

„Sschhh." Seine Hände ließen sich nicht beirren und kurze Zeit später schnurrte Liz unter seinen erfahrenen Fingern wie eine Katze, die den Sahnetopf ausgeschleckt hat. Nachdem sie beide zu ihrem Recht gekommen waren, stand William – wenn auch widerwillig – auf und blickte sich suchend nach seinen Klamotten um. Nur sein Hemd lag auf einem Stuhl und er erinnerte sich dunkel, seine Jeans draußen im Wohnzimmer gelassen zu haben. Er bat Liz, seine Sachen zu holen aus Angst, Jane halbnackt in die Arme zu laufen. Diese Angst war begründet, denn Jane ging gerade in die Küche, als Liz ihr Schlafzimmer verließ. Jane grinste, als sie ihre kleine Schwester, die einmal mehr nur Williams Pullover trug, sah und deutete schweigend auf den Stapel Kleidung, den sie ordentlich auf einen Stuhl gelegt hatte. Liz grinste zurück und verschwand wieder im Schlafzimmer.

„Jane ist tatsächlich schon auf. Sie macht grade Kaffee, willst du noch einen bevor du fährst?"

„Ich muß mich beeilen, Liebes. Muß mich noch umziehen, ich kann nicht in diesem Aufzug zur Arbeit erscheinen." Er zog sich schnell an und drückte sie an sich. „Ich hole dich heute abend ab. Kannst du um sieben fertig sein?"

Liz nickte. Mußte sie den Laden eben früher schließen oder Charlotte bitten. Sie brachte William zur Tür und nach einem letzten leidenschaftlichen Kuß war er schließlich verschwunden.

Jane sah ihre Schwester erwartungsvoll an, als diese in die Küche trat. Ihr Blick fiel zu allererst auf den Ring.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Liz, oder?" fragte sie überrascht und deutete auf ihre Hand.

Liz nickte verlegen. „Doch. Wir haben uns gestern verlobt. Heute abend lerne ich seinen Vater kennen."

Jane wünschte ihrer Schwester nur das Beste, aber sie wußte nicht so recht, was sie davon halten sollte. Sie war nicht neidisch – schließlich hatte sie mit Charles auch keine schlechte Wahl getroffen und die beiden meinten es auch sehr ernst, aber William Darcy war ein anderes Kaliber. Sein Ruf in Sachen Frauen war nicht gerade der beste, allerdings hatte auch sie ihn in Pemberley kennengelernt und Charles ließ nichts auf seinen besten Freund kommen. Und wenn er ihre Schwester liebte und gut behandelte, wäre es ihr nur recht.

„Das ist eine schnelle Entscheidung, Lizzy. Ich wünsch dir alles Glück der Welt und hoffe, du hast richtig entschieden."

„Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne ihn kaum noch vorstellen, Jane. Komisch, oder? Ich habe mich noch nie so beschützt und geborgen gefühlt wie in seiner Nähe."

Jane lächelte. „Er ist ein netter Kerl, finde ich. Was in den Zeitungen so alles steht, sollte man nicht überbewerten."

„Oh Jane, heute abend muß ich mit zu diesem Empfang, der zu seinen Ehren gegeben wird. Was zieh ich bloß an!"

„Wollen wir ein bißchen einkaufen gehen heute mittag?" schlug Jane vor und Liz nickte dankbar. Jane war ihre weltbeste Einkaufsberaterin und würde sicherstellen, daß sie heute abend bei ihrem ersten ‚öffentlichen' Auftritt eine gute Figur machen würde.

William hingegen hatte keine Kleidungsprobleme. Sowohl im Pan Pacific als auch in Pemberley waren seine Ankleidezimmer für jeden Anlaß bestens gefüllt. West Vanc war zu weit, also entschied er sich dafür, ins Hotel zu fahren. Er duschte – wobei er bedauerte, Liz' Duft von seinem Körper waschen zu müssen – und griff danach automatisch zu Jeans und Hemd, als ihm einfiel, daß es damit nun vorbei war. Seufzend zog er einen seiner maßgeschneiderten Anzüge an, wählte eine Krawatte, passende schwarze Schuhe und traf kurz nach halb zehn in der Firmenzentrale am Robson Square ein.

Die junge Dame am Empfang war seit kurzer Zeit in der Firma und kannte den Juniorchef noch nicht – beziehungsweise nur die Gerüchte, die über ihn im Umlauf waren. William wunderte sich, daß sie ihm die Drehtür nicht freischaltete und blickte sie fragend an. „Sie wollen hoffentlich nicht daran schuld sein, wenn ich zu spät zum Termin mit meinem Vater komme?" fragte er und lächelte – anscheinend war sie neu.

„Darf ich fragen, wer ihr Vater ist?" fragte sie kühl.

„William Darcy, Miss…?."

Die junge Frau wurde rot. So rot wie ihre Haare, fiel William auf. „Davis. Angela Davis."

„Nett, sie kennenzulernen, Miss Davis. Wir werden uns in Zukunft zwangsläufig öfter sehen," sagte William und deutete dann fragend auf die Drehtür. Er schmunzelte innerlich, da Miss Davis ihn mit fast offenem Mund anstarrte und keinerlei Anstalten machte, ihn endlich durchzulassen.

Wieder auf der Erde angekommen, ließ sie ihn schließlich durch und verbrachte dann den Rest des Tages damit, über ihren attraktiven Juniorchef zu fantasieren.

William war stolz auf sich. Noch vor wenigen Wochen hätte er mit Miss Davis zumindest heftigst geflirtet, aber heute wäre ihm das gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Auch wenn ihre Haare noch so rot waren. Seine Gedanken waren ganz allein bei Liz.

Seine Gedanken wurden allerdings ziemlich schnell abgelenkt, als er seinem Vater gegenübersaß und dieser sofort mit vollem Elan in die Sache einstieg.

Zunächst zeigte er ihm sein Büro. Es war nur durch ein Sekretariat, das sie sich beide teilten, vom Büro seines Vaters getrennt. William hatte die Einrichtung vorher selbst ausgesucht. Er bevorzugte einen etwas moderneren Stil als sein Dad, der sein Büro noch ganz im alten Stil mit wuchtigen Möbeln und viel Holz ausgestattet hatte. Williams „Residenz" war im Gegensatz dazu hell, freundlich und eher sparsam möbliert. Er brauchte keinen riesigen Schreibtisch, ein Laptop genügte ihm und ein Telefon. Außer einem Konferenztisch für 10 Personen, einem bequemen Ledersessel, seinen juristischen Nachschlagewerken und einem Schrank, in dem er vertrauliche Unterlagen aufbewahren konnte, brauchte er nichts. Pflanzen und farbenfrohe Drucke an weißen Wänden (im Gegensatz zu den dunklen, holzgetäfelten des Seniorchefs) machten sein Büro für ihn angenehm und bewohnbar.

Sein Schreibtisch war bereits mit Büromaterial aller Art befüllt worden, Telefon und Laptop waren angeschlossen und er konnte nun theoretisch voll und ganz einsteigen. Er machte im Geiste eine Notiz, so bald wie möglich ein gerahmtes Foto von Liz auf seinem Schreibtisch aufzustellen. Während er aus dem Fenster sah stellte er erfreut fest, daß ihr Buchladen nur wenige hundert Meter von hier entfernt war. Das bedeutete, sie konnten sich jeden Tag auch mittags sehen. Wenn er nicht gerade auf Reisen war.

Wie aufs Stichwort klopfte es an der Tür und eine der drei Sekretärinnen, Kathy, trat ein. Sie hatte einen Stapel Unterlagen in der Hand. Kathy Johnson war Ende der Vierzig und schon seit vielen Jahren Mitarbeiterin bei Darcy Hotels. Sie kannte William und Georgie von klein auf und freute sich, daß William nun auch ins Geschäft eingestiegen war. Sie war seinem Vater eine enge Vertraute im besten Sinne und schätzte Anne Darcy sehr. Die beiden Frauen kannten sich gut. Kathy war unumschränkte Herrscherin unter den Assistentinnen und hatte ihr Vorzimmer bestens im Griff.

„Sir, ich habe hier die Flugverbindungen für ihre Reise morgen," sagte sie, als William sie anlächelte und sie aufforderte, platz zu nehmen.

William seufzte. Er wollte immer noch nicht verreisen. Nicht ohne seine Lizzy.

„Danke Kathy." Er warf einen Blick auf den Zeitplan und verzog das Gesicht. Zwei Wochen hatte sein Dad eingeplant.

„Die Flüge sind alle elektronisch auf ihrer Kreditkarte gebucht. Die geplanten Meetings finden sie hier hinten im Ordner, ebenfalls die arrangierten Transfers zum Flughafen und den Hotels."

William nickte. Auf Kathy war Verlaß.

Sie besprachen noch einige weitere Dinge, als Williams Vater dazukam. „Sohn, es wird Zeit dich endlich offiziell vorzustellen. Kommst du?"

Die Mitarbeiter waren gespannt auf ihren glamourösen Juniorchef, über den so viele Gerüchte in Umlauf waren. Einige kannten ihn schon von früheren Besuchen, aber die meisten hatten nur viel von ihm gehört. William hatte es sich zum absoluten Grundsatz gemacht, keine Affären mit Mitarbeiterinnen von Darcy Hotels anzufangen. Er wußte, so etwas würde nur Unfrieden stiften und Unruhe in die Firma bringen. Einem kleinen, harmlosen Flirt hingegen war er nicht abgeneigt und da er von Natur aus ein freundlicher und höflicher Mensch war, hatte sein Verhalten den Effekt, daß die meisten weiblichen Mitarbeiter davon überzeugt waren, er sei heimlich in sie verliebt. Und es brodelte in der Gerüchteküche, denn immer, wenn jemand beobachtete, wie er mit einer anderen flirtete oder sich auch einfach nur unterhielt, war das ‚der Beweis' dafür, daß er mit eben dieser Person ‚etwas hatte'.

William würde es nicht leicht haben, was die blühende Phantasie seiner Mitarbeiterinnen bezüglich seines Liebeslebens anging. Es wurde tatsächlich Zeit, daß er heiratete!

William wurde nun also den Mitarbeitern als neuer Firmenanwalt und zukünftiger CEO von Darcy Hotels vorgestellt. Er nahm sie mit einer kurzen, humorvollen Rede vollends für sich ein und auch mit dem Hinweis, daß seine Tür immer offenstehe, machte er sich sofort beliebt. Er hoffe auf gute Zusammenarbeit und freue sich, endlich mit im Team zu sein.

Die Angestellten von Darcy Hotels Inc. hatten zwar keinerlei Grund, an ihrem jetzigen Chef zu meckern, aber sie spürten, hier wehte ein frischer Wind und sie waren gespannt, wie es mit der Firma weiterging.

William war froh, als der Arbeitstag dem Ende zuging und er wieder in seiner Suite war, um sich für den Empfang umzuziehen. Er holte Liz zuhause ab und ihm blieb regelrecht die Luft weg, als er sie sah. Sie hatte ein neues, mitternachtsblaues Seidenkleid an und ihre Haare waren elegant aufgesteckt. Sie sah etwas verlegen aus.

„Du bist wunderschön, Liz," murmelte er und küßte ihre Fingerspitzen. „Du wirst sie alle verzaubern."

„Ich bin ganz fürchterlich nervös, William," gestand sie.

„Dazu gibt es keinerlei Grund."

Er behielt recht. William stellte sie zunächst noch einmal offiziell seiner Familie vor, Anne und Georgie brachten sie mit ihrer herzlichen Begrüßung und ihrer offen gezeigten Freude über die Verlobung fast zum Weinen. William Darcy senior war in der Tat sofort bezaubert von seiner zukünftigen Schwiegertochter. Ein wohlerzogenes, hübsches, intelligentes Mädchen, das nicht auf den Mund gefallen war. Als er sah, wie verliebt sein Sohn war und wie sehr Liz diese Liebe erwiderte, hatte er keinerlei Einwände mehr gegen die Verbindung.

Der Abend erschien Liz endlos und sehr anstrengend. Andauernd wurde sie irgendwelchen Verwandten, Freunden der Familie und diversen Geschäftspartnern vorgestellt und 99 Prozent der Leute waren extrem überrascht, daß sich William verlobt hatte. Das restliche Prozent waren Charles Bingley und Jane Bennet, die zu Liz' Überraschung auch eingeladen waren. Liz war sehr froh, ihre Schwester zu sehen. Endlich jemand, außer William und seiner Familie, mit dem sie normal reden konnte. Sie fühlte sich wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Die anwesenden Frauen begutachteten Liz zum größten Teil mit Neid und Eifersucht, es wurde viel getuschelt und fast jede war der Ansicht, daß ein Niemand wie Elizabeth Bennet einen attraktiven und freiheitsliebenden Mann wie William unter keinen Umständen würde halten können. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde er ihr heute nacht schon untreu werden, bei der Auswahl an gesellschaftlich hochrangigen Damen! In der Tat hatte William bis zum Ende des Abends mehrere eindeutige Einladungen erhalten. Die Männer betrachteten Liz beifällig und nicht wenige wären gerne bereit, sie zu trösten, sollte sich ihr Verlobter anderweitig amüsieren wollen.

William war dieses Getratsche egal, wenn er es denn überhaupt mitbekam. Er ließ Liz kaum einen Moment aus den Augen und kümmerte sich hingebungsvoll um seine Zukünftige, stellte sie überall voller Stolz vor und verdrängte tapfer die unerbittliche Tatsache, ab morgen zwei Wochen von ihr getrennt zu sein erfolgreich.

Aber auch dieser Abend ging einmal zu Ende. Liz hatte eingewilligt, die Nacht im Pan Pacific zu verbringen. Müde und erschöpft fiel sie auf das große Bett, erleichtert, endlich schlafen zu können. William konnte sie überreden, sich wenigstens auszuziehen und kurz ins Bad zu gehen. Als er wenige Minuten nach ihr aus dem Bad kam, schlief sie bereits tief und fest. Er brachte es nicht übers Herz, sie zu wecken und begnügte sich vorläufig damit, zu ihr unter die Decke zu schlüpfen und sie in die Arme zu nehmen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13**

‚Richtig' Abschied voneinander nahmen sie früh am nächsten Morgen. Die Maschine nach New York ging um elf Uhr und so war noch Zeit genug für eine kleine, intime Abschiedsfeier mit anschließender gemeinsamer Dusche. Die beiden Darcys setzten Liz auf dem Weg zum Flughafen in ihrer Buchhandlung ab und nach einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuß vor der Tür des Ladens und dem Versprechen, jeden Tag miteinander zu telefonieren, stieg William nur zögernd wieder in die Limousine ein und sie waren auf dem Weg nach New York.

William Darcy senior lächelte seinen mißgestimmten und sehr schweigsamen Sohn aufmunternd an. Er konnte ihn so gut verstehen. Wie alle anderen hatte er sich natürlich auch erst über die Verlobung aus heiterem Himmel gewundert, aber nur so lange, bis er seine zukünftige Schwiegertochter kennengelernt hatte. Die beiden erinnerten ihn an seine eigene Ehe. Er selbst war in seinen jungen Jahren ein wilder Geselle gewesen, bis er Anne Fitzwilliam, Tochter aus bestem Hause, aber mit dem Schalk im Nacken, kennengelernt hatte. Sie hatte den „wilden Will" mit Leichtigkeit gezähmt und aus dem einstigen Schlawiner einen hingebungsvollen Ehemann und Vater gemacht. William Darcy war seiner Frau in 27 Jahren Ehe niemals untreu gewesen und liebte sie wie am ersten Tag. Er hoffte, sein Sohn würde genauso glücklich werden mit seiner Liz.

William hatte im Lauf des Tages keine Zeit mehr, Trübsal zu blasen. In New York wurden sie vom Manager ihres Hotels abgeholt und sofort dort hingefahren. Es war ein kleines, luxuriöses Haus mit nur 30 Zimmern in bester Lage. Darcy Hotels Inc. war momentan dabei zu überlegen, sich von verschiedenen Häusern zu trennen und sich nur noch auf besonders vielversprechende Hotels zu konzentrieren. William sollte sich einen Überblick verschaffen und vor allem den Geschäftsführern im Hinblick auf die Finanzen auf die Finger schauen. Das Haus in New York machte dem Konzern etwas Bauchschmerzen. Für ein Geschäftshotel war es zu klein und zu exklusiv, für ein luxuriöses Urlaubshotel zu zentral und zu teuer.

Nach einem anstrengenden Tag im Hotel wurden die beiden Darcys abends zum Essen eingeladen und anschließend in einen exklusiven New Yorker Nachtclub. Beide sagten nur aus Höflichkeit zu und waren froh, gegen Mitternacht wieder im Hotel zu sein. Früher wäre William höchstwahrscheinlich nicht alleine in sein Hotelzimmer zurückgekehrt, aber heute abend wollte er nur noch mit Liz telefonieren und dann schlafen. Alleine.

Es war ca. halb eins, als er endlich im Bett lag und Liz' Nummer in Vancouver anrief. Es klingelte Ewigkeiten und weder Liz noch Jane nahmen ab. Als er bereits ärgerlich und enttäuscht auflegen wollte, wurde der Hörer doch noch abgenommen und ein atemloses „Hallo?" ertönte.

„Liz, bist du das, Liebes?" fragte er.

„William!" rief sie erfreut und immer noch außer Atem. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, nichts mehr von dir zu hören heute."

„Tut mir leid, Liebling, ich hatte vorher keine Gelegenheit. Die halten uns hier ganz schön auf Trab. Warum bist du so außer Atem?"

„Ich komme grade aus der Dusche, hab das Klingeln vorher nicht gehört und Jane ist nicht zuhause."

William stellte sich seine Liebste vor, wie sie gerade triefendnass am Telefon stand.

„Bist du nackt?" fragte er leise.

Liz kicherte. „Ja, natürlich. Ich habe lediglich ein Handtuch um die Haare gewickelt."

Er schloß die Augen und sah sie vor sich.

„Und du? Wo bist du momentan?"

„Ich liege in einem viel zu einsamen Bett in einem einsamen Hotel, bin furchtbar einsam und vermisse dich schrecklich."

Liz, die wußte, daß William _immer_ nackt schlief, ob sie zusammen waren oder nicht, grinste.

„Bist _du_ denn nackt?"

„Ja. Und weit und breit keine Lizzy zu sehen, die damit etwas anfangen könnte."

„Hm," machte Liz und trug das drahtlose Telefon in ihr Schlafzimmer. „Du bist doch nicht etwa _erregt_?"

„Sweetie, wenn ich mir nur vorstelle, daß du, nur mit einem Handtuch um den Kopf, gerade mit mir telefonierst, reicht das schon aus um mich vollkommen wild zu machen," flüsterte William.

Liz lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Armer Liebling. Aber ich kann leider schlecht zu dir kommen." Sie wurde ernst und machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich vermisse dich," sagte sie leise.

„Ich vermisse dich auch, Liebling. Und heute ist erst der erste Tag von zwei langen Wochen…"

„Gibt es in New York keine nette Abwechslung?"

„Nein. Wir arbeiten den ganzen Tag und müssen abends mit unseren Managern essen gehen. Heute abend haben sie uns in einen Nachtclub geschleppt, aber weder Dad noch ich hatten große Lust dazu."

„Armer William," spöttelte Liz. „das sind allerdings wirkliche Entbehrungen."

„Ja, lach nur. Warum fliegst du morgen nicht rüber zu mir?"

„Hör auf, mich in Versuchung zu führen. Du wärst ja sowieso nur abgelenkt, dabei sollst du arbeiten."

„Du fehlst mir, Sweetie. Ich hoffe, die zwei Wochen gehen schnell rum. Morgen rufe ich dich wieder an, in Ordnung?"

„Du fehlst mir auch, William. Ohne dich einzuschlafen ist wirklich hart. Ja, laß uns morgen telefonieren. Gute Nacht, Darling. Schlaf gut."

„Gute Nacht, Liebes. Bis morgen."

Die Darcys waren noch den nächsten Tag komplett in der Stadt und wollten einen Tag später weiter nach Toronto fliegen. Abends hatten sie noch ein bißchen Zeit und gingen ein bißchen Geschenke für ihre Damen einkaufen. Während William senior Tiffany's einen längeren Besuch abstattete, hatte sein Sohn etwas anderes im Sinn: La Lingerie, ein exklusives, sehr edles Geschäft nur für Damenwäsche.

William war ein Kunde, wie man ihn sich nur wünschen konnte. Ohne jede Scheu betrat er den Laden, kannte alle relevanten Körpermaße seiner Liebsten auswendig und er wußte vor allem genau, was er wollte. Drei Verkäuferinnen stürzten sich sofort auf ihn, aber William wehrte sie erst einmal ab. Er hatte seine Vorstellungen, wollte sich zunächst jedoch einen Überblick verschaffen.

Ausführlich begutachtete er das Angebot. Für ihn kam nur schwarze oder mitternachtsblaue Wäsche aus den edelsten Materialien in Frage. Er signalisierte einer Verkäuferin, daß er nun Hilfe gebrauchen könnte und verwunderte sie mit seinem treffsicheren Geschmack. Seidenunterwäsche, Spitzen-BHs mit passenden Höschen, eine Corsage, die man schnüren mußte (William stellte sich das spätere _aufschnüren_ sehr erregend vor), und einen Seidenpyjama mit vorne durchgeknöpftem Oberteil, von dem William jetzt schon wußte, daß die passende Hose dazu nie Verwendung finden würde – all das wanderte zur Kasse. William war schon fast am Bezahlen, als ihm ein schwarzer Spitzenbody ins Auge fiel. Er besah sich das Stück und aus einem Impuls heraus fragte er die Verkäuferin, ob es so etwas auch mit offenem Schritt, ohne diese Häkchen, gäbe. Oh ja, William Darcy war in der Tat ein sehr selbstbewußter Mann.

Die Verkäuferin wurde ein bißchen rot, aber sie konnte selbstverständlich behilflich sein. Sie erlebte es nur nicht allzu oft, so direkt von einem Mann nach _dieser_ Art Wäsche gefragt zu werden.

Die etwas ‚gewagteren' Stücke gab es im hinteren Teil des Ladens, den William vorher nicht bemerkt hatte. William lächelte versonnen, als er sich das ein oder andere Teil an Liz vorstellte. Er fand den gewünschten Body und nahm dazu noch ein passendes schwarzes _Nichts_ aus Spitze mit.

Als William den Laden verließ, blieben drei schmachtende Verkäuferinnen zurück, die noch lange eine ihnen unbekannte junge Frau beneideten, deren Lover ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken eine vierstellige Summe für edelste und sinnlichste Wäsche hinlegte.

Die zwei Wochen gingen für Liz wie gewohnt vorüber – tagsüber Buchladen, abends mit William telefonieren, während die Zeit für ihn wirklich harte Arbeit und Streß bedeutete. Die beiden Darcys sahen außer den Hotels und manchmal einem Restaurant kaum etwas von den Städten und Gebieten, die sie besuchten. Williams einzige Ablenkung war das Telefonat mit Liz spätabends, das meistens so ablief wie das allererste aus New York. Er vermißte sie sehr und schwor sich, daß sie auf seinen nächsten Reisen mitkommen mußte. Nach Europa würde er nicht ohne sie fahren.

Anne Darcy hatte Liz angerufen und sie gefragt, ob sie nicht Lust hatte, die beiden Männer am Flughafen abzuholen. Das mußte sie ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegertochter nicht zweimal sagen und so waren die Herren sehr überrascht und erfreut, ihre Frauen bei ihrer Ankunft dort vorzufinden.

Liz und William ließen sich in Kitsilano absetzen. Es gab eine etwas peinliche Situation, als sie, schon damit beschäftigt, sich gegenseitig auszuziehen, in die Wohnung platzten und Jane und Charles aufschreckten, die gerade miteinander kuschelnd auf der Couch saßen. Na ja, ‚lagen' traf es schon eher. Und auch schon diverse Knöpfe ihrer Klamotten geöffnet hatten.

William murmelte eine kurze Entschuldigung in die Richtung der beiden und schob Liz einfach weiter in ihr Schlafzimmer. Seit zwei Wochen sehnte er sich nach diesem Augenblick und nichts und niemand würde ihn jetzt stören.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie – Überraschung! – fast komplett im Bett. Am Abend bestellten sie etwas zu Essen beim Chinesen (Jane und Charles waren ebenfalls in der Wohnung geblieben) und so verbrachten die beiden Paare einen faulen Abend vor dem Fernseher. Charles und William überstanden sogar tapfer sechs Folgen von Pride and Prejudice. Was tat man nicht alles für die Frau, die man liebte...

Samstag und Sonntag waren sie auf Pemberley eingeladen. William wollte Liz nicht nach zwei Wochen Abwesenheit schon wieder mit seiner Familie teilen, aber Liz bestand darauf. Sie hatten ja noch immer die Nächte, und die verbrachten sie in Williams Schlafzimmer, obwohl man Liz schicklichkeitshalber ein eigenes Gästezimmer zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.

William hatte Liz bereits die Dessous gegeben und sich natürlich auch gleich vorführen lassen. Liz hatte eine sehr erotische Vorführung daraus gemacht, vor allem die geschnürte Corsage hatte ihn äußerst erregt. Er hatte sie beide fast um den Verstand gebracht, bis er sie – respektive ihre Brüste – daraus ‚ausgepackt' hatte.

In der zweiten Nacht ließ sich William den aufregendsten Teil seines Geschenks vorführen, den schwarzen Spitzenbody. Liz schnappte nach Luft, als sie den offenen Schritt sah und wurde rot. William befürchtete zuerst, er wäre damit zu weit gegangen, aber seine Sorge war unbegründet. Liz nahm das edle Teil kommentarlos, aber mit einem amüsierten Stirnrunzeln an sich und verschwand im Bad. Sie brauchte lange, bis sie wiederkam und danach war es an William, nach Luft zu schnappen. In dieser Nacht war an Schlaf kaum zu denken. William gestattete es Liz nicht, das gute Stück auszuziehen, erst am nächsten Morgen durfte sie sich davon trennen. Er gestand ihr verlegen, daß ihn noch niemals zuvor ein Kleidungsstück so sehr erregt hatte wie dieses.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14**

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen friedlich und unspektakulär. Beide gingen ihren Jobs nach, trafen sich fast jeden Mittag zum Essen, verbrachten die Abende und Nächte zusammen. Meistens in Liz' Apartment. Daß Charles dort auch öfters auftauchte, war für niemanden ein Problem, im Gegenteil. Am Wochenende waren sie oft zu Gast bei Williams Eltern, was Liz sehr genoß. Sie war mit dieser Regelung im allgemeinen recht zufrieden, aber William hatte andere Vorstellungen. Er wollte endlich ein eigenes Heim für seine zukünftige Familie. Und sie hatten immer noch keinen Termin für die Hochzeit. Er wurde langsam ungeduldig.

Eines Tages holte William Liz in ihrem Laden ab und fuhr mit ihr kurzentschlossen zu einem Termin mit einem Immobilienmakler. Es wurde Zeit, Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen.

Liz war wie immer ‚begeistert', wenn William einfach so über sie hinweg entschied. Vor allem, als sie sah, daß er schon einige Objekte zur näheren Ansicht ausgewählt hatte, ohne sie vorher zu fragen. Sie machte zwar vor dem Makler keine Szene und sah sich auch eines der Häuser mit William zusammen an, aber sie kochte innerlich. In tiefstem Schweigen fuhren sie zu Liz' Apartment zurück. An diesem Abend hatten sie ihren ersten größeren Streit.

„Was willst du eigentlich, Liz? Ich dachte, du wolltest mit mir zusammenziehen? Ich habe keine Lust, immer darauf zu achten, ob vielleicht Jane und Charles es irgendwo auf der Couch treiben, wenn ich zu dir komme!" Ärgerlich lief William im Wohnzimmer auf und ab.

„Und _ich_ will nicht, daß du so etwas einfach über meinen Kopf hinweg entscheidest! Ja verdammt, ich will mit dir zusammenziehen. Aber warum können wir uns nicht einfach zusammensetzen, darüber reden, was wir eigentlich genau suchen und dann entsprechende Objekte ansehen? Warum hast du das heute einfach alleine entschieden?"

„Ich wollte dich überraschen."

„Das ist dir geglückt." Liz war nicht besänftigt.

„Warum kann ich es dir nie recht machen?" fauchte William.

Liz seufzte. Sie wollte nicht mit ihm streiten. „Warum _fragst_ du mich nicht einfach das nächste mal, William."

Er fuhr sich genervt durch die dunklen Locken. „Warum bist du so stur? Warum kannst du nicht ein einziges verdammtes mal über deinen Schatten springen und sagen, ok William, das war eine gute Idee? Warum zum Teufel muß ich alles erst ERFRAGEN?"

„Du mußt nicht alles erst erfragen. Aber bei Dingen, die meine Zukunft betreffen, würde ich schon gerne gefragt werden."

William blieb vor ihr stehen. „Was war so schlimm daran, heute zu diesem Termin zu gehen, ohne vorher davon zu wissen? Dir mußte das Haus ja nicht gefallen, der Makler hätte sicher etwas anbieten können, was uns beiden mehr zusagt." Er sah sie nachdenklich an. „Ich habe das Gefühl, du willst gar nicht ernsthaft mit mir zusammenleben."

Liz unterdrückte ein ärgerliches Stöhnen. Nun fing das wieder an!

„William, hör zu. Ich will nicht mit dir streiten. Was ich jetzt sage, meine ich absolut ernst. Ich liebe dich, William Darcy, ich möchte mit dir zusammen leben, ich möchte dich heiraten und irgendwann einmal deine Kinder zur Welt bringen. Diese drei gravierenden Punkte meines zukünftigen Lebens sind mir wichtig. Zu wichtig, als daß ich dir die alleinige Entscheidung darüber überlassen kann.

Ich bitte dich nur darum, wichtige Entscheidungen – wie der Kauf eines Hauses zum Beispiel – nicht einfach alleine zu treffen. Ok, du hast heute kein Haus gekauft, vielleicht habe ich da ein bißchen überreagiert, aber ich kam mir einfach übergangen vor. Laß uns heute abend einfach vergessen, ja?"

William war noch nicht vollkommen besänftigt, gab aber nach. „Ok, laß uns nicht mehr streiten." Er verstand sie in dieser Hinsicht einfach nicht und war etwas verletzt. Aber nun gut, sie sollte ihren Willen haben, er würde das Thema nicht mehr forcieren.

In dieser Nacht schliefen sie zum ersten mal nicht miteinander, sondern jeder lag lange Zeit wach und grübelte vor sich hin.

Liz erwachte am nächsten Morgen als erste. William schlief auf seiner Seite, am äußersten Rand des Bettes und hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt. Sie biß sich auf die Lippen. Sie hatte lange nachgedacht und war zu dem deprimierenden Schluß gekommen, daß sie nicht nur etwas, sondern sehr überreagiert hatte. Er war vor der Fahrt zum Makler voller Vorfreude gewesen, wollte sie überraschen und sie war beleidigt, weil er sie nicht vorher _gefragt_ hatte. _Alberne Gans_, schimpfte sie sich selbst. Hatte er vielleicht recht? Scheute sie insgeheim davor zurück, mit ihm eine Familie zu gründen? Nein, sie hatte sich ja selbst schon dabei ertappt, wie sie in den Werbeblättchen von Maklern oder in den Zeitungen nach Häusern gestöbert hatte. Das Haus von gestern lag in der Innenstadt und hatte ihr wirklich nicht besonders zugesagt. Beim Preis hatte sie nach Luft geschnappt, aber William hatte mit keiner Wimper gezuckt. Es war einfach ein zu komisches Gefühl, nicht auf das Geld achten zu müssen, vielleicht war das ihr Problem, dachte sie. Aber was war daran schlimm? Sie würde William Darcy heiraten, einen der reichsten Junggesellen des Landes, an diesen Gedanken sollte sie sich besser bald gewöhnen.

Liz faßte sich ein Herz und kuschelte sich an Williams Rückseite, einen Arm um seinen Bauch gelegt. Er reagierte nicht, offenbar schlief er noch. Sie seufzte. „Du bist schon ganz schön mit mir gestraft, Darling," flüsterte sie. „Du legst mir die ganze Welt zu Füßen und ich bin auch noch undankbar. Ich glaube, ich habe dich wirklich nicht verdient."

„Das glaube ich langsam auch," kam die Antwort von einer tiefen Stimme und Liz quiekte vor Schreck auf. William drehte sich um und sie schlug ihm auf den Arm. „Du hast mich vielleicht erschreckt!" japste sie.

William lachte. „Geschieht dir recht. Warum redest du auch mit meinem Rücken?"

„Ich dachte, du schläfst." Sie war verlegen.

„Hey, komm her," sagte er leise und zog sie an sich. Eine Weile kuschelten sie gemütlich miteinander und jeder genoß die Nähe des anderen. „Ich würde dir so gern die ganze Welt zu Füßen legen, wenn du mich nur ließest, Liz."

„Es tut mir leid, wie ich gestern reagiert habe. Ich streite mich nicht gern mit dir."

„Dann laß es uns ganz schnell vergessen, einverstanden?" Ein langer, leidenschaftlicher Kuß enthob Liz einer Antwort und danach holten sie ausführlich das nach, was sie in der vergangenen Nacht verpaßt hatten.

Sie hatten beschlossen, gemeinsam eine Aufstellung zu machen, wie ihr neues Heim ungefähr aussehen und ausgestattet sein sollte. Sie waren sich erstaunlich einig. William, in West Vanc aufgewachsen, wollte gerne dort in der Gegend bleiben, auch wenn das bedeutete, daß ihr morgendlicher Weg zur Arbeit gleichzusetzen war mit ellenlangen Staus. Abends zurück dann das gleiche Spiel. Das heißt, für Liz wäre es ein Problem, da sie Ladenöffnungszeiten hatte während William ziemlich frei entscheiden konnte, wann er im Büro aufschlug.

An einem sonnigen Oktoberwochenende fuhren sie müßig durch einige der vornehmen, aber zentraleren Stadtviertel Vancouvers und beschlossen spontan, einen kleinen Spaziergang in einer recht nett aussehenden Gegend zu machen. Das Viertel bestand aus luxuriösen Anwesen mit viel Garten drumherum und großen Grundstücken.

Liz fühlte sich sofort wohl in dieser Gegend. Alte Alleen säumten die Straßen, es herrschte wenig Autoverkehr. Vor einem Grundstück, das zu verkaufen war, blieben sie stehen. Das Haus war von hier aus nicht zu sehen, hohe Hecken umgaben den großen Garten und nur ein breites Tor gewährte Zugang zu dem Anwesen. Auf dem „For Sale"-Schild war immerhin ein Foto des Hauses zu sehen. Liz und William schauten sich an und William notierte sich Namen und Telefonnummer des Maklers. „Wollen wir es uns nächste Woche ansehen?" fragte er. Liz nickte.

Sie gingen noch ein paar Minuten weiter, aber insgeheim hatten sie ihr Herz schon an ein Foto verloren.

In der folgenden Woche besichtigten sie das Haus. Es stand leer, da seine vorherigen Eigentümer bereits weggezogen waren und Liz und William liefen Hand in Hand durch die Räume. Es war einfach perfekt. Alles war vorhanden: von der großen Sonnenterrasse über einen Swimmingpool, genügend Autoabstellplatz, offener Kamin, Platz für eine Bibliothek, genügend Zimmer… und ein wunderbar großes Schlafzimmer mit viel Platz für das große Bett, sehr zu Williams Freude. Dazu kam, daß es von außen nicht einsehbar war und einen wunderschönen Garten hatte. Also war es abgemacht.

Es war das erste Mal, daß Liz persönlich mit einem Betrag jenseits von einer Million Dollar in Berührung kam. Es war weiterhin sehr schwer für sie, sich an diese neuen Lebensumstände zu gewöhnen. William warf sein Geld beileibe nicht zum Fenster raus, er hatte einfach nur ein bißchen mehr zur Verfügung als die meisten anderen Leute.

Der erste Meilenstein ihres zukünftigen, gemeinsamen Lebens war geschafft. William hatte Liz völlig freie Hand gegeben, ihr neues Heim einzurichten. Er hatte deutlich gemacht, daß er ihr jederzeit hilfreich zur Seite stehen würde, es aber vorzöge, nicht wegen jedem Gardinenstoff oder Sofakissen gefragt zu werden. Liz war etwas ratlos. Sie konnte nicht einfach losziehen und hier eine Couch, dort einen Schrank kaufen. Sie hatte immer noch Skrupel, Williams Geld auszugeben, auch wenn es für das gemeinsame Nest war.

Eines Abends, als sie Williams Eltern und Georgie ihr neues Heim zeigten, fragte William, wie weit sie denn mit dem Einrichten sei. Liz wurde rot und gestand, daß sie nicht so recht weiterkomme und etwas unsicher bei der Auswahl sei. Anne Darcy zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„William, Sweetheart, du willst mir jetzt nicht ernsthaft mitteilen, daß du Liz diese Arbeit ganz alleine aufbürdest?" William sah sie erstaunt an. Bevor er antworten konnte, nahm Anne Liz am Arm. „Liebes, was hältst du davon, wenn ich meine Freundin Dianne anrufe. Sie ist eine der besten Innenarchitektinnen überhaupt und hat mir schon bei Pemberley geholfen. Ein solches Haus alleine auszustatten ist eine schwere und langwierige Aufgabe. Soll ich Dianne anrufen, was meinst du?"

Liz warf William einen fragenden Blick zu. Er wurde tatsächlich rot. „Hm. An Dianne habe ich gar nicht gedacht, Ma. Das ist eine gute Idee."

Anne nickte zufrieden. „Sehr schön. Dianne ist wirklich sehr gut. Ich mache so schnell wie möglich einen Termin aus, am besten ich rufe sie sofort an."

Anne Darcy war eine tatkräftige Frau und fünf Minuten später hatte sie einen Termin für Ende der Woche mit ihrer alten Freundin ausgemacht. Liz war erleichtert und bat Anne, ebenfalls an diesem Termin teilzunehmen.

Liz war sehr froh, eine Schwiegermutter wie Anne Darcy zu bekommen. Sie war ein echtes Vorbild für sie. Eine Frau, die ihr Leben im Griff hatte – einen anspruchsvollen Job, einen anspruchsvollen Ehemann, ein anspruchsvolles Gesellschaftsleben. Nur hatte sie den Vorteil gegenüber Liz, daß sie selbst schon aus einer reichen Familie stammte und von klein auf mit jeglichem Luxus und den gesellschaftlichen Spielregeln dieser Klasse in Berührung gekommen war. Sie war aber immer auf dem Boden geblieben, eine natürliche, herzliche Frau, die man einfach gernhaben mußte.

Anne Darcy wußte, daß sie ihre zukünftige Schwiegertochter ein wenig unter ihre Fittiche nehmen mußte und sie machte es gerne. Sie konnte sich den Zwiespalt ungefähr vorstellen, in dem Liz steckte und daß es einige Zeit dauern würde, bis sie sich an ihr ziemlich neues Leben gewöhnen würde. Das schätzte sie so an Liz: sie liebte William um seiner selbst und nicht das Vermögen, das hinter ihm steckte. Jede andere hätte bereits alles versucht, sein Geld mit vollen Händen auszugeben, während es Liz William weiterhin verbot, Kreditkarten für sie zu bestellen. Das gleiche galt für teure Geschenke. Liz' klappriges Auto war William ein Dorn im Auge, aber sie weigerte sich, ein neues auszusuchen auf seine Kosten. Sobald sie seinen Namen trug, könnte man darüber diskutieren, entschied sie.

Liz war froh, daß Anne sie zu dem Termin mit der Innenarchitektin begleitete. Dianne O'Connor war eine alte Schulfreundin Annes, deren Freundschaft lange Jahre überdauert hatte. Sie freute sich, Liz kennenzulernen und war sofort begeistert von dem Anwesen des zukünftigen Ehepaares. Sie sprühte vor Ideen, ohne Liz dabei zu überrumpeln und Liz hatte zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, daß dieses Heim wundervoll aussehen würde in Diannes fähigen Händen. Anne hatte ihr diskret zu verstehen gegeben, daß William sich nicht mit schlechter Qualität zufriedengeben würde und wenn er sagte, sie hätte freie Hand in ihren Entscheidungen, dann meinte er das auch so. In jeder Beziehung.

Dianne machte es ihr leicht. Beim Besichtigen des Hauses entlockte sie ihrer Klientin viele wichtige Informationen über deren persönlichen Geschmack, die sie später exakt in ihren Vorschlägen einbringen würde. Sie machte sich zahllose Notizen und hatte auch eine Kamera mitgebracht. Liz war über ihre Effizienz erstaunt – in, so wie es schien, müßigem Geplauder holte sie sich alle Informationen, die sie brauchte.

Sie machten am Ende einen weiteren Termin aus, diesmal würde sie auch noch einen Landschaftsarchitekten sowie einen Küchenexperten mitbringen.

Liz schwirrte der Kopf, nachdem Dianne gegangen war.

„Laß uns irgendwo einen Kaffee trinken, was hältst du davon? Ich habe hier um die Ecke einen Second Cup gesehen." schlug Anne vor.

„Ein Haus einzurichten kann einen ganz schön erschlagen, nicht wahr," sagte Anne, als sie kurze Zeit später gemütlich beim Kaffee saßen. „Daß mein Sohn tatsächlich vorgeschlagen hat, du sollst das alles alleine tun ist wieder typisch." Sie seufzte.

Liz lächelte verlegen. „Ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, eine Innenarchitektin zu engagieren. Und einen _Landschaftsarchitekten_! Einen _Küchenexperten_! Oh Anne, ich glaube, ich bin wirklich etwas überfordert mit dem ganzen. Ich bin das einfach nicht gewohnt."

Anne drückte beruhigend ihre Hand. „Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen, Liebes, keine Angst. Und du weißt, du kannst immer zu mir kommen, egal mit was." Sie lächelte ihre zukünftige Schwiegertochter liebevoll an. „Ich bin so froh, daß William dich hat, Liz. Du tust ihm so gut."

Liz wurde rot, aber Anne fuhr fort. „Schon damals, als du noch meine Studentin warst, habe ich immer gehofft, William würde einmal eine Frau wie dich heiraten. Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, daß er – wenn auch unbewußt – meinen Wunsch tatsächlich erfüllt."

Die beiden Frauen lachten.

„Aber wegen des Hauses mach dir keine Gedanken. Dianne ist wirklich gut. Sie hat das Talent, sich in ihre Kunden hineinzuversetzen und dann Vorschläge zu machen, die genau deren Geschmack treffen. Ich bin sehr gespannt, wie das Haus einmal aussehen wird."

„Ich auch. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt erleichtert, daß ich mich nicht darum kümmern muß."

Anne rührte gedankenverloren in ihrem Kaffee. „Wo ihr jetzt so konkret am Planen seid – habt ihr euch schon einen Termin für die Hochzeit ausgesucht?"

Liz schüttelte bloß den Kopf und Anne betrachtete sie aufmerksam. _Nanu? Wenn es nach William gegangen wäre, wären sie schon längst verheiratet. Wollte Liz etwa doch nicht…?_

„Als Williams Vater mich damals gefragt hatte, ob ich ihn heiraten wollte, habe ich ihn ausgelacht," begann sie zu erzählen. „Er war zwar ein reicher Erbe, aber nicht nur, daß er einen miserablen Ruf als Frauenheld hatte," Liz riß erstaunt die Augen auf, „nein, er war auch ein unglaublich arroganter, großkotziger Kerl. Ich wollte mit ihm nichts zu tun haben und das habe ich ihm auch mehrfach erklärt.

Aber William ließ nicht locker, eine offenbar weitverbreitete Charaktereigenschaft der Darcy'schen Männer, wie mir scheint. Immer wieder lud er mich zum Essen ein, zu einer Veranstaltung, zu einer Party. Ich lehnte jedes mal ab."

Liz unterbrach sie neugierig. „Er hat dir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, _ohne_ vorher einmal mit dir ausgegangen zu sein?"

Anne nickte lächelnd. „Ja. Als ich logischerweise ablehnte sagte er bloß, ‚na ja, wir werden ja sehen'." Liz lachte ungläubig.

„Eines Tages hatten wir Sommerfest an der Uni. William hatte sich offenbar vorgenommen, einen möglichst guten Eindruck auf mich zu machen. Er entdeckte mich in einer Gruppe Freundinnen und wich mir den restlichen Abend nicht mehr von der Seite. Er hielt sogar durch, als ich mir über eine Stunde lang einen Vortrag auf deutsch anhörte!" Liz kicherte.

„Wahrscheinlich hat sich da mein Widerstand schon etwas gelockert – wer tut sich das freiwillig an, ohne ein Wort zu verstehen? Und er war wirklich so ganz anders an diesem Abend. Ich muß gestehen, optisch hat er mir schon immer gut gefallen, diese dunklen Locken, die warmen, braunen Augen…" sie sah Liz rotwerden und lächelte. „Aber wem sag ich das, nicht wahr? Auf alle Fälle war er an diesem besagten Abend alles andere als großkotzig und arrogant. Wir sind im Anschluß an den Vortrag ein wenig spazierengegangen, haben uns wirklich gut unterhalten und gar nicht gemerkt, daß ein Unwetter aufgezogen war. Als es zu schütten anfing, waren wir mitten im Park unterwegs und bis wir zu Williams Auto gekommen waren, total durchnäßt.

An diesem Abend fuhr er mich, ganz Gentleman, nach hause und ich habe ihm gestattet, mich beim Abschied zu küssen.

Am nächsten Tag rief er an und bat um ein weiteres Treffen. Wir sahen uns tatsächlich danach fast jeden Tag, aber niemals machte er irgendwelche Versuche, mich zu verführen. Ich hatte Angst, wenn ich ihm einmal nachgeben würde, daß er das Interesse an mir verlor, daß ich nur ein Abenteuer sein würde, aber meine Angst war vollkommen unbegründet." Anne wurde nun tatsächlich ein bißchen rot. „Unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht war dann tatsächlich erst unsere Hochzeitsnacht."

Liz lächelte. „Das hört sich sehr romantisch an, Anne."

„Ich weiß, daß mein Sohn ein ‚Vorleben' hat, Liz," begann Anne vorsichtig. „Aber ich habe ihn noch nie so ausgeglichen und zufrieden gesehen wie im Moment. Er macht einen sehr glücklichen Eindruck. Ihm ist es sehr ernst mit euch beiden. Aber ich glaube, du bist noch nicht ganz so weit, hab ich recht?"

Liz zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Doch, schon. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne William nur schlecht vorstellen. Wahrscheinlich habe ich einfach ein bißchen Angst, daß ich seine Erwartungen nicht erfüllen kann."

„Kann er denn _deine_ Erwarungen erfüllen?" fragte Anne amüsiert.

Liz sah sie verblüfft an und grinste schließlich. „Voll und ganz, denke ich."

„Na also. Daß du _seine_ erfüllst, ist offensichtlich. Was hältst du von Dezember? Dann hättet ihr anschließend Zeit für ausgiebige Flitterwochen…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15**

So schnell ging es dann doch nicht mit dem Hochzeitstermin. Bis das Haus bezugsfertig war, vergingen noch einige Wochen, aber das Endergebnis konnte sich in der Tat sehen lassen. William hatte sich schließlich dazu bequemt, sich die Vorschläge ebenfalls anzusehen und stimmte in allen Dingen bereitwillig zu. Nur das Bett war ihm definitiv zu klein und er hatte keinerlei Scheu, das Dianne mitzuteilen, die im Gegenzug nicht mit der Wimper zuckte. Sein Arbeitszimmer hatte er sich selbst nach seinen Vorstellungen eingerichtet, aber ansonsten wurde alles so ausgeführt wie geplant. Nur die (geplanten) Kinderzimmer wurden nicht möbliert – jeder hoffte, aber keiner wußte, ob Liz je schwanger werden würde und es erschien allen als ein schlechtes Omen, den Dingen vorzugreifen.

Das Haus war, als es endlich komplett fertig war, ein Traum. In der ersten Dezemberwoche gaben sie eine kleine Einweihungsfeier für die engsten Freunde und Verwandten und dort wurde auch der Hochzeitstermin bekanntgegeben: Der 14. Februar.

Zu Beginn gestaltete sich das Zusammenleben der beiden, nun ja, interessant. So harmonisch und aufregend ihr Liebesleben auch war, die ersten Tage im gemeinsamen Haus entpuppten sich als mehr aufregend denn harmonisch.

William war in vielen Dingen recht verwöhnt, wie Liz bald feststellte. So war er natürlich auch von klein auf an Hauspersonal gewöhnt. Jemand machte sein Bett, räumte hinter ihm her, kümmerte sich um seine Wäsche. Es war nicht so, daß Anne ihren Kindern keine Ordnung beigebracht hätte, aber je älter William wurde, desto weniger Zeit er hatte, und um so mehr verließ er sich auf seine Angestellten. Er war zwar immerhin in der Lage, den größten Teil seiner Schmutzwäsche in einen Wäschekorb zu stecken und hinterließ auch das Bad nicht wie ein Schlachtfeld, zumindest meistens, aber man merkte doch, daß er im Haushalt nie etwas hatte tun müssen. Liz haßte es, hinter ihm herzuräumen.

Das größte Problem jedoch war erstaunlicherweise das Essen. Im Darcy'schen Haushalt waren schon immer Köchinnen beschäftigt gewesen, während Liz froh war, wenn Jane sich darum kümmerte. Man konnte nicht gerade behaupten, daß Liz eine leidenschaftliche Köchin war. William wiederum hatte keine Lust, jeden Abend auswärts zu essen oder sich etwas liefern zu lassen. Manchmal kam er spät nach hause und alles, was ihn dann erwartete, waren ein paar Sandwiches oder ein Salat. Dazu kam erschwerend, daß weder er noch Liz Zeit und Lust hatten, größere Mengen an Lebensmitteln einkaufen zu gehen. Sie hatten einmal den Fehler gemacht, gemeinsam einzukaufen und diese zwei Stunden hätten fast zu ihrer Trennung geführt.

So ging es jedenfalls nicht weiter. William traf eine Entscheidung. Er wartete einen günstigen Zeitpunkt ab und fragte Liz, ob sie etwas dagegen hätte, wenn sie eine Haushälterin engagierten. Die sich um die Einkäufe kümmerte, für sie kochte, das Haus in Ordnung hielt. Liz hatte nicht das geringste dagegen, sehr zu Williams Überraschung. Er war fest entschlossen gewesen, sich in dieser Sache durchzusetzen und um so erfreuter, daß sie es ihm so leichtmachte. Nur wenige Tage später hielt Mrs. Sherwood Einzug, eine Empfehlung von Mrs. Reynolds, der Haushälterin in Pemberley. Einmal die Woche brachte sie, so war es vereinbart, ein junges Mädchen aus ihrer Nachbarschaft mit, das sich mit Bügeln und Putzen ein Taschengeld dazuverdiente.

Mrs. Sherwood war eine sehr kompetente, herzliche Dame Mitte vierzig, die ohne große Umstände sofort unumschränkte Herrin der Küche wurde. Sie kam morgens, kurz bevor Liz zum Buchladen aufbrach und besprach mit ihr den Tagesablauf. Ihre Kochkünste stellten selbst einen verwöhnten William Darcy zufrieden und als sie bereits nach kurzer Zeit herausfand, was für eine Naschkatze er war, fand sie mit ihren raffinierten Desserts sofort einen direkten Weg in sein Herz. Liz und William mochten sie sehr und waren sehr, sehr froh über die Entscheidung, sie einzustellen.

William Darcy senior hatte darauf bestanden, daß sie endlich die Reise nach Europa unternehmen würden und dafür die erste Januarwoche ausgesucht. William junior wollte Liz unter allen Umständen mitnehmen, aber sein Vater wollte davon nichts wissen. Es entspann sich ein lautstarker Streit zwischen den beiden Darcys und am Ende gab William junior resigniert nach. Sein Dad hatte ihn überzeugt, daß er kaum Zeit für Liz haben würde und sie nicht das geringste davon hatte, wenn er sie vor Ort vernachlässigte. Sie würden selbst keine Zeit für Sightseeing und ähnliches haben und je härter sie arbeiteten, um so schneller konnten sie wieder nach hause. William war nicht glücklich darüber, aber er fügte sich schließlich, zumal Liz seinem Dad zustimmte.

So verbrachten sie die Weihnachtsfeiertage in West Vanc, auch Jane und Charles waren an einem Tag eingeladen und quasi als kleinen Ersatz für die Zeit, die William ohne Liz durch Europa reisen würde, machten die beiden Paare anschließend ein paar Tage Ferien in Whistler, wo sie bis über Neujahr blieben. Charles besaß dort ein komfortables Apartment und Platz genug für vier Leute.

Liz stellte in diesen Tagen überrascht fest, daß sie ziemlich eifersüchtig war, als sie die amouröse Vergangenheit ihres Verlobten zum ersten Mal während ihrer Beziehung einholte. William und Charles waren beide passionierte Snowboarder, die natürlich nicht widerstehen konnten, in einem Gebiet wie Whistler zumindest an einem Tag einmal die Hänge hinunterzudüsen. Jane und Liz zogen es vor, den Schnee spazierenderweise zu erkunden und waren auch gar nicht böse, einen ganzen Tag für sich zu haben. Es gab schließlich so viel zu bequatschen…

Sie machten mit den Männern aus, sich spätestens abends bei einer Art Apres-Ski Party in einem der angesagtesten Resorts des Ortes zu treffen und anschließend essen zu gehen.

Beide Paare genossen ihren Tag, die Herren auf ihren Brettern unter strahlendblauem Himmel und die Damen beim Bummeln, Shoppen, Kaffeetrinken und reden, reden, reden.

Als Liz und Jane später in besagtem Hotel eintrafen, war die Party schon in vollem Gange. Charles war nirgends zu sehen, aber Liz' Blick fiel sofort auf William, der mit einem Cocktail in der Hand lässig an einer Säule lehnte und in ein Gespräch mit einer blondgelockten Göttin vertieft war. Nun war es an sich kein Verbrechen, mit einer anderen Frau zu reden, aber es war die Art und Weise, _wie_ sie miteinander sprachen, die Liz mißfiel. Die beiden kannten sich, das bemerkte sie sofort. William sah mehr als relaxt aus, ihr Gespräch war intensiv, er lachte mit ihr, ließ es zu, daß sie ihn auf eine höchst vertrauliche Art berührte und störte sich kein bißchen daran, daß seine Verlobte jeden Augenblick hier aufkreuzen mußte. Merkte er denn nicht, wie diese Frau ihn anmachte? Liz kochte und wollte am liebsten sofort wieder gehen, aber Jane hielt sie zurück. Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf und zog Liz zu William hin. Auf seine Reaktion waren beide gespannt.

William lächelte, als er Liz entdeckte, stellte seinen Cocktail ab, nahm sie in die Arme und küßte sie lange, so als hätte er sie wochenlang nicht gesehen. Jane beobachtete derweil die Reaktion der Blondine und wurde nicht enttäuscht. Der Dame entglitten jegliche Gesichtszüge und als William ihr Liz als die zukünftige Mrs. Darcy vorstellte, konnte sie ihren Unmut nur schwer verbergen. Nur wenige Augenblicke später verabschiedete sie sich. Liz war für den Moment besänftigt, aber das sollte noch nicht alles gewesen sein für heute.

Als sie später die Toiletten aufsuchte, wurde sie Ohrenzeugin eines weiteren Gespräches, das sie zunächst ignorierte, dann aber hellhörig wurde, als der Name William Darcy fiel.

„…ja, und stell dir vor, Donna hat gesagt, die Rothaarige wäre seine Verlobte! Wer soll denn das glauben, William und verlobt! Die Ärmste, sie wird sich noch wundern…"

„hihi…und Donna war sich schon so sicher, daß sie heute nacht sein Bett wärmen darf."

„Nein, für heute hat er wohl schon vorgesorgt. Aber vielleicht ergibt sich ja in den nächsten Tagen noch eine Chance, wer weiß. Er ist ja nicht gerade dafür bekannt, daß…"

Die Frauen verließen den Waschraum und lästerten draußen weiter. Aber Liz wollte auch gar nichts mehr hören. Tränen der Wut und der Scham liefen ihr über die Wangen und ihre Gedanken liefen Amok. Gab es hier überhaupt eine Frau, mit der ihr Verlobter noch _nicht_ im Bett gewesen war? Sie mußte umgehend von hier verschwinden. Unter keinen Umständen würde sie wieder nach draußen gehen, beobachtet und begutachtet von allen weiblichen Gästen. Sie konnte schon die mitleidigen und spöttischen Blicke sehen, die ihr nachgeworfen wurden. _Du, William Darcys Verlobte? Hahaha!_

Verzweifelt versuchte sie, sich wieder zu fangen um dann heimlich zu gehen. Als sie gerade vorsichtig die Kabinentür öffnete, trat Jane in den Waschraum, erleichtert, ihre Schwester gefunden zu haben und besorgt über deren miserables Aussehen.

„Lizzy, hier bist du! Was ist los, fühlst du dich nicht gut?"

Das reichte, um Liz wieder zum Weinen zu bringen. Sie erzählte Jane von dem Gespräch, das sie mitgehört hatte.

Jane tat ihr bestes, die Schwester zu beruhigen.

„Lizzy, laß die Weiber doch reden. Daß William kein Mönch war, bevor er dich kennenlernte, ist für dich kein Geheimnis. Aber sieh dir doch nur an, wie er dich behandelt. Wie eine Göttin. Er stellt dich ALLEN voller Stolz als seine zukünftige Ehefrau vor, er hat nur Blicke für dich. Die Ladies sind alle nur unglaublich neidisch, du weißt doch, wie diese Hyänen sind."

Liz gab Jane zwar im Prinzip recht, aber nichts in der Welt hätte sie dazu gebracht, wieder in den Saal zu gehen. Aber sie wollte William auch nicht alleine zurücklassen. Unter den _Hyänen_.

„Ach Jane, zu wissen, daß er kein Mönch war und es dann zu leibhaftig von anderen zu hören ist ein großer Unterschied. Ich will nicht wieder da hinein, ich kann es nicht ertragen, von allen angestarrt zu werden."

„Warum sollten sie dich denn anstarren. Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, er kennt _alle_ Frauen da drin, oder?"

Liz lächelte gequält. „Ich hoffe nicht."

„Komm, ich hab ein bißchen Puder, und ruckzuck siehst du wieder präsentabel aus. Dann gehen wir wieder rein und du zeigst den Schlampen, daß hier die zukünftige Mrs. Darcy kommt. Und daß lieber niemand einen Zweifel daran hegt."

Liz kicherte über die Entschlossenheit und ungewohnt deftige Sprache ihrer Schwester. Sie entfernte die verräterischen Spuren ihrer Tränen und mit stolz hochgerecktem Kinn ging sie wieder in den Saal zurück, wo sie von einem besorgten William in Empfang genommen wurde.

Der Abend wurde dann doch noch recht amüsant. Liz begegnete den neugierigen Blicken der Damen, die William offenbar kannten (wie genau wollte sie gar nicht wissen) mit freundlichem Selbstbewußtsein. Wurde William angesprochen, gab er höflich Antwort, verwies aber jede zu forsche Dame unmißverständlich in ihre Schranken. Er tanzte – wenn überhaupt – ausschließlich mit Liz oder Jane und am Ende des Abends sollte jeder Anwesenden (Liz eingeschlossen) klar genug sein, daß William Darcy endgültig vom Heiratsmarkt verschwunden war.

Liz verfolgte das Thema vorerst auch nicht mehr. Sein Verhalten heute ihr gegenüber hatte ihr ziemlich eindeutig gezeigt, woran sie bei ihm war. Seine ‚Verflossenen' bedeuteten keine Gefahr für sie, das hatte ihr der Abend klar gemacht. Sie nahm sich vor, in Zukunft über diesen Dingen zu stehen und etwas selbstsicherer zu werden. Der Eifersucht keine Chance mehr geben.

Die Ferientage gingen natürlich viel zu schnell vorbei und schon war es an der Zeit für William, wieder einen Koffer zu packen. Diesmal für mehrere Wochen Europa. Ohne Liz.

Kathy Johnson hatte ihr freundlicherweise eine Übersicht mit allen Terminen, Hotels, Flugdaten und Aufenthaltsorten zur Verfügung gestellt. Mindestens drei Wochen würden die beiden Darcys quer durch Europa unterwegs sein. Hotels würden überprüft, mögliche Neuerwerbungen angesehen, Verhandlungen geführt, Verträge geprüft, Finanzen überwacht werden… viel Arbeit, die in den drei Wochen vor ihnen lag. Liz hatte es für vernünftig gehalten, nicht mitzukommen. Sie würde William nur von seiner Arbeit ablenken und sein Dad hatte recht, es ergab keinen Sinn, wenn er sowieso kaum Zeit für sie hatte. Liz würde sich in den kommenden Wochen mit Planungen für die Hochzeit abgeben, die Hauseinrichtung vervollkommnen, sich um ihren Laden kümmern, Anne besuchen… es gab genug zu tun.

Was William anbetraf, so waren sie einmal mehr aufs Telefon angewiesen, was durch die Zeitverschiebung etwas beschwerlich war. William hatte ein regelrechtes Gespür für den unpassendsten Zeitpunkt seiner Anrufe. Vor seiner Abreise hatte er Liz ein neues Mobiltelefon geschenkt und ihr eingeschärft, es ständig und überall mitzuführen. Der erste Anruf erreichte sie aus London, sie war in West Vanc zu Besuch und gerade dabei, mit Anne und Georgie Kaffee zu trinken und – mal wieder – über die Hochzeit zu reden. William machte sich bei seinen Anrufen oft einen Spaß daraus, Liz in größte Verlegenheit zu bringen, indem er ihr sehr bildhaft beschrieb, was er gerne mit ihr anstellen würde, wäre sie nur bei ihm. Da Liz dann meist in Gesellschaft war, konnte sie keine passenden Antworten geben und alle wunderten sich über ihr seltsames Verhalten und ihr deutliches Erröten.

Eines Tages jedoch drehte Liz den Spieß um.

William saß mit seinem Vater und einigen hochrangigen Managern in einer Konferenz, als sein Mobiltelefon klingelte.

„Hi Darling, ich hoffe, ich störe nicht," tönte Liz' Stimme leise und verführerisch an sein Ohr. „Hast du fünf Minuten Zeit für mich, es ist wirklich dringend."

„Oh, einen Moment bitte." Er stand auf und entschuldigte sich kurz bei seinen Geschäftspartnern. Sein Vater sah ihn fragend an, aber William war schon auf dem Weg nach draußen.

„Darling, was ist los?" fragte er besorgt, als er draußen auf dem Flur stand. „Ist was passiert?"

„Oh ja, William. Ich kann nicht einschlafen."

William traute seinen Ohren nicht. „Du kannst nicht _einschlafen_ und rufst mich deshalb an?"

„Ja. Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Liz, Liebes, wir haben gerade eine wichtige Konferenz und…"

„William, ich liege hier in unserem riesigen, leider sehr einsamen Bett und finde ohne dich einfach keinen Schlaf. Jetzt habe ich extra schon den schwarzen Spitzenbody angezogen, weißt du, der unten offen ist, und stelle mir vor, du bist bei mir, oder vielmehr _in_ mir, aber…"

William grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein!

„Oh, das ist in der Tat ein schwerwiegendes Problem. Weißt du was, ich gehe auf mein Zimmer und dann werden wir sehen, wie ich dir weiterhelfen kann."

Fünfzehn Minuten später, Liz war auf der anderen Seite der Welt gerade befriedigt eingeschlafen – soweit das alleine ging – betrat William wieder den Konferenzraum. Er entschuldigte sich nur kurz und nahm wieder Platz, unter den mehr als mißtrauischen Augen seines Vaters. Dieser wunderte sich nur, warum sein Sohn plötzlich keine Krawatte mehr trug.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16**

Auch die längste Dienstreise geht einmal zu Ende und so kam der Tag, an dem die beiden Darcys wieder in Vancouver landeten. Anne holte die Männer vom Flughafen ab und William war enttäuscht, daß Liz nicht mitgekommen war.

„Keine Ahnung, Liebling, wo sie ist. Sie hat gesagt, sie hätte einen wichtigen Termin und könnte nicht mitkommen. Willst du mit nach Pemberley fahren?"

William schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte nach hause. Er wollte zu Liz.

Das Haus war sehr ruhig, als er ankam. Kein Licht brannte, Mrs. Sherwood war nicht da, Liz offenbar auch nicht. Das Haus ohne sie war kalt und ungemütlich. Wo zum Teufel steckte sie? Sie wußte genau, daß er heute nachmittag heimkommen würde, warum legte sie sich da Termine hin? War sie etwa im Buchladen? Sie hatte gesagt, sie würde freinehmen. Frustriert warf er seinen Mantel über einen Stuhl und ging in die Küche, um sich einen Kaffee zu brühen. Seine Ma hatte gesagt, sie hätte einen _wichtigen_ Termin. Vielleicht beim Arzt? Sie würde nur aus einem wirklich wichtigen Grund nicht hier sein, daß wußte er. William setzte sich einen Moment hin, trank seinen Kaffee und dachte nach. Dann sah er sich um. Sie hatte auch keinen Zettel für ihn hinterlassen. Seltsam.

Er konnte die Zeit, bis sie wieder hier war, genauso gut nutzen und eine Dusche nehmen. Leicht besorgt ging er ins Schlafzimmer.

Dort hätte ihn vor Schreck fast der Schlag getroffen, als er Liz auf dem Bett liegen sah. Sie trug nur seinen geliebten schwarzen Spitzenbody – und war fest eingeschlafen. William konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie wollte ihn offenbar auf ihre ganz spezielle Art und Weise willkommen heißen und hatte sein Heimkommen dann voll und ganz verpennt.

Ganz leise, um sie nicht zu wecken, zog er sich aus und ging kurz ins Bad. Als er wiederkam, schlief sie immer noch und rührte sich auch nicht, als er zu ihr aufs Bett kletterte. William mußte sich bremsen, um nicht wie ein Halbverhungerter über sie herzufallen. Gott, er hatte sie vermißt! Und hier lag sie, unschuldig schlafend!

William schüttelte den Kopf. Warum zum Teufel schlief sie wie ein Stein? Er begann langsam, sie zu streicheln, zu küssen, in die Arme zu nehmen – keine Reaktion. Liz schlief tief und fest. William seufzte. Da lag seine Liebste so verführerisch hier ausgebreitet und wollte einfach nicht aufwachen. Leise befreite er sich von seiner Kleidung und kuschelte sich an sie. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war auch er eingeschlafen und ihr Wiedersehen mußte eben später gefeiert werden.

William Darcy war wieder zuhause.

Während William das vor ihnen liegende Wochenende am liebsten dazu benutzt hätte, sich und Liz ins Schlafzimmer einzusperren und vor Montag nicht mehr herauszukommen, hatte Liz andere Pläne. Sie hatte eine Hochzeit zu planen und nur noch zwei Wochen Zeit.

William und Liz hatten sich schließlich von Anne überreden lassen, doch eine kleine Feier zu machen. Die Hochzeit würde auf Pemberley stattfinden, allerdings nur im kleinen Familien- und Freundeskreis. Im Anschluß – doch davon wußte Liz noch nichts – würden sie für zwei Wochen in die Karibik fliegen.

Zu Liz' Ärger wollte sich William vor allen Entscheidungen drücken. Das einzige, was er freiwillig getan hatte, war, die Eheringe zu besorgen. Liz und Anne mußten ihn fast mit Gewalt zum Schneider schleppen – die Damen legten Wert auf einen neuen Anzug für ihn und auch Liz ließ sich extra für den besonderen Tag ein Kleid anfertigen. Die meisten Arrangements machten Liz, Anne, Georgie und Jane alleine, und William nickte zu allem sein Einverständnis – Hauptsache, er mußte sich um sonst nichts kümmern. Er wollte lediglich „ja" sagen und seine Verbindung zu seiner Liebsten offiziell machen – alles andere interessierte ihn nicht. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, wären sie tatsächlich nach Las Vegas geflogen und hätten sich das ganze Drumherum gespart.

Der große Tag kam schließlich und alles war bestens vorbereitet. Liz hatte in Pemberley übernachtet, während William am späten Vormittag abgeholt wurde. Es war ein kühler, aber sonniger Wintertag und er wünschte sich, es wäre alles schon vorbei und er könnte mit Liz – Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy! – unter Palmen träumen.

Es gab ein kleines Mittagessen im Familienkreis – außerdem waren nur noch Charles und Jane, die als Trauzeugen fungierten, anwesend. Danach bat William seine Zukünftige für einen Moment in die Bibliothek.

Liz sah ihn aufmerksam an. William schien ihr so ernsthaft heute, daß sie ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken konnte. Sie selbst war auch ein bißchen aufgeregt, zugegebenermaßen.

„Liebes, bevor es gleich ernst wird," er lächelte und nahm ihre Hand in seine, „möchte ich dir etwas geben und dir etwas sagen."

Er griff nach einem Umschlag und reichte ihn ihr. Drei Kreditkarten, auf den Namen Elizabeth Darcy ausgestellt, befanden sich darin.

„Liz, ab heute wird sich für mich, aber vielmehr noch für dich, einiges ändern. Wir haben irgendwie nie darüber gesprochen, vielleicht hast du dir auch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, aber wir haben keinen Ehevertrag geschlossen. Ich habe das abgelehnt. Was mir gehört, gehört dir. Bei meinem Notar liegen alle notwendigen Dokumente, mein Testament, alle Vereinbarungen, sollten wir einmal Kinder haben. Du erhältst sämtliche Unterlagen zur Ansicht. Lizzy, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, für dich, für meine Familie wird immer gesorgt sein."

Liz hatte sich tatsächlich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht. Mit dem Darcy'schen Vermögen stand sie immer noch etwas auf Kriegsfuß. Es war ihr äußerst unheimlich, daß sie ab heute uneingeschränkten Zugriff auf Williams Konten haben sollte und sie wußte, sie würde es nicht ausnutzen und nie leichtfertig mit ihrem neuen Wohlstand umgehen. Gleichzeitig war ihr aber auch bewußt, daß sich für sie ab heute mehr ändern würde als nur der neue Namen. Anne hatte in den Wochen, in denen die Männer auf Dienstreise waren, viel mit ihr gesprochen. Auch darüber, was in Zukunft von ihr erwartet werden würde.

Die Darcys, und besonders der junge, attraktive und bis vor kurzem noch sehr kapriziöse Erbe, standen häufig im Blickpunkt der Öffentlichkeit, auch wenn sie ein einigermaßen zurückgezogenes und normales Leben führten. Sie verursachten keine Skandale, engagierten sich sozial und waren daher für die Presse eher langweilig. Das änderte sich etwas, als William aus Harvard zurückkam. Anne hatte Liz versichert, daß sie nicht alles glauben dürfe, was in den Zeitungen über ihn geschrieben stand.

Liz hatte schnell feststellen müssen, daß sie selbst in den Blickpunkt des öffentlichen Interesses gerückt war, als feststand, daß sie besagten Erben heiraten würde. Ein wenig verwundert und dann amüsiert hatte sie ihr Foto in der Zeitung gesehen und es waren Spekulationen aufgestellt worden, wer die geheimnisvolle Dame denn sei, die den ‚stadtbekannten, illustren Playboy' so schnell gezähmt hatte. Sie konnte einfach nicht fassen, daß es irgend jemanden auch nur annähernd interessieren könnte, wer sie war. Fakt war, es interessierte die Leute und es war an der Zeit, sich von dem ruhigen Leben, das sie bisher gekannt hatte, zu verabschieden.

Liz sah William still an. Ob sich vieles ändern würde? William lächelte zurück. „Noch kannst du es dir überlegen, Liebes," sagte er leise.

Liz stand auf, trat zu ihm hin, legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küßte ihn sanft auf die Wange. „Nein, da gibt es nichts zu überlegen."

Er erwiderte ihren Kuß. „Fein. Vielleicht sollten wir uns umziehen gehen. Bevor du es dir doch noch überlegst…"

Er bot ihr seinen Arm und begleitete sie nach oben, wo sie von Anne und Jane in Empfang genommen wurde, die ihr beim Ankleiden helfen sollten.

Vor Williams Zimmer wartete ein verlegen grinsender Charles. William schlug dem Freund freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„William, es tut mir sehr leid, ich konnte es nicht verhindern."

„Was, daß ich heute heirate?" lachte William.

„Nein, daß Caroline mitgekommen ist."

„Oh." William runzelte die Stirn. „Aber sie wird sich benehmen, oder?"

„Ich werde sie ansonsten rauswerfen."

„Gut."

Charles reichte William die entsprechenden Kleidungsstücke. „Sie hat es nicht gut aufgenommen, wie du dir leicht vorstellen kannst. Ich habe ihr gesagt, wenn sie sich danebenbenimmt oder die Braut beleidigt, kann sie im Auto auf mich warten, bis die Feier zu Ende ist." Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Sie ist meine Schwester und ich hänge schon an ihr, aber die Verbissenheit, mit der sie schon von Anfang an hinter dir her ist, kann ich einfach nicht verstehen, zumal du ihr niemals auch nur annähernd Hoffnungen gemacht hast."

„Du bist aber nicht böse auf mich, daß es mit Caroline und mir nie etwas geworden ist?" fragte William und knöpfte sein Hemd zu. Charles reichte ihm die Manschettenknöpfe.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich muß sagen, ich bin überrascht, dich heute vor dem Traualtar zu sehen, aber in der Wahl deiner Frau hättest du keine bessere Hand haben können."

„Danke, Charles. Ich glaube, es sind einige überrascht, mich heute hier zu sehen. Ich wahrscheinlich am allermeisten."

Charles lachte. „Ich hätte nichts dagegen, dir bald zu folgen."

„Aber?" William blickte auf. „Jane ist eine ganz wunderbare Frau."

Charles lächelte still vor sich hin und sah ein bißchen wehmütig aus. William begriff.

„Deine Eltern sind das Problem, stimmts?"

„Ihnen werde ich es nie recht machen können mit der Wahl meiner Frau." Charles seufzte. „Aber Schluß damit. Es ist schließlich _dein_ Hochzeitstag und wir sollten die Braut nicht länger warten lassen."

Pemberley war selbstverständlich für größere Veranstaltungen gewappnet. Das ganze Haus war festlich geschmückt, und die Gäste trafen langsam, aber sicher ein. Der Großteil war Verwandtschaft der Darcy'schen Seite, davon kannte Liz einige schon von Williams Empfang im Pan Pacific. Liz' einzige Verwandte war Jane, was zu vielen Spekulationen Anlaß gab. Unbemerkt von William und Charles hatte Caroline Bingley die ein oder andere Bemerkung über die ‚nicht standesgemäße' Braut fallen lassen und so machten wilde Gerüchte über Liz' dubiose Herkunft schnell die Runde.

Aber weder Liz noch William bekamen etwas von dem Getratsche mit. Sie hatten, als sie sich nach dem Ankleiden wieder trafen, nur noch Augen für einander. Anne hatte eine Frisörin engagiert, die mit Liz' wilder Mähne ein wahres Wunder geschaffen hatte und ihr maßgeschneidertes, cremefarbenes Seidenkleid saß wie angegossen. William bedauerte fast, daß sie heute noch einen langen Flug vor sich hatten, er konnte es kaum erwarten, sie endlich aus diesem Kleid zu befreien. Seine Erscheinung hatte auf seine Fast-Ehefrau den gleichen Effekt. Er sah einfach beeindruckend aus in seinem Smoking. Hach, sie liebte es, wenn er schwarz trug!

Eine Stunde später war es soweit. Alle Gäste waren angekommen, eine Menge Champagner geleert und die Trauung konnte beginnen. Die Zeremonie war kurz, aber sehr bewegend und der abschließende Kuß, nachdem die Ringe getauscht worden waren, hart an der Grenze des Anständigen. Georgie und Jane grinsten sich an. Sie wußten, die beiden hatten anderes im Sinn, als ihre Gäste zu unterhalten.

Sie mußten auch nicht lange aushalten. Es wurde ein Imbiß gereicht und das Brautpaar mischte sich unter die Gäste – meistens waren sie nicht voneinander zu trennen – und Liz versuchte, die Verwandtschaft ihres Mannes etwas besser kennenzulernen. Sie ging unbefangen auf sie zu, entschlossen, sich so gut es ging bekannt zu machen. Es war keine angenehme Aufgabe. Liz spürte sehr wohl, daß einige der Herrschaften ihr gegenüber etwas negativ eingestellt waren, auch wenn keiner wagte, etwas zu sagen. Sie spürte es an ihren Blicken, an ihrer reservierten Art und den ernsten Gesichtern. William ärgerte sich zwar über diesen hochnäsigen Teil seiner seltsamen Verwandtschaft, tröstete seine Frau aber. „Die werden sich schon an dich gewöhnen, Darling. Und wenn nicht, hast du nichts verpaßt. Wir sehen uns glücklicherweise nicht allzu oft."

Anne, die seine Worte gehört hatte, trat zu ihnen hin. Sie küßte ihren Sohn liebevoll auf die Wange, dann nahm sie ihre Schwiegertochter demonstrativ in den Arm und drückte sie fest. „William hat recht," sagte sie. „Einigen dieser Herrschaften könnte man es niemals recht machen, also von daher, stör dich nicht an ihnen. Ihr solltet euch übrigens langsam auf den Weg machen."

Liz sah sie mit großen Augen an. Sie wußte immer noch nichts. „Auf den Weg machen?" Anne warf ihrem Sohn einen mißbilligenden Blick zu. „William Darcy. Du hast ihr natürlich noch nichts erzählt? Du bist wirklich unglaublich."

William grinste nur, nahm seine Frau am Arm und zog sie Richtung Tür. Anne folgte und bedeutete ihrem Mann, Georgie, Jane und Charles, ihnen zu folgen.

Vor dem Haus stand eine Limousine bereit.

„So, Mrs. Darcy," William grinste breit, „hach, wie lange habe ich darauf gewartet, das sagen zu können!" Alle lachten. „Mrs. Darcy, mit Zustimmung meiner Eltern, meiner Schwester, Jane und Charles werde ich dich nun in unsere Flitterwochen entführen. Sei ebenfalls versichert, daß Charlotte sich in den nächsten Wochen gut um den Laden kümmern wird. Ich hoffe, du vergibst mir meine eigenmächtige Entscheidung und ich darf dich nun bitten, einzusteigen."

Liz schüttelte überrascht den Kopf. „Flitterwochen?" flüsterte sie. „Wohin fahren wir?"

„Ich möchte dich gerne überraschen. Jane war so freundlich, dir einen Koffer zu packen."

„Ich bezweifle, daß ihr viele Klamotten braucht," brummte Charles gutmütig und Liz wurde rot.

„Los jetzt, verschwindet, bevor ihr euren Flieger verpaßt," sagte Anne und umarmte erst ihren Jungen und dann Liz. Sie wischte sich verstohlen eine kleine Träne weg, während das junge Paar sich vom Rest der Familie verabschiedete.

Endlich, nach vielen Umarmungen, Glückwünschen und der ein oder anderen Träne saßen sie im Wagen und starteten durch Richtung Flughafen. Liz war vollkommen erschöpft und durcheinander von den Anstrengungen des Tages. Und jetzt sollte sie auch noch in die Flitterwochen reisen! Fliegen!

„William?"

„Ja, Mrs. Darcy?"

„Ich muß aber nicht wieder in ein Wasserflugzeug, oder?"

„Nein, Liebling."

„Und du verrätst mir nicht, wohin wir fliegen?"

William schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie lange dauert der Flug?"

„Ein paar Stunden. Zum Abendessen sind wir da."

„Spätestens am Flughafen werde ich erfahren, wohin es geht."

William lächelte nur.

Sie erfuhr es auch dort nicht, da sie mit dem firmeneigenen Düsenjet in die Flitterwochen flogen.

Liz hatte nicht gedacht, daß William sie noch würde überraschen können, aber es gelang ihm ohne weiteres. Sie waren auf einer Art Privatinsel gelandet, die nur aus einem kleinen Flughafen und einer weitläufigen Hotelanlage mit Bungalows bestand, ähnlich wie auf Vancouver Island, nur größer. Ein tropisches Paradies mit Palmen, weißem, feinen Sand und jeglichem Luxus. Liz war sprachlos.

„Gehört das auch zu Darcy Hotels?" fragte sie.

„Nein," antwortete William. „Unsere Hochzeitsreise soll nichts mit der Firma zu tun haben."

Sie betraten ihren Bungalow und sahen sich bewundernd um. Es gab nur drei Räume: Wohnzimmer, Schlafzimmer, Bad, aber trotzdem fehlte es an nichts. Die Zimmer waren gemütlich, aber überaus komfortabel ausgestattet, auch wenn der offene Kamin fehlte. Das große Schlafzimmer war sehr geschmackvoll dem Anlaß entsprechend dekoriert worden, duftende Rosenblätter und Orchideenblüten waren überall verstreut und etliche Kerzen brannten. Das Bad glich eher einer riesigen Badelandschaft mit einer überdimensionalen Badewanne, sehr zur Freude der beiden Frischvermählten.

William grinste und nahme seine Frau in den Arm. „Charles hatte nicht ganz unrecht, du wirst hier nicht viele Klamotten brauchen, Liebling."

„Hmm…ich kann es kaum erwarten, dieses Teil hier auszuprobieren, Darling," murmelte Liz und schmiegte sich an ihn.

William mußte alle Willenskraft aufbieten, um sich von ihr loszumachen. „Ich kann dir versprechen, das werden wir ausgiebig tun. Hast du Hunger? In einer halben Stunde gibt es Abendessen."

Liz zog einen Schmollmund. „Müssen wir in irgendein Restaurant gehen?"

„Nein, es wird natürlich hier serviert."

„Dann können wir zumindest vorher ein bißchen duschen, oder?"

„Aber natürlich, Liebes."

Die beiden Angestellten, die das Abendessen brachten, waren hervorragend geschult und verschlossen diskret sämtliche Ohren den lustvollen Tönen gegenüber, die aus dem Badezimmer zu hören waren. Schnell und effizient richteten sie das Essen an und schlossen gerade eben die Tür, als Liz und William, in Bademäntel gekleidet und mit erhitzten Gesichtern, das Bad verließen.

Die beiden machten sich mit Heißhunger über die Köstlichkeiten her und jeglicher Liebesrausch war vorläufig vergessen.

Die folgenden zwei Wochen waren eine einzige Hochzeitsnacht, so konnte man fast sagen. Daß William – der war ja schließlich ein Mann, nicht wahr – in dieser Hinsicht nahezu unersättlich war, wunderte Liz nicht besonders. Aber über sich selbst war sie erstaunt. Ihre Erfahrung in Liebesdingen (bevor sie William kennenlernte) war eher gering zu nennen. Gering und nicht sonderlich zufriedenstellend. _Enttäuschend_ war wahrscheinlich das passendste Wort dafür. William hingegen wußte genau, welche Saiten er bei ihr zum klingen bringen konnte. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, sie zu einer Art _Liebessklavin_ zu machen, im durchaus positiven Sinne. Beide versuchten immer wieder, den anderen zu überraschen, waren stets bereit, etwas neues auszuprobieren, was natürlich erst gar keine Langeweile aufkommen ließ. Liz stand ihrer eigenen Lust mittlerweile sehr offen und natürlich gegenüber und das wirkte sich nur allzu vorteilhaft auf ihre ganze Beziehung aus. Sie fand die Veränderung, die sie durchlaufen hatte, äußerst positiv und William liebte seine Frau dafür noch um so mehr.

Was nicht bedeutete, daß sie sich nur im Bett gut verstanden.

Liz lag im warmen Sand unter einer Palme, den Kopf auf dem Bauch ihres dösenden Ehemannes und dachte mit gemischten Gefühlen an ihre Anfangszeiten zurück, nachdem sie zusammengezogen waren. Ihr ganzes Zusammenleben hatte sich nach einigen Anlaufschwierigkeiten harmonisiert, was – wie sie zugeben mußte – zu einem guten Teil Mrs. Sherwood zu verdanken war.

Liz wäre mit dem großen Haus, einem Vollzeitjob und einem anspruchsvollen Ehemann auf Dauer überfordert gewesen, das wußte sie. Dazu kamen gesellschaftliche und soziale Verpflichtungen, die nach ihrer Hochzeit noch zunehmen würden. Liz war sich ebenfalls darüber im klaren, daß sie sich etwas mit dem Buchladen überlegen mußte. Die Öffnungszeiten verlangten logischerweise von ihr, zu bestimmten Zeiten aufstehen zu müssen und abends entsprechend lange dortzubleiben. Sie konnte es Charlotte nicht zumuten, auf Abruf bereitzusein und ihren Launen zu entsprechen.

Es fing schon damit an, daß William keine geregelten Arbeitszeiten hatte. Normalerweise verließ er gegen halb zehn das Haus, manchmal aber, wenn er viel Ruhe brauchte, arbeitete er auch von zuhause aus. Abends dann das gleiche: es konnte vorkommen, daß er erst um Mitternacht heimkam, dann wieder gab es Tage, an denen er am frühen nachmittag schon zuhause war. Es war schon mehr als einmal vorgekommen, daß Liz morgens mit großem Bedauern und sehr zu Williams Frust das kuschlige, warme Bett verlassen mußte weil Charlotte freigenommen hatte und sie den Laden aufschließen mußte. Abends war sie meist ebenfalls wenig spontan.

Liz wußte, daß William es am liebsten gesehen hätte, wenn sie ihren Laden aufgegeben hätte, aber dazu war sie noch nicht bereit. Aber sie hatte eine Idee.

„William?"

„Hm?"

„Ich habe eine Idee, was ich mit dem Buchladen machen könnte."

Liz setzte sich auf und schaute auf William herab, der immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen im Sand lag.

„So?"

„Ich mache Charlotte zur Geschäftsführerin."

William schlug schläfrig ein Auge auf. „Das heißt konkret?"

„Ich bleibe Eigentümerin des Ladens und behalte mir ein Mitspracherecht in allen wichtigen Entscheidungen vor. Charlotte wird Geschäftsführerin und wir stellen vielleicht noch einen festen Mitarbeiter ein oder so."

„Das heißt, du müsstest dann nicht mehr jeden Tag zu unchristlichen Zeiten aufstehen und könntest endlich deinen ehelichen Pflichten nachkommen?" grinste William.

Liz kniff ihn in die Seite. „Mach dich nur lustig, William Darcy, und ich überleg es mir gleich anders."

„Süße, das ist eine gute Idee. Das mit Charlotte, meine ich. Glaubst du, sie ist damit einverstanden?"

„Ich glaube schon. Sie hat den Hauptteil der Arbeit in den letzten Wochen sowieso machen müssen. Und wenn wir noch jemanden einstellen, sollte das gut funktionieren. Es bedeutet ja auch mehr Geld für sie. Nur ganz aufgeben möchte ich den Laden eben nicht."

William setzte sich auf und legte Liz einen sandigen Arm um die Schultern. „Ich finde, es ist eine sehr gute Idee, Liebling. Und da wir schon von ehelichen Pflichten sprechen…"


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17**

Charlotte war in der Tat nicht abgeneigt. Sie hatte nach Liz' Hochzeit schon damit gerechnet, daß diese den Laden verkaufen oder noch schlimmer, ganz schließen würde und war über diese Lösung sehr glücklich. Sie schalteten eine Stellenanzeige für einen neuen Mitarbeiter und konnten ihr Glück nicht fassen, daß einer der Bewerber nicht nur ehemaliger Literaturstudent war, sondern sogar ganz gute Deutschkenntnisse hatte.

Charlotte hatte das Vorstellungsgespräch alleine geführt, während Liz bloß seine Referenzen gelesen hatte und sich auf das Urteil ihrer Freundin verließ.

Charlotte war sehr angetan. „Ich glaube, er ist ein richtiger Glücksgriff," sagte sie, als sie das nächste mal mit Liz sprach. „Sehr gute Umgangsformen, Ahnung von Literatur… und gut aussehen tut er auch noch," grinste sie.

Liz lachte. „Na wenn das nicht ein ausschlaggebendes Kriterium ist, Char! Du meinst, er lockt die weibliche Kundschaft in Scharen in den Laden?"

„Ich hoffe es! Aber ernsthaft, er hat von allen Bewerbern den besten Hintergrund. Wenn du einverstanden bist, sage ich ihm zu."

„Einverstanden. Ich werde ihn mir irgendwann mal anschauen kommen."

Liz hätte es niemals offen eingestanden, aber sie war im Endeffekt ganz froh, diese einvernehmliche Lösung mit Charlotte gefunden zu haben. Sie hatte auch ohne den Laden genug zu tun, wie sie nach der Hochzeit feststellte.

Zunächst einmal hatte sie einen _äußerst_ einnehmenden Ehemann, wie sie schon bald feststellte. William sagte zwar nichts weiter dazu, aber er war _sehr_ erfreut über diese Regelung. Er liebte die morgendlichen Stunden, die er mit seiner Frau im Bett verbringen konnte über alles. Ihr beim Aufwachen zuzusehen, ihren warmen Körper an seinem zu spüren, ihr träges, langsames Liebesspiel, die folgenden Kuscheleinheiten – er bekam einfach nicht genug davon. Es war sein ganz persönlicher, perfekter Beginn eines Tages.

Dazu kamen immer öfter gesellschaftliche Verpflichtungen. Sie hatte noch gelacht, als William ihr einen edlen, ledergebundenen Terminplaner geschenkt hatte, aber mittlerweile brauchte sie ihn tatsächlich. Es gab Abendveranstaltungen, an denen die Darcys teilnehmen mußten und William liebte es, seine Ehefrau vorzuführen. Nicht so schön fand er allerdings, daß bei diesen Gelegenheiten auch andere Männer anwesend waren und Liz amüsierte sich immer köstlich über seine Eifersucht. William hatte außerdem die Schirmherrschaft über einige soziale Projekte übernommen, die ihm am Herzen lagen und auch dort war seine Anwesenheit oft gefordert.

Liz traf sich oft mit Georgie und Anne, sie vernachlässigte ihre Aushilfstätigkeiten am Goetheinstitut ebensowenig und fühlte sich alles in allem recht wohl. Aber sie wollte nicht nur schmückendes Beiwerk sein, sie wollte auch etwas tun, was _ihr_ Spaß machte. Ein neues Hobby vielleicht, oder sich irgendwo engagieren, wo noch kein Darcy engagiert war.

Anne konnte ihre Schwiegertochter verstehen, aber sie warnte sie auch gleichzeitig.

„Ich kann verstehen, daß du etwas eigenes machen willst, Liebes," sagte Anne, als sie eines Tages nach einem intensiven Einkaufsbummel gemütlich Kaffee in Pemberley tranken. „Aber hast du dafür noch Zeit? Du solltest dich nicht zu sehr verausgaben."

Liz lächelte. „Ich habe keine Arbeit im Haus zu erledigen, ich muß nicht kochen, im Buchladen werde ich nicht gebraucht, ich mache momentan nichts anderes, als William zu irgendwelchen Veranstaltungen zu begleiten oder dich zu besuchen. Versteh mich nicht falsch, beides macht Spaß, aber es ist nicht sehr ausfüllend."

„Du meinst, du hast momentan nur repräsentative Pflichten, aber nichts wirklich wichtiges zu tun?"

„Ganz genau."

„Was genau schwebt dir vor?"

Liz zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich möchte irgendwo mitarbeiten, mich nicht nur sehen lassen. Aber ich weiß nicht so recht, wo und wie."

„Gibt es keines von Williams Projekten, für die du dich gerne engagieren würdest?"

„Hm. Ich wollte gerne etwas eigenes."

Anne machte sie auf die Schwierigkeiten aufmerksam, die auftreten konnten, wenn beide in verschiedenen Sachen engagiert waren. Es konnte leicht überhand nehmen und irgendwann hätten sie vor lauter Engagement keine Zeit mehr für sich selbst.

„Mir ging es anfangs so wie dir," sagte Anne. „Allerdings habe ich meinen Beruf nie richtig aufgegeben, auch wenn ich nur noch zeitweise an der Uni arbeite. Ich muß allerdings sagen, ich genieße die Zeit, die ich jetzt für mich habe, aber auch sehr. Meine Kinder sind beide erwachsen, William konnte ich glücklicherweise in gute Hände übergeben." Die beiden Frauen lachten. Anne wurde ernst. „Nun ja, Georgie wird wahrscheinlich immer meine Hilfe brauchen…"

Liz hatte nie gefragt, wieso ihre Schwägerin im Rollstuhl saß und keiner hatte es ihr von sich aus gesagt. Sie wagte einen Vorstoß und Anne sah sie ganz entgeistert an.

„William hat dir die Geschichte nie erzählt?" fragte sie ungläubig. Liz schüttelte den Kopf. Annes Blick verdüsterte sich, als sie sich zurückerinnerte.

„Georgie war sechzehn, als es passierte," begann sie zögernd. „Sie hat die Musik schon immer geliebt, und als kleines Mädchen hatte sie angefangen, Klavier zu spielen und Ballettunterricht zu nehmen. Natürlich habe ich sie auch dazu ermuntert, viel zu lesen. Mein Mann hat immer befürchtet, sie würde einmal eine Stubenhockerin werden und so waren wir froh, daß sie viele Freundschaften schloß und mit den Mädels auch mal wegging. Nicht so glücklich waren wir darüber, daß sie sich eines Tages in einen jungen Mann verliebte, der noch dazu um einiges älter war als sie. Um genau zu sein, er war sogar einer meiner Studenten und William kannte ihn ebenfalls flüchtig. Leider war William zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits an der Uni drüben an der Ostküste, vielleicht hätten wir dann einiges verhindern können."

Anne nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und lächelte traurig. „Georgie war zum ersten Mal richtig verliebt. Ich wollte ihr den Umgang nicht verbieten, da sie ein verantwortungsbewußtes Mädchen war – und natürlich immer noch ist – aber manche Dinge lagen nun mal nicht in ihrer Macht. Ihr ‚Freund' war leider nicht so verantwortungsbewußt. Eines abends wollte er sie nachhause fahren und da ist es geschehen. Sie hatten einen schweren Autounfall, ein anderes Auto war ihnen in die Seite gefahren und hat Georgie voll erwischt. Sie hat schwerverletzt überlebt, aber ihre Beine sind seitdem gelähmt. George, so heißt der Bursche, blieb wie durch ein Wunder unverletzt.

Wir haben im nachhinein die ganze schreckliche Geschichte erfahren. George war betrunken und wollte Georgie verführen. Sie hat abgelehnt und wollte nur noch nach hause, aber nicht mit George. Er hat sie ins Auto gezwungen und wollte sie heimfahren, dabei ist es dann passiert." Tränen traten Anne in die Augen und auch Liz schniefte leise. Sie war erschüttert.

„George ist nicht viel passiert im nachhinein," fuhr Anne leise fort. „Es gab zwar eine Gerichtsverhandlung, aber da der gegnerische Fahrer auch nicht ganz schuldlos war, ist die ganze Sache mehr oder weniger aus Mangel an Beweisen im Sand verlaufen. William war so wütend, daß er ausgerastet ist und George nach der Verhandlung ziemlich übel verprügelt hat. Er wäre beinahe selbst noch wegen Körperverletzung angezeigt worden wäre. Und Georgie… nun ja, sie hat viele Operationen hinter sich und die Ärzte wollen sie auch noch nicht ganz aufgeben, aber es steht in den Sternen, ob sie je wieder laufen kann. Sie ist so optimistisch und trägt ihr Schicksal mit bewundernswerter Gelassenheit. William hat damals die ganzen Semesterferien mit ihr verbracht und sich aufopfernd um sie gekümmert. Zu allen möglichen Therapien und Krankenhausaufenthalten hat er sie gefahren, Übungen mit ihr gemacht, sich über mögliche Behandlungen und Trainings informiert. Er hat alle nur möglichen Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt. Die Sache nimmt ihn immer noch sehr mit, weißt du. Die beiden stehen sich sehr nahe."

Liz liefen die Tränen übers Gesicht und Anne tätschelte ihre Hand.

„Gibt es etwas, das ich tun kann?" fragte Liz leise.

„Darcy Hotels unterstützt seit diesem Zeitpunkt unter anderem eine Organisation, die sich darum kümmert, daß die Stadt behindertenfreundlicher wird. Außerdem wollen wir mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen und rüsten nach und nach unsere Hotels um. Von Georgies Projekt mit dem „Cripple Choir" hast du ja schon gehört, nehme ich an?"

„Das Orchester und der Chor, ja. Aber wieso so ein schrecklicher Name?"

Anne lachte. „Ganz einfach. Zunächst einmal, um Aufsehen zu erregen. Die Leute reagieren immer erst so wie du, ‚wieso dieser schreckliche Name'? Es soll behinderte, talentierte Musiker und Sänger aus ihrer Isolation locken, sie ermutigen. Und glaub mir, Liz, es hat Erfolg. Nicht wenige haben den Sprung in professionelle Chöre oder Orchester geschafft."

„Und Georgie hat das ganz alleine auf die Beine gestellt?"

„Sie hatte die Idee dazu und investiert seitdem viel Zeit und Herzblut. Glücklicherweise können wir sie darin unterstützen, aber sie ist selbst nicht untätig und sammelt Geld und macht Werbung, wo sie nur kann."

Georgie, die die letzten Sätze gehört hatte, kam heran. Sie grinste und hielt die Hand auf. „Ihr redet vom Krüppelchor, nicht wahr – wie wärs denn mit einer kleinen Spende bei dieser Gelegenheit? Da fällt mir ein, Mum, vielleicht hast du eine Idee, wo wir einen kreativen Kopf herkriegen können – unsere Werbeplakate sind sooooo langweilig, und William hat auch keine Zeit mehr, sich um unseren Internetauftritt zu kümmern…"

Liz schaute ihre Schwägerin nachdenklich an. „Sag mal Georgie – ich weiß zwar nicht, ob ich kreativ bin, aber könnt ihr eventuell auch andere Hilfe gebrauchen?"

Georgie strahlte. „Kennst du jemanden?"

„Na ja, ich hatte das Thema gerade mit deiner Mutter… vielleicht kann ich ein bißchen bei euch mithelfen?"

„Aber sehr gerne, Lizzy. Wir können jede helfende Hand gebrauchen."

Und so wurde abgemacht, daß Liz bei der nächsten Zusammenkunft des „Krüppelchors" dabeisein würde.

Liz hatte sich gerade verabschiedet und war auf dem Weg zu ihrem schwarzen Audi TT Cabrio – ein Hochzeitsgeschenk ihres Mannes – als ihr Telefon klingelte. Es war Jane, und sie hörte sich nicht gut an.

„Können wir uns treffen, Liz?" fragte sie und Liz merkte sofort, daß sie geweint hatte. Sie sah auf die Uhr. Heute abend hatte sie nichts vor, wann William heimkommen würde, wußte sie nicht.

„Wo bist du, Jane? Ich fahre jetzt aus West Vanc weg und wollte nach hause, aber wir können uns auch woanders treffen."

„Ich bin am Park Royal Einkaufszentrum, wie wäre es dort?"

„Ok, ich bin in zehn Minuten dort. Second Cup?"

„Ja. Danke, Liz."

Liz fuhr los. Ihre sonst so fröhliche, optimistische Schwester, die mit ihrer neuen Liebe so glücklich war hatte geweint? Hoffentlich hatte es nichts mit Charles zu tun…

Natürlich hatte es mit Charles zu tun. Jane saß schon in einer Ecke des Coffeeshops, während Liz sich einen großen Milchkaffee holte und ihre Schwester besorgt musterte. Sie hatte verweinte Augen und war sehr, sehr blaß.

„Ich habe mich von Charles getrennt." begann Jane ihr Gespräch mit einem Paukenschlag.

Liz erstarrte. Daß es gleich _so_ schlimm war, hatte sie nicht erwartet.

„Erzähl mir alles, Liebes. Der Reihe nach."

„Das lustige ist, es gibt gar nicht viel zu erzählen. Und um es gleich vorneweg zu sagen, Charles ist auch nicht schuld daran." Jane sammelte sich und hielt mühsam die Tränen zurück. „Nachdem ich mich endlich entschieden hatte, zu ihm zu ziehen, wollten mich seine Eltern kennenlernen. Charles hat es bisher immer wieder hinausgezögert, was mich zwar erstaunt, aber nicht weiter gestört hat. Ich war ehrlich gesagt auch gar nicht so wild darauf, nach allem, was er mir über sie erzählt hatte. Aber seine Eltern waren offenbar wild darauf.

Vor einer Woche dann standen sie am frühen Sonntagmorgen vor der Tür. Wir waren natürlich noch im Bett und überhaupt nicht vorbereitet." Sie machte eine Pause und runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn, als sie daran zurückdachte.

„Lizzy, ich habe noch nie solch unmögliche Leute gesehen. Sie mögen noch so reich sein, aber sie haben keinerlei Manieren. Von oben bis unten haben sie mich gemustert, kein einziges freundliches Wort übrig gehabt und dann noch versucht, mich über meine Herkunft auszuquetschen. Ich kam mir vor wie bei einem Verhör.

Charles war sehr süß. Er hat sich das eine Weile angesehen, ihnen klargemacht, daß ich die Frau bin, die er liebt und heiraten will und sie dann gebeten, zu gehen. Sie sind auch gegangen, aber nicht ohne ihm mitzuteilen, daß sie eine solche Verbindung niemals akzeptieren werden.

Liz, ich will nicht, daß er sich zwischen mir und seiner Familie entscheiden muß. Er hat die ganze letzte Woche so sehr darunter gelitten. Wie William auch muß er mit seinem Vater eng zusammenarbeiten und der behandelt ihn im Augenblick einfach schändlich. Ich habe jetzt die Konsequenzen gezogen und mich von ihm getrennt." Die Tränen liefen wieder und Liz drückte ihr tröstend die Hand.

„Oh Jane, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß Charles dich kampflos aufgibt."

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, ich ziehe zuerst einmal aus, damit er in Ruhe eine Entscheidung treffen kann. Ich will nicht der Grund sein, der ihn von seiner Familie trennt."

„Nun ja, so wie es aussieht, wird er sich für eine Seite entscheiden müssen. Ich fnde solche Streitereien schrecklich und vor allem unnötig. Warum können sie seine Wahl nicht einfach akzeptieren?"

„Weil ich nicht standesgemäß bin. Ich will dich nicht kränken, aber sie haben sich genauso darüber aufgeregt, daß William nicht _ihre_ Tochter geheiratet hat."

„Standesgemäß. Pah!" Liz sah ihre Schwester nachdenklich an. „Ach Liebes, was machen wir jetzt? Hast du schon einen Unterschlupf? Du kannst sehr gerne bei uns wohnen, solange du willst."

Jane errötete leicht. „Danke. Ich wollte dich darum bitten, mich für ein paar Tage aufzunehmen. Aber nur, wenn es William nichts ausmacht."

„Unsinn. Hast du deine Sachen dabei?"

Jane nickte. „Ja, im Auto."

Liz stand auf. „Dann laß uns gehen."

William hatte fast zur gleichen Zeit Besuch von einem sehr aufgelösten und verzweifelten Charles Bingley und als er am Abend nachhause kam, war er schon vollstens informiert und nicht sonderlich überrascht, Jane dort vorzufinden. Sie saß mit Liz in der Küche.

Er trat er zu seiner Schwägerin und nahm sie wortlos in die Arme, wiegte sie für ein paar Minuten wie ein kleines Kind, als sie wieder in Tränen ausbrach und murmelte ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr.

„Charles war bei dir, nicht wahr?" fragte sie, als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Ja."

William drückte ihr freundschaftlich die Schulter und inspizierte dann den Eisschrank. Sein Geheimrezept gegen Schmerzen und sonstiges Leid war von jeher Eiscreme. Er füllte drei Glasschüsseln mit Schokoladeneis, goß großzügig Vanillesauce darüber und verteilte die Schalen an die beiden Schwestern. Liz mußte lächeln. Ihr Mann hatte schon einen besonderen Sinn fürs Praktische.

„Ja, Charles war bei mir," wiederholte er. „Es ist eine äußerst vertrackte Situation. Im Endeffekt liegt es allein an ihm – er wird sich entscheiden müssen." William seufzte und schüttelte resignierend den Kopf . „Ich kenne seine Eltern gut. Sie sind nicht gewohnt, daß ihr Sohn Widerworte gibt. Es bleibt nur zu hoffen, daß sie sich irgendwann mit der Wahl seiner Frau anfreunden werden."

„Er hat sich noch nicht entschieden, William," wandte Jane leise ein.

„Wenn er nur einen Funken Verstand hat, weiß er genau, wie er sich zu entscheiden hat, Jane."

William stellte seine leere Glasschüssel in die Spülmaschine – Liz und Jane hatten noch nicht einmal die Hälfte aufgegessen – und ließ die Frauen dann alleine.

„Ich bin sicher, William hat recht," führte Liz das Gespräch weiter.

„Sie haben gedroht, ihn zu enterben."

„Was bedeutet schon Geld, wenn man die Liebe seines Lebens verliert?"

Jane lächelte schwach. Sie war etwas getröstet, aber noch längst nicht überzeugt.

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als Liz zu ihrem Mann ins Bett schlüpfte. William klappte sein Buch zu und zog sie an sich. Als sie das Thema noch einmal aufbringen wollte, hob er die Hand. „Wir können gerne die ganze Nacht weiterplaudern, aber jetzt steht mir der Sinn nach anderen Dingen, Mrs. Darcy."

Und Liz wußte, Widerstand war zwecklos.

Als William am nächsten Morgen früh aufwachte, war er alleine im Bett. Grrrr….wie er das haßte! Das große Bett war kalt, leer und einsam ohne sie. Wo steckte sie? War sie etwa schon bei Jane? Verärgert warf er sich auf die Seite und zog sämtliche Decken über sich.

Kurze Zeit später hörte er ihre leisen Schritte und spürte, wie sie aufs Bett kletterte. Sie machte allerdings keinen Versuch, sich ihre Decke zurückzuholen und kroch auch nicht zu ihm hinüber. _Was hatte sie denn jetzt schon wieder?_ brummte er innerlich und warf ihr einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Er erschrak. Liz saß an das Kopfende des Bettes gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen und war weiß wie eine Wand. Sofort schlug er die Decken zurück und rutschte zu ihr.

„Liebes, was hast du?" fragte er besorgt.

Sie öffnete müde ein Auge.

„Ich hab mir grade die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt."

Er nahm sie in den Arm. „Armer Liebling," murmelte er. „Hast du was falsches gegessen?"

„Nur das, was du und Jane auch gegessen habt. Wobei du kein Maßstab bist," sie grinste schwach. „Bei den Sachen, die du durcheinander ißt…"

Sie schmiegte sich an seinen warmen Körper und William schlug die Decken über sie beide. „Vielleicht sollte ich mir nachher vorsichtshalber einen Schwangerschaftstest besorgen," murmelte sie, schloß die Augen und war Sekunden später eingeschlafen, einen sprachlosen William an ihrer Seite.


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18**

William fuhr erst beruhigt ins Büro, nachdem Liz ihm versprochen hatte, ihn sofort zu benachrichtigen, wenn sie ein Ergebnis des Tests hatte. Er konnte sich an diesem Morgen auf nichts konzentrieren. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur um eins: Vielleicht würde er bald Vater werden.

Er wunderte sich ernsthaft über sich selbst. Er hatte sich bisher noch nie ernsthaft in der Vaterrolle gesehen. Kinder waren ganz nett, wenn man sie nicht den ganzen Tag um sich herum hatte und abends wieder abgeben konnte. Außerdem war er bisher immer der Meinung gewesen, daß es keine Frau auf der Welt gab, die würdig gewesen wäre, einen Darcy auf die Welt zu bringen – seine Schwester natürlich ausgenommen, aber das zählte nicht.

Seit er verheiratet war, hatte er stets genau – und heimlich – die regelmäßige Wiederkehr der monatlichen ‚speziellen Tage' von Liz verfolgt. Diese paar Tage haßte er leidenschaftlich. Nicht nur, daß sie ihm Enthaltsamkeit abnötigten, seine Frau vertrug die erste Zeit immer nur sehr schlecht, hatte starke Schmerzen und war entsprechend gereizt. Die Chance, daß sie jetzt tatsächlich schwanger war, war groß. Er wußte, sie war schon einiges über ihrer Zeit.

William schlich den ganzen Tag um das Telefon herum und ging seinen Sekretärinnen gehörig auf die Nerven, weil er sie alle zehn Minuten fragte, ob seine Frau angerufen hatte. Er stöhnte auf, als sein Dad am späten Nachmittag noch eine dringende Telefonkonferenz einberief, an der er teilnehmen mußte. William Darcy senior hatte seine Mädels angewiesen, sie nicht zu stören.

Und so hing William in seiner Telefonkonferenz fest, als Liz das Gebäude betrat. Kathy Johnson begrüßte sie und bedauerte, sie könne die Herren keinesfalls stören. Liz überlegte kurz, ging dann in Williams leerstehendes Büro und hinterließ ihm ein kleines Päckchen mit einem Zettel dran.

William war äußerst enttäuscht, als er hörte, daß seine Frau dagewesen war und er sie verpaßt hatte. Neugierig las er den Zettel, der an dem kleinen Paket auf seinem Schreibtisch steckte und lächelte.

Na, was glaubst du? stand darauf und darunter war ein großer Smiley gemalt.

Er öffnete den Karton und fand ein Paar winzig kleine Babyschuhe darin. Und noch ein Zettel: Ich liebe dich, William.

Minutenlang starrte er auf die winzigen Schuhe. Seine Gedanken liefen Amok, er wußte gar nicht, wohin mit seiner Freude. In diesem Moment betrat sein Dad das Büro und wunderte sich über das tränenüberströmte Gesicht seines Sohnes. Erschrocken kam er näher, als William ihm die Schühchen hinhielt und über alle Ohren strahlte. William Darcy senior brauchte einen Moment, bis er verstand, daß niemand gestorben, sondern im Gegenteil, ein neuer Darcy auf dem Weg in diese Welt war. Stumm umarmte er seinen Jungen. Sein erstes Enkelkind…

William fuhr sofort nach hause. Er traf Liz alleine an, Jane hatte sich – nach langem hin und her – mit Charles auf ‚neutralem Boden' getroffen.

Wortlos nahm er sie in die Arme und so hielten sie sich minutenlang – beide ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

William legte eine Hand auf Liz' Bauch. „Du mußt mir unbedingt sofort sagen, wenn er zu strampeln anfängt," sagte er ernsthaft.

Liz lachte. „Ich denke, das wird noch einen Moment dauern, Hon. Ich habe morgen früh einen Arzttermin, der das alles nochmal bestätigen soll."

William schaute sie verwirrt an. „Es steht noch nicht fest?"

„Na ja, ich habe drei Tests gemacht und Jane hat aufgepaßt, daß ich es auch richtig mache. Aber trotzdem muß ich zum Arzt."

„Soll ich dich begleiten?"

„Nein, brauchst du nicht. Später, wenn man auf dem Ultraschall sehen kann, was es wird, nehme ich dich mit."

„Willst du denn vorher wissen, was es wird?"

Liz nickte. „Du nicht?"

„Hm. Ich weiß nicht." William überlegte. „Doch, vermutlich schon. Aber es spielt keine Rolle, denke ich."

Liz grinste. „Genau. Egal ob Junge oder Mädchen, er oder sie wird sowieso hoffnungslos verwöhnt werden – egal ob von dir oder deinen Eltern."

William sah beleidigt aus. „Ich werde ein furchtbar strenger Vater sein, verlaß dich drauf. Streng, aber gerecht."

Liz rollte die Augen und küßte ihn auf die Wange. „Na klar, William."

Der Arzttermin am nächsten Tag brachte die offizielle Bestätigung: Im Februar des nächsten Jahres würde eine neue Generation der Familie Darcy das Licht der Welt erblicken.

Drei Tage nach dieser Neuigkeit zog Jane zu Charles zurück. Sie hatten lange miteinander gesprochen und Charles hatte endlich eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er würde es eher darauf anlegen, bei seiner Familie in Ungnade zu fallen als auf Jane zu verzichten. Daß Liz schwanger war hatte letzten Endes sogar den Ausschlag gegeben – er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, mit einer anderen Frau als Jane eine Familie zu gründen.

Liz und William waren froh über diese Entscheidung, behielten allerdings ein wachsames Auge auf das Paar. Schwierige Zeiten würden ihnen bevorstehen.

Schwierige Zeiten standen auch Liz bevor. Schwierigkeiten machte ihr aber nicht ihre Schwangerschaft, sondern vielmehr der werdende Vater. Liz fühlte sich körperlich wunderbar. Abgesehen von ein bißchen morgendlicher Übelkeit ging es ihr prächtig und, nachdem sie zum ersten mal mit Georgie eine Übungsstunde des „Cripple Choir" besucht hatte, konnte sie es nicht erwarten, in diesem Projekt mitzuarbeiten. In der Tat war viel zu tun. Auftritte in ganz Nordamerika waren zu organisieren, Werbung mußte gemacht werden und vieles mehr. Die Internetseite des Chores, bisher eine Aufgabe, die William zunächst freiwillig übernommen hatte und für die er leider kaum noch Zeit fand, war in den letzten Monaten sträflich vernachlässigt worden und lag nun in Liz' Zuständigkeit. Das hatte den Vorteil, daß sie auch von zuhause aus daran arbeiten konnte – auch wenn ihr Körperumfang später einmal zunehmen würde beziehungsweise das Kind auf der Welt war. Liz stürzte sich mit Feuereifer auf ihre neuen Aufgaben.

William sah es mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Natürlich hatte er nicht das geringste dagegen, daß sich seine Frau in Georgies Projekt engagierte, im Gegenteil. Aber er durfte natürlich nicht zulassen, daß sie sich überanstrengte. Am liebsten hätte er sie in Watte gepackt und rund um die Uhr unter Beobachtung gehalten, so besorgt war er um sie. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, die nächsten Monate von zuhause aus zu arbeiten, aber Liz und sein Vater redeten ihm das schnell wieder aus.

Liz fand seine Besorgnis um ihr Wohlbefinden und seine Euphorie anfangs noch süß. Sie fühlte sich wohl, die Schwangerschaft bekam ihr ausgezeichnet und William las ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab. Er bestand darauf, Dianne O'Connor mit der Gestaltung des Kinderzimmers zu beauftragen und Liz gab schließlich nach, auch wenn sie den Zeitpunkt etwas verfrüht fand. Weiterhin verlangte er, daß sie sich so weit wie möglich schonte und nach Möglichkeit zuhause bleiben sollte. Dieses Ansinnen löste erwartungsgemäß einen mittelschweren Streit aus.

Liz versuchte, ihrem Gatten so friedlich wie möglich beizubringen, daß sie gar nicht daran dachte, die nächsten neun Monate zuhause im Bett zu verbringen.

„William, ich fühle mich wirklich ganz ausgezeichnet, es ging mir noch nie besser. Ich verspreche dir, auch in meinem ganz eigenen Interesse, nichts zu übertreiben und mich nicht zu sehr anzustrengen. Ich werde jedesmal, wenn ich das Haus verlasse, jemandem mitteilen, wohin ich gehe. Und ich werde mich von dir so oft es geht nach Strich und Faden verwöhnen lassen."

William war nicht beruhigt, in keinster Weise. Er wollte nicht, daß sie alleine aus dem Haus ging und überhaupt so viel unterwegs war. Aber Liz ließ sich von ihren Aufgaben nicht abbringen. Sie lehnte es strikt ab, den ganzen Tag zuhause zu verbringen und zu Williams Ärger hatte sie in seiner Mutter und Georgie starke Fürsprecher. Anne versuchte, ihren Sohn zu beruhigen.

„Du kannst Liz nicht zuhause anketten, Will. Sei froh, daß sie sich so wohl fühlt und es nicht nötig ist, im Bett zu liegen. Die Zeit, in der sie freiwillig zuhause bleibt, weil sie sich nicht mehr rühren kann, kommt früh genug, dann kannst du um sie herumglucken. Aber jetzt, am Anfang, laß ihr diese Freiheit. Freu dich mit ihr, daß ihr die Schwangerschaft so gut bekommt. Und außerdem, sie ist nicht die erste Frau, die ein Baby bekommt."

Anne freute sich zwar, daß ihr Sohn so engagiert war, aber ihr tat Liz auch ein wenig leid.

William gab nur zögernd nach, aber im Endeffekt blieb ihm gar nichts übrig. Wenn er es sich nicht komplett mit seiner Frau verderben wollte, mußte er ihr ihre Freiheiten lassen. Liz tat ihr bestes, ihm ein wenig in seinen Ängsten und Sorgen um sie entgegenzukommen. Es war ja süß von ihm, daß er sich so um sie kümmerte, auch wenn er ziemlich übertrieb – ihrer Meinung nach. Aber zuhause bleiben – niemals.

Nichts dagegen hatte sie, die Abende zuhause in Williams Gesellschaft zu verbringen. Die meisten Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen, Cocktailempfänge, Bälle und andere sogenannten „Pflichtauftritte" machten ihr sowieso keinen großen Spaß – wenn es nicht gerade um die Projekte der Familie ging. Mit ihrem stetig anschwellenden Bauch mochte sie nicht tanzen und auch nicht neugierig angestarrt werden.

Es war daher eine nette Abwechslung, abends nach dem Essen mit William auf der Couch zu kuscheln, jeder mit seinem Buch beschäftigt.

Eines abends hatten sie es sich wieder auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht. Es war zwar schon mitten im Sommer, zumindest nach dem Kalender, aber davon war nichts zu spüren. Kalt und stürmisch waren die letzten Tage gewesen und auch jetzt pfiff der Wind mit Macht um die Häuser. William hatte das Feuer im Kamin angefacht und heißen Kakao für sie beide gekocht, so daß sie sich fühlten, als würde der Winter bereits vor der Tür stehen.

Liz lag faul ausgestreckt zwischen Williams Beinen, ihren Rücken an seine Brust gelehnt und naschte Erdbeeren. William, einen Arm um ihren sich wölbenden Bauch gelegt, in der anderen Hand ein Buch, las ihr deutsche Märchen vor und ließ sich gelegentlich mit Erdbeeren füttern. In einer dieser Erzählpausen bildete sich Liz ein, ein Geräusch zu hören, eine Art Kratzen.

„Das ist der Ast, der an dem Fensterladen entlangschrammt. Ich werde den Gärtner informieren, daß er ihn etwas kürzen soll," murmelte William und wandte sich wieder dem „Froschkönig" zu. Liz verfütterte eine weitere Erdbeere an ihn. „Sag mal Liebes, haben wir nichts mit Schokolade drum…"

Da war es wieder, das Geräusch. Etwas kratzte an der Tür, ganz deutlich.

„William, das ist nie und nimmer der Ast," sagte Liz und bevor er reagieren konnte, war sie aufgestanden und zur Hintertür gegangen.

„Liz, warte!"

Aber sie hatte die Tür schon geöffnet und, als sie niemanden draußen stehen sah, fiel ihr Blick schließlich auf das kleine, nasse Fellbündel, daß mit herzzerreißendem Maunzen auf sich aufmerksam machte.

Liz bückte sich und hob die kleine Katze hoch. „Sieh doch nur, ein Kätzchen!" Sie hielt es William hin. „Und das arme Ding ist ganz nass."

Sie schloß die Tür und trug das Tier in die Küche, wo sie es genauer anschaute. William folgte ihr seufzend. Wie er seine Frau einschätzte, hatten sie ab heute einen neuen Mitbewohner. Und der gemütliche Abend zu zweit war auch definitiv vorüber.

Liz setzte das Kätzchen auf den Tisch und holte ein Handtuch, um es vorsichtig trockenzureiben und etwas zu wärmen.

Das durchnäßte und verängstigte Tier ließ sich wider Erwarten widerstandslos abreiben und hielt still. Liz hatte ihr Herz sofort verloren.

„William?" fragte sie nach ein paar Minuten, als die Katze wieder einigermaßen präsentabel aussah.

„Ooooh nein!" kam sofort die entschiedene Antwort.

Liz sah erstaunt auf. „Woher willst du wissen, was ich sagen will?"

„Ich weiß genau, was du sagen willst! ‚William, könntest du nicht schnell rüber in die Mall fahren und ein bißchen Katzenfutter kaufen' – hab ich recht?"

Liz grinste. „Und ein Katzenklo, wenn du schon dabei bist. Und vielleicht ein Körbchen, was meinst du?"

„Liz, Liebling. Die Katze kann hier nicht bleiben. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist sie einfach abgehauen, und der Eigentümer sucht sie schon verzweifelt. Irgend ein Kind kann heute nacht nicht ruhig schlafen. Und was ist, wenn sie Krankheiten überträgt?"

„Wir können morgen Zettel aushängen. Aber für heute braucht sie was zu essen. Und was machen wir, wenn sie _nicht_ entlaufen ist? Bringst du es übers Herz, sie wieder auszusetzen?"

Die Katze, die begonnen hatte, sich vorsichtig zu putzen, saß immer noch auf dem Küchentisch und sah William irgendwie vertrauensselig an. Sein Widerstand schmolz wie Butter in der Sonne. Nein, natürlich hatte er nicht das Herz, sie auszusetzen. Und er würde selbstverständlich auch jetzt noch losfahren und das Gewünschte besorgen.

Seufzend holte er Jacke und Autoschlüssel und machte sich auf den Weg.

Als er wiederkam, fand er seine Frau mitsamt Katze im Wohnzimmer vor. Liz schlief, die Katze saß ruhig auf ihrem Schoß. Amüsiert schüttelte er den Kopf und begann, eine Dose Futter zu öffnen und stellte den Napf auf den Boden in der Küche. Sofort kam das Kätzchen hinterher, schmiegte sich um seine Beine, schnurrte ihn an und machte sich dann erst über das Futter her, während William seufzend das Katzenklo präparierte.

„Na ja, wenigstens hast du gute Manieren und bedankst dich zuerst," murmelte er und verstaute den kleinen Vorrat an Futter im Schrank. Er war sicher, das Tierchen würde nicht lange bei ihnen bleiben.

William ging zurück zu Liz ins Wohnzimmer und versuchte, den ursprünglich gemütlichen Abend fortzusetzen – vorausgesetzt, seine Liebste hatte nicht vor, den Rest der Nacht auf der Couch zu verpennen. Als er sich neben sie setzte, wurde sie wach.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Minnie?" fragte sie schläfrig.

„Minnie?"

„So hab ich sie genannt. Sie braucht doch einen Namen, auch wenn sie nicht lange hier bleibt."

Minnie kam in diesem Moment – offenbar wohlgenährt und zufrieden – ins Wohnzimmer zurück, schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen und sprang dann sehr zielsicher auf Williams Schoß, wo sie sich ein paarmal drehte, sich niederließ und sofort einschlief.

Liz lachte. „Ich glaube, du hast einen neuen Freund gefunden, Will. Wahrscheinlich eher eine neue Freundin."

Liz behielt recht. Wie versprochen hatte sie Zettel in der Nachbarschaft ausgehängt und auch die „Vermißtenanzeigen" der Zeitung über mehrere Tage verfolgt, aber es meldete sich niemand und keiner schien Minnie zu vermissen. Sie war mit ihr (es war tatsächlich eine Katzendame) zum Tierarzt gefahren um sie vorsichtshalber untersuchen zu lassen. Minnie blieb schließlich ein Bestandteil des Darcy'schen Haushalts. Und William wurde schnell ihr absoluter Liebling. Sie folgte ihm, wo immer er hinging. Kam er abends nach hause, begrüßte sie ihn an der Tür. Arbeitete er von zuhause aus, wich sie nicht von seiner Seite, saß auf seinem Schoß oder blieb zumindest in seiner Nähe. William seufzte, fügte sich aber schließlich in sein Schicksal und tolerierte ihre Anwesenheit. Nur das Schlafzimmer und das Bad waren für sie tabu.

Liz amüsierte sich prächtig über die beiden neuen Freunde. Es wurde schließlich nicht mehr darüber diskutiert, die Katze wegzugeben.


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 19**

Der Sommer, dieses Jahr eher ein Herbst, neigte sich dem Ende zu und Liz' Schwangerschaft verlief weiterhin unproblematisch. William wachte zwar mit Argusaugen über sie, aber bisher konnte er ihr nicht vorwerfen, sich zu überanstrengen und so ließ er sie gewähren.

Liz war momentan sehr damit beschäftigt, Auftritte des Chores in den USA zu arrangieren. Es war fast ein Vollzeitjob, aber sie hatte einfach Spaß an ihrer Arbeit und kam mit den anderen ehrenamtlichen Helfern hervorragend zurecht.

An einem – ausnahmsweise trockenen – Samstagmorgen im September erwachte sie relativ früh, da ihr schrecklich kalt war. Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf: William hatte in der Nacht alle Decken, die er kriegen konnte, auf seine Seite gezerrt und lag tief schlafend und wohlig eingekuschelt neben ihr. Sie betrachtete ihn eine Weile nachdenklich.

Über ein halbes Jahr waren sie nun verheiratet, viele Dinge hatten sich verändert und vieles war für sie selbstverständlich geworden. Sie konnte sich ein Leben ohne ihn gar nicht mehr vorstellen. Natürlich, er hatte immer noch seine Macho-Allüren, war überaus besitzergreifend, haßte es, keine Kontrolle über die Dinge zu haben und liebte es, für sie Sachen zu entscheiden. Ja, er war dominant, ließ sich keine Vorschriften machen, aber sie fühlte sich geborgen und beschützt in seiner Nähe. Er war, zumindest ihrer Meinung nach, ein richtiger _Mann_.

Mit Mühe gelang es ihr, sich ein Stück der Decke zurückzuerobern, ohne daß er davon wach wurde. Das morgendliche Kuscheln wurde immer anstrengender, aber William ließ sich nicht davon abhalten. Ihr Liebesspiel war zwangsweise etwas vorsichtiger geworden, vorbei war es mit den harten, wilden Ritten, aber die Schwangerschaft war für sie kein Hindernis.

Liz strich William eine widerspenstige Locke aus der Stirn und fuhr mit dem Finger sanft über sein Gesicht. Sie quiekte erschrocken, als er plötzlich nach ihrem Finger schnappte und aufreizend daran saugte.

„Erst alle Decken klauen und mich dann erschrecken!" beschwerte sich Liz und zog ihren Finger zurück.

„Sorry," murmelte er und schob ihre Decke zurück. Seine Hände streichelten behutsam ihren angeschwollenen Bauch, sein Mund plazierte sanfte Küsse darauf. Seit wenigen Tagen wußten sie, daß sie eine Tochter haben würden. William liebte es, mit Liz' Bauch zu reden. Das heißt, er redete natürlich mit seiner Tochter, sehr zu Liz' Amüsement. Jeden Morgen hielt er mit ihr Zwiesprache und wann immer er seine Frau sah, mußte er automatisch ihren Bauch streicheln. Er war so froh, daß es ihr gut ging.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Kuschel- und Plauderrunde mit Liz' Bauch, pardon, seiner ungeborenen Tochter, standen sie schließlich auf und schmiedeten auf dem Weg zur Küche Pläne für den heutigen Tag. Minnie begrüßte ihren Helden freudig in der Küche und obwohl es ausschließlich Liz war, die sie regelmäßig fütterte und ihr Katzenklo säuberte war William weiterhin ihr Favorit Nummer eins. Liz machte sich regelmäßig darüber lustig und beschwerte sich gespielt verärgert über die Ungerechtigkeit. Kopfschüttelnd holte er die Zeitung herein, während Minnie sich endlich ihrem Futter zuwandte und seine Beine einen Moment in Ruhe ließ.

Mrs. Sherwood war am Wochenende normalerweise nicht im Haus, nur nach Vereinbarung. Meist hatte sie vorgekocht, falls Liz und William nicht irgendwo eingeladen waren. Die beiden fanden die Lösung sehr praktisch.

Liz summte vor sich hin, während sie den Frühstückstisch deckte. Sie hatten heute keinerlei Verpflichtungen, das Wetter war mehr als sommerlich und William hatte den Wunsch geäußert, heute nichts weiter zu tun als faul im Garten zu liegen und vielleicht ein letztes Mal in diesem Jahr den Pool auszunutzen. Eine kleinere Version wurde momentan im Keller des Hauses neben dem Trainingsraum gebaut und wäre erst in wenigen Monaten benutzbar.

Während sich William in seine Zeitung vertiefte, klingelte das Telefon und Liz stand seufzend auf, um den Anruf zu beantworten. Es war Jane und sie klang aufgeregt: Charles hatte ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Die Schwestern plauderten längere Zeit miteinander und Liz kam schließlich freudestrahlend in die Küche zurück, um William die gute Nachricht mitzuteilen. Sie wunderte sich etwas, daß von ihm keine Reaktion kam.

Schließlich senkte er die Zeitung und sah sie stumm an, Eiseskälte in seinen Augen. Liz erschrak.

„William? Ist etwas passiert?"

„Vielleicht kannst _du_ mir das sagen, Elizabeth." Seine Stimme klang gefährlich leise.

Er nannte sie nur _Elizabeth_ wenn er besonders feierlich sein wollte oder besonders wütend auf sie war. In diesem Fall tippte sie auf letzteres.

„Kann dir was sagen?"

Er hielt ihr wortlos einen Teil der Zeitung hin. Den Regionalteil. Unter der Rubrik Klatsch und Tratsch war ein Foto von ihr abgebildet, an der Seite eines Mannes, der beschützend einen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt hatte. Auf dem Bild verließ sie gerade das Krankenhaus, ihr geschwollener Bauch war sehr gut zu erkennen. Unter dem Bild stand die neugierige Frage, wer Mrs. William Darcy da wohl so fürsorglich ins Krankenhaus begleitet hatte und was ihr Ehemann wohl dazu zu sagen hätte.

William war weiß vor Zorn, aber er sagte nichts. Sein Blick war Sprache genug.

Liz seufzte. Sie hatte William nicht erzählt, daß sie vor drei Tagen im Büro des Chores einen kleinen Schwächeanfall erlitten hatte. Joshua Delaney, der Manager des Chores, hatte sie sofort für alle Fälle ins Krankenhaus gefahren, aber sie konnte nach kurzer Zeit wieder gehen. Liz fragte sich, wer es in dieser kurzen Zeit fertiggebracht hatte, ihre Anwesenheit herauszubekommen und dann noch ein Bild von ihr zu machen. Ein harmloses, freundschaftliches Foto – sie arbeitete eng mit Josh zusammen und mochte ihn, mehr war nicht – aber dummerweise ein sehr, sehr mißzuverstehendes.

Genauso erzählte sie es ihrem Mann. Seine Reaktion verwunderte sie.

„Ich bin noch nicht einmal so wütend wegen des Bildes, Elizabeth. Obwohl es mir ganz gewiß keinen Spaß macht, als gehörnter Ehemann dargestellt zu werden, wie du dir vielleicht vorstellen kannst. Ich kenne Josh schon viele Jahre, er ist ein netter Kerl und glücklich verheiratet." Er machte eine Pause, um seinen Ärger ein bißchen besser in den Griff zu bekommen.

„Ich bin aber schrecklich wütend darüber, daß du mir nichts von deinem Schwächeanfall gesagt hast!" Seine Stimme wurde lauter. „Wütend ist der falsche Ausdruck. Enttäuscht. Enttäuscht und sehr verletzt. Hast du kein Vertrauen zu mir? Warum hast du mir nichts davon gesagt? Ich habe dich gebeten, auf dich aufzupassen. Ich habe dir vertraut, daß du dich nicht übernimmst. Dann muß ich so etwas aus der Zeitung erfahren! Verdammt, Liz, tu mir so etwas nicht an!"

William stand auf, warf den Rest der Zeitung auf den Tisch und verließ ohne ein Wort das Haus. Kurze Zeit später hörte sie den Porsche mit quietschenden Reifen davonfahren.

Liz war zuerst geschockt, dann verärgert. Er hatte ihr noch nicht einmal die Gelegenheit gegeben, etwas dazu zu sagen, war einfach aus dem Haus gestürmt. Es war nur ein kleines Kreislaufproblem gewesen, überhaupt nichts schlimmes. Sie fragte sich ernsthaft, wer auf die Idee gekommen war, dort ein Bild von ihr zu machen. Wer wußte denn überhaupt, daß sie ins Krankenhaus gefahren war? Und vor allem wen _interessierte_ das denn? Was war so spannend daran, daß Elizabeth Darcy einen Schwächeanfall erlitten hatte? Ob das alles wirklich ein Zufall war…

Sie saß grübelnd am Küchentisch, als das Telefon wieder klingelte. Diesmal war es ihre Schwiegermutter, die natürlich die Zeitung schon gesehen hatte. Liz erzählte ihr von Williams Reaktion und wollte wissen, ob er bei ihnen war.

„Nein, Liebes, ich habe ihn heute noch nicht hier gesehen," sagte Anne. „Möchtest du gerne vorbeikommen, Liz? Wir könnten uns einen gemütlichen Pool-Tag machen, das Wetter ist so schön."

„Danke für das Angebot, Anne, aber mir steht der Sinn heute nicht nach Gesellschaft."

„Natürlich, wie du meinst. Du kannst es dir jederzeit überlegen, das weißt du." Sie seufzte. „Ich wünschte, William wäre nicht immer so impulsiv in seiner Reaktion. Aber er beruhigt sich auch wieder, keine Sorge, Liebes."

„Danke, Anne. Ich hoffe es doch sehr."

In einem luxuriösen Apartment am anderen Ende der Stadt saß Caroline Bingley ebenfalls beim Frühstück. Als sie das Bild in der Zeitung sah, lächelte sie zufrieden. Noch ein paar von diesen Eskapaden und Eliza Bennet, diese Hochstaplerin, wäre bald Geschichte. Wer weiß, wer der richtige Vater des Balges war – ganz sicher nicht William! Sie, Caroline, wunderte sich nicht im geringsten darüber. Emporkömmlinge wie Eliza Bennet gab es immer wieder, aber diesmal würde sie keinen Erfolg haben. Ein Mann wie William Darcy konnte sich so etwas schließlich nicht bieten lassen. Und Caroline würde dafür sorgen, keine Angst. Und dann würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie Elizabeths Stelle in Williams Bett einnehmen würde!

Caroline riß die Seite heraus und warf die restliche Zeitung in den Müll. So, und nun mußte sie sich um ihren irregeleiteten Bruder kümmern, der doch allen Ernstes die Finger nicht von Hochstaplerin Nummer zwei, Jane Bennet, lassen konnte!

Liz nahm sich ihr Buch und verbrachte den Rest des Tages wie geplant im Garten, nur eben ohne William. So sehr sie ihn auch liebte, so sehr ging ihr seine besitzergreifende, kontrollierende Art manchmal auf die Nerven. Sie war gespannt auf seine Stimmung, wenn er wieder nach hause kam.

Darauf mußte sie lange warten. Sehr lange. Irgendwann nach Mitternacht hörte sie das leise Sirren des Garagentors und eine halbe Stunde später betrat William das Schlafzimmer. Sie hatte keinerlei Lust auf Konversation um diese Uhrzeit und stellte sich schlafend. Er ging ins Bad und legte sich danach gleich hin. Auf seine Seite.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Liz und fand sich alleine im Bett. Von William war weit und breit nichts zu sehen, aber als sie aufstand und ans Fenster trat, sah sie ihn im Pool – unermüdlich eine Bahn nach der anderen ziehend.

Liz zog sich ihren Morgenmantel über und ging in die Küche. Außer einer benutzten Kaffeetasse gab es keinerlei Hinweise auf irgendeine Art Frühstück. Liz begnügte sich mit einem Muffin und einem Kaffee. Minnie leistete ihr Gesellschaft. Normalerweise waren ihre sonntäglichen Frühstücke immer opulent. William bereitete meist Eier mit Schinken zu oder sie hatten Waffeln, Pfannkuchen oder sonstige Leckereien. Der Sonntagmorgen war ihnen heilig. _Nun gut, wenn er immer noch schmollte…dieses Spiel konnten auch zwei spielen._

Als Minnie aufsprang und zur Tür lief, mußte Liz unfreiwillig grinsen. Der beste Indikator dafür, daß der Herr des Hauses wieder anwesend war. William verschwand im Schlafzimmer, aber nach fünf Minuten betrat er die Küche. Liz hatte sich vorgenommen, sich ihm gegenüber ganz normal zu verhalten. Schließlich hatte _er_ überreagiert.

„Guten Morgen!" grüßte sie ihn freundlich. Im Normalfall hätte er sie nun in die Arme genommen und geküßt, danach ausführlich ihren Bauch gestreichelt. Es war offenbar noch kein Normalfall.

„Guten Morgen, Elizabeth."

Oh. Ganz schlecht. _Elizabeth_.

William holte sich einen Kaffee und setzte sich zu Liz an den Tisch. Er war nicht der Typ, der bei Unstimmigkeiten und Konflikten Ewigkeiten schmollte und beleidigt war. Normalerweise reagierte er so wie gestern: Impulsiv agieren, die ‚Gegenseite' nicht anhören, davonstürmen und erst einmal alleine drüber nachdenken, bis er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Dann in Ruhe drüber sprechen und die Sache begraben.

„Können wir reden?" fragte er daher und sah seine Frau ernst an.

„Natürlich."

„Warum hast du mir den Schwächeanfall verschwiegen, Liz?"

_Liz. Fortschritt!_

„William, mir ist kurz ein bißchen schwindlig geworden, es war nur für einen Moment. Ich hatte meine Tropfen dabei und wollte danach gleich nach hause fahren. Zur Sicherheit. Aber du kennst Josh, er ist wie eine besorgte Henne um mich herumgeflattert und hat nicht eher Ruhe gegeben, bis er mich ins Krankenhaus geschafft hatte. Die haben mich aber nach fünf Minuten wieder gehenlassen."

„Wenn es nicht so schlimm war, wieso hast du es mir nicht erzählt?"

„Weil es eben nicht schlimm war. Und weil ich wußte, wie du darauf reagieren würdest."

William stand auf und lief in der Küche auf und ab. „Warum hast du kein Vertrauen zu mir?"

„Was redest du da. Ich habe Vertrauen zu dir. Aber ich weiß auch, daß du es fertigbringst, mich wegen so einer Kleinigkeit im Haus anzuketten bis das Kind da ist."

William blieb abrupt stehen und wandte sich ihr zu. „Kleinigkeit? Kleinigkeit, sagst du? Liz, ich bin so enttäuscht, daß du mir nichts davon erzählt hast. Hast du denn solche Angst vor mir, daß du mir nicht trauen kannst?"

Liz stiegen Tränen in die Augen. „Nein, ich hab keine Angst vor dir. Aber…" sie suchte nach Worten. „Ich fühle mich manchmal so eingeengt. Natürlich willst du nur mein bestes, das weiß ich. Aber ich bin _schwanger_, William, nicht krank."

Sie war aufgestanden und hatte ihre Arme um ihn gelegt. „Ich weiß, es ist auch für dich das erste mal und ich liebe dich dafür, daß du so besorgt um mich bist. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde mich nicht überanstrengen und ich werde auch keine Geheimnisse vor dir haben. Aber ich bitte dich, auch mir zu vertrauen und nicht zu versuchen, mich hier im Haus anzuketten, einverstanden?"

William zog sie an sich und schloß die Augen. „Verdammt, Liz, mach das nicht nochmal mit mir, ich bitte dich. Ich schwöre dir, ich lasse dich sonst in Zukunft keinen Moment mehr aus den Augen."

Liz hob den Blick. „William, was ist bloß los mit dir? Ich bin nicht die erste Frau, die ein Kind bekommt."

William sah sie ernst an. „Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren."

„Aber du wirst mich nicht verlieren, Hon."

William seufzte. „Ok. Ich werde noch einmal davon absehen, dich im Haus anzuketten." Er lächelte schwach. „Aber bitte, Liebes, pass auf dich auf und nimm solche Sachen nicht auf die leichte Schulter, ok?"

„Ok. Versprochen." Liz reckte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küßte ihn auf die Wange. „Du bist auch nicht mehr böse auf mich?"

„Ich war nie böse auf dich, nur schrecklich besorgt."

„Und was machen wir jetzt mit dem angebrochenen, kostbaren Sonntagvormittag?" Sie fuhr spielerisch mit einem Finger über seine Brust, was seinen Zweck selbstverständlich nicht verfehlte.

„Nun ja, wir könnten uns ins Schlafzimmer zurückziehen und du könntest Abbitte leisten…" murmelte William und schob seine Hand in ihren Morgenmantel.

„Hmmm…nichts dagegen einzuwenden," flüsterte Liz heiser.

William hatte sie gerade wieder sanft vom Küchentisch gehoben – wenn Mrs. Reynolds wüßte, was diese Küche schon alles gesehen hatte! – als das Telefon klingelte. Er knöpfte seine Jeans zu und nahm den Anruf entgegen. Es war Jane und sie klang etwas seltsam – fast schon ängstlich, als sie Williams Stimme hörte.

„Hallo Jane! Wie geht es dir? Verzeih mir, ich glaube, ich habe dir noch gar nicht zur Verlobung gratuliert. Habt ihr schon einen Termin ausgesucht?"

William hörte ihre Antwort und lächelte. „Ja, kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich finde, ihr macht das richtige." Wieder eine Pause. „Ja, das finde ich auch. Stimmt, Charles kann manchmal ganz schön stur sein." Er lachte. „Natürlich. Warte, sie ist in der Küche. Machs gut, Jane, und Grüße an den Frischverlobten." William trug das drahtlose Telefon zu Liz. „Liebes, für dich." Bevor er ihr jedoch eine Gelegenheit geben konnte, den Anruf anzunehmen, mußte er seine Frau noch einmal in den Arm nehmen und sie ausgiebig küssen. Liz schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Du weißt, wo du mich findest, Liebling," flüsterte er und gab ihr das Telefon, gleichgültig gegenüber der Tatsache, daß Jane am anderen Ende höchstwahrscheinlich alles mitbekommen hatte. Er ließ die Damen in Ruhe plaudern und zog sich ins Schlafzimmer zurück.

Jane hatte angenommen, daß William wütend auf Liz sei wegen des Bildes in der Zeitung, aber Liz konnte ihr die ganze Sache erklären. Jane war beruhigt, daß die Ehe ihrer Schwester keinen Schaden genommen hatte, aber machte sich Sorgen um ihren Ruf in der Öffentlichkeit. Viele Leute hatten das Bild gesehen und waren schnell dabei, jemanden zu verurteilen, ohne die genauen Hintergründe zu kennen. Liz beruhigte ihre Schwester. Es stand so viel Unsinn und Unwahres in der Zeitung, die Leute würden es auch genauso schnell wieder vergessen. Sie wunderte sich immer noch, warum ausgerechnet _sie_ für die Öffentlichkeit interessant sein sollte.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel 20**

Jane und Charles gaben drei Wochen später eine große Party anläßlich ihrer Verlobung. William hatte ihnen großzügigerweise den großen Ballsaal des Pan Pacific zur Verfügung gestellt und gehörte zusammen mit Liz natürlich ebenfalls zu den Gästen. Liz freute sich gleich doppelt: daß die beiden allen Stürmen und Widerständen trotzten und heiraten wollten und daß sie selbst endlich einmal wieder unter Leute kam.

Drei Wochen lang war sie William zuliebe die meiste Zeit zuhause geblieben. Er hatte sein Büro für diese Zeit ebenfalls nach hause verlegt und oft leistete Liz ihm Gesellschaft, mal still auf der Couch mit einem Buch, mal arbeitete sie selbst an ihrem Laptop für den Chor. Minnie war überaus begeistert über Williams Anwesenheit und versuchte immer wieder, auf seinen Schoß zu springen. Nach mehreren vergeblichen Abwehrversuchen – vor die Tür setzen inklusive – bekam sie schließlich ihren Willen. William konnte über die Hartnäckigkeit der anhänglichen Katze nur verwundert den Kopf schütteln.

William hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, die Zeit bis zur Geburt auf diese Art und Weise zu verbringen. Er hätte Liz den ganzen Tag praktisch unter Kontrolle und stünde bereit, wenn etwas passieren sollte. Aber Liz fühlte sich schon bald wieder eingeengt. Sie mußte einfach mal wieder unter Leute. William ging ihr nicht auf die Nerven, im Gegenteil. Sie war gerne mit ihm zusammen. Sie liebte es, ihm in seinem Arbeitszimmer Gesellschaft zu leisten, ihn zu beobachten, wenn er konzentriert am Computer arbeitete oder ewig lange Dokumente durchlas und dabei Minnie gedankenverloren hinter den Ohren kraulte, die es sich auf seinem Schoß bequem gemacht hatte. Manchmal mußte sie grinsen, wenn sie die Katze beneidete, die soviel näher an William heran 'durfte'.

Ja, es waren ruhige und gemütliche Zeiten, die die beiden miteinander verbrachten. Dann kam die Einladung zu Janes Verlobungsparty und Liz sagte begeistert zu, ohne William zu fragen. William hätte es zwar im ersten Moment lieber gesehen, wenn sie abgelehnt hätten, aber er sagte nichts. Schließlich war es die Verlobung ihrer Schwester und seines besten Freundes und daß sie überhaupt zustande kam, war schon ein mittleres Wunder.

Charles' Eltern lehnten die Verbindung weiterhin kategorisch ab. Sie hatten ihren Sohn mit allen Mitteln unter Druck gesetzt, ihm mit Enterbung gedroht, aber er ließ sich nicht beirren. Es war schließlich nicht so, daß Charles ohne sein Erbe mittellos gewesen wäre, er war auch so vermögend genug, um seine zukünftige Familie standesgemäß zu versorgen. Alles was er brauchte, wäre dann ein neuer Job. Aber soweit war es noch nicht, noch war er Erbe des Familienunternehmens. Er wußte nur nicht, wie lange noch.

Liz mußte sich Gedanken machen, was sie anziehen wollte. Sie hatte nicht viel Auswahl an ‚Umstands-Partykleidung' und fand, daß sie sich ruhig ein nettes, neues Kleid gönnen sollte. Aus Mangel an greifbaren Einkaufsberatern bat sie schließlich William, sie zu einem Shoppingtrip begleiten. William war ein ganz wunderbarer Einkaufsberater, geduldig, stilsicher und mit einem sehr exquisiten Geschmack – wenn er nur größeres Interesse daran gezeigt hätte. Er verabscheute Einkaufsbummel – von Dessouskaufen mal abgesehen – aber seine Liz hatte ihn schließlich gebeten, da konnte er natürlich nicht nein sagen.

Liz hatte nicht viele Umstandsklamotten in ihrem Repertoire, da das meiste grausig aussah, aber vor kurzem hatte sie einen netten, etwas exklusiveren Laden ausfindig gemacht und mit dieser Kleidung konnte man sich endlich auch auf die Straße trauen. Sie hatten sogar richtig elegante, raffinierte Abendgarderobe, und dahin schleppte sie ihren Mann nun.

Es war noch nicht viel los um diese Uhrzeit, und William wurde von den Verkäuferinnen wie der sprichwörtliche Hahn im Korb behandelt. Werdende, ganz zu schweigen von attraktiven Vätern waren hier seltsamerweise seltene Gäste und Williams ehrliches Interesse an der Garderobe seiner Frau ließ die Damen reihenweise schwachwerden.

Liz führte ihm einige Abendkleider vor, aber nichts davon überzeugte ihn. Er wurde schon langsam ungeduldig, da kam sie noch einmal zurück aus der Kabine. In einem sehr eleganten, mitternachtsblauen Seidenkleid. Seiner Lieblingsfarbe. Es war sehr schlicht, zumindest von vorne gesehen. Lange Ärmel, die nach obenhin in einen kleinen Rollkragen übergingen. Hochgeschlossener und züchtiger ging es nicht. Auch nicht der kleinste Ansatz eines Ausschnittes war zu sehen. Nicht im geringsten spektakulär. William seufzte und schaute heimlich auf die Uhr. Wie lange ging das noch? Dann drehte sich Liz um und William schnappte nach Luft. Das Kleid war bis tief in den Rücken ausgeschnitten und wirklich sehr, sehr erotisch.

„Was hältst du davon, Hon?" fragte sie. „Zu gewagt?"

„Sehr sexy, Liebes. Ich werde dir allerdings nur erlauben können, dich mit dem Rücken zur Wand fortzubewegen." Die Verkäuferinnen grinsten.

William war aufgestanden, um sie von nahem zu begutachten. „Du siehst absolut umwerfend aus, Darling." sagte er leise, nahm ihre Hand und küßte sie sanft auf die Fingerspitzen. Die Verkäuferinnen waren einer Ohnmacht nahe.

„Also findet es deine Zustimmung?"

„Oh ja."

William befand sich wie immer in einem Zwiespalt: Sein Stolz auf seine Frau und den Wunsch, sie überall zu zeigen und seine schwer zu bändigende, aber grundlose Eifersucht, wenn sich dann tatsächlich einmal ein Mann wagen sollte, sie zu bewundern. Und es war nie nur einer.

Liz lächelte einer der Damen zu. „Ich nehme es, es hat die wichtigste Prüfung bestanden."

Liz erregte die Aufmerksamkeit vieler Gäste bei der Party, was nicht nur an ihrem neuen Kleid lag. Die Schwangerschaft ließ sie von innen heraus strahlen und William, der stolze, werdende Vater, wich anfangs keinen Augenblick von ihrer Seite. Selbstverständlich hatten die meisten der Anwesenden das Bild in der Zeitung gesehen, und das Getuschel war entsprechend groß. Aber die Art und Weise, wie die beiden miteinander umgingen, sollte alle Zweifel beseitigen – Liz und William Darcy waren genauso verliebt ineinander wie bisher. Und sie ließen sich weder von argwöhnischen Blicken noch von dummen Kommentaren beirren. Sehr zum Ärger von Caroline Bingley. Nicht nur, daß der Mann, dem sie seit Jahren eine unerwiderte Liebe entgegenbrachte, einfach eine andere geheiratet und ihr gleich ein Kind gemacht hatte (wenn er denn wirklich der Vater sein sollte, was Caroline nach wie vor sehr stark bezweifelte) – nein, auch ihr Bruder hatte sich einfangen lassen. Von der älteren Schwester des Miststücks. Ihre Wut und Enttäuschung kannte keine Grenzen. Aber noch würde sie sich nicht geschlagen geben, so wahr sie Caroline Bingley hieße.

Jane sah erschöpft, aber glücklich aus, als sie endlich Gelegenheit hatte, mit ihrer Schwester zu sprechen.

„Du siehst fantastisch aus, Lizzy," sagte sie und ließ sich ihr gegenüber auf einen Stuhl sinken. William hatte einen alten Studienkollegen aus Harvard entdeckt und Liz wollte sich einfach ein bißchen ausruhen.

„Danke. Wie geht es dir, Jane? Die letzten Wochen sind doch sicher nicht spurlos an dir vorbeigegangen, oder?"

Jane seufzte, aber lächelte dann. „Nein, in der Tat. Aber jetzt bin ich glücklich. Charles' Eltern werden sich daran gewöhnen müssen, schätze ich. Oder Charles bricht den Kontakt mit ihnen ab. Ganz ehrlich, ich will diese Streitereien nicht. Anstatt froh zu sein, daß sie eine intakte Familie haben, zerstreiten sie sich lieber." Sie seufzte. „Aber ich habe keinen Einfluß darauf."

„Und auf welcher Seite steht Caroline?" wollte Liz wissen.

„Gute Frage. Ich glaube, sie treibt ein falsches Spiel. Wir hatten noch nie ein gutes Verhältnis und ich bin sicher, sie wäre froh, wenn ich die Segel streichen würde."

Liz nickte. Sie mochte Charles Schwester auch nicht, aber das hatte naturgemäß andere Gründe.

„Lizzy, paß gut auf dich und William auf. Ich weiß, daß Caroline keinerlei Chancen hat, euch zu trennen, aber ich habe das Gefühl, sie führt irgendwas im Schilde. Und wenn es nur Gerüchte sind, die sie in die Welt setzt. Man kann ihr nicht trauen. Sieh bloß, wie sie William belauert!"

Liz seufzte. William war so sehr in sein Gespräch vertieft, daß er nichts bemerkte, aber Jane hatte recht. Caroline Bingley stand in seiner Nähe und verschlang ihn regelrecht mit den Augen. Wann würde sie endlich kapieren, daß er für sie unerreichbar war, nach eigenen Angaben sehr glücklich verheiratet und noch dazu werdender Vater?

Die Schwestern beobachteten Janes zukünftige Schwägerin eine Weile schweigend. Caroline selbst machte keine Anstalten, sich an William heranzumachen, aber sie grinste jedesmal hämisch, wenn es eine andere wagte. Und davon gab es einige. Liz war immer wieder erstaunt, wie wenig abschreckend ein Ehering wirkte und Jane lachte.

„Liebes, das ist keine Abschreckung, das ist eher ein Anreiz. William wäre eine tolle Trophäe für diejenige, die ihn heute nacht mit nach hause nehmen würde, oder? Diese Hyänen interessiert es doch keine Sekunde, ob er verheiratet ist oder nicht. Im Gegenteil, es ist noch viel interessanter, wenn er es tatsächlich ist und sie trotzdem zum Zug kommen."

Liz war sich zwar ziemlich sicher, daß er heute nacht mit _ihr_ nach hause fahren würde, aber trotzdem mochte sie es verständlicherweise nicht besonders, wenn andere Frauen ihren Mann anbaggerten. Sie vertraute ihm zwar, aber trotzdem war da immer noch ein kleiner Stachel, ob es sich nicht vielleicht um irgendeine „Ex" handelte.

Wie erstaunt war sie, als sie selbst – obwohl offensichtlich ziemlich schwanger UND mit Ehering – von einem ihr unbekannten Mann angesprochen wurde. Jane hatte ihre Runde durch den Saal mittlerweile fortgesetzt und William war noch immer im Gespräch mit seinem Freund. Da sie sonst kaum jemanden kannte, war Liz gar nicht unglücklich über den Fremden, der zudem einen sympathischen Eindruck machte.

„Sie sind Charles zukünftige Schwägerin, nicht wahr, die Schwester der reizenden Jane?" fragte er und stellte sich sofort selbst vor. „Daniel Bishop, ich bin ein Freund von Charles." Er bot ihr die Hand und als Liz sie ergriff und ihren Namen sagte, deutete er galant einen Handkuß an. „Sehr erfreut, Mrs. Darcy. Darf ich mich setzen?"

Liz deutete zustimmend auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber.

„Ich bin erst vor einer Woche aus Australien wiedergekommen und habe dann erst von der Verlobung erfahren. Der gute alte Charles – er hatte schon immer einen sehr exquisiten Geschmack." Er seufzte. „Und dazu noch das passende Glück, am richtigen Ort zur richtigen Zeit zu sein. Warum passiert mir das nie?"

Liz lächelte. Mr. Bishop hatte etwas treuherziges an sich, das ihr sympathisch war.

„Tja, Mr. Bishop, das Leben ist manchmal ungerecht."

„Daniel. Bitte sagen sie Daniel." Er warf ihr einen wehmütigen Blick zu, der bei ihrem Ehering endete. „Und auch Janes entzückende Schwester scheint schon vergeben zu sein. Ich sag ja, ich komme immer zu spät."

„Aber Charles Schwester ist wohl noch zu haben, so weit ich informiert bin."

„Caroline? Oh, ja. Stimmt." Sein Lächeln verschwand. „Aber so verzweifelt bin ich nun auch wieder nicht."

Liz kicherte.

„Was haben sie in Australien gemacht, Daniel?" wollte sie wissen.

„Ich habe ein paar Monate das Land erkundet. Fotos gemacht, viel geschrieben. Jetzt werde ich einen Reiseführer schreiben."

Sie unterhielten sich eine Zeitlang angeregt über seine Reisen und nach einiger Zeit fragte Daniel, ob sie etwas trinken wollte. Liz nickte. „Gerne. Aber ich muß einen Moment aufstehen und mir die Beine vertreten."

Daniel geleitete sie zu einem der Getränkestände und holte für sie einen Orangensaft, für sich selbst ein Glas Champagner. „Wollen wir für einen Augenblick an die frische Luft gehen?" schlug er vor und Liz stimmte zu. Es war wirklich sehr drückend hier in diesem großen Saal. Von William hatte sie schon seit Ewigkeiten nichts mehr gesehen und sie wurde langsam müde. Daniel schob sie gentlemanlike durch eine der großen Glastüren und Liz atmete die frische Pazifikluft tief ein. Sie nahm sich vor, gleich ihren Mann zu suchen und dann darauf zu drängen, nach hause zu fahren.

Daniel war ein guter Erzähler. Er hatte Humor und war nicht langweilig, verlangte im Gegenzug aber auch keine großen Antworten von ihr. Also ließ sie ihn plaudern und sich von ihm unterhalten. Nach zehn Minuten wollte Liz wieder in den Saal zurück. Der Abend war ihr mittlerweile entschieden zu anstrengend geworden und sie sehnte sich nach ihrem Bett. Nach ihrem Bett und ihrem Mann. Sie seufzte beim Gedanken daran, William jetzt in dem Gewühl finden zu müssen. Als sie die Glastüren erreichten, hielt Daniel sie auf.

„Warten sie, so können sie unmöglich hineingehen."

Liz drehte sich fragend zu ihm um. Daniel lächelte, beugte sich zu ihr und schob ihr behutsam eine herausgerutschte Locke zurück, die er wieder mit der Haarnadel befestigte. „So, jetzt ist es besser."

Liz schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und betrat den Ballsaal. Daniel wurde von jemandem gerufen und verabschiedete sich höflich von ihr, während Liz sich auf die Suche nach William machte.

Sie konnte ihn nirgends entdecken. Der alte Bekannte, mit dem er so lange gesprochen hatte, war mittlerweile mit jemand anderem zugange, von William keine Spur. Liz fand ihn schließlich dort, wo sie ihn am allerwenigsten vermutet hätte: auf der Tanzfläche. In den Klauen einer attraktiven Blondine, die ihm ganz schamlos die Arme um den Hals legte und sogar immer wieder versuchte, ihren Unterleib an seinen zu pressen. Mit wechselndem Erfolg.

Das nächste, was Liz bemerkte, war Caroline Bingleys hämisches Grinsen. _Oh nein, diesen Triumph, jetzt eine Szene zu machen, gönne ich dir nicht!_ murmelte Liz in sich hinein und wandte sich ab, auf der Suche nach einem weiteren Glas Orangensaft. Caroline sah ihr zufrieden lächelnd nach. Es entwickelte sich alles bestens.

Liz überließ es William, sie zu finden. Sie war zwar innerlich überaus wütend, daß er sie erst so lange alleingelassen und dann so intim mit diesem Weibsbild getanzt hatte, aber sie sagte kein Wort dazu, als er schließlich vor ihr stand. Typisch für William, zeigte er auch nicht die Spur eines schlechten Gewissens.

Er lächelte, als er sie sah, nahm sie in den Arm und küßte sie zärtlich.

„Hallo Darling, entschuldige, daß ich dich vernachlässigt habe. Komm, ich will dir meinen alten Freund Bob vorstellen, wir waren zusammen in Harvard."

Liz schüttelte den Kopf. „William, können wir bitte fahren? Ich bin so müde."

Er sah sie besorgt an. „Natürlich, Liebes. Wir sollten uns aber von Jane und Charles verabschieden. Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?"

Liz nickte schweigend und folgte dann William, der Jane ausfindig gemacht hatte.

„Schade, daß ihr schon gehen müßt," sagte Jane und winkte Charles herbei. William und er begannen ein Gespräch.

„Lizzy, wer ist Daniel Bishop?" fragte Jane leise. Ihre Stimme klang besorgt. Liz sah sie verwundert an. „Keine Ahnung, ich habe ihn heute erst kennengelernt und ein bißchen mit ihm geplaudert. Er sagt, er ist ein Freund von Charles."

„Caroline hat mich angesprochen. Sie sagt, man dürfe ihm nicht über den Weg trauen. Sie war erstaunt, dich mit ihm zu sehen."

„Jane, wir haben vielleicht zehn Minuten miteinander gesprochen, mehr nicht. Er war ganz harmlos."

„Caroline sagt, er würde sich immer wieder in Frauen verlieben, die für ihn unerreichbar sind und sie dann später immer wieder belästigen. Sie anrufen, oder vor ihren Wohnungen auftauchen." Jane sah _sehr_ besorgt aus. „Bitte paß auf dich auf, ja? Du hast ihm hoffentlich nicht gesagt, wo du wohnst?"

„Nein, ich habe kaum etwas privates erzählt. Wie ernst kann eine Warnung von Caroline sein, Jane? Vor allem, wenn sie _mich_ betrifft?"

Jane hoffte bloß, daß ihre Schwester recht hatte. „Paß trotzdem auf dich auf, Liebes." Sie küßte sie auf die Wange und William wandte sich um. „Keine Sorge, Jane, ich werde sie keinen Moment aus den Augen lassen," grinste er und legte den Arm um seine Frau. Liz hatte die Blondine vergessen. Sie legte einen Arm um Williams Hüfte und fühlte sich sicher und beschützt in seiner Gegenwart – und auch wenn sie Janes Befürchtung abgetan hatte, so war ihr der Bursche mittlerweile doch nicht mehr so geheuer. _„Und auch Janes entzückende Schwester scheint schon vergeben zu sein. Ich sag ja, ich komme immer zu spät."_

Frauen, die für ihn unerreichbar waren…


	21. Chapter 21

**Kapitel 21**

Zwei Tage später drohte der Haussegen bei den Darcys wieder einmal schief zu hängen – und wieder wegen eines Bildes in der Zeitung. Genauergesagt, wegen zwei Bildern. Jemand hatte offenbar die Verlobungsparty für interessant genug befunden, um einen Artikel darüber zu schreiben und Fotos davon zu veröffentlichen. Natürlich suchte man sich erfahrungsgemäß immer die explosivsten heraus und wieder einmal traf es die Darcys.

Liz war zu sehen, wie Daniel Bishop ihr behutsam eine Haarsträhne feststeckte und sie dabei verliebt anlächelte – William war beim Tanzen mit besagter Blondine abgelichtet worden, in sehr intimer Art und Weise. Beim näheren Hinsehen hätte man entdecken können, daß keinerlei Aktion von William aus ging und daß Liz eher irritiert aussah.

Aber natürlich sah niemand genauer hin und so konnten sich wieder alle die Mäuler zerreissen. Der sensationslüsterne Text des Artikels tat sein übriges, um der geneigten Leserschaft weiszumachen, daß die Ehe der Darcys offensichtlich einmal mehr in Scherben lag.

William hatte die Zeitung – natürlich – zuerst gelesen. Er las die Zeitung _immer_ zuerst. Als er den Artikel und die Bilder sah, schloß er die Augen und seufzte. „Liz, wer ist der Kerl, der da an deinen Haaren herumspielt?" fragte er müde und warf ihr die Zeitung hin.

Liz verstand kein Wort und warf neugierig einen Blick auf die Fotos. Glücklicherweise kam ja auch William nicht ungeschoren davon. _Wie konnte er es wagen!_ Sie warf ihrem Mann einen unheilvollen Blick zu.

„Das verrate ich dir wenn du mir sagst, wer die Frau ist, die sich so vehement an deinen Unterleib preßt."

„Eine alte Bekannte."

„Ein alter Bekannter." konterte Liz.

Sie fragte sich ernsthaft, wer gerade diesen Moment abgepaßt hatte, um dieses Foto von ihr zu schießen. Sie glaubte langsam nicht mehr an Zufälle.

William seufzte. Er hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er mit Louise getanzt hatte. Ja, er hatte mal was mit ihr gehabt, kurz bevor er Liz kennengelernt hatte, aber das bedeutete doch noch lange nicht, daß er nicht mit ihr sprechen oder mit ihr tanzen durfte. Er wollte ja schließlich nichts mehr von ihr. Aber kein Kerl hatte die Haare seiner Frau anzufassen, verdammt!

William kannte Liz mittlerweile gut genug um zu wissen, daß er mit dieser Einstellung nicht durchkommen würde. Und Louise hatte sich wirklich nicht gerade diskret verhalten. Er konnte Liz keinen Vorwurf machen, wenn sie darüber wütend war. Aber war sie überhaupt wütend auf ihn? Sie schien noch nicht einmal deswegen streiten zu wollen…

„William, ich habe dich bei der Party bereits mit dieser Frau gesehen. Da ich dir vertraue, habe ich nichts erwähnt. Und diesen Mann habe ich dort kennengelernt. Wir haben uns unterhalten, als du mit deinem Freund gesprochen hast, mehr nicht. Er hat nicht an meinen Haaren herumgespielt, er hat eine losgelöste Strähne festgesteckt." Liz seufzte nun auch. Sie hätte gerne gewußt, ob es tatsächlich jemanden gab, der absichtlich solche gewollt „kompromittierenden" Bilder und Artikel veröffentlichte. So als wollte jemand einen Keil in ihre Ehe treiben. Sie hoffte bloß, Daniel Bishop würde sich nicht als „Stalker" entpuppen, so wie Jane befürchtete. Bisher hatte sie nichts von ihm gehört, Gott sei Dank.

Sie erzählte William von ihrem Verdacht und er mußte zugeben, daß es sich nicht unlogisch anhörte. Wer würde mit einer Kamera vor dem Krankenhaus lauern und darauf warten, daß Liz herauskam? In Begleitung eines anderen Mannes?

Liz stand auf und ging zu William hinüber. Sie stellte sich hinter ihn, legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küßte ihn auf die Wange. „William, wir dürfen nicht zulassen, daß jemand versucht, unsere Ehe zu torpedieren. Und außerdem liebe ich den Vater meines ungeborenen Kindes. Sogar sehr."

William zog sie auf seinen Schoß und legte die Hände auf ihren umfangreichen Bauch. „Ich werde die Sache im Auge behalten, Liebes. Wer immer versucht, uns auseinander zu bringen, hat nicht mehr allzuviel zu lachen, nachdem ich ihn in den Fingern hatte. Verlaß dich drauf."

Er versenkte sein Gesicht in den Ausschnitt ihres Morgenmantels und liebkoste den Ansatz ihrer Brüste mit seinen Lippen. Kurze Zeit später tauchte sein Gesicht wieder auf. „Und übrigens, ich liebe dich auch."

Ihr liebevolles Geplänkel wurde vom Klingeln des Telefons unterbrochen – der erste Anruf von vielen besorgten Familienmitgliedern, die heute morgen ebenfalls die Zeitung gelesen hatten.

Liz und William taten ihr bestes, sich von diesen Intrigen nicht beeindrucken zu lassen, aber natürlich wurde viel getratscht und es kam ihnen einiges davon zu Ohren. Die Gerüchte wurden immer wilder, an erster Stelle stand die Spekulation, ob William wirklich der Vater von Liz' Baby war, dicht gefolgt von: William Darcy hat sein wildes Leben offenbar auch nach der Eheschließlung nicht aufgegeben.

Schlimm genug, daß in der Zeitung immer wieder solche Behauptungen auftauchten, auch wenn Liz und William übereingekommen waren, die Artikel einfach zu ignorieren. Ein kleiner Stich blieb trotzdem immer zurück.

William versuchte herauszufinden, wer für die Artikel und Fotos zuständig war, kam aber nicht sonderlich weit, da es sich um verschiedene Mitarbeiter handelte. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, sich diese Art von „Berichterstattung" zu verbitten, kam aber schnell davon ab. Es würde erst recht die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn und seine Familie lenken und man könnte glauben, daß doch etwas wahres dran sei, wenn er sich so vehement dagegen zur Wehr setzte. Einfach ignorieren, das schien das beste zu sein. Zumal die Artikel zu raffiniert und schwammig formuliert waren, um mit Erfolg dagegen vorzugehen.

Der verregnete Sommer war in einen regnerischen und kühlen Herbst übergegangen und im November glaubten die Vancouveraner, sie würden die Sonne niemals wiedersehen. Jeder Tag war gleich: grau, neblig, regnerisch, kalt. Williams Stimmung war – ausgelöst durch gravierende Schwierigkeiten bei Darcy Hotels – im Moment nicht gerade die beste. Bei zwei Luxusresorts auf Kuba war es zu Unstimmigkeiten gekommen. Zwei Geschäftsführer standen unter dem Verdacht, Gelder veruntreut und Steuern hinterzogen zu haben und William Darcy senior spannte seinen Sohn gnadenlos Tag und Nacht in die Arbeit mit ein. William hatte vorgeschlagen, sich kurzfristig von den Häusern zu trennen, da es schon seit langem damit Ärger gab, aber sein Vater hatte offenbar andere Pläne. Er zögerte, eine endgültige Entscheidung zu treffen und die beiden Männer gerieten sich immer öfter in die Haare deswegen. Darcy senior wollte seinen Sohn nach Kuba schicken, aber der weigerte sich rundheraus. Er würde seine Frau bis zur Geburt des Kindes nicht alleine lassen, hatte er entschieden und ließ sich durch nichts umstimmen, mochte sein Vater drohen wie er wollte. Die Nerven zwischen den beiden lagen sozusagen blank.

An einem besonders kalten und düsteren Novembertag leistete Liz ihrem Mann in dessen Arbeitszimmer Gesellschaft, der vor sich hinbrummend am Computer saß und bislang vergeblich versuchte, Licht ins Dunkel der Angelegenheit zu bringen.

Liz schüttelte den Kopf über seine schlechte Laune.

„Hon, Millionen würden dich beneiden, bei diesem grausigen Wetter nach Kuba fahren zu dürfen."

William sah erstaunt auf. „Du willst, daß ich fahre, Liz?"

„Nein, aber es würde vielleicht endlich Frieden zwischen dir und deinem Vater bringen. Eure Streitereien gehen uns allen sehr auf den Wecker."

William seufzte. „Ich weiß. Aber er ist so stur! Ich möchte dich nicht alleine lassen, Liebling. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen momentan," fügte er leise hinzu. Minnie schlich sich heran, sprang auf Williams Schoß und er streichelte das kleine Fellbündel abwesend. Minnie schnurrte erfreut – normalerweise brauchte es einige Versuche, bis William sie auf seinem Schoß sitzen ließ.

Liz blickte gedankenverloren vor sich hin. Sie saß auf der Couch am Fenster, warm in eine Decke eingepackt mit einem heißen Kakao und unternahm einen mehr oder weniger erfolgreichen Versuch, ein Babyjäckchen zu stricken. Jane wollte ihr heute mittag noch Gesellschaft leisten und Liz freute sich darauf. Williams Laune in letzter Zeit war dermaßen am Nullpunkt, daß sie sich über etwas freundlichere Gesichter freute.

„Wie lange würde die Reise denn dauern?" fragte sie nach einiger Zeit.

„Ich käme wahrscheinlich erst kurz vor Weihnachten wieder zurück," sagte er, scheuchte die Katze wieder von sich und wandte sich seinem Computer zu. „Keine Chance, Liz, ich fahre nicht nach Kuba. Mein Vater soll meinetwegen platzen deswegen, aber ich bin entschlossen."

Liz stand mühsam auf, um zu sehen, ob die Post schon gekommen war, blieb aber vorher kurz hinter William stehen, der immer noch mit steinernem Gesichtsausdruck die unerfreulichen Berichte aus Kuba las. Sie legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und er lehnte sich seufzend zurück, nahm seine Lesebrille ab und rieb sich müde die Augen.

„Entschuldige, Liebling. Ich bin ein ganz schöner Miesepeter momentan, nicht wahr?" murmelte er und legte seine warmen Hände auf ihre.

„Ja," grinste Liz. „Aber du bist immerhin _mein_ Miesepeter."

William zog sie auf seinen Schoß und streichelte ihren Bauch.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht immer nach seiner Pfeife tanzen. Er kann sich nicht immer durchsetzen, nur weil er mein Vater ist. Die Idee, die Häuser auf Kuba zu behalten, ist allein vom kaufmännischen Standpunkt her irrsinnig, und die anderen Probleme haben wir schon seit so langer Zeit. Ich möchte mich damit in Zukunft nicht mehr belasten und verkaufen, aber Dad sieht das leider nicht so."

Er seufzte und brachte ein müdes Lächeln zustande. „Laß uns nicht mehr drüber reden, Hon. Hast du dir überhaupt schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie unsere Tochter heißen soll?" wechselte er das Thema und lächelte liebevoll, als er die Tritte der Kleinen im Bauch ihrer Mutter spürte, so als hätte sie ihn gehört.

Liz kuschelte sich an ihn, so weit es ging. „Nein, hab ich nicht," murmelte sie. Die Auswahl an Namen erschlägt einen ja geradezu. Ich glaube, ich möchte einen alten, edlen, vornehmen, englischen Namen, so was wie…wie…"

„Victoria Anne?" schlug William vor.

„Victoria Anne?"

William nickte.

Liz überlegte einen Moment. Victoria Anne. Victoria Anne Darcy. Das hörte sich _sehr_ vornehm an, in der Tat!

Damit war es abgemacht. Natürlich würde jeder die Kleine „Vicky" nennen, aber Liz fand den Namen schön und war einverstanden. William konnte es kaum glauben, daß seine Frau einen seiner Vorschläge auf Anhieb guthieß und ihm nicht widersprach, sagte aber vorsichtshalber nichts dazu.


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel 22**

William setzte sich schließlich durch und fuhr nicht nach Kuba, was eine außerordentlich laute und hitzige Auseinandersetzung mit seinem Vater zur Folge hatte. Die beiden Männer gerieten sich so sehr in die Haare, daß der Rest der Familie Angst hatte, die kommenden Weihnachtstage in Unfrieden verbringen zu müssen.

So sehr William sich auch bemühte, die geschäftlichen Probleme nicht mit nach Hause zu bringen, es gelang ihm nicht ganz. Beide Darcys hatten außerordentliche Dickschädel und beide litten insgeheim sehr unter dem Zwist, was natürlich keiner eingestehen wollte. Aber keiner machte den ersten Schritt.

Von dem schwelenden Konflikt einmal abgesehen, der ihr Kummer machte, ging es Liz gesundheitlich gut. Aber auch sie hatte keine Lösung. Die beiden Kampfhähne würden sich alleine zurechtraufen müssen. Nicht nur der Familienfrieden, auch die Zukunft der Firma hing davon ab. Ein Machtwechsel lag in der Luft, aber William senior hatte noch lange nicht die Absicht, zurückzutreten und seinem Sohn den Chefsessel zu überlassen. Liz verstand es nicht so ganz. William war mehr als fähig, den Konzern zu führen, das hatte er schon oft genug bewiesen. Wenn sie an der Stelle ihres Schwiegervaters gewesen wäre, hätte sie ihm die Leitung schon längst überlassen und sich dann zusammen mit Anne ein schönes Leben gemacht. Liz wußte, daß Anne insgeheim darauf hoffte, ihr Mann würde bald zurücktreten. Sie sehnte sich danach, mit ihm zu verreisen und ihre Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, nach all den Jahren, die sie wegen der Firma hatte zurückstecken müssen.

Liz hatte es da etwas besser. Natürlich arbeitete William hart und war oft unterwegs, aber er konnte vieles von zuhause aus erledigen und so waren sie nicht so häufig getrennt wie ihre Schwiegereltern in all den Jahren. Alles in allem war Liz mit ihrem Leben ziemlich zufrieden im Moment. Wenn sich jetzt noch bloß die beiden Sturköpfe vertragen würden…

Aber Liz hatte keine Zeit zum Trübsal blasen. Anfang Dezember erhielt sie eine Einladung zu einer Junggesellinenabschiedsfeier einer ehemaligen Studienkollegin, zu der auch Charlotte und Jane eingeladen waren. William war nicht sonderlich angetan davon und versuchte, es ihr auszureden.

Am Tag, als die Einladung gekommen war, wie schon so oft in diesem Herbst war es ein grauer, regnerischer Tag, leistete Liz ihrem Mann einmal mehr Gesellschaft in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Mrs. Sherwood hatte das Feuer im Kamin angefacht, ihnen einen Teller mit Plätzchen sowie heißen Kakao hingestellt und sich dann für den Rest des Tages verabschiedet.

William saß auf der Couch und beschäftigte sich mit einem langweiligen Dossier, das fast nur aus noch langweiligeren Zahlen bestand und schüttelte ab und zu frustriert den Kopf. Liz lag auf der gleichen Couch, ihren Kopf in Williams Schoß gebettet und las ein deutsches Kinderbuch. Die Plätzchen hatten nicht wirklich lange in Williams Gegenwart überlebt, aber beide waren viel zu faul, um aufzustehen.

„Mrs. Sherwood ist schon gegangen, nicht wahr?" murmelte William, nachdem das letzte Plätzchen in seinem Mund verschwunden war. Liz hatte nicht viel davon abbekommen – bei William mußte man da schnell sein.

„Mhhm."

William seufzte. „Wie wäre es, wenn du mal in der Küche nachsehen würdest…" begann er hoffnungsvoll.

„Keine Chance. Geh selbst."

„Du bist grausam."

„Du bist verfressen."

Nach einer Weile begann William von neuem.

„Ist die Post schon gekommen?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Kannst du nicht mal nachsehen? Und auf dem Rückweg…"

„Du bist raffiniert, William Darcy. Aber ich hole dir keine Plätzchen."

William seufzte frustriert. „Ich kann nicht aufstehen, du liegst auf mir."

„Ich kann mich aufsetzen." Aber Liz bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter und las weiter.

Das Telefon klingelte und keiner der beiden machte Anstalten, aufzustehen. Schließlich erhob sich Liz ächzend – William hatte ja wirklich keine Chance, aufzustehen, solange sie halb auf ihm lag – und nahm das Gespräch an. Es war Charlotte, die sie wegen heute abend anrief. Die beiden plauderten zehn Minuten über das, was heute abend wohl geplant war und kicherten wie Schulmädchen. William runzelte die Stirn, als er Worte wie „Stripper" und „Dollarscheine" hörte und was sonst noch so dort ablaufen sollte.

Liz grinste immer noch, als sie auflegte und, da sie gerade stand, war sie nicht so herzlos und lief in die Küche, um noch ein paar Plätzchen zu holen. Zu ihrem allergrößten Erstaunen beachtete William die süßen Teile gar nicht und sah sie immer noch stirnrunzelnd an.

„Was ist das für eine Veranstaltung heute abend?" wollte er wissen. Liz lachte.

„Ein Abschiedsabend für Jennifer Watson, einer ehemaligen Studienkollegin und Freundin. Wir haben früher viel unternommen, auch mit Jane und Charlotte zusammen. Sie heiratet morgen und wir haben alle zusammengelegt, damit sie noch ein bißchen Spaß hat, bevor es ernst wird."

„Und da habt ihr irgendwelche Kerle engagiert, die nackt herumhüpfen?"

Williams Gesicht war weiterhin ernst und reizte Liz noch mehr zum Lachen.

„Wir haben ihr einen Stripper spendiert, ja. Der springt irgendwann heute nacht aus einer Torte oder so. Das macht man heutzutage offenbar bei solchen Feiern. Nun ja, wem es gefällt…"

William fand es nicht lustig.

„Ich will nicht, daß du dorthin gehst," sagte er bockig und Liz schaute ihn ungläubig an.

„Wieso? Weil ein Typ sich für Jen auszieht? Das ist nicht dein Ernst."

„Weil das kein Umgang für dich ist."

Liz lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich darf dich daran erinnern, William Darcy, daß du und Charles vor nicht allzu langer Zeit auf einer Junggesellenabschiedsfeier ward, bei der es so wüst zuging, daß die Hochzeit um ein Haar nicht stattgefunden hätte, da der Bräutigam später mit zwei! der mindestens zehn Stripperinnen im Bett erwischt wurde! Du wurdest, wenn ich dich ebenfalls dezent daran erinnern darf, am nächsten Morgen um kurz vor acht mit dem Taxi nach hause gebracht, ziemlich betrunken, mit Lippenstift verziert und konntest dich an nichts mehr erinnern – genauso wenig wie Charles übrigens. Ich habe mich übrigens daraufhin _nicht_ scheiden lassen. Und du willst mir ehrlich und wahrhaftig verbieten, da heute abend hinzugehen?" Liz konnte es nicht fassen. Sie hatte tatsächlich einen Macho geheiratet!

„Wer ist noch dabei?" wollte William wissen. An diese wüste Party hatte er tatsächlich keine Erinnerung mehr, aber er hatte später gehört, daß es sehr, sehr übel zugegangen war. Man hatte ihm (und viel wichtiger, Liz) jedoch glaubhaft versichert, daß er, außer betrunken gewesen zu sein, nichts schlimmes angestellt hatte. Trotzdem war es ihm immer noch peinlich Liz gegenüber und natürlich hatte er kein Recht, ihr die Teilnahme an dieser Feier zu verbieten. Aber es gefiel ihm nicht. Ganz und gar nicht.

„Ich kann dich begleiten," schlug er vor und Liz, die sein Gezicke bisher noch ganz amüsant gefunden hatte, wurde langsam ärgerlich.

„Sei nicht albern! Du wirst mich vor meinen Freundinnen nicht blamieren, William. Ich werde mit Jane und Charlotte dorthin fahren, wir werden ein bißchen Spaß mit den Mädels haben und das wars. Und da Charlotte uns beide abholt und auch wieder nach hause bringt, mußt du dir noch nicht einmal Sorgen machen."

William wußte, wann es an der Zeit war, einzulenken. Vor allem, wenn er im Unrecht war. Liz würde ihn mit Liebesentzug strafen und es wäre noch nicht einmal unverdient. Also zuckte er bloß mit den Schultern, griff nach seinem Report, seufzte laut und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. Liz verkniff sich ein Grinsen und ging nach draußen um nachzusehen, ob die Post mittlerweile vielleicht doch gekommen war.

Der Abend wurde sehr lustig. Die Mädels hauten gehörig auf den Putz, der engagierte Stripper enttäuschte nicht und heizte den Damen gehörig ein. Es war drei Uhr nachts, als Liz wieder zuhause war. Selbstverständlich war sie stocknüchtern, da sie natürlich keinerlei Alkohol trank und sich und das Baby nicht mutwillig gefährdete. William war noch auf, was Liz ungläubig den Kopf schütteln ließ. Er lag im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch, Minnie auf dem Schoß und sah sich einen uralten Schwarzweißfilm an.

„Hallo Liebling," begrüßte er sie.

Liz küßte ihn flüchtig auf die Wange und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Sie war müde und wollte nur noch schlafen. Auf Williams Ausfragerei hatte sie keine große Lust. Aber er war ihr gefolgt und blieb an der Tür stehen.

„Hattest du einen schönen Abend?" wollte er wissen.

„Ja, es war sehr nett," antwortete sie und zog mühsam die Schuhe aus. Ihre Füße brachten sie fast um und sie seufzte erleichtert auf, als sie von den engen Folterwerkzeugen befreit war. Aber William wollte sie gar nicht ausfragen. Er hatte eingesehen, daß er heute mittag etwas überreagiert hatte und wollte einfach nur Abbitte leisten. Schweigend ließ er sich an ihrer Seite auf dem Boden nieder und begann, vorsichtig ihre geschundenen Füße zu massieren. Liz schloß müde die Augen und schnurrte wohlig. Eine zeitlang sagte keiner von beiden ein Wort. Liz brach schließlich das Schweigen.

„Danke, William. Das hat unendlich gut getan," sagte sie und fuhr liebevoll durch seine Haare. Er ließ von ihr ab und nahm neben ihr auf dem Bett Platz.

„Soll ich dir ein schönes, heißes Bad einlassen?" fragte er und legte einen Arm um sie. Liz war von seiner Anteilnahme gerührt. „Oh, das ist lieb, aber ich glaube, ich lege mich gleich schlafen. Ich bin schrecklich müde, es war sehr anstrengend."

William konnte es nicht verhindern, er runzelte die Stirn. Klugerweise sagte er aber nichts. Liz erhob sich gähnend, küßte ihn kurz und verschwand im Bad. Ohne noch viel zu reden, gingen die Darcys schlafen und da der nächste Tag ein Samstag war, schliefen sie sich aus.

Der Samstag verging ruhig und harmonisch. William und Liz frühstückten erst spät und verbrachten den Rest des Tages mit Faulenzen. Es war einer dieser Tage, den sie sehr genossen. Während draußen immer noch der Sturm um die Häuser tobte, machten sie es sich in ihrem Häuschen gemütlich. Der dicke, flauschige Teppich vor dem offenen Kamin lud zum kuscheln ein, William hatte literweise heißen Kakao gekocht und sichergestellt, daß sie auch genügend Plätzchen hatten. Daß _er_ genügend Plätzchen hatte, hieß das.

Liz war zwar bereits sehr umfangreich, aber es hielt sie bislang nicht davon ab, weiterhin mit William zu schlafen. Sie hatten sich also für den Tag ein gemütliches Liebesnest eingerichtet und William verwöhnte und bediente seine Frau, wo immer es ging.

Am nächsten Tag waren sie zum Mittagessen bei Williams Eltern eingeladen, und das würde vorerst das Ende von Ruhe und Frieden bedeuten, wenn auch noch niemand ahnte, was auf sie zukommen würde. Und das kurz vor Weihnachten.


	23. Chapter 23

**Kapitel 23**

Liz war am Sonntagmorgen mit einem leichten Ziehen im Bauch aufgewacht. Es tat nicht richtig weh, aber es war ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Sie sagte vorerst nichts davon zu William, um ihn nicht zu beunruhigen. Sie seufzte leise. Es war erst sieben Uhr und William schlief natürlich noch. Sie vertrieb sich die Zeit, ihn ein bißchen zu beobachten und schmunzelte, als ihr Blick auf seinen nackten Oberkörper fiel. Die Decke hatte er bis zu den Hüften heruntergestrampelt. Es konnte draußen so kalt sein wie es wollte – William schlief _immer_ nackt. Oft genug wachte sie nachts auf, weil er wieder sämtliche Decken zu sich hinübergezogen hatte und sie selbst praktisch im Freien lag, was dann meist in einen kleinen Kampf ausartete, bis sie es auch wieder warm hatte. Oder aber er hatte sämtliche Decken bei sich, hielt sie selbst aber fest in seinen Armen, so daß es ihr fast _zu_ warm war. Momentan konnte es ihr nicht kühl genug sein und sie begnügte sich mit einer etwas dünneren Decke.

William schlief wie ein Stein. Er lag auf dem Bauch, das Gesicht ihr zugewandt. Die Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, sein Kinn war mit rauhen Stoppeln übersät und sein Mund leicht geöffnet. Liz hätte Stunden damit verbringen können, ihn zu betrachten. Aber noch schöner war, ihn zu berühren. Sie rutschte etwas näher und schlüpfte zu ihm unter die Decke. Ohne wach zu werden zog William sie an sich, murmelte etwas unverständliches und schlief weiter. Es dauerte nicht lange und Liz döste wieder ein, Williams Arme beschützend um sie geschlungen.

Nach einer gemeinsamen Dusche und einem kurzen Frühstück, bestehend aus Kaffee (heißer Milch für Liz), ein paar Muffins sowie der Sonntagszeitung, machten sich die beiden auf den Weg nach West Vanc. Georgie war mit dem Chor auf Tournee an der Ostküste unterwegs und würde erst kurz vor Weihnachten wieder zuhause sein. So waren Anne, William senior und junior sowie Liz alleine beim Essen. Die Stimmung zwischen den beiden Männern war spürbar angespannt, auch wenn sie sich beide große Mühe gaben, höflich miteinander umzugehen. Liz spürte im Unterbewußtsein, daß ein kleiner Funke einen gewaltigen Steppenbrand auslösen konnte und fühlte sich zunehmend unwohl. Anne war ebenfalls schweigsamer als sonst und beobachtete ihre beiden Männer mit großer Sorge.

William Darcy senior erkundigte sich beim Essen interessiert bei seiner Schwiegertochter nach ihrem Befinden, äußerte – ebenso wie Anne – Zustimmung über den ausgewählten Namen seines ersten Enkelkindes und bemühte sich um eine angenehme Atmosphäre, auch wenn er seinen Sohn nicht ein einziges mal ansprach. Als er allerdings beim Dessert anfing, die ein oder andere etwas bissige Bemerkung über ihn zu machen, hatte William die Nase voll. Trotz seines Ärgers bemühte er sich um einen ruhigen Ton.

„Dad, ich würde es begrüßen, wenn wir unsere Meinungsverschiedenheiten im Büro austragen könnten und nicht hier," sagte er leise, aber mit warnendem Unterton.

„Meinungsverschiedenheiten? Warum sagst du nicht, wie es ist? Du kannst es kaum erwarten, bis ich mich zur Ruhe setze, das ist es doch, nicht wahr? Alle meine Entscheidungen zweifelst du an, alles weißt du besser…"

William seufzte innerlich und runzelte die Stirn. Er mußte sich sehr auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht noch mehr Öl ins Feuer zu gießen. Sein Vater steigerte sich da in etwas hinein, was er nicht mehr steuern konnte – anstatt wie bisher mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten, wollte er plötzlich den alleinigen Chef herauskehren, der seinem Sohn Vorschriften machen konnte, wie er wollte. Williams Vorschläge, Ideen und Verbesserungen wurden fast immer abgelehnt, und das konnte auf Dauer nicht gutgehen. William wollte die Firma ja gar nicht alleine leiten, aber er wollte als gleichrangig anerkannt werden. Er war schließlich nicht nur erwachsen und alt genug, er war ausgebildeter Jurist und Betriebswirt und bis vor kurzem hatte die Zusammenarbeit mit William senior ja auch noch problemlos funktioniert. Seit sein Vater von der fixen Idee besessen war, daß sein Sohn ihn so schnell wie möglich aufs Altenteil schieben wollte, klappte gar nichts mehr zwischen den beiden.

William hatte keine Kraft mehr, seinem Vater zum wiederholten Male zu erklären, daß er sich das nur einbildete. Er versuchte, das Thema zu wechseln und erkundigte sich bei seiner Mutter nach Georgie und ihrer Tournee. Das Gespräch versandete nach wenigen Minuten, als alles gesagt war und nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens wandte man sich wieder Elizabeth und ihrer Schwangerschaft zu. William senior beteiligte sich nur noch selten an der Konversation und die Atmosphäre wurde immer bedrückender.

Liz kannte ihren Schwiegervater kaum wieder. Hatte er tatsächlich solche Angst vor dem Ruhestand? Warum genoß er nicht die Zeit, die ihm mit seiner Frau noch blieb? William war sehr fähig, er könnte die Firma ohne weiteres alleine leiten, William senior konnte als Berater zur Verfügung stehen und ansonsten mit Anne um die Welt reisen und sich ab und zu um ihre Enkeltochter kümmern. Liz wußte, daß Anne solch ein Leben vorschwebte, aber ihr Mann hatte offenbar ein großes Problem damit. Und bevor er sich nicht zur Ruhe setzte, solange würde sie auch nicht auf ihren Job an der Uni verzichten.

William fühlte sich sehr unwohl in seinem Elternhaus und gerade, als er Liz fragen wollte, ob sie nicht heimfahren wollte, stöhnte sie schmerzerfüllt auf und schlang die Arme um ihren Bauch. William war sofort neben ihr.

„Liebes, was ist? Hast du Schmerzen?"

Sie konnte nichts sagen, der Schmerz zerriß sie fast, so kam es ihr jedenfalls vor. Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht und nach ein paar Augenblicken wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie verlor das Bewußtsein. William zögerte nicht lange. Seine Eltern halfen ihm, die ohnmächtige Liz ins Auto zu schaffen und als William auf der Fahrerseite einsteigen wollte, hielt ihn sein Vater auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du paßt auf deine Frau auf, ich fahre," bestimmte er und William leistete keinen Widerstand. Anne quetschte sich auch noch ins Auto und sie fuhren los in Richtung Krankenhaus.

Liz wurde im Krankenhaus sofort weggebracht und den Darcys blieb nichts anderes übrig, als vor den Türen zur Intensivstation zu warten, was natürlich vor allem William sehr schwerfiel. Jeden Arzt, jede Krankenschwester sprach er an, aber keiner von ihnen wußte etwas von Elizabeth Darcy. Es dauerte über eine Stunde, ehe der behandelnde Arzt zu ihnen kam und sie in sein Büro führte. William wollte nicht reden, er wollte zu Liz.

„Sie können gleich zu ihr, Mr. Darcy. Es geht ihrer Frau den Umständen entsprechend gut, sie schläft allerdings jetzt. Dem Kind ist auch nichts passiert." Der Arzt runzelte die Stirn. „Offenbar leidet ihre Frau momentan unter einer familiären Streitigkeit, die ihr großen inneren Streß verursacht." Der Arzt warf den beiden Männern, die sich schuldbewußt ansahen, einen fragenden Blick zu. „Mrs. Darcy muß sich schonen. Sie nimmt sich solche Dinge zu sehr zu Herzen, bitte versuchen sie, sie nicht aufzuregen. Wir werden sie ein paar Tage hierbehalten um sicherzugehen, daß mit ihr und dem Baby alles in Ordnung ist. Sie darf keinesfalls aufstehen, sie dürfen sie nicht aufregen und sie darf sich nicht anstrengen. Ich hoffe, daß sie zu Weihnachten wieder nach hause kann."

Anne warf ihrem Mann und Sohn einen finsteren Blick zu, während der Arzt aufstand und William nach draußen führte. „Sie dürfen jetzt zu ihr, aber bitte wecken sie sie nicht auf, falls sie schläft. Sie braucht viel Ruhe."

William ging alleine ins Zimmer. Liz schlief. Sie sah so zerbrechlich und blaß aus in dem großen Bett und er setzte sich vorsichtig an ihre Seite. Er schämte sich und machte sich große Vorwürfe. Die albernen Streitereien mit seinem Vater hatten ihr sehr zu schaffen gemacht. Immer wieder hatte sie versucht, ihn zu einem Kompromiß zu bringen, aber sie waren alle beide stur geblieben. Liz (wie natürlich auch Anne) stand den Zwistigkeiten hilflos gegenüber, aber beide litten sie unter der schlechten, gedrückten Stimmung, wenn sie alle vier zusammen waren. Dann stand auch noch Weihnachten vor der Tür und Liz in ihrem Zustand… William hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können. Wieso hatte er es zugelassen, daß seine Liebste darunter litt? Er selbst litt darunter, seine Mutter, Georgie, und sein Vater sicher auch. Aber nein, sie mußten Machtspielchen austragen, sie konnten sich nicht wie erwachsene Männer betragen. Ein Armutszeugnis, wie William beschämt feststellte.

Liz wachte nicht auf und irgendwann kam Anne ins Zimmer, um ihren Sohn zu fragen, ob er mit nach hause fahren wollte. William schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, bitte fahrt ruhig. Ich bleibe bei ihr. Vielleicht wacht sie noch auf."

„Ich habe Mrs. Sherwood angerufen. Sie wird einen kleinen Koffer packen und hierher schicken lassen." William lächelte dankbar. „Daran hätte ich nicht gedacht. Danke, Ma."

Anne trat hinter ihren Sohn und legte ihm die Arme um den Hals. „Du kannst gerne zu uns fahren heute nacht, Will. Falls du nicht alleine sein willst."

William küßte sie auf die Wange und schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke für das Angebot, vorerst bleibe ich hier und dann fahre ich nach hause. Es ist näher als West Vanc."

Anne nickte, fuhr ihrem Sohn durch die dunklen Locken und warf einen traurigen Blick auf die schlafende Liz. „Falls es etwas Neues gibt, sag uns Bescheid, Hon."

William drückte ihre Hand. „Natürlich. Gute Nacht, Ma."

„Gute Nacht, Darling."

Liz schlief in dieser Nacht tief und fest und die Nachtschwester legte William nahe, doch auch nach hause zu fahren und morgen früh wiederzukommen.

„Ihre Frau ist hier in besten Händen, Sir. Warum ruhen sie sich nicht auch ein bißchen aus, schlafen ein paar Stunden und morgen sind sie beide wieder frisch und munter."

William zögerte. Ihm graute vor dem leeren Haus, vor der einsamen Nacht, die vor ihm lag. Er überlegte kurz, ob er nicht doch nach West Vanc fahren sollte, aber entschied sich schließlich dagegen. Es war schon spät und außerdem lag sein eigenes Haus näher am Hospital. Wider Erwarten schlief er sofort ein, als er zu Bett ging.

Am nächsten Tag war Liz wach, als er ihr Krankenzimmer betrat. Sie lächelte schwach und William erschrak über ihr blasses Aussehen. Tapfer lächelnd setzte er sich an ihre Seite und nahm sie vorsichtig in die Arme. Wieder erschrak er. Sie war so schwach, so fragil! Es war, als hielte er ein Kind im Arm.

„Liebling, wie geht es dir?" fragte er besorgt und ließ sie zögernd los.

„Gut soweit. Ich bin nur entsetzlich müde und kraftlos, und die blöden Schmerzen lassen kaum nach. Ich glaube, Vicky drängt auf eine frühe Geburt."

William lächelte, obwohl ihm nicht danach zumute war. Der Arzt hatte vor seinem Besuch nochmal mit ihm gesprochen und ziemlich ernst ausgesehen. Sie wollten Liz länger dabehalten als geplant, da irgendetwas mit der Lage des Kindes nicht stimmte und sie strikte Bettruhe einhalten mußte. Zuhause hätte sie zwar ebenfalls jegliche Pflege haben können, aber William wußte genau, sie würde dort aufstehen wollen und sich am Ende nur selbst gefährden. Hier war sie gut aufgehoben, mußte er eingestehen. Natürlich hatte er dafür gesorgt, daß nur die besten Ärzte und Pflegerinnen für sie da sein würden.

„Es wird alles gutgehen, Liebes, mach dir keine Sorgen," versuchte er sie zu trösten, aber Liz wußte es besser. „Ich werde vielleicht bis zur Geburt hierbleiben müssen," sagte sie traurig. „Weihnachten werde ich auf jeden Fall hier verbringen. Und wenn ich ganz großes Pech habe, wird Vicky vorher geholt."

„Auf jeden Fall bist du hier in besten Händen, Liz. Wir werden das gemeinsam durchstehen, ich verspreche es. Ich komme jeden Tag zu dir, egal wie lange du hier bleiben mußt."

Liz ergriff seine Hand. „Du darfst deine Arbeit nicht vernachlässigen, William. Dein Vater…"

„Ssschhh… kein Wort darüber," unterbrach sie William. „Du konzentrierst dich ganz alleine darauf, gesund zu werden, einverstanden? Nichts ist wichtiger als du und die Kleine. Und du bleibst schön hier liegen, damit Vicky nicht in Versuchung gerät, doch noch vor ihrem Termin herauskommen zu wollen."

Liz nickte und lächelte schwach. „Na schön. Kannst du mir etwas vorlesen?" Sie deutete auf einen Stapel Bücher auf dem Nachttisch und William lächelte, als er Grimms Märchen obenauf entdeckte. Er las ihr das Märchen von Frau Holle vor, aber bereits nach zwei Minuten war Liz eingeschlafen.

So ging es die nächsten Wochen tagein, tagaus. William verbrachte jede freie Minute an Liz' Seite. Er nahm sich manchmal ein paar Akten mit, die er durchlesen konnte, wenn Liz schlief, und sie schlief sehr viel. Die Zwistigkeiten mit seinem Vater waren zunächst auf Eis gelegt worden, wie es schien. William senior sprach wenig mit seinem Sohn und wenn, dann nur, wenn er sich nach seiner Schwiegertochter erkundigte. Ansonsten war das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen weiterhin angespannt und William litt sehr darunter. Aber darum würde er sich kümmern, wenn mit Liz alles wieder in Ordnung war. Vielleicht trug ja auch die Geburt des ersten Enkelkindes etwas dazu bei, den Bruch zwischen den beiden Männern wieder zu kitten. Vorerst galten alle seine Gedanken seiner Frau und seiner ungeborenen Tochter.

Weihnachten stand vor der Tür und Liz durfte ihr Bett weiterhin nicht verlassen. Sie hatte sich die ganze Zeit über zusammengerissen, aber langsam wurde sie nervös und ungeduldig. Den ganzen Tag im Bett liegen war anstrengend, die Schmerzen waren mittlerweile ein Dauerzustand und so war es kein Wunder, daß sich ihre Laune dem Nullpunkt näherte. William tat sein bestes. Er unterhielt sie, las ihr vor, sah sich mit ihr Filme an (die er sich freiwillig nie angesehen hätte – _Weiberkram_ – ), hielt sie einfach in den Armen, wenn sie einschlief. Er nahm es klaglos hin, wenn sie ihn anmeckerte (meist grundlos), wenn sie ihren Frust an ihm ausließ; tröstete sie, wenn sie weinte, weil die Schmerzen einfach nicht nachließen. Es war eine harte Zeit für sie beide und William betete jeden Tag, daß es bald vorbeisein würde. Er freute sich auf den Tag, an dem er seine Frau und seine Tochter nach hause bringen konnte und dann wollte er so schnell kein Krankenhaus mehr von innen sehen.


	24. Chapter 24

**Kapitel 24**

Heiligabend kam mit stürmischem Wind und Dauerregen. Es war ungemütlich kalt und wer zuhause bleiben konnte, tat das auch. William war wie an jedem Tag im Krankenhaus. Liz hatte es am Morgen vor Schmerzen kaum ausgehalten und man hatte ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen, die Geburt einzuleiten. Schließlich war man übereingekommen, noch abzuwarten und sie hatten ihr ein ganz, ganz leichtes Schmerzmittel verabreicht. Das hatte allerdings den Effekt, daß sie den ganzen Rest des Tages im Halbschlaf verbrachte und kaum etwas mit ihr anzufangen war. William verbrachte die Zeit mit ihr, aber als sie um halb zehn etwa tief und fest eingeschlafen war, machte er sich traurig und niedergeschlagen auf den Weg nach hause.

In Gedanken versunken lief er den Flur des Krankenhauses entlang zum Parkplatz. Er war so abwesend, daß er eine junge Frau übersah, die gerade aus einem Zimmer trat und sie fast über den Haufen rannte.

„Oh, entschuldigen sie bitte, ich hab sie gar nicht…" „Verzeihung, ich war ganz…"

Erstaunt sahen sich die beiden an.

„Laura?"

„William?"

William fing sich als erster. „Laura Bailey? Was um alles in der Welt machst du denn hier? Wie geht es dir?"

„Meine Mutter wurde gestern eingeliefert, ich war den ganzen Tag bei ihr. William Darcy…ich hatte immer gedacht, du wärst noch an der Ostküste. Wie lange bist du schon wieder in der Stadt?"

„Oh, schon lange."

Laura lächelte. „Ich bin erst seit zwei Wochen wieder im Land. Ich war drei Jahre lang in Asien unterwegs. Aber was machst du hier? Hoffentlich nichts ernstes?"

Williams Lächeln verblaßte etwas. „Meine Frau ist hier, Komplikationen während der Schwangerschaft."

Als er „meine Frau" sagte, legte sich ein Schatten über Lauras Gesicht. Laura Bailey war praktisch die einzige halbwegs ernsthafte Beziehung, die William vor Liz gehabt hatte. Es war schon lange her. Sie waren einige Monate zusammengewesen, dann hatte sich William entschieden, nach Montreal zu gehen, um Jura zu studieren. Er hatte Laura gebeten, mitzukommen, doch sie hatte andere Pläne. Sie wollte sich nicht nach einem Mann richten und begann ihrerseits ein Studium in den Vereinigten Staaten. Die Beziehung hielt eine Distanz von mehreren tausend Kilometern nicht aus, und so trennten sie sich schließlich als Freunde. Irgendwann verloren sie sich ganz aus den Augen und so waren Jahre vergangen, seitdem sie sich das letzte mal gesehen hatten.

Laura hatte immer gehofft, sie würden vielleicht später nochmals eine Chance miteinander haben – sie hatte William nie ganz vergessen können – aber die Worte „meine Frau" machten diese Möglichkeit zunichte. Oder?

Laura dachte kurz nach. William sah traurig und erschöpft aus, vielleicht konnte er ein wenig Abwechslung gebrauchen. Und auf sie wartete ja auch niemand zuhause…

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zusammen einen Kaffee trinken gehen? Wenn du natürlich andere Verpflichtungen hast…" schlug sie vor und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

William akzeptierte gerne. Das einsame Haus, so leer ohne Liz, deprimierte ihn sehr. Laura war nette Gesellschaft, es wäre sicher interessant zu erfahren, wie es ihr in den vergangenen Jahren gegangen war. Außerdem war es eine willkommene Ablenkung von all seinen Sorgen, die er außer Liz noch hatte.

Gegenüber vom Krankenhaus gab es einen kleinen Coffeeshop, in dem man ungestört sitzen und reden konnte. In Anbetracht des Feiertages und der Uhrzeit war nicht viel los, und die etwas gelangweilte Kellnerin nahm lustlos ihre Bestellung entgegen. Man konnte sehen, daß sie lieber den Laden zugemacht hätte, als jetzt noch Kunden zu bedienen.

Anfangs fühlte sich William ein wenig unsicher in Lauras Gegenwart. Mit dieser Frau hatte er immerhin eine mehrere Monate dauernde Beziehung geführt, sie wären vielleicht sogar zusammengezogen, möglicherweise heute verheiratet, wenn er nicht nach Montreal gegangen wäre. Laura sah noch fast genauso aus wie damals. Lange, blonde Haare, sehr gepflegt, gut gekleidet. _Und eine stattliche Oberweite_, wie William sich verlegen erinnerte und dabei leicht errötete. Ihr Liebesleben war durchaus gut gewesen, auch wenn Laura eher konservativ in diesen Dingen war und nicht so spielerisch und neugierig mit der körperlichen Liebe umging wie Liz. William schämte sich etwas, daß er seine Exfreundin auf diese Dinge reduzierte, aber wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er sich heute nicht mehr vorstellen, sich in Laura zu verlieben. Sicher, sie war nett, sie sah gut aus und sie schien ihn immer noch zu mögen, aber der auslösende Funke war nicht mehr da. Zumindest nicht von seiner Seite.

Laura sah die Sache etwas anders. Auch William hatte sich nicht groß verändert, seit er nach Montreal gegangen war. Er sah nur noch männlicher und noch attraktiver aus, wie sie fand. Ihre Entscheidung, damals nicht in den Osten mitzugehen, hatte sie später bitter bereut. Einen Mann wie William Darcy gab man nicht ohne weiteres auf, aber das war ihr erst klargeworden, als es zu spät war. Ein William Darcy ließ sich nicht an der Nase herumführen. Sie hatte die Chance gehabt, nicht genutzt, Pech für sie. William hatte klare Verhältnisse geschaffen und das war das endgültige Ende ihrer Beziehung. Aber sie mußte ja unbedingt in Kalifornien studieren… Hätte sie eine Möglichkeit gehabt, die Zeit zurückzudrehen, sie hätte es gemacht. Und hier saß sie nun mit ihrem Ex, dessen hochschwangere Ehefrau im Krankenhaus lag…

Sie ermunterte William, ihr seine Sorgen zu erzählen und zu seinem Erstaunen tat es ihm sehr gut, sich alles von der Seele zu reden. Laura hörte still und aufmerksam zu, nickte dann und wann, gab zustimmende Laute von sich, stellte kurze Fragen. Nach einiger Zeit griff sie nach seiner Hand, drückte sie und hielt sie fest. William fühlte sich seltsam getröstet durch Lauras Anwesenheit, ihre Nähe. Und sie machte es sehr geschickt. Sie war mitfühlend, gewährte unaufdringlich Körperkontakt, hielt sich mit ihren eigenen Sorgen zurück. Es war nicht so, daß sie ihm etwas vorspielte, ganz und gar nicht. Sie nahm seinen Kummer ernst und es bedrückte sie, ihn so traurig zu sehen. Aber sie hatte auch nicht vor, ihn an diesem Abend einfach wieder so aus ihrem Leben verschwinden zu lassen.

Um etwa halb elf wurden sie förmlich aus dem Coffeeshop rausgeschmissen. Sie waren die einzigen Gäste gewesen und die unfreundliche Kellnerin wollte nun endlich ihren Laden schließen. Laura vertraute auf Williams Ritterlichkeit. Sie war mit dem Bus gekommen und würde sich jetzt ein Taxi leisten, hoffte aber, William würde von sich aus anbieten, sie nach hause zu fahren. Was er selbstverständlich auch tat. Nie hätte er zugelassen, daß sie alleine mit dem Bus um diese Zeit fahren würde.

Die Fahrt zu Lauras Wohnung war nicht besonders weit, allerdings lag sie am entgegengesetzten Ende der Stadt, weit entfernt vom Haus der Darcys, William würde einen weiten Heimweg haben.

William stellte den Motor ab – _ein gutes Zeichen_ – wie Laura dachte, als sie vor dem Haus angekommen waren.

„Ich habe mich gefreut, dich wiederzusehen," sagte er. „Auch wenn die Umstände etwas freundlicher hätten sein können."

Laura nickte. Sie mußte schnell überlegen, wie sie ihn noch ein bißchen festhalten konnte – er _durfte_ nicht einfach so verschwinden!

„Ich fand es auch sehr nett," sagte sie leise und griff nach seiner Hand. „William, wenn ich irgendetwas für dich tun kann… du weißt, wo du mich findest. Und wenn du nur zwei Ohren brauchst, die dir zuhören…"

William lächelte. Der Abend hatte ihm gutgetan. „Danke, ich weiß es zu schätzen."

Laura neigte sich leicht zu ihm und küßte ihn sanft auf die Wange. _Verdammt, wieso reagierte er nicht!_

William hätte auch höchstwahrscheinlich auf diesen eher freundschaftlichen Kuß nicht besonders reagiert, wäre sein Blick nicht in dem Moment auf Lauras (mehr als großzügigen) Ausschnitt gefallen. Durch ihr Hinüberbeugen zu ihm hatte er allerbeste Sicht auf ihre Brüste und – ohne daß er sich dagegen wehren konnte – drehte er ihr Gesicht zu sich, küßte sie verlangend auf den Mund und nach nur wenigen Sekunden verschwand seine linke Hand in ihrem Ausschnitt. Sein Verstand setzte vollkommen aus, er hatte nur noch das Bedürfnis, sein Gesicht zwischen diesen prallen Hügeln zu vergraben. Und Laura war nur zu glücklich, ihm dieses Bedürfnis zu erfüllen. Allerdings nach Möglichkeit in ihrem Bett und nicht hier im kalten Auto.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zog Laura William mit sich in ihre Wohnung und er leistete keine Gegenwehr. In Sekundenschnelle waren sie ausgezogen und fanden sich in Lauras Bett wieder. William machte sich keine Mühe mit dem Vorspiel – nahezu rücksichtslos nahm er Laura und nur wenige Minuten später sank er erschöpft auf ihr zusammen.

William war so müde und ausgelaugt, daß er fast auf der Stelle einschlief, sehr zu Lauras Frust und Ärger, die ziemlich unbefriedigt noch einige Zeit wachlag.

Als er am nächsten Morgen früh erwachte, befiel ihn das schlechte Gewissen, das er Liz gegenüber hatte mit voller Stärke. Er konnte es nicht glauben, er hatte heute nacht seine Frau betrogen.

Sein Blick fiel auf Laura, die friedlich neben ihm schlief. Er schämte sich, haßte sich selbst. Er war fremdgegangen, hatte Liz betrogen und darüberhinaus hatte er offenbar Hoffnungen in Laura geweckt, die er nicht einhalten konnte und auch gar nicht einhalten wollte. Er gestand sich ein, daß es ihm gutgetan hatte, seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen, aber er hatte zwei Frauen damit verletzt. Eine wußte nichts davon, die andere wäre höchstwahrscheinlich bitter enttäuscht. Er mußte hier weg. Verdammt.

Leise stand er auf in der Hoffnung, Laura nicht zu wecken, aber sie wurde sofort wach, als er sich anzog. „Willst du schon gehen?" fragte sie schläfrig und setzte sich auf. Die Decke rutschte von ihrer Schulter und gab den Blick auf ihre phänomenalen Brüste frei, aber William sah schnell weg, um nicht noch einmal in Versuchung zu geraten und zog sich rasch fertig an.

„Es war ein Fehler, bitte entschuldige. Ich wollte keine Hoffnungen in dir wecken, die ich nicht erfüllen kann. Sorry."

Laura lachte bitter. „Na, schlechtes Gewissen auf einmal? Angst vor der lieben Ehefrau?" Sie schnaubte höhnisch. „Auch du bist nicht besser als andere Kerle, William Darcy. Hätte ich nicht gedacht."

William zog es vor, nichts darauf zu sagen. Er bereute bereits zutiefst, seinen niederen Trieben nachgegeben zu haben, aber es ließ sich nun nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Er würde damit leben müssen. Und er hatte nicht annähernd eine Ahnung, wie viel ihn das kosten würde.


	25. Chapter 25

**Kapitel 25**

William fuhr nach Kitsilano an den Strand, um ein bißchen frische Luft zu tanken und vor allem, um über seinen Fehltritt nachzudenken.

Es war geschehen, er konnte es nicht mehr rückgängig machen, egal wie sehr er es wollte. Er mußte damit leben und fertig werden. Punkt.

Liz durfte niemals davon erfahren. Er würde ihr die Angelegenheit verheimlichen, er sah keinen Grund, ihr seinen Seitensprung zu beichten. Er wußte, es war falsch, er schämte sich, er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, er fühlte sich mies. Er würde eine Zeit brauchen, um mit sich selbst ins Reine zu kommen. Aber er würde es Liz nicht gestehen. Niemals.

Er hatte, im nachhinein betrachtet, keinerlei Gefühle in die „Affäre" investiert. Er liebte Laura nicht, er hatte kein Verlangen, sie noch einmal zu sehen. Natürlich war es nicht gerade gentlemanlike, sie so zu benutzen, aber in diesem Augenblick hatte sich sein Gehirn verabschiedet und ein anderer Körperteil die Regierung übernommen. Und alles in Williams Körper hatte nach Erleichterung, nach Erlösung und Entspannung geschrien. Er hatte für einen kurzen Augenblick die Anspannung der letzten Wochen abbauen können und es hatte sich gut angefühlt. Nichts, was er wiederholen mußte, ganz gewiß nicht. Aber in diesem Augenblick hatte es ihm gutgetan. Mit den „Nachwirkungen" mußte er allerdings nun leben. Möglicherweise ein zu hoher Preis für ein paar Momente der Lust. Nein, Liz durfte es niemals erfahren.

William beschloß, die Sache so schnell wie möglich zu vergessen. Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht, ja, aber es konnte, wie gesagt, nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden. Er hoffte bloß, daß Laura es ebenfalls kapierte und ihn zukünftig in Ruhe lassen würde. Es gab nichts schlimmeres als eine rachsüchtige, nachtragende Frau, und das konnte er nun überhaupt nicht gebrauchen! Um nichts in der Welt wollte er seine Ehe mit Liz aufs Spiel setzen.

Als er wenige Stunden später an Liz' Bett saß, fühlte er sich zunächst etwas unwohl. Er hatte zuerst die Befürchtung gehabt, sie müsse ihm sofort ansehen, was er heute nacht getan hatte, aber Liz schien nichts zu spüren. Sie war müde und immer noch schmerzgepeinigt, wahrscheinlich wäre ihr nicht einmal aufgefallen, wenn er heute mit einem Vollbart hereinmarschiert gekommen wäre.

William konzentrierte sich ganz auf Liz' Wohlbefinden. Er las ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab, las ihr vor, bis sie einschlief und verbrachte den kompletten Nachmittag dann, mit ihr fast sechs Stunden „Pride and Prejudice" auf DVD anzusehen. Er hoffte so sehr, sie bald nach hause holen zu können. Die Gefahr, daß er Laura im Krankenhaus über den Weg lief, war relativ hoch.

Eine Woche später bewahrheitete sich seine große Befürchtung allerdings auf erschreckendste Weise. William betrat etwas später als sonst Liz' Krankenzimmer und fuhr entsetzt zurück, als er Laura an ihrer Seite sitzen sah. Laura schaute ihn spöttisch an, was Liz nicht mitbekam, und erhob sich dann.

„War nett, sie kennenzulernen, Elizabeth," sagte sie honigsüß und lächelte William beim hinausgehen unverschämt an. „Wiedersehen, William."

„Was wollte sie denn hier?" fragte William und küßte seine Frau zärtlich. Offenbar hatte sie Liz nichts verraten, denn diese benahm sich genauso wie sonst auch. Sie zog William auf ihr Bett und kuschelte sich so gut es ging an ihn.

„Sie sagt, ihr währet mal vor Jahren zusammen gewesen und hättet euch letzte Woche hier zufällig getroffen. Ihre Mutter liegt ein paar Zimmer weiter und da wollte sie einen Höflichkeitsbesuch bei mir abstatten." Liz lachte. „Neugierde wäre das richtigere Wort, denke ich."

William runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, Neugierde trifft es wohl am ehesten," murmelte er.

„Erzähl mir von ihr," verlangte Liz, aber William schüttelte den Kopf.

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Wir waren ein paar Monate zusammen, dann bin ich wegen meines Studiums nach Montreal gegangen und sie wollte nicht mit, also trennten wir uns. Ende der Beziehung."

Liz wurde ernst. „Ich glaube, sie hängt noch an dir."

„Das nützt ihr aber leider gar nichts, Mrs. Darcy," sagte William und erstickte jede weitere Diskussion mit einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuß.

Als William an diesem Abend nach hause fuhr, fühlte er sich gar nicht gut. Er grübelte darüber nach, ob Laura, wäre er später gekommen, Liz etwas erzählt hätte. Aus welchem Grund sollte sie sie aufsuchen? Pure, harmlose Neugierde, wer seine Ehefrau war? Ihm einfach nur einen kleinen Schrecken einjagen? Oder Liz darüber in Kenntnis setzen, was sie für einen verlogenen Mistkerl geheiratet hatte? Einen Mistkerl, der seine schwangere Frau betrogen hatte, während sie im Krankenhaus lag?

William seufzte niedergeschlagen. Er hatte sich die Suppe selbst eingebrockt, natürlich. Wäre es vielleicht doch am besten, er würde Liz alles gestehen? Aber was würde es bringen? Sie, die am Anfang ihrer Beziehung so große Schwierigkeiten mit dem Wissen um seine ehemaligen Freundinnen hatte, die sich so bemüht hatte, ihre Eifersucht, ihre Unsicherheit, ihre Ängste in den Griff zu bekommen und ihm nach langer Zeit endlich glaubte, daß ihm all diese Frauen komplett gleichgültig waren. Sie würde ihn hassen, oder vielmehr, sie wäre unendlich enttäuscht von ihm. Sie würde ihn möglicherweise sogar verlassen, er würde seine Tochter niemals kennenlernen, sie nicht aufwachsen sehen, nie mehr neben Liz einschlafen und mit ihr aufwachen… es würde ihn umbringen. Er konnte sich ein Leben ohne sie einfach nicht vorstellen. Der Gedanke, seine Tochter nicht sehen zu dürfen, machte ihn krank. Nein, er brachte den Mut einfach nicht auf, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Aber was wäre, wenn Laura ihn in Zukunft nicht in Ruhe lassen würde? Wenn sie es wäre, die Liz die Wahrheit sagte? Wenn sie versuchen würde, sich wieder in sein Leben zu drängen? Oder aber Liz würde es vielleicht zufällig erfahren. Vielleicht tratschte es Laura herum und sie erfuhr es durch jemand anderen? War Laura nicht sogar mit Caroline Bingley bekannt? Liebe Güte…

William verfluchte sein Schicksal. Warum hatte er nicht fünf Minuten früher an diesem Abend das Krankenhaus verlassen? Warum hatte er sich von Lauras verdammten Titten so verlocken lassen? Warum mußte er gleich mit ihr in die Kiste springen? Warum, warum…

Liz hatte die Ärzte regelrecht angefleht, sie endlich nachhause gehen zu lassen und diese hatten schließlich zugestimmt, nachdem William versichert hatte, daß er zwei Krankenschwestern engagiert hatte, die rund um die Uhr die Pflege seiner Frau sicherstellten und die ihnen vom Krankenhaus vermittelt worden waren. Die beiden Damen waren älteren Semesters und seeeehr resolut. Selbst William wagte ihnen gegenüber keinen Widerspruch.

Liz mußte weiterhin liegen, aber zuhause fiel ihr das wesentlich leichter. Sie hatte hoch und heilig versprechen müssen, daß sie den strengen Anweisungen ihrer „Wärterinnen", wie sie sie heimlich nannte, Folge leisten würde. William selbst verbrachte den größten Teil des Tages an ihrer Seite und kümmerte sich liebevoll um sie.

Er entspannte sich langsam wieder. Laura hatte seit ihrem Besuch an Liz' Krankenbett nichts mehr von sich hören lassen und William hatte Hoffnung, daß es wirklich nur Neugierde gewesen war und sie ihn in Ruhe lassen würde. Liz hatte keinerlei Verdacht geschöpft und auch wenn sein Gewissen immer noch sehr belastet war mit dieser Sache – ihr beider Leben ging weiter und er konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf die Zukunft. In weniger als zwei Monaten wären sie zu dritt.

Immer noch nicht ganz ausgeräumt war der Konflikt zwischen den beiden Williams – Vater und Sohn. William senior hatte zwar Verständnis, daß sein Sohn sich um seine Frau kümmern wollte, aber es gab nun einmal Dinge, die seine Anwesenheit im Büro erforderten. Liz überzeugte William davon, daß sein Vater recht hatte und er den so mühsam geflickten Graben nicht wieder einreißen sollte. So verbrachte William ein paar Stunden pro Tag in der Robson Street und das Verhältnis zwischen Vater und Sohn besserte sich ganz allmählich wieder.

Williams Hoffnungen, daß Laura wieder so schnell aus seinem Leben verschwand wie sie hineingekommen war, erfüllten sich allerdings nicht. Eines nachmittags im neuen Jahr kam er nach Hause und ihn traf fast der Schlag, als er sie mit Liz zusammen im Wohnzimmer antraf. Sie lächelte zuckersüß, als er ins Zimmer trat.

„Hallo William. Entschuldige bitte, daß ich mich nicht schon früher nach dem Befinden deiner Frau erkundigt habe!" Sie wandte sich an Liz. „Ich muß mich auch wieder auf den Weg machen. Auf Wiedersehen, Elizabeth. Alles Gute. Ich hoffe, sie halten mich nicht für aufdringlich, wenn ich Anfang März einmal vorbeischaue und sie und ihre kleine Tochter besuche!"

Liz hatte keine Zeit für eine Antwort, da William Laura höflich, aber bestimmt aus dem Zimmer geleitete.

„Was willst du hier, Laura?" fragte er, nachdem er sie endlich vor der Haustür hatte.

„Deine reizende Frau besuchen, was dachtest du? Sie fühlt sich ziemlich allein, weißt du und freut sich über Gesellschaft. Ich denke, wir könnten gute Freundinnen werden."

„Ich möchte nicht, daß du Liz weiter besuchst."

„Ach nein? Warum? Hast du Angst, ich verrate ihr unser kleines Geheimnis?"

William biß die Zähne zusammen. Wie er solche Spielchen haßte! Aber er hatte es sich selbst zuzuschreiben…

„Geh jetzt."

Laura lächelte spöttisch und küßte ihn zart auf die Wange. „Wiedersehen, William. Bis bald!"

William betrat zögernd das Haus.

„Was wollte sie denn wieder hier?" fragte er Liz, die ihn nur fragend ansah.

„Keine Ahnung. Sie will anscheinend mit mir Freundschaft schließen oder so. Ich hatte sie nicht gebeten, mich hier zu besuchen, aber ich kann sie schlecht abweisen, oder?" Sie zögerte. „Obwohl ich sagen muß, daß ich nicht sonderlich wild darauf bin, mit einer deiner Ex-Beziehungen Freundschaft zu schließen."

„Du mußt mit ihr keinen Umgang pflegen, Liebling."

„Ich habe sie auch nicht dazu ermutigt. William, ich habe den Verdacht, sie sucht nach einer Möglichkeit, wieder in dein Leben zu kommen."

_Los Darcy, sag es ihr jetzt! Du alter, elender Feigling!_

William sagte nichts. Er setzte sich an Liz' Seite, zog sie an sich und nahm sie fest in die Arme. „Ich möchte das genauso wenig, Liz. Wie unsensibel von ihr, hier aufzukreuzen!"

Aber William wußte ziemlich sicher, daß das nicht der letzte Auftritt von Laura Bailey gewesen war und es machte ihm schwer zu schaffen.


	26. Chapter 26

**Kapitel 26**

Der Januar ging vorbei und Liz konnte endlich langsam absehen, daß die Schwangerschaft bald zuende sein würde. Im Haus war alles bereit. Das Kinderzimmer war komplett eingerichtet und wartete auf seine neue Bewohnerin und Liz zählte die Tage bis zum errechneten Termin. Ihre Geduld ging langsam zu Ende und ihretwegen hätte das Kind ruhig früher kommen können. Ganz davon abgesehen daß sie sich schrecklich unförmig fühlte und ihr die Liegerei und die Bewachung seitens ihrer „Wärterinnen" eindeutig auf die Nerven ging.

Dazu kam noch etwas anderes, was sie beschäftigte. Sie sagte zwar nichts zu William, aber das Interesse von Laura Bailey an ihr kam ihr irgendwie seltsam vor. Liz fragte sich, was die Frau wirklich von ihr wollte. Oder von William…

Glücklicherweise hörten sie vorerst nichts von Laura Bailey, aber William wußte nur zu gut, daß sie ihn erstmal in Sicherheit wiegen wollte. Er hatte praktisch zwei Möglichkeiten: er beichtete Liz seinen Fehltritt selbst oder Laura würde ihm diese „Aufgabe" irgendwann einmal abnehmen. Er fragte sich immer wieder, was ihr das brachte. Berauschte sie sich an der Macht, die sie damit über ihn zu haben glaubte? Glaubte sie, sie würde ihn mit solchen Spielchen zurückerobern können? Wollte sie einfach aus Neid, Eifersucht und Zorn eine glückliche Ehe zerstören? Wahrscheinlich eine Mischung aus allen dreien, dachte er.

Er wußte tief im Innern, daß er Liz davon erzählen sollte. Und eher früher als später. Allerdings war seine Angst viel zu groß,daß sie ihn verlassen würde. Und wenn sie das nicht tat, wäre ihr Vertrauen in ihn zumindest auf längere Zeit erschüttert und würde möglicherweise auch über kurz oder lang zur Trennung führen. Nein, er brachte es einfach nicht fertig. Wenn es sein mußte, würde er mit seiner Familie wegziehen, weg aus Vancouver und damit aus Lauras Nähe.

Aber das war auch ein alberner Gedanke. Laura würde sie zwar nicht mehr besuchen können, aber sie konnte ihren giftigen Pfeil per Telefon, Brief oder Email abschicken… Wenn sie ihm schaden wollte, konnte sie das auch aus der Ferne tun, keine Frage.

Zunächst jedoch gab es wichtigere Dinge: Victoria Anne Darcy hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, endlich zur Welt zu kommen. Ihre leidgeprüfte Mutter, die jetzt schon seit Dezember mehr oder weniger 24 Stunden am Tag gelegen hatte, vergoß Tränen der Freude und Erleichterung, als die Wehen endlich einsetzten. William und sie hatten auf der Couch gekuschelt und Fernsehen geschaut, als sie die ersten Schmerzen spürte. Sie war vollkommen ruhig und gab ihrem Mann Anweisungen, was nun zu tun war. William hingegen war ein Nervenbündel. Er wollte sie bereits beim ersten kleinen Zwicken ins Krankenhaus fahren und hatte schon ihre kleine Reisetasche ins Auto geschleppt, aber Liz hielt ihn zurück.

„Kein Grund zur Eile, Hon. Ich habe keine Lust, daß die mich wieder nach hause schicken, weil es noch so lange dauert. Im übrigen halte ich es für keine gute Idee, wenn _du_ mich fährst. Ich werde Jane anrufen."

„Ich werde wohl meine eigene Frau ins Krankenhaus fahren können," schnaubte William verärgert, aber Liz grinste nur. „Du darfst natürlich mitfahren, Liebling. Aber sieh dich an. Du bist so nervös, daß deine Hände regelrecht zittern. Willst du uns gegen den nächsten Baum fahren? Nein, Jane weiß Bescheid, sie macht das. Zieh dich in der Zwischenzeit an, wenn du mitkommen willst."

William widersprach nicht und stellte fest, daß er schlecht in seiner alten, bequemen Jogginghose und seinem Lieblings Vancouver Canucks T-Shirt mitfahren konnte. Während er sich umziehen ging, rief Liz ihre Schwester an und Jane traf fünfzehn Minuten später ein.

William wunderte sich über die Ruhe, die seine Frau ausstrahlte, aber auch Jane war vollkommen ruhig und gelöst. Die beiden ließen sich viel Zeit und machten Scherze – hauptsächlich auf seine Kosten – und Liz fühlte sich offenbar sehr gut. Nur ab und zu atmete sie scharf ein, wenn eine weitere Wehe kam. William bemühte sich, seine Nervosität zu verbergen – schließlich hatte er eingewilligt, bei der Geburt dabeizusein. Er hoffte bloß, er würde sich nicht blamieren. Die Vorstellung, ohnmächtig aus dem Kreißsaal getragen zu werden, fand er nicht so angenehm.

Aber William hielt sich sehr tapfer. Im Krankenhaus angekommen, ließ er Liz keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Sie kam relativ schnell in den Kreißsaal und William blieb furchtlos an ihrer Seite. Er stand alles heldenhaft gemeinsam mit ihr durch und wurde auch nicht ohnmächtig.

Jane beschäftigte sich damit, die Darcys und Charles anzurufen, während Liz das große Glück hatte, eine schnelle Geburt zu erleben.

Anne, William senior, Georgie und Charles waren schon lange anwesend, als ein blasser, aber überglücklicher William erschöpft aus dem Kreißsaal kam und ihnen die Geburt seiner Tochter Victoria Anne Darcy bekanntgab.

Alle umarmten, küßten und drückten ihn fast gleichzeitig und schnatterten aufgeregt durcheinander, während Liz in ein Krankenzimmer verlegt wurde. Nach ein paar Minuten ging William wieder zu ihr – der Rest der Familie würde sie und das Neugeborene am nächsten Tag besuchen können. Auch William wurde es nur kurz gestattet, sie zu sehen.

Er betrat leise den Raum. Liz saß aufrecht im Bett und hielt ihre kleine Tochter im Arm. Sie lächelte ihn glücklich an. William weinte, als er dieses Bild sah. So viel Spannung fiel von ihm ab, so glücklich war er, daß alles gut gegangen war, daß sie endlich hier war, die kleine Victoria. Auch Liz hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sie klopfte leicht auf den Rand ihres Bettes und winkte William zu sich. Vorsichtig ließ er sich an ihrer Seite nieder, küßte Liz zärtlich auf die Stirn und betrachtete dann staunend das kleine Wesen, das friedlich in den Armen seiner Mutter schlief. Sie war so klein, so zerbrechlich! Ein Büschel dunkler Haare lugte vorwitzig aus der Decke hervor, ihre kleine Hand klammerte sich im Schlaf an den weichen Stoff.

„Sie hat die gleichen dunklen Locken wie ihr Daddy," flüsterte Liz und schaute den frischgebackenen Vater liebevoll an. William hatte einen Kloß im Hals. Er wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte, er war einfach nur überglücklich. Glücklich und erleichtert, daß Liz alles gut überstanden hatte. Er brachte nur ein Nicken zustande.

Die beiden hielten sich im Arm, betrachteten schweigend ihre Tochter und hätten vermutlich die restliche Nacht so verbracht, wenn nicht nach zehn Minuten eine Krankenschwester hereingekommen wäre und William mehr oder weniger rausgeschmissen hätte.

„Ihre Frau braucht jetzt Ruhe, Mr. Darcy, und sie sicherlich auch. Morgen früh können sie wiederkommen." Sie nahm Victoria an sich und trug sie auf die Kinderstation.

William erhob sich zögernd, aber Liz nickte. „Geh dich ausruhen, William. Du brauchst deine Kräfte noch, Hon." Sie lächelte und er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, um sich mit einem Kuß zu verabschieden.

„Bis morgen, Liebling. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, William."

William war überrascht aber erfreut, daß seine Eltern und Georgie draußen auf ihn gewartet hatten.

„Schlaf heute nacht bei uns, Sohn," schlug Anne vor. „Vielleicht können wir dann morgen zusammen ins Krankenhaus fahren. Ich bin ja so gespannt, die kleine Victoria zu sehen!"

William willigte ein, froh darüber, heute nacht nicht alleine sein zu müssen. Allerdings stand ihm der Sinn nicht so sehr nach reden, wenngleich seine Mutter die ganze Fahrt über davon erzählte, wie aufregend es doch sei, Großmama zu werden.


	27. Chapter 27

**Kapitel 27**

Eine Woche später konnte William seine beiden Frauen nach hause holen. Natürlich war es für beide Elternteile eine große Umstellung, nun einen Säugling im Haus zu haben. Sehr zu Liz' Frustration hatte William einen ungewöhnlich tiefen Schlaf, den noch nicht einmal das Schreien der Kleinen zu stören vermochte. Während sie Vicky regelmäßig nachts fütterte und beruhigte, schlief William den Schlaf des Gerechten und bekam selten etwas davon mit. Er hatte ein etwas schlechtes Gewissen deswegen und erbot sich daher oft, tagsüber alleine auf das Kind aufzupassen, so daß Liz genügend Zeit fand, auch einmal Dinge für sich zu erledigen und nicht 24 Stunden am Tag an das Haus gefesselt war. Dafür war sie äußerst dankbar, denn so sehr sie ihre Tochter auch liebte, so sehr vermißte sie Gespräche, die sich _nicht_ ständig und ausschließlich um Kinder drehten.

Liz war mit der Situation also recht zufrieden. Sie war auch sehr dankbar. Es war nicht unbedingt selbstverständlich, daß sie diese Freiheiten hatte. Welcher Frau ging es schon so gut wie ihr, fragte sie sich oft. Sie mußte sich nicht um den Haushalt kümmern. Sie mußte nicht einkaufen, nicht kochen, nicht putzen. Sie hatten einen Ehemann, der sie liebte, der von zuhause aus arbeiten konnte, wenn er wollte, der freiwillig auf das Kind aufpaßte. Und doch hatten sie genügend Zeit, sich beide um Vicky zu kümmern. Es war einfach wundervoll so, wie es war. Ja, sie war sehr dankbar dafür. Dabei war es keineswegs so, daß Liz ihre Tochter vernachlässigte, nicht im geringsten. Sie verbrachte viel Zeit mit ihr, und auch William hatte nichts dagegen, seinen Vaterpflichten in großem Umfang nachzukommen. Allerdings hatte er den Vorteil, daß Mrs. Sherwood die Kleine von Anfang an vergötterte und sie ihm oft abnahm, damit er in Ruhe arbeiten konnte. Aber es kam häufig vor, daß Liz, die sich nun auch wieder verstärkt um die Arbeit am Chor kümmerte, von Arbeitstreffen nachhause kam und William im Kinderzimmer antraf – er einen geschäftlichen Bericht lesend, Vicky in der Wiege schlafend, während William sie abwesend sanft schaukelte. Manchmal saß er auch in seinem Arbeitszimmer, seine Tochter auf dem Schoß, und las Dokumente. Das war allerdings oft eine mühsame Angelegenheit, da Vicky gerne wahlweise nach den weißen Seiten beziehungsweise der Lesebrille ihre Vaters grapschte und ihren Dad nicht ungestört arbeiten ließ. William begann dann einfach, ihr seine Berichte laut vorzulesen und der gewünschte Effekt trat meistens schnell ein: Victoria Anne fiel in tiefen Schlummer.

Vicky entpuppte sich als relativ ruhiges Kind. Nachts holte sie ihre Mutter zwar mehrfach aus dem Bett, aber tagsüber schlief sie viel und machte ihren Eltern kaum Kummer. Liz beschwerte sich immer – natürlich nicht ernst gemeint – daß sie bei ihrem Daddy so schön brav wäre und sie hingegen nachts nicht schlafen ließ. Das stimmte natürlich nicht, auch wenn Liz mit ihr unterwegs war, war Vicky ein recht liebes Kind.

Und auch Anne Darcy wollte ihre erste Enkeltochter möglichst oft sehen. Wenn Liz unterwegs war, fuhr William oft mit der Kleinen nach West Vanc und traf sich hinterher dort mit Liz. Anne war ganz vernarrt in Vicky. Sie bot oft an, daß sie auf sie aufpassen würde und William und Liz ruhig einmal für ein langes Wochenende wegfahren sollten oder sonst ein bißchen freie Zeit genießen wollten, aber noch waren beide selbst so entzückt von ihrer Tochter, daß sie das großzügige Angebot bisher nicht angenommen hatten.

Das Liebesleben der beiden litt allerdings ein wenig, was vor allem William etwas frustrierte. Liz hatte zunächst einmal ein riesiges Nachholbedürfnis an Ausgehen, Einkaufen… tausend andere Dinge tun. Monatelang hatte sie im Bett liegen müssen, jetzt war es endlich wieder an der Zeit, ihren Interessen nachzugehen, wenn sie sich nicht gerade um ihre Tochter kümmerte. Die Arbeit mit Georgie und dem Krüppelchor, die Aushilfen am Goetheinstitut nahmen viel von ihrer Zeit in Anspruch – Vicky und natürlich auch William wollten nicht vernachlässigt werden, ganz abgesehen von verschiedenen gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen, denen sie gemeinsam mit William nachzukommen hatte. Abends war sie häufig entsprechend müde und erschöpft, was wiederum William nicht sonderlich gefiel. Dazu kam, daß ihr Interesse an Sex nach der Geburt sowieso ein bißchen abgenommen hatte, was vielen frischgebackenen Müttern so ging. William jedoch vermißte am meisten ihre gemeinsamen Morgenstunden. Er wachte oft alleine in ihrem großen Bett auf und fand Liz dann bereits im Kinderzimmer, schon mit Victoria beschäftigt. Natürlich hatte das Kind Vorrang, das war ihm schon klar. Sie mußte gewickelt, gefüttert, gebadet werden und das machte Liz meistens selbst. Sie war natürlich auf ihre Mutter angewiesen und kam an erster Stelle. Aber er wollte auch nicht vernachlässigt werden, er hatte auch seine Bedürfnisse. Er liebte Liz. Und er genoß es nun einmal immer noch sehr, mit seiner Frau morgens aufzuwachen und sie anschließend ausgiebig und leidenschaftlich zu lieben. Liz lehnte ihn ja auch nicht rigoros ab, aber die Gelegenheiten waren nun nicht mehr so häufig wie vor Vickys Geburt.

Überhaupt war es schwer, Liz ins Bett zu locken für andere Aktivitäten außer schlafen. Machten sie es sich abends auf der Couch mit einer DVD gemütlich, konnte er fast sicher sein, daß Liz nach spätestens einer Viertelstunde in seinen Armen einschlief. Trug er sie danach seufzend ins Bett, wachte sie kaum auf. Waren sie endlich einmal so weit, daß es richtig zur Sache ging, kam hundertprozentig etwas dazwischen. Ein Anruf, die Türklingel, Victorias leises, aber durchdringendes Weinen. Nein, das Liebesleben der Darcys war im Augenblick nicht gerade zufriedenstellend zu nennen. Oh ja, William war frustriert. Sehr sogar. Und er wußte nicht so recht, was er machen sollte.

Im Mai, Victoria war drei Monate alt, begannen die Anrufe. William hatte Laura Bailey völlig vergessen und da sie sich nicht mehr gemeldet und auch ihre Drohung, Liz zu besuchen, nicht wahrgemacht hatte, hatte er nicht mehr an die Sache gedacht. Sein schlechtes Gewissen Liz gegenüber hatte sich jedoch nicht geändert.

An einem schönen Frühlingstag Ende Mai, Liz hatte sich zögernd bereiterklärt, einen ganzen Arbeitstag im Goetheinstitut auszuhelfen, war William mit seiner Tochter nach West Vanc rausgefahren und Liz hatte versprochen, später zu ihnen stoßen. Anne war wie immer entzückt, ihre Enkelin zu sehen und wollte sie gar nicht mehr hergeben.

Großmutter, Sohn und Enkeltochter saßen auf der Terrasse und tranken Kaffee in der angenehm wärmenden Frühlingssonne. Das heißt, Vicky hatte natürlich ihr Fläschchen dabei, schlief aber die meiste Zeit in den Armen ihrer Großmutter. Anne konnte sich gar nicht an ihr sattsehen.

„Sie ist so ein süßes Kind, William," sagte Anne zu ihrem Sohn und blickte liebevoll von Vicky zu William. „Immer am lächeln, immer freundlich. Das habt ihr wirklich außerordentlich gut hingekriegt, du und Liz."

William nickte stolz. „Ich hoffe und glaube, sie hat den Löwenanteil von ihrer Mutter geerbt."

Anne lächelte. „Wie ist sie nachts? Müßt ihr häufig aufstehen?"

William blickte verlegen unter sich. „Nun ja… ich höre sie nachts eigentlich kaum. Liz steht immer auf und sieht nach ihr. Ich fürchte, mein Schlaf ist doch ziemlich tief und ich bekomme nicht viel davon mit."

Anne schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wußte, ihren Sohn konnte man im größten Gewitter mitsamt Kanonenschlägen nachts wegtragen und er würde nichts merken. „Arme Liz. Bleibt wohl alles an ihr hängen, was?" William wies diesen halb ernstgemeinte Vorwurf entschieden von sich. „Das stimmt nicht, Ma. Wie du siehst, ist Liz heute nicht hier und ich passe auf Vicky auf. Und das nicht nur heute."

„Es wäre ja auch noch schöner, wenn sie sich um alles kümmern müßte. Gönne deiner Frau ein bißchen Freizeit, William, sie hat in den letzten Monaten genug mitgemacht."

William schmollte ein bißchen und fühlte sich sehr unverstanden. Er tat doch alles, damit Liz Zeit für sich selbst hatte! Und er tat es gerne. Auf Victoria aufzupassen, war eine angenehme und nicht allzu stressige Aufgabe.

„Ich bin kein Rabenvater," verteidigte er sich, was Anne zum Grinsen brachte.

„Natürlich nicht, Sohn. Liz kann sich glücklich schätzen, dich zu haben."

In diesem Moment wurde Vicky wach und sah ihre Großmutter mit großen Augen an. Anne küßte sie auf ihre kleinen Finger, die nach ihr griffen. „Die großen dunklen Augen hat sie jedenfalls von ihrem Daddy," sagte sie. Vicky giggelte entzückt, als Anne sie unterm Kinn kitzelte.

„Aber die Bereitschaft, sofort und über alles mögliche zu lachen, hat sie von Liz," sagte William und sah seine kleine Tochter hingerissen an. Anne lachte. „Ihr wird es später mit Leichtigkeit gelingen, dich um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln," sagte sie. „Genau wie Liz." William wies diese Behauptung empört von sich. „Ich werde ein außerordentlich strenger Vater sein," gab er entschieden zurück, aber Anne grinste nur.

„Natürlich, Sohn. Sie hat dich doch jetzt schon vollkommen im Griff, die Süße. Aber nicht nur dich, denke ich."

William lächelte. „Sie ist aber auch ein Sonnenschein." Er kniff ihr sanft in den großen Zeh und wurde mit einem strahlenden Lächeln belohnt. Sein Herz quoll über vor lauter Liebe, als er in dunkle, schokoladenbraune Augen sah, die seinen eigenen so sehr ähnelten. Nie hätte er gedacht, daß dieses kleine Wesen sein Leben so positiv beeinflussen, so verändern würde. Natürlich, er hing sehr an seinen Eltern und seiner Schwester, aber seine „eigene" Familie, Liz und Victoria, hatte einen ganz anderen, neuen Stellenwert für ihn. Er liebte seine beiden Frauen abgöttisch, würde alles für sie tun, wollte sie vor allem Unheil beschützen. Vicky streckte ihm ihre kleinen Ärmchen entgegen, wurde ein bißchen unruhig und Anne reichte ihm die Kleine.

„Na meine Süße, willst du zu deinem Daddy? So jung und schon eine Vorliebe für attraktive Männer!"

William lachte, nahm seine Tochter in die Arme und knuddelte sie sanft. Vicky quiekte entzückt und Anne lächelte mit Tränen in den Augen. Die beiden gaben so ein hinreißendes Bild ab. Sie hätte nie gedacht, daß ihr wilder Sohn sich jemals zu einem liebevollen Familienvater entwickeln würde, aber so war es tatsächlich gekommen. Liz hatte einen gehörigen Anteil daran, das wußte sie. Sie hatte aus ihrem William einen völlig neuen Menschen gemacht.

Aber Anne fiel auf, daß William auf einmal nachdenklich geworden war. Irgend etwas störte oder belastete ihn. Sie drängte ihn nicht. Wenn er Kummer hatte und darüber reden wollte, würde er sie von sich aus ansprechen. Anne Darcy kannte ihren Jungen. Es dauerte nicht lange, und er räusperte sich.

„Ma?" begann er zögernd. Anne schaute auf.

„Darf ich dich etwas…nun ja…etwas eher intimes fragen?"

Seine Mutter sah ihn überrascht an.

„Nun ja, du kannst mich alles fragen, William. Ob ich deine Frage allerdings beantworten kann…"

William war leicht errötet. Das Thema war ihm unangenehm, aber seine Mutter war eine moderne, intelligente und vor allem verständige Frau. Sie würde sich auch nicht über ihn lustig machen oder etwas weitererzählen. Vielleicht hatte _sie_ eine Lösung für sein Dilemma.

William erklärte seiner Mutter etwas unbehaglich und verlegen sein Problem, daß Liz' Interesse an körperlicher Liebe im Augenblick gegen Null tendierte und ihm das zu schaffen machte. Anne verkniff sich ein leichtes Grinsen und beruhigte ihn, daß das zunächst einmal normal sei, in den ersten Monaten nach einer Geburt. Das hieße ja nicht automatisch, daß sie ihn nicht mehr liebte.

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber auch wenn wir die Zeit und die Muße hätten… wir werden praktisch immer gestört." William seufzte. „Ich habe schon ernsthaft überlegt, ob ich ein Kindermädchen einstellen soll."

Anne zog skeptisch die Brauen hoch. „Wofür? Liz ist doch in der glücklichen Lage, sich nur um das kümmern zu müssen, was sie möchte. Sie muß keinen Haushalt führen, kochen, bügeln, putzen und so weiter. Sie kann sich prima um Vicky kümmern, außerdem teilt ihr euch diese Arbeit. Woher kommt es dann, daß sie immer so müde ist? Oder ist das nur dann der Fall, wenn es um dich und deine Bedürfnisse geht?"

William schaute seine Mutter nachdenklich an. Das hatte er noch gar nicht von diesem Standpunkt aus gesehen. Schob sie ihre Müdigkeit immer nur dann vor, wenn er mit ihr schlafen wollte? Nein, das glaubte er nicht. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Sie kann Anrufe oder Vickys Geschrei schlecht steuern, oder? Es ist ja auch nicht so, daß sie mich generell ablehnt." Er seufzte. „Aber Ma, ich vermisse die Zeiten, in denen wir gemeinsam aufgewacht sind und…" er wurde rot bei der Erinnerung, „na ja, du weißt schon."

Vicky war mittlerweile wieder eingeschlafen und William zupfte geistesabwesend ihre Mütze zurecht. „Das ist alles recht frustrierend auf Dauer."

Anne griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie ermutigend. „Ich kann dich verstehen, ich kann aber auch Liz' momentanen Gefühlszustand gut nachvollziehen. Für sie ist Sex im Moment absolute Nebensache. Nichts ist so wichtig wie Victoria. Hon, kannst du ihr ein bißchen Zeit geben? Sie wird auch wieder… hmm … williger."

William lächelte seine Mutter an. Sie hatten schon immer über alles offen reden können, egal wie intim das Thema war. Anne war ihm in seiner Teenagerzeit und – selten genug bei einem Jungen – in der Pubertät eine weise Beraterin gewesen. Er hatte ihr anvertraut, wenn er Liebeskummer hatte und sie hatte ihn getröstet und Mut gemacht. Das Verhältnis Williams zu seiner Ma war sehr, sehr eng.

Bevor er das Thema weiter verfolgen konnte, betrat Mrs. Reynolds die Terrasse, um den Kaffee nachzufüllen. Auch sie lächelte sofort, als sie Victoria sah und bemerkte, sie sei das genaue Ebenbild Williams. Anne stimmte ihr sofort zu, während William etwas enttäuscht feststellte, daß Mrs. Reynolds keinen Kuchen mitgebracht hatte.

„Ist denn noch etwas von der Zitronenrolle da?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll und die beiden Frauen sahen sich nur kopfschüttelnd an. In diesem Moment klingelte Williams Mobiltelefon und als er es herauszog, um den Anrufer festzustellen, hörte er nur noch wenig charmante Wortfetzen wie „verfressen", „Süßschnabel", „wird noch dick und rund" und „arme Liz". Er nahm mit gespielt pikierter Miene den Anruf an und wünschte sofort, er hätte es nicht getan.

„Hallo Darling, wie geht es dir?" flüsterte die weibliche Stimme verführerisch. William fluchte innerlich. Laura Bailey war wieder in sein Leben getreten.


	28. Chapter 28

**Kapitel 28**

„Was gibt es?" fragte er unfreundlich. Laura lachte leise.

„Was soll es denn geben? Ich wollte dir gratulieren. Wie alt ist das Kind jetzt...drei Monate? Was ist es überhaupt?"

William mußte sich sehr zusammenreißen, um das Telefon nicht in hohem Bogen in den Pool zu werfen. Er zählte leise bis fünf und holte tief Luft.

„Danke. Gibt es sonst noch etwas, ich habe nicht viel Zeit."

„Ach William, warum bist du denn so unfreundlich? Ich würde dich gerne mal wieder sehen."

William schloß die Augen. „Das geht nicht."

„Ach nein? Hm. Ich denke, du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich deiner Frau einmal einen Besuch abstatte. Ich möchte mir zu gerne das Baby anschauen."

„Wir möchten das nicht."

„_Wir_? Ich bin sicher, deine ahnungslose Gattin würde sich sehr über meinen Besuch freuen. Wir haben uns so lange nicht mehr gesehen – es gibt viel zu erzählen."

William machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, was sie mit „viel zu erzählen" meinte.

„Moment," sagte er ins Telefon, stand auf, bat seine Mutter, kurz auf Vicky aufzupassen und ging ein Stück in den Garten, um ungestört zu sein. Er wand sich innerlich, als er den sowohl fragenden als auch verwunderten Blick seiner Mutter bemerkte. Sie nahm Vicky jedoch kommentarlos an sich und sah ihrem Sohn nachdenklich hinterher, der in Richtung Grillplatz verschwand.

Er mußte Zeit gewinnen. Es kam gar nicht in Frage, daß Laura ihn erfolgreich erpreßte.

„Hör zu. Du wirst mich und meine Familie zufrieden lassen, Laura. Ich lasse mich nicht von dir erpressen. Ich werde dich nicht treffen und du wirst mich auch nicht mehr anrufen."

Laura kicherte. „Ooch William, glaube nicht, daß du mir so einfach davonkommst. Deine Frau weiß von nichts. Sie würde dich umgehend verlassen und das Kind mitnehmen, wenn sie wüßte, daß du sie betrogen hast, das kannst du mir glauben."

Bevor William etwas sagen konnte, fuhr sie fort. „Ernsthaft, William. Wir haben bei meinen Besuchen über dieses Thema gesprochen – ich habe sie sehr geschickt ausgehorcht. Sie ist sehr eifersüchtig, deine süße Liz, aber auch sehr entschlossen. Diese Frau liebt dich zwar abgöttisch, aber sie verzeiht keinen Fehltritt."

William wußte instinktiv, daß sie recht hatte. Aber er würde sich nicht erpressen lassen, niemals.

„Wie gesagt, Laura, laß mich und meine Familie in Ruhe. Mehr habe ich dazu nicht zu sagen."

„Denk darüber nach, William. Du hast es schon einmal getan, und wir hatten eine Menge Spaß. Ich verlange ja noch nicht einmal, daß du dich von Liz trennst. Ich gebe mich ja schon mit ein paar Besuchen von dir zufrieden."

„Niemals, Laura."

Bevor sie noch etwas dazu sagen konnte, unterbrach er die Verbindung. Mit einer Mischung aus Wut, Frust und Hilflosigkeit ließ er sich auf einem der großen Steine hinter dem Grillplatz nieder. Was konnte er bloß tun, ohne daß Liz darunter leiden mußte? Wie konnte er seine Familie beschützen?

William ging im Geiste seine Möglichkeiten durch. Er konnte nachgeben und Laura ab und zu _besuchen_. Liz würde zwar nichts davon erfahren, aber er würde ihr nie wieder in die Augen sehen können. Nein, niemals. Laura hätte ihn immer in der Hand, egal wie häufig er sie _besuchen_ würde. Und wer wußte, was ihr noch so alles einfallen würde. Schnell könnte sie Gefallen daran finden, ihre „Zuneigung" auch auf seine Geldbörse auszudehnen. William überlegte. Sollte er ihr vielleicht Geld anbieten? Ihr Schweigen erkaufen? Das wäre zumindest eine Möglichkeit. Sicher wäre sie käuflich, es kam nur auf den richtigen Betrag an. Damit könnte sie sich Männer kaufen, so viele sie wollte, dachte er wütend. Trotzdem bliebe es immer noch Erpressung.

Was gab es noch? Er konnte Liz davon erzählen, daß Laura ihm nachstellte. Würde er dabei seinen Fehltritt beichten müssen? Hm. Es wäre ein sehr, sehr schmaler Grat, auf dem er wandeln würde. _„Liz, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Kannst du dich an Laura erinnern? Die ich zufällig im Krankenhaus getroffen habe? Was soll ich bloß tun, seitdem läßt sie mich nicht mehr in Ruhe, belästigt mich... will mich wieder zurückhaben..."_

Wie würde Liz reagieren? Sie würde zunächst keinen Verdacht schöpfen, daß da mehr dahintersteckte. Nur eine weitere Unglückliche, die sich unsterblich in William verliebt hatte. Ziemlich lästig, aber so etwas kam vor. Wahrscheinlich würde sie aber irgendwann mit Laura reden wollen und spätestens dabei käme es heraus... _„...und hat William dir auch gesagt, daß er schon einmal bei mir schwach geworden war? Heiligabend? Kannst du ruhig glauben."_ Liz würde es erst wahrscheinlich _nicht_ glauben wollen, sich dann aber doch letztlich überzeugen lassen. Richtige Beweise hatte Laura nicht, aber aus welchem Grund sollte sie so etwas behaupten. Zumindest ein Stachel des Zweifels würde bestehen bleiben. William wußte, er würde Liz nicht anlügen können. Er würde die Wahrheit sagen, wenn sie explizit danach fragte. Außerdem wollte er sich nicht hinter seiner Frau verstecken. Das Problem mußte er ganz alleine lösen.

Dann gab es natürlich noch die einzig ehrliche Möglichkeit – Liz _alles_ zu beichten. _„Weißt du noch, Heiligabend? Es ging dir schlecht, du warst kaum wach, hattest Schmerzen, dir war schlecht, du hattest Angst – die Ärzte hatten schon überlegt, ob sie die Geburt einleiten sollten, so elend ging es dir... tja...Heiligabend, als ich Laura zufällig getroffen hatte und noch keine Stunde später mit ihr im Bett gelandet bin... Keine Angst, Liebes, das war ein einmaliger Ausrutscher, kommt nicht wieder vor...ich liebe sie nicht, es steckt auch nichts weiter dahinter...aber ich war so frustriert, hatte solche Angst um dich, war so alleine...da ist es halt passiert... verzeihst du mir?" _Er hätte den letzten Satz noch nicht beendet, da hätte Liz bereits ihren Koffer gepackt und wäre mit Vicky ausgezogen und aus seinem Leben verschwunden. Ohne sich auch nur noch einmal umzudrehen. Er saß ganz schön in der Tinte.

William blinzelte in die Sonne und wünschte sich weit, weit weg von hier. Wie sollte er am besten vorgehen? Liz und Vicky einpacken und auf eine einsame Insel ziehen, wo sie niemand erreichen konnte, niemand finden würde? Ohne Verbindung mit der Außenwelt. Ja, das würde ihm gefallen. Liz im knappen Bikini, den er ihr langsam ausziehen würde, ihr gebräunter Körper unter der Sonne, sie würden sich jede Nacht bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit unter dem Sternenzelt lieben... Bevor er sich weiteren angenehmen Tagträumen hingeben konnte, riß er sich zusammen. Er hatte wichtigere Probleme zu lösen und vor Laura davonlaufen würde er ganz sicher nicht.

Hm. Nachgeben kam nicht in Frage, Liz alles zu erzählen ebenfalls nicht. Dafür schämte er sich. Er verschwieg ihr etwas mit Absicht, er hatte sie immerhin mit einer anderen Frau _betrogen_. Aber er hatte solche Angst, daß sie ihn verlassen würde. Und diese Angst war mehr als berechtigt, das wußte er.

Es war nicht einfach, aber er faßte einen vorläufigen Entschluß. Fürs erste würde er nichts unternehmen. Sollte Laura sich noch einmal melden, würde er es mit Geld versuchen. Sicher würden sie ein paar hunderttausend Dollar überzeugen.

Sollte sie ihm zuvorkommen und Liz alles erzählen, würde er sehen müssen, wie er aus der Sache wieder herauskam. Er war davon überzeugt, dass Laura noch nicht so bald schwere Geschütze auffahren würde. Es war ja offenbar so viel lustiger, ihn erst ein bißchen zappeln und im ungewissen zu lassen, bis sie ihre nächsten Schritte plante.

Auf alle Fälle würde er Stärke und Gleichgültigkeit demonstrieren, ihr drohen, sie wegen Erpressung anzuzeigen, wenn sie ihn nicht in Ruhe ließ. Ja, das könnte möglicherweise gelingen. Wenn er sie davon überzeugen konnte, daß sie ihm nichts anhaben könnte, wenn er den Spieß einfach herumdrehte...

William war ein wenig getröstet und fühlte sich schon besser. Er hatte ernsthaft über seine Möglichkeiten nachgedacht und war mittlerweile überzeugt, daß er aus der ganzen Geschichte ohne große Blessuren herauskommen würde. In etwas besserer Stimmung packte er sein Telefon ein und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zur Terrasse, wo Liz mittlerweile Platz genommen hatte.

Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Satz, als er das Bild genoß, daß sich ihm bot. Seine Frau, die langen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, ganz lässig in Jeans, weißem T-Shirt und schwarzer Lederjacke, saß auf einer gepolsterten Gartenbank und hielt ihre gemeinsame Tochter im Arm, die vergnügt giggelte und ständig versuchte, nach ihrem langen, roten Strähnen zu greifen. Anne sah den beiden lächelnd zu und sagte etwas zu Liz, die darüber lachte und zustimmend nickte.

‚_Nein, Laura Bailey'_, dachte William entschlossen, _‚du wirst mir mein Familienleben nicht kaputt machen!'_

Alle drei Frauen, Victoria inklusive, so wie es schien, strahlten ihn an, als er die Terrasse betrat. William grinste, ließ sich neben Liz nieder und küßte sie zur Begrüßung. Am liebsten hätte er nicht mehr damit aufgehört. Er sehnte sich danach, sie in seinen Armen zu halten, sie hemmungslos die ganze Nacht durch zu lieben, morgens mit ihr aufzuwachen. Ganz ohne Störungen. Zum ersten Mal fand er die Idee, Vicky für eine Nacht bei ihrer Großmutter zu lassen, sehr verlockend.


	29. Chapter 29

**Kapitel 29**

Es war schließlich gar nicht nötig, Vicky bei den Darcys in West Vanc zu lassen – Liz hätte davon abgesehen auch niemals zugestimmt. Die beiden verbrachten trotzdem – seit langem mal wieder – einen gemütlichen Abend zuhause (ohne daß Liz vorher einschlief) und Williams Wunsch nach einer aufregenden Nacht wurde ebenfalls erfüllt. Es gab keinerlei Störungen, keine Anrufe, keine weinende Victoria, es gab nur William und Liz. Und selbst am nächsten Morgen, als William aufwachte, fand er seine Frau in seinen Armen liegend vor. Ganz so, wie er es mochte.

Er liebte die Gelegenheiten, Liz ausführlich zu betrachten. Offenbar war sie nachts auf gewesen, um nach Vicky zu sehen, denn sie trug sein T-Shirt – allerdings mit dem Vancouver Canucks Logo falsch herum auf dem Rücken. Getrocknete Reste ihrer Milch befanden sich auf der Vorderseite und William grinste. Liz und ihre verrückte Vorliebe für seine Klamotten! Den Pullover, den er ihr damals ausgeliehen hatte, hatte sie ihm nie wieder zurückgegeben – zumindest konnte er ihn in seinem Schrank nicht finden. Er hatte ihr schon einmal vorgeschlagen, sich doch einfach in seinem Kleiderschrank zu bedienen – es würde ihnen viel Geld sparen. Sie hatte damals ein Kissen nach ihm geworfen und eine Vase war dabei zu Bruch gegangen. Eine nicht ganz billige, wohlgemerkt.

Liz hatte fast schon wieder ihr ursprüngliches Gewicht wiedererlangt, aber die Schwangerschaft hatte sich – so fand er zumindest – positiv auf ihre Figur ausgewirkt. Sie war noch weicher, noch weiblicher geworden und ihre ohnehin schon üppige Oberweite kam ihm noch größer vor. Liz konnte ihm beim besten Willen nicht zustimmen. Sie fand sich unförmig und verbrachte viel Zeit mit Schwimmen und Gymnastik, aber William wollte nichts davon hören. Er liebte jeden Zentimeter an ihr.

William wollte sie nicht wecken, aber er konnte seine Finger einfach nicht bei sich behalten. Ihre weiche, seidige Haut... er mußte sie einfach berühren. Oh, wie er diese ruhigen Minuten genoß! Es war noch früh, noch nicht mal neun Uhr, es war Samstag und sie konnten den Tag gemeinsam verbringen. Mit Vicky in den Stanley Park fahren, oder im eigenen Garten faulenzen, oder den Tag im Bett verbringen...hey, das wäre sein Favorit! Als er Liz' T-Shirt – vielmehr _sein_ T-Shirt – hochschob, um sich vorsichtig ihren Brüsten zu widmen, erwachte sie. Sie stöhnte leise, als sie merkte, was er tat. William grinste. „Entschuldige, Hon, ich wollte dich nicht wecken." Er widmete sich wieder einem ihrer rosigen, harten Nippel. „Aber ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen…"

Als sie atemlos, aber äußerst befriedigt nebeneinander zur Ruhe kamen, meldete Victoria auch schon ihre Rechte an. Ungeduldig schreiend forderte sie ihre Mutter auf, sie zu füttern, aber bevor Liz reagieren konnte, war William aufgesprungen und nackt wie er war ins Kinderzimmer gegangen. Eine Minute später kam er mit seiner Tochter zurück und reichte sie Liz.

Er hatte ihr schon oft dabei zugesehen, wie sie Vicky stillte. Es war ein schönes, friedliches Bild, das ihn immer wieder faszinieren konnte. Aber noch nie hatte Liz beim Stillen nackt im Bett gesessen, die Haare feucht und zerzaust über Rücken und Brust fallend, ihr Körper mit einem dünnen Schweißfilm bedeckt, die Spuren ihres Liebesspiels noch zwischen ihren Beinen, auf ihrem Bauch. Ihr Geruch, der Geruch nach Leidenschaft, füllte den Raum, erregte ihn. _Die Löwin säugt ihr Junges_, fiel ihm dazu spontan ein. Was hatte er schon groß zu diesem wundervollen Wesen, das seine Tochter war, beigetragen? Er hatte in erster Linie Spaß daran gehabt, das Kind zu zeugen, alles weitere hatte Liz durchstehen müssen. Er hatte ihr nichts, aber auch gar nichts abnehmen können. Nichts, außer ihr zur Seite stehen, ihr Mut machen, bei ihr sein. Und – wie er beschämt zugeben mußte – noch nicht einmal nachts wurde er wach, wenn Vicky schrie. Und Liz war bisher immer selbst aufgestanden, nie hatte sie ihn geweckt und in die Pflicht genommen. William seufzte innerlich. Sein schlechtes Gewissen machte ihm einmal mehr sehr zu schaffen. Und wieder war er versucht, Liz die Wahrheit zu sagen und wieder war er zu feige. Und Liz selbst argwöhnte überhaupt nichts.

Die vergangene Nacht war hoffentlich ein Anzeichen dafür, daß sie wieder ein erfülltes Liebesleben haben würden. _Ganz toll, William, das einzige, was für dich zählt, ist _dein _Liebesleben!_

Aber es gehörte nun einmal dazu und schließlich hatte auch er Bedürfnisse. Oder etwa nicht?

Die drei Darcys verbrachten den Samstag gemeinsam draußen. Liz hatte den Wunsch geäußert, am Wochenende überhaupt nichts zu unternehmen sondern nur faul im Garten herumzuhängen und William hatte keine Einwände dagegen erhoben. Vicky schlief die meiste Zeit in ihrer Wiege, während ihre Eltern sich die Zeit mit lesen, schwimmen und schlafen vertrieben. Die Faulenzerei tat vor allem William richtig gut und er tat es seiner Tochter nach und verpennte den Großteil des Wochenendes.

Williams Hoffnung auf ein erfüllteres Liebesleben war im übrigen nicht vergebens. Seit der gestrigen Nacht hatte Liz offenbar ebenfalls wieder Gefallen am Sex gefunden – sehr zu Williams Freude. Sobald Vicky wohlversorgt im Bett lag, widmete sich Elizabeth Darcy voll und ganz und mit viel Leidenschaft ihrem nur zu willigen Ehemann.

Und so schien es, als würden sich die Turbulenzen der letzten Monate etwas legen und die Familie ein bißchen zur Ruhe kommen. Anne Darcy war erfolgreich darin gewesen, ihren Mann immer ein Stückchen mehr von der Firma wegzulocken. Er war zwar noch nicht bereit, das Ruder ganz seinem Sohn zu überlassen, aber immerhin gestattete er sich kleinere Urlaube mit seiner Frau – ein verlängertes Wochenende hier, eine angenommene Einladung von Freunden in Europa, die auch schon mal eine längere Abwesenheit erforderten. Für William bedeutete das natürlich mehr Arbeit, aber es war nicht so, daß er überfordert damit gewesen wäre. In letzter Zeit dachte er oft daran, ob er und Liz noch weitere Kinder haben würden, vielleicht einen Sohn, dem er eines Tages die Leitung des Unternehmens würde übergeben können.

An einem strahlenden Sonntagmorgen, Vicky schlief und Liz lag befriedigt und erschöpft in seinen Armen, sprach er diesen Gedanken zum ersten mal laut aus.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir noch ein Kind machen, Honey?"

Liz drehte sich zu ihm um und starrte ihren Mann ungläubig an.

„Was?"

„Ja, ich hätte gerne einen Sohn, der später einmal die Firma übernehmen kann."

„So. Du hättest gerne einen Sohn."

„Ja."

„Und das wenn möglich in den nächsten Monaten."

„Wäre das nicht schön, wenn Vicky einen Bruder im fast gleichen Alter hätte?"

„William. Deine _Tochter_ ist gerade mal ein halbes Jahr alt. Du erwartest tatsächlich, daß ich mir schon wieder eine Schwangerschaft antue? Du kannst dich höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mehr daran erinnern, aber ich kann dir sagen, daß ich die letzte noch nicht vergessen habe! Und die war nicht das, was man als „einfach" bezeichnen kann. Schwanger zu werden ist für mich momentan so ziemlich das letzte, was ich mir vorstellen kann. Und davon ganz abgesehen – ich kann momentan überhaupt nicht schwanger werden, da ich noch am Stillen bin."

„Ich kann mich sehr wohl daran erinnern," verteidigte sich William. „Aber es heißt ja nicht, daß die nächste Schwangerschaft genauso verläuft."

„Nein, aber die nächste hat noch sehr, sehr viel Zeit." _Wenn es überhaupt noch einmal dazu kommen würde._ Ihre erste Schwangerschaft hatte sie ziemlich traumatisiert und die Vorstellung, das alles noch einmal durchmachen zu müssen... der Gedanke alleine jagte ihr Höllenangst ein. William hatte leicht reden! Liz konnte über soviel Ignoranz nur den Kopf schütteln. Männer!

„Und übrigens," fuhr sie fort, „was meinst du damit, nur ein Sohn könnte die Firma übernehmen? Warum soll deine Tochter später nicht einmal deine Nachfolgerin werden? Und wer garantiert dir, daß du jemals einen Sohn bekommst, selbst _wenn_ ich eines Tages wieder ein Kind bekäme, und glaube mir, das wird so schnell nicht geschehen. Du hast ganz schön chauvinistische Ansichten, Will."

Vicky seine Nachfolgerin? Nein, das ginge nicht. Natürlich wäre sie in der Lage dazu, keine Frage, sie war schließlich seine Tochter und er liebte sie abgöttisch. Sie würde selbstverständlich die bestmögliche Ausbildung erhalten, die sie haben wollte. Aber die Firma übernehmen? Niemals. Vicky würde höchstwahrscheinlich irgendwann einmal heiraten und dann konnte er sich mit einem machthungrigen Schwiegersohn herumärgern. Nein, er brauchte einen Sohn.

„Ich bin kein Chauvi, Elizabeth."

Liz sah ihn skeptisch an. „Du hast zumindest die Tendenz dazu, Hon."

William beschloß, daß es sicherer sei, das Thema zu wechseln. Er ließ seine Hände über den warmen, weichen Körper seiner Frau wandern, was Liz wie gewünscht zum Schnurren brachte.

„Sssch...," murmelte er und schob sich vorsichtig über sie. „Wir sollten die Gelegenheit nutzen, solange Vicky schläft..."

Liz hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden.

William verwöhnte seine Ehefrau nach allen Regeln der Kunst und ergoß sich selbst kurze Zeit später in ihren einladenden, bereitwilligen Körper. Er war jedoch nicht so entspannt und befriedigt wie sonst. Es ärgerte ihn, daß seine Frau offenbar alleine entscheiden wollte, ob sie noch weitere Kinder bekommen würden oder nicht. Hatte er in dieser Angelegenheit überhaupt kein Mitspracherecht? Es war schließlich nicht seine Schuld, daß _er_ nicht derjenige war, der das Kind austragen und zur Welt bringen konnte, oder?

Die Sommermonate machten dieses Jahr ihrem Namen alle Ehre. Die Vancouveraner stöhnten zwar unter der Hitze, aber alles in allem freute man sich über die Sonne. Der ungemütliche Herbst würde schnell genug wieder kommen und mit ihm die kalten, nassen Stürme, bei denen man noch nicht einmal einen Hund vor die Tür schicken würde.

William verbrachte soviel Zeit wie möglich mit seiner Familie. Er hatte das Thema zweites Kind nicht mehr angesprochen, überzeugt davon, daß Elizabeth einfach nur ein wenig Zeit brauchte, um sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen.

Aber die Monate vergingen und der Gedanke an Familienzuwachs ließ William einfach nicht mehr los. Oh ja, Vicky war sein ein und alles. Je älter sie wurde, umso mehr schien sie ihren Daddy um den kleinen Finger wickeln zu können – er vergötterte seine kleine Tochter und verwöhnte sie nach Strich und Faden, was ihm oftmals sanfte Schelte seitens seiner Frau einbrachte. Aber Victoria Darcy war Daddys Girl, punkt.

Trotzdem dachte William oft daran wie es wäre, einen Sohn zu haben. Mit ihm Fußball zu spielen, zum Eishockey zu gehen, zu angeln – all das, was man mit Söhnen nunmal so machte und was er mit Victoria nie machen würde. Mädchen interessierten sich für Ballett oder spielten Theater oder lernten ein Instrument. Natürlich würde er mit zu irgendwelchen Schulaufführungen gehen, wäre auch schrecklich stolz auf sie, aber es war doch etwas ganz anderes. Mit einem Sohn konnte man so viel mehr anfangen. Ein Sohn würde den Namen weitergeben. Vicky würde eines Tages heiraten und ihn verlassen.

Zu dumm nur, daß Liz weiterhin keinerlei Interesse daran zeigte, wieder schwanger zu werden. Er hütete sich, das Thema selbst ihr gegenüber aufzubringen, aber in Gesprächen mit anderen hörte er ihre Ablehnung heraus.

Eines Tages war Jane zu Besuch und teilte ihnen freudestrahlend mit, daß sie ein Kind erwartete. William gratulierte herzlich, spürte aber sofort einen kleinen Stich der Eifersucht. Andererseits, vielleicht wäre das für seine Frau ein kleiner Anreiz? Die Schwestern standen sich so nah, vielleicht würde es Liz gefallen, fast gleichzeitig mit Jane ein Baby zu bekommen? Die Kinder könnten hervorragend miteinander aufwachsen.

William ließ die beiden Damen normalerweise alleine, aber diesmal blieb er unter einem Vorwand noch sitzen. Es war einfach eine zu gute Gelegenheit, Liz ein wenig in die richtige Richtung zu lenken, wie er fand.

Zunächst jedoch beratschlagten die beiden erst einmal den Hochzeitstermin, den Jane und Charles bislang immer wieder verschoben hatten. Aber jetzt gab es natürlich einen guten Grund. Jane teilte mit, daß die Hochzeit sehr wahrscheinlich noch dieses Jahr stattfinden würde. Sie bequatschten ausgiebigst die Vorbereitungen, die notwendig sein würden und Liz wunderte sich langsam, warum William nicht bereits die Flucht ergriffen hatte. Ihr schwesterliches Geschnatter, wie er es sonst gutmütig nannte, ging ihm doch normalerweise recht schnell auf den Senkel, aber heute saß er wie festgewurzelt – augenscheinlich mit einem Dokument beschäftigt. Liz beobachtete ihn unauffällig, aber aufmerksam und kurze Zeit später ahnte sie, woher der Wind wehte. Jane selbst gab das Stichwort.

„Ist es nicht schön, daß Vicky eine Cousine oder einen Cousin bekommt?" fragte sie.

Liz lächelte. „Oh ja, das finde ich auch. So viel älter ist sie ja nicht, wenn dein Baby kommt."

„Charles ist schon ganz aus dem Häuschen," lachte Jane. „Er wünscht sich ein ganzes Rudel Kinder."

Liz fing Williams wehmütigen Blick auf. Ging das schon wieder los! _Männer hatten leicht reden!_ dachte sie ärgerlich. „Tja, nur ist es so, daß du den unangenehmen Teil der ganzen Sache tragen mußt, Jane."

Jane wurde ernst. „Möchtest du denn keine Kinder mehr, Liz? Ich kann mir natürlich gut vorstellen, daß du zuviel mit Vickys Schwangerschaft durchgemacht hast um dir das noch einmal anzutun, aber trotzdem..." William fuhr zusammen, als hätte man ihm in den Magen geschlagen und vertiefte sich – äußerlich vollkommen unbeteiligt – wieder in sein Dokument. Aber er war äußerst gespannt auf Liz' Antwort.

Liz bemühte sich um eine neutrale Antwort. William hatte das Thema schon lange nicht mehr erwähnt, sie hatten gar nicht mehr darüber gesprochen. Sie konnte ihren Mann jetzt nicht brutal vor den Kopf stoßen, aber wenn es nach ihr ginge, bliebe Vicky tatsächlich ihr einziges Kind.

„Weißt du, Vicky ist noch so klein, momentan ist es für mich daher kein Thema."

Jane bemerkte den ungemütlichen Blick nicht, den sich Liz und William zuwarfen und wandte sich William zu.

„Was ist mit dir, William? Gehörst du auch zu den Männern, die sich eine ganze Fußballmannschaft wünschen?"

„Es muß keine Fußballmannschaft sein, aber ich hätte ganz sicher nichts dagegen einzuwenden, wenn Vicky noch das ein oder andere Geschwisterchen bekommen würde." Damit erhob er sich, nickte Jane zu und mit einem demonstrativen Blick zu Liz verließ er die beiden Schwestern.

William hatte schon immer Schwierigkeiten gehabt, ein NEIN zu akzeptieren. Er war zu sehr gewohnt, daß alles nach seinem Willen ging. Liz war zwar die harmoniebedürftigere der beiden und auch eher mal bereit nachzugeben, aber auch sie konnte stur sein, wenn es um für sie fundamentale Dinge ging. Sie fühlte sich von William in der Kinderfrage unfair unter Druck gesetzt, zumal es wirklich noch viel zu früh war, sich um ein zweites Baby Gedanken zu machen. Aber wenn ihr Gemahl sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, konnte er ziemlich dominant und rücksichtslos, ja despotisch sein, um an sein Ziel zu kommen – ein unfeiner Charakterzug, der zwar selten zutage trat, den sie an ihm aber verabscheute.

Liz beschloß, es in diesem Fall darauf ankommen zu lassen.

William hatte recherchiert. Er hatte sich genauestens informiert, ab wann eine Frau nach der Geburt am besten wieder Kinder bekommen konnte und was es auf sich hatte mit diesem Mythos, daß man während des Stillens nicht schwanger werden konnte. Aber Liz würde sich bald überlegen müssen, wie sie weiterhin verhüten wollte. Ihre Blutungen konnten jederzeit wieder einsetzen und daß sie noch nicht wieder schwanger geworden war, konnte auch ein Zufall sein.

William war nun bestens über sämtliche Verhütungsmethoden informiert – ein Thema, dem er früher nur wenig Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet hatte. Er hatte _immer_ Gummis benutzt, niemals hätte er ungeschützten Verkehr gehabt. Wie die Frauen das _Problem_ handhabten, war ihm vollkommen egal gewesen – ein Glücksspiel, ein gefährliches noch dazu, wie er jetzt wußte. Er konnte wirklich froh sein, daß ihm keine seiner _Exen_ eine Vaterschaft hatte unterjubeln wollen. Ein wahres Wunder, fand er und war unendlich erleichtert, daß es ihm gelungen war, vorher die richtige Frau zu finden.

Aber leider wollte die richtige Frau vorerst keine Kinder mehr von ihm.

Keiner von beiden schnitt das Thema in nächster Zeit an. William hatte sich überzeugen lassen, daß es wirklich noch zu früh war und er drängte seine Frau zu nichts. An ihrem Liebesleben änderte sich nichts. Seit Victoria friedlich durchschlief, hatten sie viel Muße und nur unwillkommene Dienstreisen Williams hielten sie davon ab, jede Nacht gemeinsam einzuschlafen und morgens gemeinsam aufzuwachen, so wie sie es schon immer geliebt hatten. William versuchte herauszubekommen, ob seine Frau wieder mit der Verhütung angefangen hatte, aber nichts wies darauf hin. Im Medikamentenschrank zumindest fand er nichts und Liz hatte keinen Grund, ihm so etwas zu verschweigen. Heimlich hoffte er jedesmal, daß sein „Schuß" getroffen hatte, aber vergebens. Liz wurde nicht schwanger.

Das Jahr neigte sich dem Ende zu, Jane und Charles heirateten, Weihnachten kam und ging und zu seiner großen Erleichterung hörte William nichts mehr von Laura Bailey.


	30. Chapter 30

**Kapitel 30**

Es wurde Februar. Liz saß eines morgens mit der Tageszeitung und einer Tasse Kaffee im Wintergarten, aber sie war zu sehr in Gedanken, als daß sie die Zeitung konzentriert lesen konnte. William war auf Dienstreise an der Ostküste und wollte morgen abend spätestens zurück sein. Liz vermißte ihn, wie jedesmal. Sie schlief nicht gerne alleine ein.

Liz lächelte nachdenklich. Übermorgen hatten sie ihren zweiten Hochzeitstag. Zwei Jahre waren sie nun schon verheiratet, war das zu glauben? Wenn sie sich an die Anfänge ihrer Beziehung zurückerinnerte, konnte sie nur den Kopf schütteln. William, der mit seinem Porsche auf ihrem Kundenparkplatz gestanden hatte und ein so überaus arroganter Idiot gewesen war, der später für seine Mutter diese wundervollen Schillerbände erstanden hatte – zehn Stück an zehn Tagen und der sie mit seiner Kenntnis über deutsche Literatur verblüfft hatte. William, in den sie sich schließlich doch verliebt hatte, obwohl er ein verwöhnter, reicher Playboy war und der privat so ganz anders war, nämlich ein aufmerksamer, liebender Familienvater. Hätte ihr vor zwei Jahren jemand gesagt, daß ihre Ehe länger als ein paar Monate halten würde, sie hätte ihn heimlich ausgelacht. Aber ihre Ehe hatte bisher allen Stürmen getrotzt und standgehalten und sie sah keinen Grund, daß sich daran etwas ändern würde.

Wie sehr sie sich doch täuschte.

William rief Liz am nächsten Morgen an um ihr mitzuteilen, daß er wie geplant abends zuhause wäre. Er äußerte etwas anzüglich seine Hoffnung, sie würde zur Feier des Tages ihren schwarzen Spitzenbody für ihn anziehen, was Liz amüsiert den Kopf schütteln ließ. William und sein geliebter Spitzenbody!

Sie hatte noch den ganzen Tag Zeit und überlegte, womit sie ihn noch überraschen konnte. Ins Bad würde sie später gehen, kurz bevor er nach hause kam. Anne würde Victoria gegen mittag abholen und über Nacht in West Vanc behalten, somit wären sie den ganzen Abend und morgen ungestört. Liz freute sich darauf, ihren Mann einmal für sich alleine zu haben und so schwer es ihr auch fiel, sich von ihrer Tochter auch nur für kurze Zeit zu trennen, sie glaubte, daß solch ein gemeinsamer Tag für sie beide nötig war.

Mrs. Sherwood hatte ebenfalls heute frei bekommen und so mußte sich Liz selbst um alles kümmern. Sie stellte den Champagner kalt und brachte schon mal zwei Kristallgläser ins Schlafzimmer. Anne kam, um Vicky abzuholen und verabschiedete sich schnell wieder. Danach hatte Liz viel Zeit. Sie holte schon einmal den von William so geliebten schwarzen Spitzenbody hervor und legte ihn aufs Bett. William wäre höchstwahrscheinlich etwas erschöpft nach seiner Reise, also würde er sicher baden wollen, dachte sie. Sie überprüfte die Badeessenzen, legte weiche, flauschige Handtücher bereit und konnte es kaum erwarten, daß er endlich nach hause kam. Sie mußte sich irgendwie ablenken.

Liz hatte sich gerade ein Buch genommen und vor dem Kamin in der Bibliothek gemütlich gemacht, als es an der Tür klingelte. Wer mochte das sein? Seufzend stand sie auf, verärgert über die Störung, und öffnete. Laura Bailey stand vor der Tür und lächelte freundlich.

„Hallo Elizabeth, ich hoffe, ich störe nicht?"

Liz wollte nicht unhöflich sein, aber Laura war nicht unbedingt jemand, den sie momentan gerne sehen wollte. Sie mochte die Frau nicht besonders, irgendetwas an ihr erschien ihr falsch und unaufrichtig. Möglicherweise war es auch nur ein bißchen Eifersucht, weil diese Frau vor Jahren mit William zusammen gewesen war.

„Laura, hallo. Kommen sie doch rein," sagte sie zögernd und ließ ihren Gast eintreten.

„Ich muß mich entschuldigen, daß ich nicht schon früher vorbeigekommen bin," sagte Laura und sah sich neugierig um. _Du hättest meinetwegen gar nicht kommen brauchen,_ dachte Liz ein bißchen gehässig.

„Und dabei wollte ich doch so gerne ihre Tochter sehen!"

„Oh, Vicky ist nicht da heute," entgegnete Liz. „Sie ist bei ihren Großeltern."

„Ach? Wie schade!" Laura heuchelte Bedauern. Liz bot ihr einen Stuhl an und fragte, ob sie Kaffee wollte. Sie wollte.

„Ein Jahr ist die Kleine schon alt, nicht wahr? Ich kann mich noch so gut daran erinnern, als ich William an Weihnachten vor einem Jahr im Krankenhaus getroffen habe," ihr Lächeln wurde breiter und sie sah Liz lauernd an. „Der Ärmste! Er hatte damals eine schlimme Zeit durchgemacht."

Liz wurde immer gereizter. _Und ich etwa nicht?_

„Ich bin sehr froh, daß ich ihm ein bißchen Trost geben konnte damals," sagte Laura und ließ Liz nicht aus den Augen. „Wir kennen uns ja schließlich schon lange Jahre und standen uns schon immer recht nahe."

Liz wollte ihren Ohren kaum trauen. Was zum Teufel meinte diese Frau?

Laura lächelte unschuldig. Ihr Gift verteilte sich langsam, aber es verteilte sich unaufhaltsam. Sie wußte, sie hatte Elizabeths volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ja, er war ziemlich frustriert, der Arme. So besorgt um sie, Elizabeth. Kein Wunder! Das erste Kind unterwegs, Komplikationen, Weihnachten alleine…wie gut, daß wir uns im Krankenhaus getroffen hatten. Er hatte definitiv jemanden gebraucht, der ihm zuhört, dem er seine Sorgen erzählen konnte, der ihn _tröstete_. Ganz wie früher, als wir noch zusammen waren." Sie starrte lächelnd, aber gedankenverloren in die Ferne. „Was für eine wundervolle Zeit wir damals hatten. Ich bedaure heute noch, daß ich ihn nicht nach Montreal begleitet habe…" Sie seufzte. „Aber das ist Schnee von gestern und ich sollte das in ihrer Gegenwart wahrscheinlich besser nicht ansprechen. Wie unsensibel von mir!" Sie lachte affektiert. „Ich freue mich jedenfalls, daß wir heute trotzdem noch gute Freunde sind. _Sehr_ gute Freunde, wie ich bemerken darf. Das ist ja eher selten der Fall, wenn man sich getrennt hat, nicht wahr?"

Liz wollte es nicht glauben. Was versuchte Laura, ihr damit zu sagen?

„Was wollen sie, Laura?" fragte sie direkt und die andere Frau schenkte ihr ein falsches Lächeln.

„Entschuldigen sie, Elizabeth, die Nostalgie geht mit mir durch. Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben, William hat sich mittlerweile endgültig entschieden. Für seine Familie."

Sie sah nun bedrückt aus, ihr Lächeln war verschwunden und Tränen traten in ihre Augen. „Ich bin offen zu ihnen. Letztes Jahr, an Weihnachten, hatte ich so etwas wie Hoffnung, daß er zu mir zurückkommt. Aber diese Hoffnung hat sich nicht erfüllt. Ich will ihnen nur sagen, daß ich das akzeptiere."

Was redete diese Frau? Was war letztes Jahr an Weihnachten passiert zwischen ihr und William? Aber Liz war zu stolz, um weitere Fragen zu stellen. Sie würde aber ihrem Gatten heute abend ziemlich auf den Zahn fühlen!

Laura stand auf. „Ich denke, ich gehe lieber," sagte sie. „Schade, daß ich ihre kleine Tochter nicht habe sehen können. Auf Wiedersehen."

Liz starrte auf die geschlossene Haustür, nachdem Laura gegangen war, und ihre Gedanken liefen Amok. Sie versuchte, Lauras seltsame Äußerungen zu sortieren. Irgendetwas mußte an Weihnachten zwischen ihr und William geschehen sein. Er hatte sich ihr anvertraut? Sie hatte ihn getröstet? Sie hatte Hoffnung gehabt, daß er zu ihr zurückkommen würde? Was war bloß passiert? Und vor allem: was hatte ihr William über ein Jahr lang verschwiegen?

Vergessen war ihr morgiger Hochzeitstag, vergessen war, daß sie ihren Gemahl heute nacht nach Strich und Faden verführen, ihm eine unvergeßliche Liebesnacht bereiten wollte. Laura Bailey hatte ihren Giftpfeil verschossen und er hatte Elizabeth Darcy mitten ins Herz getroffen.

Am Flughafen in Halifax wartete William Darcy ungeduldig darauf, daß sein Flug endlich aufgerufen wurde, aber es tat sich nichts. An der Küste war ein Schneesturm niedergegangen und sämtliche Flüge hatten Verspätung. Immer wieder sah er auf die Uhr. Er wollte endlich nach hause. Er sehnte sich nach Liz, er wollte nichts anderes, als in ihren Armen liegen und an nichts anderes mehr denken müssen.

Als die Maschine mit vierstündiger Verspätung endlich abhob, lehnte er sich müde in seinem Sitz in der ersten Klasse zurück und schloß die Augen. Nur noch wenige Stunden, und er konnte seine Frau endlich wieder in die Arme schließen. Erst nach dem Start fiel ihm ein, daß er sie gar nicht darüber informiert hatte, daß er sich verspäten würde.

Je später es wurde, desto unruhiger wurde Elizabeth. Wie eine Tigerin im Käfig lief sie auf und ab, fand keine Ruhe, konnte nicht stillsitzen. Lauras Worte gingen ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie hatte das clever gemacht, nur Andeutungen gegeben, nichts gesagt, was sie hätte greifen können. Einzig William würde die Sache aufklären können und er kam und kam einfach nicht.

Liz zwang sich zur Vernunft. Wieso ging sie gleich vom Schlimmsten aus? Laura wollte sich höchstwahrscheinlich nur wichtig machen, aus Eifersucht und Neid. Aber warum sollte sie das tun? Nein, es steckte mehr hinter der Sache, Liz war sicher. Sie war sehr gespannt auf Williams Version. Inwiefern hatte Laura ihn _trösten_ müssen?

Verdammt!

Stunden später war sie mit ihren Nerven fast am Ende. William hätte schon längst hier sein müssen! Sie rief sein Mobiltelefon an, aber das war ausgeschaltet. Sie rief das Hotel in Halifax an, doch die nette Dame teilte ihr mit, daß Mr. Darcy planmäßig das Haus in Richtung Flughafen verlassen hatte. Liz nahm ihren Marsch durch das Haus wieder auf. Ein unangenehmer Gedanke nistete sich in ihrem Kopf ein. Vielleicht hatte er ja einen kleinen Abstecher gemacht, bevor er nach hause fuhr? Vielleicht hatte er die letzten beiden Jahre über irgendwelche _Affairen_ gehabt? Vielleicht sogar mit Laura und er hatte sie abserviert und nun war sie wütend und spielte die gekränkte Geliebte?

Liz wurde schlecht. Es war nicht abwegig, oder? An Gelegenheiten mangelte es William nicht. Er war viel unterwegs und er kam auch abends oft spät nach hause. Hatte er sie tatsächlich all die Zeit über betrogen? Er hatte vor ihrer Hochzeit ein wildes Leben geführt, das wußte sie. Konnte man das so einfach ändern? Konnte man praktisch über nacht ein treusorgender, _monogamer_ Familienvater sein, der sich mit _einer_ Frau begnügte, wo er vorher hunderte hätte haben können – und definitiv gehabt hatte? Und wo war er jetzt? Warum kam er nicht nach hause?

Als William zwei Stunden später müde, aber erleichtert und voller Vorfreude auf seine Frau das Haus betrat, fand er diese wie ein Häufchen Elend tränenüberströmt zusammengerollt auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer vor. Er ließ alles fallen und eilte erschrocken an ihre Seite, fest davon überzeugt, daß etwas schlimmes passiert sein mußte.

„Elizabeth! Was ist los, ist was passiert? Wo ist Vicky? Ist irgendwas mit Vicky?"

Liz drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. Ihre Augen waren rot geschwollen und ihr Herz brach, als sie ihn so sah.

„Liz?" sagte er leise und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Sag mir was los ist." Seine Stimme war fast ängstlich.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nichts mit Vicky," brachte sie heraus und zog ihre Hände zurück. Sie räusperte sich und griff nach einem Taschentuch. Als sie sich etwas gefangen hatte, holte sie tief Luft und fragte ihn ganz direkt, ob er etwas mit Laura Bailey hatte. William schloß die Augen und alle Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht. Liz, die seine Reaktion mit größter Spannung verfolgt hatte, wußte in diesem Augenblick Bescheid.

„Also hat sie dich _getröstet_, so wie sie es nennt und du hattest überlegt, ob du zu ihr zurückkehrst?" sagte sie leise und ihre Tränen liefen wieder. „Warst du eben auch bei ihr? Vier Stunden Verspätung sind lange genug für einen kleinen _Abstecher_. Ich will einfach nur die Wahrheit, William."

William fühlte sich wie durch den Wolf gedreht. Seine Gedanken rasten, er konnte sie gar nicht so schnell sortieren. Laura hatte ihre Drohung endlich wahrgemacht und Liz informiert, das war Fakt. Aber er mußte es genau wissen.

„Elizabeth, erzähl mir, was passiert ist," sagte er ruhig.

„Laura Bailey hat mich heute mittag besucht und mir erzählt, daß sie dich letztes Jahr an Weihnachten getröstet hätte und du danach ernsthaft überlegt hast, ob du zu ihr zurückkehrst. Daß ihr noch gute Freunde seid und daß sie es bedauert, damals nicht mit nach Montreal gegangen zu sein." Sie schaute William aufmerksam an. „Bitte sei ehrlich, Will. Hast du etwas mit dieser Frau?"

Diese Frage konnte er ohne zu lügen mit „Nein" beantworten, aber es war ja nur die halbe Wahrheit. Laura hatte offenbar nicht explizit erwähnt, daß er ein einziges mal mit ihr geschlafen hatte, aber er wußte, er durfte es nicht verschweigen. Der Schaden war angerichtet und jetzt ging es nur noch darum, die Folgen möglichst gering zu halten.

„Nein, ich habe nichts mit Laura," begann William und in Elizabeths Gesicht begann sich Hoffnung abzuzeichnen. Eine Hoffnung, die er mit seinem nächsten Satz wieder zerstören mußte. „Aber…" er wußte, es gab keine abgeschwächte Fassung, also entschloß er sich, einfach ganz offen und ehrlich zu sein. „es stimmt, sie hat mich sozusagen getröstet damals, als du im Krankenhaus lagst. An Heiligabend."

„Wie definierst du _trösten_, William?" fragte Liz kühl.

Er schluckte und vermied ihren Blick. „Ich habe mit ihr geschlafen. Ein einziges mal."

Für Elizabeth Darcy brach eine Welt zusammen. Unglaube verwandelte sich in Zorn, der sich wiederum in Schmerz verwandelte. Nein, sie wollte es einfach nicht glauben, es konnte nicht sein. William, im Bett mit dieser Frau? William hatte sie tatsächlich betrogen? Der Mann, der sie liebte, sie auf Händen trug, dessen Kind sie geboren hatte, der im Bett nie genug von ihr bekam? Er sagte, er hatte Trost gebraucht, Trost, als sie im Krankenhaus war und er Weihnachten alleine verbringen mußte. Er hatte Laura im Krankenhaus getroffen und nichts eiligeres zu tun gehabt, als gleich darauf mit ihr in die Kiste zu springen. Einmal, ja. Aber das war exakt einmal zu viel. Und es war schon über ein Jahr her und er hatte ihr nichts davon gesagt.

Liz stand mit wackligen Beinen auf, während William sie besorgt und verzweifelt anschaute. „Elizabeth, laß mich erklären…"

Sie fauchte und brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. „Da gibt es recht wenig zu erklären, William, findest du nicht? Du gibst zu, mit dieser Frau im Bett gewesen zu sein. Sorry, aber damit muß ich erst fertig werden. Ich kann mit soetwas sehr, sehr schlecht umgehen, William." Sie mußte sich festhalten und holte tief Luft. „Ich…ich will dich vorerst nicht mehr sehen," sagte sie leise.

„Liz, bitte…" flehte er, aber vergebens. Liz schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Sie wandte sich ab, damit er ihre Tränen nicht sah und ging ins Schlafzimmer. William hörte, wie sie Sachen in einen Koffer packte und kurz mit jemandem sprach, offenbar am Telefon, aber er war unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Was zum Teufel sollte er tun? Er wußte, sie würde sich nicht aufhalten lassen und egal was er sagte, es würde in einem häßlichen Streit enden. Und er war nicht in der Position, Forderungen zu stellen. William mußte sie gehenlassen, auch wenn es ihn alle Kraft der Welt kostete.

Minuten später erschien Liz mit ihrem Koffer und ihrer Handtasche. Im selben Augenblick klingelte es an der Tür.

„Mein Taxi," sagte sie bloß und William versuchte ein weiteres mal, ihr zu erklären. Liz schüttelte bedrückt, aber entschlossen den Kopf.

„Nein, Will. Ich verstehe sehr gut. Du warst damals traurig, überfordert oder was weiß ich. Du hast bei einer anderen Frau Trost gesucht und gefunden. Möglicherweise ist das ein guter Grund, fremdzugehen. Aber es tut mir leid, ich kann dir momentan nicht verzeihen."

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Haus, einen am Boden zerstörten William zurücklassend.


	31. Chapter 31

**Kapitel 31**

Und so vergingen die nächsten Monate.

Liz hatte am Abend ihres Weggangs sofort Vicky in West Vanc abgeholt, sehr zu Annes Erstaunen. Liz gab keine Erklärungen und Anne konnte ihr das Kind schlecht verweigern. „Sprich mit deinem Sohn, er kann alles erklären," sagte Liz nur. Sie hatte sich für ein paar Tage bei Jane und Charles einquartiert, sich dann aber sofort nach einer eigenen Bleibe umgesehen.

Mit Charles' Hilfe fand sie schließlich eine kleine, möblierte Wohnung, die die Mutter eines seiner Mitarbeiter ab sofort vermietete. Der junge Mann war von zuhause ausgezogen und seine Mutter, die seit einigen Jahren schon verwitwet war, konnte das zusätzliche Geld gut gebrauchen. Charles hatte das Angebot morgens früh zufällig am schwarzen Brett in seiner Firma gesehen und sofort Liz informiert. Mit Jane zusammen fuhr sie noch am gleichen Tag zum Besichtigen und da die Miete günstig war, die Wohnung sauber, die Möbel in Ordnung und die Wohnung vor allem weit weg von ihrem eigenen Haus lag, griff sie zu. Die Vermieterin war eine sehr freundliche, ältere Dame, die Liz und ihre Tochter sofort ins Herz schloß.

„Wie schön, sie ziehen mit ihrer Tochter ein!" sagte Mrs. Mayers erfreut. „Was für ein hübsches Kind! Wie lange wollen sie die Wohnung mieten, Ms…?"

„Äh…Bennet. Elizabeth Bennet." Liz fand es sicherer, ihren Mädchennamen zu benutzen. „Ich weiß nicht…vielleicht ein halbes Jahr?"

Mrs. Mayers schaute Liz aufmerksam an. Die junge Frau trug einen Ehering und hatte eine Tochter, von ihrem Ehemann hatte sie jedoch nichts erwähnt. Und sie wollte nur für sechs Monate mieten? Seltsam, wirklich. Aber gut, es ging sie nichts an. Vielleicht war sie verwitwet? Aber irgendwie kam sie ihr bekannt vor. Wo hatte sie das Mädchen bloß schon einmal gesehen…

„Ein halbes Jahr? Oh. Ich hatte eher daran gedacht, für mindestens ein Jahr zu vermieten."

_Ein Jahr?_ dachte Elizabeth entsetzt. _Ich soll ein ganzes Jahr ohne William leben?_

Andererseits, sie hatte ihn _verlassen_, nicht wahr? Und sollte sie jemals wieder zu ihrem Ehemann zurückgehen, wäre es auch kein Problem, den Rest der Miete zu bezahlen, auch wenn sie nicht mehr hier wohnen sollte. Also lächelte sie tapfer und schlug ein.

Liz ließ ihre und Vickys Sachen später aus dem Haus abholen, und William machte ihr keinerlei Schwierigkeiten. Einen Job hatte sie nicht und sie fühlte sich nicht gar so wohl dabei, weiterhin auf Williams Konten zuzugreifen, aber er hatte ihr mitteilen lassen, daß er ihr selbstverständlich den Geldhahn nicht zudrehen würde, schon allein wegen Victoria. Sie solle bitte auch sicherstellen, daß es seiner Tochter an nichts fehlen würde. Liz war dafür dankbar, aber sie schränkte ihre Lebensweise ziemlich ein und warf sein Geld nicht mit vollen Händen zum Fenster hinaus. Auch überlegte sie, ob sie sich einen Job suchen sollte, da sie Anfang des Jahres den Buchladen komplett an Charlotte abgegeben hatte und daraus keine Einnahmen mehr kamen. Sie wollte so unabhängig wie möglich von William sein. Ganz davon abgesehen, daß es ihr sicherlich schnell langweilig werden würde, so ganz ohne eine Beschäftigung.

Liz hoffte sehr, daß diese Art zu leben kein Dauerzustand sein würde, aber momentan war es ihr unmöglich, auch nur daran zu denken, wieder mit William zusammen zu leben. Gar das Bett mit ihm zu teilen…nein, diese Vorstellung löste nur Abscheu und Widerwille in ihr aus. Liz wußte, es würde sehr, sehr lange dauern, bis sie ihm wieder würde vertrauen können – so sehr sie ihn immer noch liebte und auch vermißte.

William hatte sich seiner Mutter anvertraut, aber alles, was diese dazu sagen konnte war, daß sie sich zwar in ihn hineinversetzen könne, sie ihre Schwiegertochter aber auch verstehen konnte.

„Laß mich offen sein," sagte sie zu ihrem Sohn. „Du hattest eine schlimme Zeit durchgemacht, und du hast einer Versuchung nachgegeben. Das war nicht klug, ist aber eben menschlich. Dein Fehler war vielleicht, es Liz nicht sofort zu beichten. Aber darüber zu spekulieren ist müßig, wir wissen nicht, wie sie damals reagiert hätte. Ich kann sie jedoch gut verstehen, ich gebe zu, ich hätte deinen Vater auch erstmal verlassen, wenn ich sowas rausgefunden hätte."

Anne drückte Williams Hand. „William, angenommen, es wäre andersrum gewesen, was hättest du gemacht? Wenn Liz _dich_ betrogen hätte?"

_Sie umgebracht?_ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich umgehend die Scheidung eingereicht."

„Und das hat sie nicht, oder? Sie will dich erstmal nicht sehen und sich über ihre Gefühle für dich im klaren werden. Das ist verständlich. Liz ist eine intelligente, aber auch empfindsame junge Frau. Du hast sie verletzt, und zwar schwer. Sie braucht die Zeit einfach jetzt. Und vor allem solltest du ihren Wunsch respektieren, daß sie dich nicht sehen will."

„Und wenn sie nicht mehr zurückkommen will? Nie mehr? Wenn sie die Scheidung will?" William war den Tränen nahe und es brach seiner Mutter fast das Herz.

„Nun ja, die Chance besteht natürlich. Aber dann kannst du immer noch um sie kämpfen."

„Ma, ich liebe diese Frau mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Ich will sie nicht verlieren. Und meine Tochter auch nicht. Ich verspreche, ich werde sie in Ruhe lassen, aber meine Geduld ist nicht grenzenlos."

Anne seufzte. Ihr Sohn und Geduld? Das Wort „Geduld" kam in Williams Wortschatz praktisch nicht vor. Sie hoffte, er würde keinen Unsinn machen und damit Liz letztendlich ganz verlieren.

Liz gewöhnte sich langsam an ihre völlig neue Wohnsituation. Es war eine ziemliche Umstellung – vom von hinten bis vorne bedient werden bis zum alles wieder selber machen. Sie mußte wieder selbst Wäsche waschen, einkaufen gehen, kochen, putzen… aber mit der Zeit fand sie sogar ein bißchen Spaß daran. Und Mrs. Mayers war eine sehr angenehme Nachbarin. Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden Frauen freundeten sich ein bißchen miteinander an. Mit nichts konnte man der älteren Dame eine größere Freude machen, als sie auf Vicky aufpassen zu lassen. Sie lud Liz und ihre Tochter oft zum Kaffeetrinken oder essen ein und oft war auch ihr Sohn Jamie anwesend. Jamie war einige Jahre älter als Liz, ein gutmütiger, netter Kerl vom Typ großer Junge. Er arbeitete als Techniker in Charles Bingleys Firma und die beiden verstanden sich von Anfang an.

Doch so gerne Liz ihre Vermieterin auch hatte, ihr Privatleben und die Umstände, warum sie mit ihrer Tochter alleine hier wohnte, hielt sie strikt unter Verschluß. Mrs. Mayers hätte nie direkt gefragt, auch wenn sie manchmal die ein oder andere Andeutung machte. Liz ging nie darauf ein und sprach nicht darüber. Allerdings sollte sich das bald genug ändern.

Liz lebte ziemlich genau seit zwei Monaten von William getrennt, als sich ihr Leben wieder veränderte, und zwar gravierend. Sie war nur langsam zur Ruhe gekommen. Die Trennung, das Beziehen der neuen Wohnung, die psychische und physische Belastung – alles zerrte an ihren Nerven und an ihrer Gesundheit. Daß sich ihre Monatsblutungen noch nicht eingestellt hatten, verwunderte sie nicht weiter. Als sie eines Morgens aufwachte und sich übergeben mußte, dachte sie sich auch noch nichts dabei. Als sich das die nächsten Tage wiederholte, traf sie die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. Sie war offenbar wieder schwanger.

Sofort vereinbarte sie einen Arzttermin, um sich Gewissheit zu verschaffen. Die Ärztin war äußerst erstaunt, als ihre Patientin in Tränen ausbrach, die mit Glück nicht viel zu tun hatten.

Nein, sie war darüber keineswegs glücklich. Sie wollte das Kind nicht haben, aber sie wußte genau, sie würde es bekommen. Sie war nicht in der Lage, es umzubringen. Niemals. William würde ihr _das_ nie verzeihen. Und sie selbst auch nicht.

Ok, sie mußte sich damit abfinden. Sie bekam ein Baby. Einen unpassenderen Zeitpunkt hätte sich das kleine Wesen nicht aussuchen können, fand sie. Jetzt mußte sie nicht nur über ihre eigene Zukunft nachdenken, jetzt trug sie auch noch die Verantwortung für das Ungeborene. Und sie war ganz alleine, ohne William an ihrer Seite. Er würde die Schwangerschaft nicht miterleben und sie würde ihm auch nichts davon erzählen. Tränen stiegen in ihr hoch. Er wünschte sich so sehr ein zweites Kind und sie hatte davon nichts hören wollen. Es würde ihm das Herz brechen.

Als sie an diesem nachmittag ihre Tochter bei Mrs. Mayers abholte, die freundlicherweise auf sie aufgepaßt hatte, während sie beim Arzt war, konnte sie die Tränen nur schwer zurückhalten, als sie Vicky in die Arme schloß. Wieso mußte sie grade jetzt noch ein Kind bekommen? Warum? Sie wurde von ihren Gefühlen überwältigt, drückte ihre Tochter fest an sich und weinte.

Mrs. Mayers schaute sie erschrocken an.

„Liebe Elizabeth, was haben sie? Was hat der Arzt gesagt?" Die alte Dame malte sich die größten Horrorszenarien aus und war sehr aufgeregt. War Liz unheilbar krank? Was hatte sie nur?

Liz schniefte in ihr Taschentuch und versuchte ein Lächeln, das ihr nicht gelang. „Entschuldigen sie, Mrs. Mayers, ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken. Es ist nichts schlimmes, keine Angst."

„Aber wieso weinen sie denn, meine Liebe? Kommen sie, setzen sie sich einen Moment."

Fürsorglich schob sie ihr einen Stuhl zurecht und Liz nahm dankbar platz. Vicky schaute ihre Mutter aus großen dunklen Augen an. Williams Augen.

„Ich bekomme ein Kind, Mrs. Mayers," sagte Liz leise und ihre Vermieterin strahlte.

„Oh, dann sind es Freudentränen, nicht wahr! Wie schön, Miss Elizabeth. Wann ist es denn soweit?"

„Im November. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es Freudentränen sind…" Liz schniefte wieder und neue Tränen liefen.

Mrs. Mayers wollte nicht neugierig erscheinen und schaute sie nur fragend an. Liz putzte sich die Nase. Sie dachte, ihrer Vermieterin eine Erklärung schuldig zu sein. Und sie hatte das Bedürfnis, sich jemandem anzuvertrauen.

„Sicher haben sie sich gefragt, warum ich alleine mit Vicky hier wohne," begann sie leise und spielte unbewußt mit ihrem Ehering. „Ich bin verheiratet, Mrs. Mayers, aber ich lebe momentan von meinem Mann getrennt. Es gibt etwas, über das ich in Ruhe nachdenken muß, deshalb bin ich hierhergezogen. Jetzt schwanger zu sein, paßt mir da überhaupt nicht in den Kram, verstehen sie? Vor allem, da sich mein Mann so sehr ein zweites Kind wünscht und ich nicht…."

Mrs. Mayers tätschelte beruhigend Elizabeths Hand. „Mein liebes Kind, ich bin für sie da, wenn sie meine Hilfe brauchen und ich bin sicher, sie werden die richtige Entscheidung treffen. Werden sie es ihrem Mann mitteilen?"

Liz schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keinen Kontakt mit ihm zur Zeit."

„Aber sie vermissen ihn, nicht wahr?"

Liz nickte. Und wieder liefen Tränen.

Mrs. Mayers drängte sie zu nichts, aber alleine ihre freundliche Anteilnahme veranlaßte Liz dazu, ihr ihr Herz auszuschütten. Sie erzählte ihr alles. Von William und Laura Bailey, von Lauras Besuch im Februar, dessen katastrophaler Folgen und ihre Angst vor einer erneuten Schwangerschaft und der Zukunft generell. Nur ihren richtigen Namen verriet sie nicht.

Mrs. Mayers sagte nicht viel, sie hörte ruhig zu, nahm ihre junge Freundin ab und zu in den Arm, ließ sie weinen. Am Ende war Liz erschöpft, aber froh, sich alles von der Seele geredet zu haben.

„Meine liebe Miss Elizabeth, ich bin der Meinung, daß sie richtig handeln. Nehmen sie sich alle Zeit, die sie brauchen, um mit sich selbst und dann mit ihrem Mann ins reine zu kommen. Überstürzen sie nichts! Aber überlegen sie einmal in einer ruhigen Minute, ob sie ihrem Mann nicht doch von der Schwangerschaft erzählen sollten."

Liz hegte die Hoffnung, sich noch vor November wieder mit William zu versöhnen, bevor das Kind zur Welt kam. Sie war in dieser Zeit oft drauf und dran, ihn anzurufen. Aber immer, wenn sie fast schon den Hörer in der Hand hatte, sah sie ihn vor sich – mit Laura Bailey im Bett. Und ihr Zorn gewann jedesmal wieder die Überhand. Nein, sie konnte ihm noch nicht verzeihen. Würde sie es jemals können? fragte sie sich immer wieder. Würde sie dieses Bild vor ihrem geistigen Auge jemals wieder loswerden?

William hielt sein Versprechen, Liz in Ruhe zu lassen, aber es kostete ihn schier übermenschliche Kraft. Er vergrub sich in seine Arbeit, um sich abzulenken, aber trotzdem dachte er jeden Augenblick an sie. Wie ging es ihr, was machte Vicky? Am schlimmsten jedoch waren die Nächte. Ohne Liz einzuschlafen war die Hölle, war es schon immer gewesen, auch wenn es nur wenige Tage waren, die sie nicht miteinander verbringen konnten. Aber jetzt ging es bereits um _Monate_. Verdammt, er vermißte sie. Er wollte sie endlich wiederhaben. Ohne den Beistand seiner Familie wäre er schon längst ausgerastet, das wußte er.

Schlimm war, daß ihre Trennung in der Öffentlichkeit nicht unbemerkt geblieben war. Es fiel auf, daß William seinen gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen nur noch alleine nachkam. Fragen nach seiner Frau wich er aus und das erhöhte die Neugier natürlich nur noch mehr. War sie krank? Hatten sie sich gar getrennt? Was war los bei den Darcys?

Caroline schnappte ein paar Bemerkungen von ihrem Bruder auf, die dieser unbeabsichtigt hatte fallen lassen und rieb sich erfreut die Hände. Endlich hatte er es eingesehen, daß diese kleine Schlampe nicht zu ihm paßte. Ihre Chance war gekommen! Sie versorgte die Presse mit unbestätigten Gerüchten und Klatsch und bereitete sich darauf vor, William Darcy dorthin zu locken, wo er ihrer Meinung nach hingehörte: in ihr Bett.

Liz bekam die Berichte in den Zeitungen natürlich auch zu sehen. Sie sah Bilder von William auf irgendwelchen Bällen und Veranstaltungen, immer mit irgendeiner schönen Frau an der Seite. Ob das jeweils seine Begleitungen waren oder die Damen nur zufällig neben ihm standen, konnte sie nicht erkennen. Die Frauen hatten ihn schon immer belagert bei solchen Gelegenheiten, ganz egal, ob sie selbst dabei war oder nicht. Aber allein die Tatsache, daß er sich bei diesen Veranstaltungen amüsierte, machte sie wütend. Ob Laura wirklich sein einziger Fehltritt gewesen war? Und was war jetzt? Er war praktisch temporärer Single und konnte sich wieder ins Getümmel stürzen und Frauen nachstellen. Seine dämliche Ehefrau ließ ihn ja nicht ran.

Als sie eines Tages ein Foto von ihm an der Seite von Caroline Bingley in der Zeitung sah, entglitten ihr alle Gesichtszüge. _Das_ war einfach zuviel für sie. Wie konnte er nur!

Oh nein, es war nicht abzusehen, daß die beiden Darcys in naher Zukunft wieder zusammenkommen würden.

Mrs. Mayers ahnte die Wahrheit über Elizabeths Herkunft, als sie ihre junge Mieterin eines Tages mit der Zeitung auf der Veranda sitzen sah, tränenüberströmt. Der Lokalteil war aufgeschlagen und es waren Bilder des gestrigen Wohltätigkeitsballs des sogenannten Krüppelchores zu sehen. Mrs. Mayers hatte die Zeitung bereits gelesen und kannte die Fotos. Auf einem davon war (fast) die komplette Familie Darcy abgebildet, die allesamt die Schirmherrschaft über die Veranstaltung hatten, und alle lächelten freundlich in die Kamera, einschließlich William, der Sohn und Erbe des Imperiums. Mrs. Mayers hatte sich das Foto genau angesehen. Ein attraktiver Mann, wie sie fand. Unter dem Bild stand ein kurzer Text, in dem darüber spekuliert wurde, wo Mrs. William Darcy steckte und warum sie an dem für die Familie so wichtigen Ball nicht teilnahm.

Mrs. Mayers war davon überzeugt, daß Liz Mrs. William Darcy war, aber sie sagte nichts dazu. Wenn Liz nicht selbst davon sprechen wollte, ging sie das alles nichts an. Die alte Dame hatte Mitleid mit Elizabeth, aber sie wußte nicht, wie sie ihr helfen konnte.

Und so vergingen einige Monate, aus dem Frühling wurde Sommer und der Herbst begann, seine Schatten vorauszuwerfen. Elizabeths Umfang nahm immer weiter zu. Als sie bei einer Ultraschalluntersuchung erfuhr, daß sie einen Sohn bekommen würde, weinte sie.

Abends erzählte sie Mrs. Mayers davon.

„Vicky bekommt ein Brüderchen," sagte sie traurig lächelnd. „Will… ich meine, mein Mann, wünscht sich schon lange einen Sohn. Verrückt, nicht wahr? Ich wollte eigentlich keine Kinder mehr, jetzt bin ich schwanger, er weiß nichts davon, und es wird auch noch ein Junge." Eine Träne lief über ihr Gesicht.

„Liebe Miss Elizabeth, es ist nicht mehr lange hin bis zur Geburt. Wollen sie ihm denn nichts davon sagen? Er ist doch immerhin der Vater."

Liz schüttelte bloß trotzig den Kopf. „Ich will ihn nicht sehen. Ich kann ihm noch nicht verzeihen, es tut mir leid. Ich würde gerne, aber es geht nicht."

„Was glauben sie, Elizabeth, wie groß _seine_ Geduld ist?"

Liz schaute ihre Vermieterin mit großen Augen an. Von dieser Seite hatte sie es noch nicht betrachtet. Für sie war irgendwie klar, daß William zuhause geduldig auf sie warten würde, wie lange auch immer das dauerte. Schließlich hatte nicht sie _ihn_ betrogen! Aber so weit hergeholt war die Befürchtung nicht. William war nicht gerade das, was man geduldig nannte. Was, wenn er die Nase voll hatte von der Warterei? Wenn er ihr ein Ultimatum setzte, oder gar die Scheidung einreichte? Es war möglicherweise ein Spiel mit dem Feuer, William Darcys Gutmütigkeit überzustrapazieren. Vielleicht war es doch langsam an der Zeit, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Wenn sie doch nur jemanden hätte, der William kannte und mit dem sie darüber reden könnte…

Die einzige Person, zu der sie sonst noch Kontakt hatte, war Jane, aber die war natürlich mit ihrem kleinen Sohn beschäftigt und hatte nicht so viel Zeit, sich auch noch um ihre Schwester zu kümmern. Selbstverständlich wies sie Liz nie ab, aber die merkte natürlich, daß Jane andere Prioritäten setzen mußte. Der kleine Nicholas Bingley nahm seine Mama voll und ganz in Anspruch.

Liz hätte gerne Kontakt mit ihrer Schwiegermutter gehalten, aber das ging nicht. Sie wußte, Anne war eine kluge Frau und würde sich um Objektivität bemühen, aber sie war noch immer Williams Mutter und naturgemäß eher auf seiner Seite, so gern sie ihre Schwiegertochter auch hatte. Liz konnte es nicht ertragen, daß die Frau, die sie verehrte, böse auf sie war. Oder noch schlimmer, enttäuscht.


	32. Chapter 32

**Kapitel 32**

Vancouver war zwar eine große Stadt, aber die Chance, daß man sich über den Weg lief, war natürlich schon gegeben. Liz vermied normalerweise die Gegend rund um den Robson Square, also praktisch die ganze Innenstadt. Sie erledigte ihre Einkäufe in ihrer näheren Umgebung und besuchte Einkaufszentren, die nicht im Dunstkreis der Darcys lagen. Als sie jedoch eines Tages den Entschluß faßte, Charlotte im Buchladen zu besuchen, bereute sie das in dem Moment, in dem ihr William über den Weg lief.

Sie sah ihn zuerst, aber an Weglaufen oder Umdrehen war nicht zu denken. Es wäre albern gewesen, schließlich waren sie Erwachsene, nicht wahr? Sie würde die Begegnung so kurz wie möglich halten. Zuerst hatte sie ihn gar nicht erkannt. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und trug einen _Vollbart_, den sie instinktiv verabscheute. _Ihr_ William war immer glattrasiert gewesen, er hatte höchstens einmal einen 3-Tage Bart, der ihn verwegen aussehen ließ und sehr sexy. Aber sie bevorzugte ihn glatt und weich.

William sah sie überrascht und dann erfreut an, als er sie erkannte. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, daß sie schwanger war. Im ersten Moment bekam er furchtbare Angst, daß das Kind nicht von ihm sein würde und er überschlug hastig den Zeitraum. Doch, es war durchaus möglich, daß er der Vater war.

„Elizabeth," sagte er leise. Mehr brachte er nicht heraus, so überwältigt war er von ihrem Anblick.

„Hallo William." Liz war verlegen und ihre Wangen hatten sich gerötet.

William widerstand der Versuchung, sie hier und jetzt in die Arme zu nehmen. Und nie mehr loszulassen. „Wie geht es dir? Und Vicky?" Seine Tochter fehlte ihm so sehr, von Liz ganz zu schweigen.

„Gut, uns geht es gut. Dir?"

_Diese Frage ist nicht dein Ernst,_ dachte er bedrückt. Er lächelte traurig und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Den Umständen entsprechend."

Sie schauten sich etwas unbehaglich an. Keiner hatte damit gerechnet, daß sie sich hier sehen würden und keiner wollte etwas falsches sagen. William blickte auf ihren umfangreichen Bauch. Er wußte nicht, wie er sie darauf ansprechen sollte, aber Liz ahnte sein Dilemma.

„Er kommt Mitte November zur Welt." Sie lächelte leicht und ihre Hand wanderte unbewußt zu ihrem Bauch.

„Er?" _Sein _Sohn?

„Ja, dein Sohn," bestätigte sie seinen unausgesprochenen Gedanken. „Es wird ein Junge, sagt die Ärztin." William fand keine Worte, es war einfach zu viel für ihn. Erst Liz sehen, dann zu erfahren, daß er Vater wurde, Vater eines Sohnes, er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er hätte heulen können vor Frust und gleichzeitig vor Glück. Warum war das alles notwendig? Warum kam sie nicht mit ihm nach hause und sie fingen nochmal von vorne an? Machte sie sich denn gar nichts mehr aus ihm? Wollte sie ihr gemeinsames Kind etwa alleine zur Welt bringen, ihn von allem ausschließen? Es würde ihn umbringen. Er mußte gehen, er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Würde sie ihm denn niemals verzeihen können?

„Ich muß gehen," sagte er leise. „Wirst du… sagst du mir Bescheid, wenn…" er stockte. „Wenn das Kind da ist. Und wenn du Hilfe brauchst oder ich irgend etwas für dich tun kann…"

„Danke, William. Ich melde mich."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Liz."

„Auf Wiedersehen."

Beide standen erst noch einen Augenblick unschlüssig herum, so als wollte keiner den ersten Schritt machen. Weder den ersten Schritt, um auseinander zu gehen noch den ersten Schritt zur Versöhnung. Beide hofften heimlich, daß der andere vielleicht etwas sagen würde. Etwas, was sie möglicherweise wieder zusammenbringen könnte. Aber es sollte nicht sein, keiner hatte den Mut dazu, vielleicht waren sie auch einfach zu stolz. Schließlich wandte Liz den Blick ab, lächelte unsicher und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort in Richtung Buchladen. William zögerte, sah ihr sehnsüchtig hinterher, aber entschloß sich dann schweren Herzens, ebenfalls seiner Wege zu gehen. Er wollte es nicht vermasseln. Wenn sie zurückkommen wollte, mußte sie selbst die Entscheidung treffen. Es gab so vieles, worüber er nachdenken mußte.

Auch Liz war natürlich durcheinander. William hatte müde ausgesehen, erschöpft. Und was sollte dieser schreckliche Bart? Der machte ihn zehn Jahre älter. Aber sie wollte jetzt nicht über ihre ruinierte Ehe oder ihren Ehemann nachdenken, sie war froh, daß sie Charlotte besuchen konnte, das bedeutete Abwechslung. Mit einer gezwungenen Fröhlichkeit, die sie nicht verspürte, betrat sie ihren ehemaligen Buchladen, den sie seit ihrer Entscheidung, ihn komplett an Charlotte zu übergeben, nicht mehr betreten hatte.

„Lizzy! Was führt dich hierher?" rief Charlotte überrascht und strahlte. Sie ließ das Buch fallen, das sie gerade ins Regal räumen wollte und lief auf ihre Ex-Chefin zu. Seit aus Elizabeth Bennet Mrs. William Darcy geworden war, hatten sie sich kaum noch gesehen.

Charlotte umarmte Liz und schaute fragend auf ihren Bauch. „Und ich sehe, du erwartest dein zweites Kind? Wie geht es dir, Liz? Was macht Mr. Hottie? Hey, die Überraschung ist dir wirklich gelungen!"

Liz war froh, daß Charlotte nicht nachtragend war. Sie hatte sie über die letzten Jahre ziemlich vernachlässigt. „Mir geht es gut, Charlotte. Ich habe meinen Besuch hier schon viel zu lange herausgezögert, findest du nicht?" Sie sah sich bewundernd um. Charlotte hatte aus dem kleinen Geschäft ein richtiges Schmuckkästchen gemacht. Es war vorher schon gemütlich gewesen, aber Charlotte hatte richtig gravierend umgebaut und neu gestaltet. Der Laden war viel freundlicher geworden, heller. „Sehr schön ist es geworden, Char," erkannte sie neidlos an. „Richtig einladend."

„Danke," lächelte Charlotte. „Es hat viel Arbeit, aber auch viel Spaß gemacht. George hat mir viel geholfen. Aber ich glaube, du kennst George noch gar nicht."

Sie wandte sich einem jungen Mann zu, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, einen Karton auszupacken.

„George, ich möchte dir meine ehemalige Chefin und Ex-Inhaberin dieses Ladens vorstellen, Elizabeth Darcy. Lizzy, das ist George Wickham, mein Mitarbeiter."

George schaute interessiert auf, kam näher und lächelte Liz freundlich an. „Sehr erfreut, Ma'am. Darcy, sagten sie? Sie sind nicht zufällig mit den „Hotel-Darcys" verwandt?" Liz schaute ihn unbehaglich an. „Oh, verzeihen sie, ich wollte nicht neugierig sein," sagte George sofort, sah sie aber weiter sehr aufmerksam an.

„Nun ja, es ist sicher kein Geheimnis," antwortete Liz mit einem schwachen Lächeln. „Ich bin mit William Darcy verheiratet."

George nickte. „Ich wußte, ich hatte ihr Bild schon mal irgendwo gesehen. Sie sind ja Stammgast in den Zeitungen." Er lächelte und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.

„Ich freue mich so, dich zu sehen," sagte Charlotte mit ehrlicher Begeisterung. „Hast du Zeit? Wollen wir einen Kaffee trinken gehen?" Sie wandte sich George zu. „Es macht dir doch nichts aus, die letzte Stunde alleine hier zu sein, oder?"

George schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht, Charlotte. Auf Wiedersehen, Mrs. Darcy. Hat mich gefreut, sie kennenzulernen." Er schenkte ihr ein weiteres Lächeln und wünschte den Damen noch einen schönen Abend. Liz registrierte erstaunt, daß er seine Chefin auf die Wange küßte, was Charlotte dezent erröten ließ, aber sie sagte nichts. Wenn ihre Freundin es mit ihrem Mitarbeiter trieb, ging sie das schließlich nichts an.

Die beiden Frauen gingen in ein Cafe in der Nähe des Canada Place. Sie hatten sich eine Menge zu erzählen. Charlotte war überrascht, als sie von der vorübergehenden Trennung der beiden Darcys hörte, aber Liz, noch etwas mitgenommen von der vorherigen Begegnung mit William, wollte viel lieber hören, was es bei ihrer Freundin neues gab.

„Du scheinst dich mit deinem Mitarbeiter sehr gut zu verstehen," grinste sie und Charlotte wurde tatsächlich verlegen.

„Nun ja, George ist nicht nur ein guter Buchhändler," murmelte sie und rührte in ihrem Kaffee herum. „Ehrlich gesagt, wir haben seit etwa einem halben Jahr eine Art Beziehung."

„Oh! Also ist es etwas ernstes, Char! Wie schön!"

Zu Elizabeths Erstaunen schien Charlotte davon nicht ganz so überzeugt. „Na ja, ob es so ernst ist, weiß ich nicht. Er kommt alle paar Tage zu mir, aber dann wieder hat er wochenlang keine Zeit für mich. Eine richtig feste Beziehung ist es auf alle Fälle nicht. Mehr...nun ja, mehr körperlich."

„Er ist auf alle Fälle ein höflicher Mensch, wie mir scheint. Und nicht gerade häßlich!"

Charlotte nickte zustimmend. „Das stimmt schon. Aber..." sie warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf Elizabeths umfangreichen Bauch, „ich hätte nichts dagegen, eine richtig ernsthafte Beziehung einzugehen, so familienmäßig, meine ich. Dafür ist George aber nicht der richtige."

Liz lehnte sich zurück und starrte gedankenverloren in die Ferne. Ein paar Segelboote kreuzten auf dem Burrard Inlet im letzten Sonnenschein des Nachmittags. Es war ein wunderschöner Herbsttag – der Sommer wollte einfach noch nicht aufgeben.

„Ach Charlotte," sagte sie schließlich seufzend, „man bekommt nicht immer das, was man will, und wenn man es hat, weiß man es nicht zu schätzen, bis man es wieder verloren hat."

„Willst du die Scheidung?"

„Nein. Ich weiß nicht, was ich will. Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Sache mit Laura Bailey ungeschehen machen." Und noch ein Seufzer.

„Man kann die Uhr nicht zurückdrehen, leider. Aber du wirst früher oder später eine Entscheidung treffen müssen, Liz. Wenn du nicht willst, daß William dir zuvorkommt."

„Du meinst, er wird sich von mir scheiden lassen?"

Charlotte zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das weiß ich natürlich nicht. Aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, daß seine Geduld auch Grenzen hat."

Das wußte Liz nur zu gut. Es war beängstigend, wie viele Leute ihr das in letzter Zeit gesagt hatten.

Und in der Tat, die heutige zufällige Begegnung mit seiner Frau hatte in William den Entschluß reifen lassen, endlich für klare Verhältnisse zu sorgen. Er war gleich danach zunächst ans Meer gefahren, stundenlang am Strand spazierengegangen und hatte lange und intensiv nachgedacht. Zunächst mußte er mit dem Schock fertigwerden, seine Frau schwanger zu sehen. Im November würde sein Sohn zur Welt kommen und ehrlich gesagt, William wußte nicht, ob er darüber glücklich oder frustriert sein sollte. Er hatte sich einen Sohn gewünscht, er würde einen Sohn bekommen. Aber erhielt er auch seine Frau zurück? Würde sie zu ihm zurückkommen? Wäre ihr Leben so wie früher? Liebte sie ihn noch?

William hatte die Nase gründlich voll von dieser ganzen Ungewißheit und faßte einen Entschluß. Er würde das Gespräch mit Liz suchen. Sie würden sich die Zeit nehmen und in aller Ruhe reden, dann sollte sie entscheiden, ob sie ihm noch eine Chance geben würde oder eben nicht. Er fand, sie hatte nun wirklich lange genug Zeit gehabt, um sich darüber klar zu werden, ob ihr noch etwas an ihm lag. Und wenn das nicht der Fall sein würde...nun ja, damit würde er leben müssen.


	33. Chapter 33

**Kapitel 33**

Liz dachte an diesem Abend an nichts anderes als an ihren Mann. Mrs. Mayers und ihr Sohn hatten sie nach dem Essen zu einem DVD-Abend eingeladen, aber Liz bekam vom Film überhaupt nichts mit. Ihre Gedanken waren bei William. Sie wußte, sie würde sich bald entscheiden müssen – die Gefahr, ihn zu verlieren, wurde immer größer. Aber das Vertrauen war einfach noch nicht da, und weiterhin erschien Lauras grinsendes Gesicht vor ihr, wenn sie sich auch nur vorstellte, daß er sie anfaßte. Es schien alles so ausweglos.

Die Mayers sahen Elizabeth nachdenklich nach, als sie nach dem Film mit tränenfeuchten Augen in ihre Wohnung ging. Jamie schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.

„Die Arme. Aber wieso läßt sich ihr Mann nie hier blicken? Wieso kämpft er nicht um sie? Ich versteh das nicht, Ma."

„Ach Sohn, sie will ihn nicht sehen. Er tut damit nur das, was sie von ihm möchte. Er muß sie sehr lieben, welcher Mann hat schon solch eine Geduld."

„Er hat kein Recht, Forderungen zu stellen, Ma. _Er_ hat schließlich Liz betrogen!"

Für Jamie Mayers war Liz in den wenigen Monaten ihrer Bekannt schaft wie eine kleine Schwester geworden, die er beschützen mußte. Er hätte diesem Widerling von einem Ehemann zu gerne den Marsch geblasen!

„Ich weiß, Jamie. Ich wünschte, die beiden kämen wieder zusammen, bevor das Kind zur Welt kommt. Das schlimme daran ist, daß sie ihn noch immer sehr, sehr liebt."

„Hat er gar nicht verdient," brummte Jamie und verabschiedete sich von seiner Mutter.

Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag. Liz stand erst spät auf. Sie hatte absolut keine Pläne für heute. Die Wohnung war geputzt und aufgeräumt, sie mußte nichts einkaufen, sie konnte heute tun und lassen, was sie wollte. Genauer gesagt, sie konnte praktisch jeden Tag tun und lassen, was sie wollte. Es fing an, ihr auf die Nerven zu gehen.

Sie frühstückte also, las die Zeitung, spielte ein wenig mit ihrer Tochter und beschloß dann, den Rest des nachmittags auf der Veranda zu sitzen und ihr Buch weiterzulesen. Man mußte einen so wundervollen, sonnigen Tag ja ausnutzen. Nicht mehr lange, und es wäre schon wieder Herbst. Und damit rückte auch der Entbindungstermin immer näher.

Liz nahm sich eine leichte Decke, ihr Buch und Vicky und machte es sich auf der großen Holzschaukel vor dem Haus bequem. Sie liebte diese Schaukel. Man saß bequem und gleichzeitig geschützt und sie hatte hier schon viele Stunden verbracht. Oft kam Mrs. Mayers dazu und leistete ihr Gesellschaft – meist hatte sie eine Nascherei und heißen Kakao dabei. William würde sich hier wohlfühlen, dachte Liz wehmütig. Mrs. Mayers würde ihn mit Süßigkeiten vollstopfen, bis er platzen würde.

Mrs. Mayers war heute morgen schon nach Victoria gefahren, aber am frühen nachmittag kam Jamie vorbei. Zunächst unterhielten sie sich ein bißchen und tranken Kaffee, dann wurde Victoria wach und wollte unbedingt den Vorgarten auf ihren kurzen Stummelbeinen erkunden. Jamie erbot sich, auf sie aufzupassen auf ihrem Weg ins Abenteuer und Liz blieb auf der Schaukel, die beiden liebevoll beobachtend. Liebevoll und wehmütig, denn sie dachte daran, daß Vickys Daddy die ersten Schritte seiner Tochter nicht miterlebt hatte.

Genau diesen Moment suchte sich William Darcy aus, um Liz zu besuchen und mit ihr zu reden. Er hatte mit viel Überredungskunst Jane dazu bekommen, ihm Elizabeths Adresse zu verraten. Die gutmütige Jane wollte auch nichts lieber, als daß ihre Schwester zu ihrem Mann zurückkehrte und sah, wenn auch erst nach langem Überlegen und Beratschlagen mit Charles, die Notwendigkeit ein, William die Adresse zu geben.

William bog langsam in die ruhige Seitenstraße ein, in der das Haus der Mayers lag. Er war beruhigt, daß die Gegend offenbar recht anständig war, die kleinen Häuser wirkten gepflegt, die Vorgärten waren in tadellosem Zustand. Es war eine ordentliche Mittelklassesiedlung, so hatte es den Anschein.

William fuhr zögernd die Straße entlang. Hausnummer 778, da drüben war es. Es war ein Eckgrundstück und der Grundbesitz war etwas größer als bei den anderen Häusern. Niedrige Hecken umgaben das Anwesen und man hatte freie Sicht auf Haus und Veranda. William parkte seinen Wagen ein Stück vom Haus entfernt. Er mußte erst einmal durchatmen, bevor er den Mut aufbrachte, zu klingeln. Er schalt sich einen Feigling, schließlich ging es hier nicht um eine Papstaudienz, sondern er wollte doch nur seine Frau sehen. Und die saß, wie er unschwer erkannte, auf der Veranda in einer dieser großen Holzschaukeln mit einem Buch in der Hand. Sie las aber nicht, sondern rief jemandem etwas zu, was er nicht verstand, und lachte dabei. Als er ihrem Blick folgte, sah er einen Mann, der Victoria an den Händen gefaßt hielt und vorsichtig mit ihr durch den Garten spazierte, immer einen kleinen Schritt nach dem anderen. Liz sah den beiden liebevoll zu und applaudierte ihrer Tochter, wenn sie wieder eine Runde geschafft hatte. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte die Kleine offensichtlich keine Lust mehr oder war erschöpft, denn sie hob ihre kurzen Arme bittend zu dem Fremden hin. Der Kerl lachte, hob sie hoch, küßte sie auf die Wange und machte allerlei Unsinn mit ihr, der Vicky zum Quietschen brachte. Liz schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, stand auf, nahm ihre Tochter an sich und wuschelte dem Mann spielerisch durchs Haar. Dann lachten sie noch über irgendetwas und schließlich ging Liz mit Vicky ins Haus.

Williams Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe. Er hätte alles gedacht, aber nicht, daß sich Elizabeth mit einem anderen Kerl trösten würde. Kein Wunder, daß sie keinen Kontakt zu ihm suchte! Und wer weiß, vielleicht war er ja gar nicht der Vater ihres Kindes und sie wollte bloß, daß er für das Baby aufkam. William war so schockiert über das, was er gerade gesehen hatte, daß er nicht mehr rational denken konnte. Er glaubte exakt das, was er zu sehen geglaubt hatte und hinterfragte nichts. Liz betrog ihn mit einem anderen Mann – etwas anderes konnte es gar nicht sein. Natürlich war nicht daran zu denken, daß er jetzt bei ihr klingelte, er war viel zu aufgelöst und hatte glücklicherweise noch so viel gesunden Menschenverstand, daß er diese Eskalation vermied. Aber am liebsten wäre er in den Vorgarten gestürmt und hätte den Kerl zu Klump geprügelt.

Aber er hatte sich – sehr zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung – völlig im Griff und so fuhr er ebenso unbemerkt davon, wie er gekommen war. Gleich Montagmorgen würde er seinen Anwalt aufsuchen. William fühlte sich, als würde Eis durch seine Adern fließen. Er würde alles tun, um seine Ehe zu retten, aber er ließ sich ganz sicher keine Hörner aufsetzen.

Elizabeth war ebenfalls zu einem Entschluß gekommen. Sie würde im Lauf der nächsten Woche mit William Kontakt aufnehmen. Sie hatte sehr lange nachgedacht und war der Meinung, daß sie einfach ausprobieren mußte, wie es sich _anfühlte_, in Williams Nähe zu sein. Die kurze Begegnung mit ihm hatte sie aufgewühlt, sie war allerdings auch unverhofft gewesen und beide waren ein wenig auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt worden und vollkommen unvorbereitet. Wenn sie sich verabredeten, war das etwas anderes, dann konnte sie sich auf das Treffen einstellen.

Die folgende Woche brachte den vorläufigen Höhepunkt in der Beziehung zwischen Liz und William – in äußerst negativer Hinsicht.

William ging sofort am Montag früh zu seinem Anwalt. So etwas wie einen Termin brauchte er nicht, Michael Armitage war ein alter Freund und Studienkollege und er schaufelte sich einfach ein paar Minuten frei. William hatte sonst mit niemanden darüber gesprochen, auch nicht mit seiner Mutter, er war fest entschlossen, den „Eskapaden" seiner Noch-Ehefrau ein Ende zu bereiten und wollte keine weitere Meinung dazu hören. William Darcy war endgültig am Ende seiner Geduld angekommen.

„Schreib ihr einen Brief, Michael, daß ich die Scheidung will." verlangte William, nachdem er Michael alles dargelegt hatte.

Sein Freund rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. „Bist du sicher, Will? Woher willst du wissen, daß sie dich betrügt? Das du nicht der Vater ihres Kindes bist? Du hast einen Mann gesehen, der mit deiner Tochter gespielt hat, weiter nichts."

„Sie haben miteinander gelacht wie ein verliebtes Paar und er hat Vicky wie seine Tochter behandelt." William wurde jetzt noch schlecht, als er daran dachte.

Zum Glück für William war Michael Armitage ein besonnener Mann. „William, das ist erstmal kein Beweis. Es wäre für alle Beteiligten das beste, wenn du zunächst einmal mit deiner Frau sprechen würdest. Laß dir die Sache erklären! Es kann alles ganz harmlos sein. Fahr nicht gleich die schweren Geschütze auf. Elizabeth ist eine kluge Frau, und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß sie einfach so eine neue Beziehung eingeht. Wenn sie das wollte, hätte sie vorher mit dir reinen Tisch gemacht."

William war keineswegs davon überzeugt, aber seine wilde Entschlossenheit wankte schon ein wenig. „Trotzdem, schreib ihr einen Brief. Sie soll sehen, daß ich es ernst meine. Schreib ihr, sie soll es erklären."

Michael schüttelte geduldig den Kopf. „Nein, das ist keine gute Idee, mein Freund. Stell dir immer vor, wie du selbst auf so etwas reagieren würdest. Wenn du von _ihrem_ Anwalt Post bekommen würdest. Siehst du, du wärst auch nicht begeistert. William, ich gebe dir einen Rat, und den völlig kostenlos: Sprich mit ihr. Sag ihr, daß du die Ungewißheit nicht mehr erträgst, bestehe auf absoluter Ehrlichkeit, und sei selbst aber auch ehrlich. Sag ihr, was du dir vorstellst, frag sie, wie sie sich selbst ihr weiteres Leben vorstellt. Ob du noch eine Rolle darin spielst. Ich gebe dir insofern recht, daß sie sich langsam mal dazu äußern sollte. Soviel Geduld ist nicht leicht aufzubringen – schon gar nicht von dir." Michael grinste und gab William einen leichten Stoß. „Und du kannst mir nicht weismachen, daß du deine Frau nicht mehr liebst!"

Der Anwalt schaute seinen Freund aufmerksam an und William nickte schließlich widerwillig.

„Na siehst du. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück, William. Und ich hoffe, daß ich dich hier so schnell nicht mehr wiedersehe – geschäftlich natürlich." Michael lächelte leicht. „Ich würde ungern mit deiner Scheidung Geld verdienen, mein Freund. Auch wenn ich danach wahrscheinlich für den Rest des Jahres nicht mehr arbeiten müßte."

Elizabeth schlich eine Ewigkeit, so wie es schien, ums Telefon herum. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht überwinden, zum Hörer zu greifen und William anzurufen. Frustriert seufzte sie und streckte die Hand nach dem Telefon aus, nur um sie wieder sinken zu lassen. _Wo ist dein Problem, Liz Darcy?_ fragte sie sich gereizt. Sie wollte schließlich nur einen Termin mit ihrem Ehemann vereinbaren – weiter nichts. Einen Termin, von dem so vieles abhing.

Liz überlegte kurz, ob sie den Weg der Feiglinge gehen würde und einfach in seinem Büro anrufen sollte. Seine Sekretärin könnte dann einen Termin mit ihr vereinbaren und sie redete sich ein, daß das keine schlechte Lösung war. Vor allem könnte sie ihn in seinem Büro aufsuchen, dann würden auch keine Fetzen fliegen.

Aber nein, das ging nicht. Sie war jetzt mehrere Monate von zuhause weg, sie mußte das Haus sehen. Hauste William dort wie ein Waldschrat? War die Wohnung ordentlich? Gab es Anzeichen für Damenbesuch? Liz schüttelte erstaunt über sich selbst den Kopf. Es war ebenso _ihr_ Haus, warum sollte sie nicht nach hause gehen? Liebe Güte, hatte die Welt so was schon gesehen...

So schwer konnte es doch nicht sein, einen Anruf zu machen. Es war jetzt abends acht Uhr, die Chancen, daß William zuhause war, standen relativ gut. Noch einmal tief Luft geholt, dann griff Liz zum Hörer und wählte nervös die Nummer. Mit klopfendem Herzen lauschte sie dem Freizeichen, dann meldete sich eine Frauenstimme mit einem genervten „Hallo?".

Liz' Herz blieb stehen. Wie konnte er es wagen, seine Gespielin ans Telefon gehen zu lassen? Sie wollte im ersten Moment auflegen. „Hallo?" kam die Stimme erneut. „Wer ist denn da, zum Teufel?"

Liz zögerte. Im Hintergrund hörte sie Kinderstimmen quäken und schreien. William hatte sich doch wohl keine Familie ins Haus geholt?

„Ist...ist William zu sprechen?" fragte sie schließlich leise.

„Hier gibt's keinen William," antwortete die unfreundliche Stimme.

„Oh. Dann...entschuldigen sie bitte..."

Bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte, war die Verbindung getrennt.

Liz überprüfte die gewählte Nummer im Display und lachte nervös. Sie hatte einen Zahlendreher drin. Bevor sie Angst vor der eigenen Courage bekam, wählte sie schnell die korrekte Nummer und wieder lauschte sie gespannt dem Freizeichen. Es klingelte mehrmals, aber niemand hob ab. Nach dem siebten Mal wollte sie enttäuscht aufgeben, da wurde der Hörer abgenommen und ein atemloses „William Darcy" drang an ihr Ohr.

„Oh...hallo, William, Liz hier," sagte sie nach einer kurzen Sprechblockade.

„Hallo, Liz," kam es ruhig zurück. Oder gar kühl?

„William...ich rufe an, weil..." sie konnte vor Aufregung keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und ärgerte sich über sich selbst, weil sie so herumstotterte. „Können wir uns diese Woche treffen und reden?"

Pause am anderen Ende des Hörers.

„Ja, natürlich," sagte William schließlich. „Wie wäre es mit übermorgen."

„Prima, ja gerne. Wieviel Uhr?"

„Um elf?"

„Ok. Ich bin um elf bei dir."

„Du willst hierher kommen?" Er hatte sehr wohl registriert, daß sie nicht „zu hause" gesagt hatte.

„Ist das ein Problem?"  
"Nein, natürlich nicht. Also gut, übermorgen, elf Uhr. Bis dann, Liz."

„Bis dann."

Beide starrten lange ihre jeweiligen Hörer an, bevor jeder von ihnen etwas unbehaglich an das vor ihnen liegende Gespräch dachte.


	34. Chapter 34

**Kapitel 34**

Elizabeth fragte am nächsten Morgen Mrs. Mayers, ob sie auf Vicky aufpassen könnte, wenn sie sich mit William traf.

„Natürlich, Liebes. Nehmen sie sich alle Zeit der Welt."

„Danke." Liz rührte gedankenverloren in ihrem Kaffee. „Möglicherweise sind sie uns bald los, Mrs. Mayers."

„Das fände ich persönlich zwar sehr schade, aber noch mehr würde mich freuen, wenn sie zu ihrem Mann zurückkehren und wieder glücklich sind. Nicht, daß ich sie loswerden will,"lächelte sie und drückte Vicky liebevoll an sich. Dann schaute sie Liz aufmerksam an. „Glauben sie, daß sie für eine Rückkehr bereit sind, Elizabeth?"

Liz zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das will ich morgen herausfinden. Ich habe William zwar verziehen, aber ich kann seinen Seitensprung einfach nicht vergessen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es ertragen kann, wieder mit ihm..." sie brach ab und schluckte hart. „Nun ja, ein gemeinsames Bett mit ihm zu teilen."

„Tun sie nichts gegen ihre Überzeugung," riet ihre Vermieterin und Freundin. „Es ist jedoch schon einmal positiv, daß sie ihm immer noch zärtliche Gefühle entgegenbringen. Ich bin sicher, es renkt sich alles wieder ein. Und wenn ihr kleiner Sohn erstmal da ist..."

Liz nickte nachdenklich. Ob es jemals wieder so wie früher werden würde?

Am nächsten Morgen klingelte es gegen zehn Uhr an Elizabeths Tür und eine aufgelöste Mrs. Mayers stand vor ihr.

„Es tut mir so leid, Miss Elizabeth, ich kann nicht auf Vicky aufpassen. Meine Schwester rief gerade an, ihre Tochter hatte einen Unfall und ich muß sofort zu ihr..." Die ältere Dame war ganz aufgewühlt. „Jamie holt mich gerade ab, ich muß gehen...entschuldigen sie, ja?"

Bevor Liz auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, war sie bereits wieder verschwunden. Sie konnte noch nicht einmal fragen, wie schwer die Verletzung ihrer Nichte war.

Hm. Was konnte sie tun? Vicky mitnehmen kam nicht in Frage. Kurzentschlossen rief sie Jane an, aber die war nicht zuhause. Anne war natürlich auch kein Thema, genausowenig wie die Nachbarinnen. Mist! Wenn sie sich nicht beeilte, käme sie zu spät. Sollte sie William anrufen und den Termin verschieben? Nein, sie wollte es hinter sich bringen. Außerdem würde er natürlich sagen, daß sie die Kleine mitbringen sollte, aber das wollte sie nicht. Daß sie ihm schon so lange seine Tochter vorenthielt, war schlimm genug. Wenn Vicky jetzt mitkam, würde die Sache viel zu emotional werden.

Schließlich hatte sie eine Idee, die ihr zwar auch etwas gegen den Strich ging, aber es war ihre einzige Möglichkeit. Seufzend zog sie Victoria an und fuhr mit ihr nach Downtown Vancouver, zu Charlottes Buchladen.

Selbstverständlich waren die Straßen verstopft und die Zeit lief ihr unerbittlich davon. Als der Kundenparkplatz vor dem Buchladen prompt frei war und sie ihren Audi dort abstellte, stahl sich ein wehmütiges Lächeln über ihr Gesicht, als sie an Williams Porsche dachte, der dort vor Jahren für soviel Ärger gesorgt hatte. Was war seitdem alles geschehen... aber jetzt war keine Zeit für Nostalgie, sie brauchte einen Unterschlupf für ihre Tochter, oder sie hatte ein Problem.

Liz betrat den Laden mit Vicky auf dem Arm. Es waren keine Kunden anwesend, aber auch von Charlotte war nichts zu sehen.

„Hallo!" rief eine Stimme von der Balustrade und ein Kopf erschien am oberen Treppengeländer. George Wickham winkte ihr fröhlich zu und stand wenige Augenblicke später neben ihr.

„Guten Morgen, Mrs. Darcy!" begrüßte er sie freundlich und wandte sich dann Vicky zu. „Und noch eine attraktive, junge Lady, die mir den frühen Morgen versüßt!" Vicky gluckste, als er ihren Fuß kitzelte. „Was darf ich für sie tun, Ma'am?"

Liz lächelte dem wortgewandten Mitarbeiter ihrer Freundin zu. Es sollte ja Frauen geben, die solche Schmeichler mochten – ob er Charlotte praktisch in sein Bett gequatscht hatte...? „Hallo George. Ist Charlotte nicht da?"

„Nein, tut mir leid. Sie hat heute vormittag einen Termin. Ich erwarte sie gegen zwei heute mittag. Kann ich ihnen irgendwie weiterhelfen?" George machte weiterhin Faxen mit Vicky, die darauf natürlich abfuhr.

Liz seufzte vernehmlich. „So ein Mist!" George schaute sie fragend an.

„Ach, ich hatte gehofft, ich könnte Vicky für ein paar Stunden hier in Charlottes Obhut lassen, ich habe einen Termin und meiner Nachbarin, die sie hüten wollte, kam etwas dazwischen." Sie dachte angestrengt nach und schaute auf die Uhr.

George taxierte die junge Frau und stellte insgeheim einige Überlegungen an. Mrs. Darcy hatte keine Kinderfrau, keine Bedienstete, die auf die Tochter aufpassen konnte? Sie gab die Kleine zur _Nachbarin_? George konnte es kaum glauben. Sollte Darcy über nacht verarmt sein? Oder so geizig, daß er sich kein Personal leisten wollte? Wickham konnte sich das nicht vorstellen. Die Darcys hatten _immer_ im Luxus gelebt und William war ganz gewiß keine Ausnahme. Es wäre interessant gewesen zu erfahren, was hinter der Geschichte steckte. Mrs. Darcy hatte einen Termin, von dem ihr Mann nichts wußte und nichts wissen durfte war auch noch eine Option. Hm... Was ließ sich damit nur anfangen? Eine vage Idee formte sich in seinem Kopf...

„Wenn sie möchten, lassen sie die Kleine doch einfach bei mir! Es ist nicht so viel los, und ich kann gut auf sie aufpassen. Sie würde mich nicht im geringsten stören."

Liz runzelte die Stirn. Sie kannte den Mann nicht, aber so gesehen war er ja kein Fremder. Er war Charlottes Mitarbeiter, er war nett und schien mit Kindern umgehen zu können. Sie würde ja auch nicht lange wegbleiben, nicht wahr?

Zögernd stimmte sie zu. „Das würde mir sehr helfen, George. Ich beeile mich und bin hoffentlich in ein, zwei Stunden wieder hier." Sie reichte ihm Vicky, die sich auf seinem Arm sofort wohlzufühlen schien. „Macht es ihnen auch wirklich nichts aus?" George schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte das Mädchen an und Vicky giggelte erfreut zurück.

„Vielen Dank!" sagte Liz noch einmal, gab Vicky einen Kuß und eilte dann nach draußen, George noch einmal zuwinkend. Wickham lächelte freundlich und schaute mit dem Kind auf dem Arm dem schwarzen Audi nach, der die Georgia Street hinabdüste.

„So, meine Süße," sagte er, als er wieder im Laden stand, „da bin ich mal gespannt, was du deinem großkotzigen Daddy so wert bist."

Mit nur zehnminütiger Verspätung kam Liz schließlich an. Von außen sah das Haus aus wie immer, alles war gepflegt und ordentlich. Sie schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Was hatte sie erwartet? Daß er alles verkommen ließ?

Natürlich hätte sie auch ihren Schlüssel benutzen können, aber sie klingelte. Nur wenige Augenblicke später öffnete sich die Tür und William stand vor ihr. Gekleidet in schwarzen Jeans und weißem Hemd, sehr sexy am Kragen offenstehend, Lesebrille auf der Nase, ein Dokument in der Hand. Und immer noch trug er diesen gräßlichen Vollbart.

„Hallo, Liz," sagte er ruhig und ließ sie eintreten.

„Guten Morgen, William." Liz schaute sich um und auch im Innern des Hauses war alles unverändert. Die Wohnung war aufgeräumt, die Möbel waren die gleichen. Es war, als wäre sie nie weggewesen.

„Entschuldige, ich war gerade im Arbeitszimmer." William lief in sein Büro, um das Dokument auf den Schreibtisch zu legen und Liz folgte ihm zur Tür. Zu ihrem Erstaunen lag Bettzeug auf der großen Couch.

William sah ihren fragenden Blick und lächelte wehmütig.

„Ich schlafe hier, seit du ausgezogen bist," erklärte er. „Das Bett im Schlafzimmer ist mir zu groß und zu leer. Ohne dich." fügte er leise hinzu und wandte den Blick ab. Liz wußte darauf nichts zu sagen. „Komm, laß uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen," schlug William schließlich vor.

Liz nahm in ihrem Lieblingssessel platz und William setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Sie waren beide äußerst nervös und fühlten sich, als würden sie mit rohen Eiern jonglieren müssen.

„Wie geht es dir, Liz? Und Vicky?"

„Danke, gut. Und dir? Du siehst so...nun ja, verändert aus." Sie rümpfte die Nase, als sie seinen Bart begutachtete.

„Erspart mir das Rasieren."

„Wirst du den Bart behalten?"

„Wieso nicht? Hast du ein Problem damit?"

„Mir gefällt er nicht."

„Mir schon."

„Er macht dich zehn Jahre älter."

„Stört mich nicht."

Liz funkelte ihn an, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu.

Toll. Sie wollten über ihre Ehe reden und als erstes gerieten sie in Streit über diesen dämlichen Bart, dachte William. Aber er war nicht in der Stimmung, um jeden Preis nachzugeben. Er hatte immer noch den fremden Mann vor Augen, der mit _seiner_ Tochter durch den Garten lief und es machte ihn wild. William zwang sich zur Ruhe.

„Ok, laß uns nicht streiten," sagte er schließlich und holte tief Luft. „Hast du...bist du mittlerweile zu einer Entscheidung gekommen? Entschuldige, wenn ich so direkt frage, aber ich bin nun mal kein Freund von Geplänkel. Laß uns sachlich miteinander reden."

Liz hätte sich denken können, daß er keine Zeit verlieren und ganz direkt fragen würde, aber trotzdem erwischte er sie irgendwie auf dem falschen Fuß.

„Nun ja...ich bin mir nicht so sicher...ich weiß nicht, ob..." sie druckste ein bißchen herum und William verlor die Nerven.

„Elizabeth. Du hast mich vor fast acht Monaten verlassen mit dem Wunsch, über unsere Ehe nachzudenken und herauszufinden, ob du mir vergeben kannst oder lieber die Scheidung willst. Als definitiv schuldige Partei habe ich deiner Bitte entsprochen und dich die ganze Zeit über in Ruhe gelassen. Ich habe keinen Kontakt aufgenommen, auch wenn es mir innerlich das Herz zerrissen hat, vor allem auch, weil ich meine Tochter nicht sehen durfte. Es ist untertrieben wenn ich sage, es war keine besonders schöne Zeit. Aber ich habe mein Versprechen gehalten. Als du vor zwei Tagen anriefst und sagtest, daß du mit mir reden willst, habe ich selbstverständlich angenommen, daß du zu einer Entscheidung gelangt bist. Überflüssig zu sagen, daß die letzten zwei Tage ziemlich schlimm für mich waren. Liz, ganz ehrlich, ich bin ziemlich am Ende mit meiner Geduld und meiner Kraft und ich möchte von dir endlich eine klare Aussage. Eine weitere Ungewißheit ertrage ich nicht." Er holte tief Luft und sah seine Frau bekümmert, aber entschlossen an. „Und bitte sei ehrlich. Wenn du in der Zwischenzeit eine neue Beziehung eingegangen bist und die Scheidung willst – ich werde dir keine Schwierigkeiten machen. Vicky ist offenbar ganz angetan von deinem neuen Freund." Der letzte Satz war kaum hörbar.

Liz' Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich, während er sprach, von „schlechtem Gewissen" zu „überaus großem Erstaunen" verändert. „Was meinst du mit „mein neuer Freund", William?" fragte sie verständnislos.

Er seufzte und rieb sich müde die Augen. Warum stritt sie das jetzt ab? Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort. „Als wir uns letzte Woche zufällig getroffen haben, hatte ich vorgehabt, dich zu besuchen um mit dir über alles zu reden. Jane hat mir deine Adresse gegeben." Liz fuhr empört auf. „Nein, bitte mach ihr keine Vorwürfe, ich habe sie mit Engelszungen und Bingleys Hilfe dazu überredet. Ich bin also zur angegebenen Adresse gefahren und habe einen fremden Mann gesehen, der im Garten mit Vicky gespielt hat." Immer noch zog sich sein Herz zusammen bei der Vorstellung, daß dieser Kerl seiner Tochter näherstand als er selbst. „Er hat sie geküßt, ihr habt miteinander gelacht und überhaupt sah es aus, als hättet ihr intimeren Umgang." William warf einen Blick auf ihren Bauch. „Bitte sag mir nur eins: Ist es sein Kind?"

Der erstaunte Ausdruck auf Elizabeths Gesicht verwandelte sich in Ärger und Ungläubigkeit. _Das meinte er nicht ernst, oder?_

„Du willst mich allen Ernstes beschuldigen, ein _Verhältnis_ zu haben? Ein Kind von einem anderen Mann zu bekommen?" Liz schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Du stellst einfach Behauptungen auf, ohne die Hintergründe zu erfragen? Du ziehst Schlüsse aus einer völlig harmlosen Szene, die du gar nicht beurteilen kannst? Ich kann es nicht glauben, William." Sie redete sich in Rage. „Hast du überhaupt eine Vorstellung davon, wie oft ich während unserer Ehe Grund zur Annahme hatte, daß du dich mit anderen Frauen abgibst? Nur anhand von „optischen Eindrücken"? Glaubst du, es war für mich angenehm zu sehen, wie dich fremde – und bekannte! – Frauen schamlos anbaggern und du ihnen noch nicht einmal Einhalt gebietest? Ich habe dir aber immer vertraut, hatte immer das Gefühl, die einzige für dich zu sein. Das du mich trotzdem betrogen hast, hat mich über alle Maßen verletzt, aber ich habe dir verziehen, auch wenn ich es sicher niemals ganz vergessen kann. Und jetzt siehst du einen Mann, der mit deiner Tochter spielt und gehst davon aus, ich hätte ein Verhältnis mit ihm und er wäre der Vater meines Kindes… Du bist so ein verdammter, selbstgerechter Macho." Liz schüttelte den Kopf, immer noch schockiert.

„Ach ja? Und wer ist der Kerl?"

„Es geht dich zwar nichts an, aber er ist der Sohn meiner Vermieterin."

Sie starrten sich schweigend an, keiner wollte nachgeben und jeder fühlte sich im Recht und vom anderen gekränkt.

William stand schließlich auf und ging ans Fenster. Es lief gar nicht gut zwischen ihnen, und er wußte, er hatte mit seiner verdammten Eifersucht und seinem verletzten Stolz einen recht großen Anteil daran. Michael Armitage, der Anwalt, hatte natürlich recht gehabt. Bevor er Liz eifersüchtige Vorwürfe machte, hätte er sie sachlich fragen sollen. Ihr zu unterstellen, daß das Kind nicht von ihm war, war allerunterste Schublade und seine Worte taten ihm bereits leid. Die Chance, daß sie und Vicky zu ihm zurückkehrten, schrumpfte von Minute zu Minute – er mußte einlenken, so schwer es ihm auch fiel. Aber Elizabeth kam ihm zuvor.

„Vielleicht ist es doch keine so gute Idee, wieder hier einzuziehen," sagte sie, sehr zu seinem Entsetzen. „Ich kann nicht mit dir zusammenleben, wenn du mir nicht vertraust und solange du Zweifel hast, daß du der Vater unseres Kindes bist…"

„Liz, bitte," sagte er leise und wandte sich ihr zu. „Ich habe keinen Zweifel. Bitte entschuldige, aber ich habe einfach überreagiert. Ich war so schockiert, als ich Vicky auf dem Arm eines fremden Mannes sah und ihr saht alle so glücklich aus… so _harmonisch_…" er schüttelte den Kopf, „ich war unglaublich eifersüchtig, verletzt, gekränkt, fühlte mich ausgeschlossen. So sollte _mein_ Familienleben aussehen, mit dir, mit Vicky. Ich hatte Vicky bis dahin noch nicht laufen sehen, es hat mir fast das Herz gebrochen. Weißt du, was es für ein Gefühl ist, wenn du nach so langer Zeit deine Tochter wiedersiehst und dann ist da ein anderer, den sie offensichtlich sogar mag... in diesem Alter sind Väter anscheinend beliebig austauschbar. Ich könnte nicht ertragen, wenn sie sich von mir entfremden würde, mich irgendwann nicht mehr erkennt." Liz konnte seinen Kummer ziemlich gut nachvollziehen und fühlte sich elend. Sie wußte, wie sehr er an Vicky und auch an ihr selbst hing und acht Monate waren eine verdammt lange Zeit. Sie war in der Zwischenzeit schwanger geworden und auch davon war er ausgeschlossen gewesen. Jetzt alle Worte und Reaktionen auf die Goldwaage zu legen war ungerecht, denn das William mehr als frustriert und unglücklich war, war leicht nachzuvollziehen.

Aber was sollte sie tun? Aus Mitleid wieder zurückkommen war verkehrt. Gar keine Entscheidung zu treffen war grausam. Die Scheidung zu verlangen war übereilt – Liz war ziemlich sicher, daß sie _das_ auch auf gar keinen Fall wollte. Sie wußte, daß sie William noch immer liebte, es stellte sich bloß die Frage, wie sie in Zukunft miteinander leben sollten. Vielleicht wie Bruder und Schwester mit getrennten Schlafzimmern? Das würde er nicht mitmachen. Nicht William! Wenn sie zurückkehrte, dann als seine „vollwertige" Ehefrau. Im gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer, keine Frage. Warum gab es keine einfache Lösung…

Schweigend standen sie sich gegenüber – keiner wollte den ersten Schritt tun. Schließlich faßte sich William ein Herz.

„Ich wollte dir einen Vorschlag machen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das für dich in Frage kommt. Was hältst du davon, wenn du sozusagen auf Probe wieder hier einziehst? Du könntest in einem der Gästezimmer schlafen und hättest Zeit genug zu entscheiden, ob du es noch einmal mit mir versuchen willst. Ohne Verpflichtung und ohne Druck. Deine Wohnung kannst du ja solange behalten, falls du eine Rückzugsmöglichkeit brauchst oder mich nicht mehr sehen kannst." Er lächelte gequält. „Was hältst du davon?"

„Das ist ein sehr fairer und großzügiger Vorschlag, William. Du hättest ganz bestimmt kein Problem damit? Ich meine," sie zögerte etwas, „mit getrennten Zimmern?"

„Elizabeth, ich würde alles tun, um unsere Ehe zu retten."

Sie schaute ihn an. Mit dieser Lösung würde sie gut leben können, sie hätte nie gedacht, daß er die gleiche Idee hatte. Sie wären sich nahe und trotzdem hätte sie ihren Freiraum. „Ok, dann ist es abgemacht. Ich werde alles für das kommende Wochenende vorbereiten, wenn es dir recht ist?"

William nickte und lächelte erleichtert. „Natürlich. Darf ich dich am Samstag abholen?"

„Ja."

Sie standen sich – verlegen schweigend – einige Momente gegenüber. William hätte nichts lieber getan als sie in die Arme zu nehmen, aber Körperkontakt war absolut tabu. Solange er nicht von ihr ausging. Er war gespannt, wie lange er das aushielt – sie wieder hier im Haus und doch so fern von ihm...

„Ich muß gehen," sagte Liz schließlich. „Vicky abholen."

Er nickte, dann fiel ihm etwas ein. „Warte. Es kam Post für dich, offenbar ist was durch die Maschen der Adressumleitung geschlüpft. Es waren keine wichtig aussehenden Umschläge dabei, sonst hätte ich es dir irgendwie zukommen lassen... Sekunde, ich bin sofort wieder da."

Liz nickte und holte ihr Mobiltelefon heraus. Sie würde in der Buchhandlung anrufen und sicherstellen, daß George mit Vicky da wäre – nicht, daß er sie zur Mittagszeit mit nach draußen genommen hatte oder so. Zu ihrer Überraschung ging Charlotte ans Telefon.

William hörte Liz mit jemandem sprechen.

„...sagte, du bist erst gegen zwei zurück. Wie? Ja, mir geht es sehr gut, danke. Charlotte, kann ich George kurz sprechen?" Eine längere Pause entstand und Liz erstarrte. „Was meinst du, er ist nicht da? Du hast ihn noch gar nicht gesehen heute und er hat einfach den Laden abgeschlossen und ist gegangen?" Liz Unruhe steigerte sich eine leichte Panik. „Hat er wenigstens eine Nachricht hinterlassen? Hast du seine Telefonnummer?" Wieder eine Pause – offensichtlich war Charlotte etwas überrascht, warum Liz so aufgeregt war. „Charlotte, er hat Vicky bei sich! Vielleicht hat er einfach nur Mittagspause gemacht und sie mitgenommen..." Aber das glaubte sie selbst nicht so recht. Warum sollte er aber mit Vicky verschwinden? War sie krank geworden? Hatte er sie vielleicht zu einem Arzt gebracht oder in ein Krankenhaus? Wieso hatte er keine Nachricht hinterlassen? William war langsam nähergetreten und spürte, wie sich ein ungutes Gefühl in ihm breitmachte. Liz merkte, wie sie ihre Kräfte verließen und William nahm ihr das Telefon aus der Hand.

„Charlotte, hier ist William. Was genau ist passiert?"

„William, ich weiß es selbst nicht genau. Offenbar hat Liz Vicky heute morgen in der Obhut meines Mitarbeiters gelassen und er ist wohl mit ihr weggegangen. Ich weiß nicht, wo er hin ist, er hat nichts hinterlassen und ich bin auch eben erst gekommen. Bitte beunruhigt euch nicht, es ist sicher ganz harmlos."

„Wieso sollte dein Mitarbeiter den Laden schließen, bevor du da bist? Liebe Güte, vielleicht mußte er mit dem Kind zu einem Arzt..." William schloß die Augen. Wenn seiner Kleinen was passiert war...nicht auszudenken. Er riß sich zusammen. „Charlotte, hat dein Mitarbeiter ein Mobiltelefon? Hast du die Nummer?"

Charlotte nannte sie ihm und William schrieb sie hastig auf. Er bedankte sich bei Charlotte, bat sie, ihn zu informieren sobald sie etwas neues hörte und legte auf.

Liz saß mit geschlossenen Augen und schmerzverzerrtem, sehr bleichem Gesicht auf der Couch und hatte die Hände fest auf ihren Bauch gepreßt. William erschrak und setzte sich neben sie.

„Liebes, ist dir nicht gut? Hast du Schmerzen?"

Sie schaute ihn an. „Es geht schon wieder. War nur so ein komisches Stechen, aber es ist wieder vorüber. Oh William, wieso hat er Vicky mitgenommen? Wieso hat er den Laden abgeschlossen und ist gegangen, bevor Charlotte zurückkam? Es muß etwas mit Vicky passiert sein, glaubst du nicht auch? Laß uns die Krankenhäuser anrufen, dann..."

„Charlotte hat mir seine Mobiltelefonnummer gegeben. Ich versuche erst mal, ihn selbst zu erreichen. Vielleicht klärt sich dann alles auf, bevor wir alles rebellisch machen."

William wählte die Nummer und bereits nach dem ersten Klingeln wurde abgenommen.

„George Wickham."

William wurde leichenblaß und eine eisige Hand griff nach seinem Herzen, nach seiner Seele. „Wickham," murmelte er fassungslos und am anderen Ende ertönte ein fröhliches Lachen. „Darcy! Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann du endlich anrufen würdest."


	35. Chapter 35

**Kapitel 35**

William konnte es nicht glauben. George Wickham, der das junge Leben seiner Schwester so leichtfertig ruiniert hatte, hatte nun seine kleine Tochter in seiner Gewalt. Nein, es konnte nicht wahr sein. William weigerte sich, die Tatsache zu akzeptieren. Nicht Vicky. _Bitte lieber Gott mach, daß ich das alles nur träume!_ dachte er verzweifelt. _Laß mich aufwachen und alles war nur ein böser, böser Traum._ Liz starrte ihn mit großen Augen an und griff sich an den Hals.

William wußte, er mußte sich zusammenreißen und versuchen, klar zu denken. George würde Vicky nichts tun, redete er sich ein. Er will nur Geld.

William holte tief Luft. „Du verdammter Mistkerl, du elendes Stück Müll, ich warne dich, wenn du ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmst, dann..."

„Ts ts ts," lachte Wickham. „du solltest deine Sprache überdenken, mein Freund. Ein bißchen mehr Respekt, bitte! Du, mein Lieber, sitzt ausnahmsweise mal am kürzeren Hebel."

William schwieg, aber er kochte vor Zorn – und Angst.

„Im übrigen bedank dich bei deiner süßen Frau, sie hat mir die Kleine ja praktisch aufgenötigt. Hey, ich muß sagen, dein Frauengeschmack hat sich über die Jahre ziemlich gebessert! Wow, eine scharfe Braut, geile Titten, aber darauf bist du ja schon immer abgefahren, nicht wahr! Schade, daß sie ziemlich trächtig ist momentan, sonst hätte ich sie mir ohne zu zögern als Gespielin mitgenommen. Sie hätte sicher nichts dagegen gehabt, mal einen richtigen Mann zwischen ihren Beinen zu haben." Wieder dieses unsägliche Lachen, dann wurde er ernst. „Also paß auf, Darce. Dein süßes Töchterchen ist hier bei mir. Moment, ich beweise es." Einen Augenblick später war ein Weinen zu hören und Darcy ballte die Fäuste. „Laß sie in Ruhe, du verdammter..."

„Die Süße plaudert leider nicht allzuviel, sorry, da mußte ich sie kurz kneifen. Nix passiert, reg dich nicht auf. Also. 5 Millionen US-Dollar und einen Flug mit deinem Privatjet zu einem Ziel meiner Wahl. Sobald ich vor Ort in Sicherheit bin, teile ich dir mit, wo du das Balg findest. Keine Angst, ich lasse sie nicht alleine, sie ist in guten Händen. Man ist ja kein Unmensch." Und wieder lachte er. „Bis morgen sind das Geld und der aufgetankte Flieger bereit. Ich melde mich wieder."

Die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen.

William warf das Telefon auf den Tisch und wandte sich seiner Frau zu, die wie erstarrt auf der Couch saß. „Was ist mit Vicky?" flüsterte sie. „Wo hat er sie versteckt?" Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht und William schnürte es das Herz zusammen bei ihrem Anblick. Er ließ sich neben ihr nieder und nahm sie in die Arme. Eine Weile saßen sie so zusammen, bis Elizabeths Tränen endlich versiegten. „Es tut mir so leid, William," flüsterte sie. „Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen..."

„Ssschh...," murmelte er und streichelte sanft ihren Rücken. „Du konntest nicht wissen, wer Wickham ist. Das er am Unfall meiner Schwester schuld hat. Was für ein unglaublicher, grausamer Zufall, daß ausgerechnet _er_ im Buchladen arbeitet!" William berichtete ihr in kurzen Worten, was Wickham forderte und gemeinsam überlegten sie, so besonnen sie es vermochten, wie sie weiter vorgehen wollten. Liz brach immer wieder in Tränen aus, aber auch William hatte zu kämpfen. Seine süße Maus in den Händen dieses Kerls...nicht auszudenken. Er blieb Liz zuliebe ruhig, obwohl er am liebsten sofort ins Auto gesprungen wäre und die Suche nach ihm aufgenommen hätte – egal, wie wenig aussichtsreich die Erfolgsaussichten waren, ihn zu finden.

„Wir sollten zuerst die Polizei informieren," schlug Liz schließlich vor.

„Vielleicht. Auf alle Fälle muß ich das Geld beschaffen und den Flieger klarmachen. Aber ich werde ihn nicht so einfach davonkommen lassen. Oh nein." Williams Gesicht drückte eine solche eiskalte Entschlossenheit aus, daß Liz Gänsehaut bekam. „Was hast du vor, William? Willst du ihn etwa allein zur Strecke bringen?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht. Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, daß irgendwelche amateurhafte Polizisten das Leben meines Kindes gefährden. Wir werden sie vorerst nicht informieren, dafür ist später noch Zeit."

Liz mochte die Entwicklung nicht, die das Gespräch nahm. Sie hatte keine Lust, erst ihr Kind und dann auch noch ihren Mann zu verlieren, nur weil William unbedingt den Helden spielen mußte. Wie wollte er Wickham finden ohne Anhaltspunkt?

William stand auf, griff zum Telefon und erledigte einige Anrufe. Er orderte das Geld für morgen früh, froh darüber, daß keine Fragen gestellt wurden, danach rief er seinen Chefpiloten an und bestellte ihn für morgen auf Abruf zum Flughafen, ohne ein konkretes Ziel zu nennen. Er wußte, auf seine Mitarbeiter wäre Verlaß.

Williams unbändige Wut, seine Angst um Victoria kanalisierte er um in entschlossenes Handeln. Er war seiner Tochter keine große Hilfe, wenn er blinde Aktionen startete oder sich der Verzweiflung hingab. Außerdem mußte er stark sein für Liz, deren angegriffenes Aussehen ihm immer weniger gefiel. Sie war so blaß und ab und zu zuckte sie zusammen, als ob sie Schmerzen hätte. Katastrophal, wenn sie jetzt das Kind zur Welt bringen würde! William war äußerst besorgt.

Nachdem er die wichtigsten Maßnahmen veranlaßt hatte, kümmerte er sich wieder um Elizabeth. „Es wird ihr nichts passieren, Liebes," sagte er leise und versuchte, sie so weit es ging zu beruhigen. „Wickham geht es nur ums Geld, er tut ihr nichts an."

„Glaubst du wirklich, es kümmert sich jemand um sie, wenn er zum Flughafen geht? Er läßt sie nicht alleine irgendwo zurück? Ich darf gar nicht daran denken...oh verdammt, William, ich mache mir solche Vorwürfe..."

William nahm Liz ein weiteres mal in die Arme und zog sie sanft an sich. Trotz aller Sorgen momentan war es schön und irgendwie beruhigend, ihre Nähe zu spüren, sie berühren zu können. „Nein, er läßt sie bestimmt nicht alleine irgendwo zurück. Noch nicht einmal Wickham ist zu so etwas fähig." Er wünschte, er wäre selbst von seinen eigenen Worten überzeugt. Er traute George Wickham _alles_ zu, nur um sich an William zu rächen, er würde vielleicht sogar selbst den Tod eines hilflosen Kindes dafür in Kauf nehmen.

William durfte nicht darüber nachdenken und er zwang sich zur Ruhe. Er mußte einen klaren Kopf bewahren. Liz war nach ein paar Minuten glücklicherweise erschöpft eingeschlafen und er hatte sie vorsichtig auf die Couch gelegt und liebevoll zugedeckt. Die Ärmste! Wenn sie so wenig wie möglich von der ganzen Sache mitbekam, wäre es für sie am allerbesten.

William ging in sein Arbeitszimmer, um einige Nachforschungen anzustellen. Die Tür ließ er offen, falls Liz wachwurde und ihn suchte. Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob er seine Eltern informieren sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Sie würden sich nur unnötig aufregen und konnten sowieso nichts daran ändern. Helfen konnten sie ihm auch nicht dabei. Vielleicht gelang es ihm ja, die Sache unauffällig zu erledigen und dann würden sie nie etwas davon erfahren müssen.

Er wandte sich seinem Laptop zu und machte sich auf die Suche nach weiteren Informationen. William kannte Wickhams Umfeld ein wenig von früher. Ehemaliger Student, immer wieder in kleinere Delikte verwickelt. Drogenhandel im kleinen Stil, ein bißchen Erpressung, und dann natürlich, William drehte sich der Magen um, als er daran dachte, seine Vorliebe für hübsche, junge Mädchen. Mädchen, die einiges jünger waren als er selbst. Mädchen, deren Leben er ruinieren konnte. So wie das seiner Schwester. Dieser Dreckskerl! Und er war immer in Geldnöten. Daß er in Charlottes Buchladen angeheuert hatte, erstaunte ihn. Wickham und ehrliche Arbeit – das passte nicht zusammen. Möglicherweise ging er mit Charlotte ins Bett und ließ sich von ihr aushalten – _das_ passte schon eher. Wickham konnte sehr, sehr charmant sein, wenn er wollte. Außerdem wurden ihm Kontakte in die Rotlichtszene nachgesagt, und dort wollte William als allererstes ansetzen.

William traute seinem Erzfeind zwar einiges zu, erst recht, falls er in die Enge getrieben wurde – aber er hoffte sehr, daß er seine schwarze Seele nicht mit dem Tod eines unschuldigen Kindes belasten würde. Er mußte beten, daß er Vicky in irgendjemandes Obhut zurückließ und das bedeutete, es mußte jemand sein, dem Wickham vertraute. Er würde erklären müssen, wer das Kind war und warum die- oder derjenige auf es aufpassen sollte. Und natürlich später seinen Eltern zurückgeben, wenn Wickham in Sicherheit war.

William vermutete, daß eine solche Person am ehesten unter den etwas lichtscheueren Mitbürgern der Stadt zu finden war. Welcher redliche, anständige Mensch würde sich auf so etwas einlassen – Erpressung und Kindesentführung! Er bezweifelte, daß Wickham überhaupt anständige Leute kannte und je länger William darüber nachdachte, um so sicherer war er sich. Vielleicht hatte er eine besondere Freundin unter all den Flittchen, die er kannte. Das Problem war nur, wie sollte er an diese Leute herankommen?

William Darcy hatte vor seiner Hochzeit ein eher ungezügeltes, ungestümes Leben geführt, keine Frage. Er hatte aus Neugierde viele wüste Dinge ausprobiert, äußerst sinnliche und erregende Erfahrungen in „Liebesangelegenheiten" gesammelt und dabei Sachen erlebt, von denen er aufrichtig hoffte, daß Liz sie nie erfahren würde. Aber niemals, nicht ein einziges mal, hatte er eine Frau dafür bezahlt, daß sie sich mit ihm einließ. Zum einen hatte er das überhaupt nicht nötig – warum für etwas zahlen, was ihm Heerscharen von Frauen freiwillig zu geben bereit waren? Außerdem lehnte er diese Art von „Liebe machen" rundweg ab, er wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, zu einer Prostituierten zu gehen. In seinen Kreisen wurde das wahrscheinlich gar „Kurtisane" genannt. William rief nach ein wenig Überlegen schließlich zuerst die einzige Person an, die näheren Kontakt zu Wickham hatte: Charlotte.

Er mußte ihr wohl oder übel die gesamte Geschichte erzählen und bat sie, vorerst darüber zu schweigen. Charlotte war entsetzt und außer sich, nachdem William sie jedoch ein wenig beruhigt hatte, konnte sie ihm etwas weiterhelfen. Nachdem William aufgelegt hatte, war er in Besitz von Wickhams Adresse, ein paar Namen, die Charlotte immer wieder mal im Gespräch aufgeschnappt hatte – wie er vermutet hatte, ließ Wickham sich von ihr mehr oder weniger aushalten und hatte viel Zeit in ihrer Wohnung verbracht – sogar einige möglicherweise brauchbare Telefonnummern konnte sie ihm nach kurzem Recherchieren geben. William notierte sich jede noch so kleine Einzelheit und plante dann sein weiteres Vorgehen.

Als Liz zwei Stunden später aufwachte, hatte sie schreckliche Kopfschmerzen und wußte im ersten Moment gar nicht, wo sie war. Dann fiel ihr mit einem Schlag alles wieder ein und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Suchend blickte sie sich nach William um, dann hörte sie ihn am Telefon sprechen, offenbar war er in seinem Arbeitszimmer.

Schwerfällig setzte sie sich auf und zuckte zusammen, als ihr ein scharfer Schmerz durch den Bauch fuhr. Das würde noch fehlen, wenn das Baby jetzt schon zur Welt kommen wollte! Konnte sie denn keine Schwangerschaft in Ruhe zuende bringen? Sie atmete so ruhig sie konnte und nach kurzer Zeit ließ der Schmerz nach. Langsam machte sie sich auf die Suche nach William und sie fand ihn tatsächlich in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Er sah angespannt aus, lächelte jedoch zärtlich, als er sie in der Tür stehen sah, auf bloßen Füßen und im zerknautschten Umstandskleid und winkte sie an seine Seite.

„Danke, Jonathan, du hast mir sehr geholfen und auf alle Fälle was gut bei mir," sagte er ins Telefon und beendete die Verbindung. „Hallo Liebling," sagte er, wandte sich zu Liz um und legte ihr einen Arm um den mächtigen Bauch. „Konntest du dich ein bißchen ausruhen?"

Sie nickte. „Der Schlaf hat mir ganz gut getan. Gibt es irgendwas neues?"

William berichtete ihr von seinen Telefonaten mit Charlotte und einigen alten Freunden und daß er einer verheißungsvollen Spur nachginge.

„Wickham hat ein paar Freunde im Rotlichtmilieu und Charlotte konnte mir ein paar Namen nennen. Ich habe das überprüfen lassen und bin fündig geworden." Liz wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, daß ihre arme kleine Tochter möglicherweise bei einer Hure in einem Bordell untergebracht war. Aber immer noch besser als alleine irgendwo zu liegen…

William spürte ihren Widerwillen und zog sie auf seinen Schoß, was sie unfreiwillig zum Kichern brachte, da sie ja doch einiges an Gewicht mitbrachte. Aber William störte es nicht. Sanft strich er über Elizabeths Bauch und genoß im stillen ihre Nähe.

„Ja, so wie es aussieht, hat er einiger dieser Damen regelmäßig aufgesucht. Arme Charlotte, ich glaube, sie macht sich ziemlich viel aus diesem Kerl." Er schüttelte voller Abscheu den Kopf. „Meine Hoffnung ist, daß wir Vicky dort irgendwo finden.

„Aber wir können schlecht dort auf Verdacht hinmarschieren und nach Vicky fragen, oder? Wollen wir nicht doch lieber die Polizei einschalten, William?"

„Noch nicht. Laß mich ein bißchen überlegen, ok? Ich verspreche dir, ich tue nichts unüberlegtes."

Liz schaute ihn skeptisch an. Er tat vielleicht nichts unüberlegtes, aber auch das, was er _überlegt_ tat, konnte gefährlich sein. Sie kannte ihn nur zu gut. Er war Geschäftsmann in einem harten Business, in der die Konkurrenz nicht schlief, er konnte seine Gefühle sehr gut unter Kontrolle halten und vollkommen emotionslos und konsequent seine Ziele verfolgen. Liz war diese Seite an ihm oft nicht geheuer, sie machte ihr manchmal sogar Angst. Der Unterschied zwischen dem privaten William und dem geschäftlichen war oft ziemlich beängstigend. Momentan jedoch brodelte hinter seiner ruhigen, nahezu kühlen Fassade innerlich ein Vulkan.

Liz hätte es lieber gesehen, wenn sich die Polizei um den Fall gekümmert hätte, aber sie stieß auf taube Ohren. „Dafür ist immer noch Zeit," bekam sie zur Antwort.

William zerbrach sich den Rest des Tages den Kopf, wie er am besten vorgehen sollte. Natürlich konnte er nicht einfach irgendwo auftauchen und nach Vicky fragen. Wickham war höchstwahrscheinlich noch bei ihr und würde sie erst morgen in wessen Obhut auch immer lassen. Rastlos lief er in seinem Arbeitszimmer auf und ab, aber alle seine Ideen erwiesen sich beim näheren Nachdenken als nicht durchführbar. Er war schon drauf und dran, doch noch die Polizei anzurufen, als er sich plötzlich an den Kopf schlug und kurz auflachte. Natürlich! Wie hatte er ihn vergessen können, seinen Cousin. Richard Fitzwilliam, seines Zeichens Colonel in der kanadischen Armee und ausgebildeter Nahkämpfer. Richard würde Wickham zum Frühstück verspeisen! Er mußte nur noch herausfinden, ob Richard überhaupt im Lande war und noch komplizierter, ob er morgen früh hier sein konnte.


	36. Chapter 36

**Kapitel 36**

William verlor keine Zeit. Bedingt durch Richards Beruf hatten die beiden Cousins wenig Kontakt miteinander, sie schätzten sich aber sehr. Richard war ständig in mehr oder weniger offiziellen Missionen für sein Land unterwegs, bevorzugt in irgendwelchen Krisengebieten rund um den Globus. Über seine Aufträge sprach er nicht und die Familie erfuhr immer nur sehr vage, wo er sich gerade aufhielt. Richard Fitzwilliam war unverheiratet und William hätte sich auch keine Frau vorstellen können, die ein Leben mit einem solchen Mann längere Zeit ausgehalten hätte. Immer unterwegs, immer in Gefahr. Aber Richard wollte es so und jeder hütete sich, seine Einstellung in dieser Sache zu hinterfragen.

William versuchte es zuerst in Richards Wohnung, aber dort nahm niemand ab. Blieb nur noch Richards Mutter, seine Tante Rebecca. Und dort war er erfolgreich. Rebecca Fitzwilliam freute sich, ihren Neffen zu hören und stellte ihm allerlei Fragen, die er zwar höflich beantwortete, ihm aber große Geduld abverlangten. Er mußte Richard sprechen, zum Teufel! Aber seine Geduld wurde belohnt, denn Rebecca hatte gut Nachrichten.

„Richard hat zwei Wochen Urlaub, William," teilte sie ihm mit. „Ich gebe dir seine Mobilfunknummer."

William schrieb hastig mit und bedankte sich sehr herzlich bei seiner Tante.

„Nichts zu danken, Will. Wenn du mit ihm sprichst, sag ihm, er soll seine Mutter anrufen!"

William versprach es und lächelte, als er auflegte. Es war immer das gleiche mit den Müttern…

Williams Anruf wurde ungnädig beantwortet.

„Mensch Darce, einen besseren Zeitpunkt hättest du dir auch nicht aussuchen können, was?" bellte ein genervter Richard Fitzwilliam, als er den Anruf widerstrebend angenommen hatte. „Ich war grade auf dem Weg zu einer äußerst hinreißenden, kurvigen, blondgelockten Göttin, die doch tatsächlich versprochen hat, mir…"

William unterbrach ihn schnell, er wollte auch gar nicht so genau wissen, _was_ ihm die Dame gutes tun wollte.

„Hör zu, Richard. Ich habe ein sehr ernstes Problem…"

Richard hörte seinem Cousin zu, ohne ihn auch nur ein einziges mal zu unterbrechen. Als William nach wenigen Minuten fertig war, sagte er nur: „bin sofort bei dir," und die blondgelockte Göttin und ihr heißes Versprechen waren vergessen.

Nur kurze Zeit später klingelte es bei den Darcys und Richard stand vor der Tür. Er war kein Mann großer Worte.

„Darce, hallo Liz," grüßte er kurz, dann besah er sich seinen Cousin genauer. „Scharfer Bart, Darce! Macht dich glatt um zehn Jahre älter!"

William rollte die Augen, verkniff sich aber eine Antwort. Richard grinste breit, wurde dann aber sofort wieder ernst und ließ sich dann die ganze Geschichte noch einmal ganz genau erzählen. Während William alles wiederholte, was heute geschehen war, beobachte Liz den Cousin ihres Mannes heimlich.

Sie kannte Richard nicht besonders gut. Ok, an der Hochzeit war er dagewesen, ein paarmal hatte sie ihn bei anderen Familienfesten getroffen, aber nie viel miteinander gesprochen. Er war zwei oder drei Jahre älter als William, sehr groß und kräftig, mit eisblauen Augen, die einen sehr stechend niederstarren konnten oder aber innerlich verbrennen. Oh ja, Richard war nicht nur in seinem Beruf gefährlich! Er trug seine dunkelblonden Haare militärisch kurz geschnitten und hatte etwas definitiv einschüchterndes an sich, wenn man ihn sich zum Feind machte, fand Liz. Sie hatte großes Vertrauen zu ihm.

Liz fühlte sich nicht gut. Die Angst um ihre Tochter machte sie verrückt, ihr Bauch fing alle paar Minuten an zu zwicken und wenn sie hörte, was die beiden Männer ausheckten, wurde ihr mulmig.

Der Plan klang lächerlich einfach. Das Flugzeug inklusive der 5 Millionen Dollar sollte wie abgesprochen am Flughafen bereitstehen. Richard würde gemeinsam mit dem Chefpiloten im Cockpit sitzen und, sobald Wickham es sich im Flieger gemütlich gemacht hatte, diesen überwältigen und dann „sanft überreden", ihnen den Aufenthaltsort von Victoria zu verraten. Erst dann würden sie die Polizei einschalten. Oh ja, es hörte sich einfach an. Aber ob sich Wickham tatsächlich so einfach übertölpeln lassen würde?

Richard war ein besonnener Mann und vollkommen ruhig, aber aufs äußerste entschlossen, wenn es die Umstände verlangten. Liz war froh, daß sich William seinem Urteil und seiner Erfahrung unterwarf und keine unsinnigen Aktionen startete, um Vicky zu befreien. Trotzdem hatte sie unglaubliche Angst.

William ging, um für Richard ein Gästezimmer herzurichten und Richard ließ sich neben Liz auf die Couch fallen. Er spürte ihre Angst, ihre Anspannung nur zu deutlich und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Hey, mach dir keine Sorgen," sagte er beruhigend. „Morgen um diese Zeit hast du deine Tochter wieder. Und keine Angst," er grinste wieder sein unwiderstehliches, jungenhaftes Grinsen, „ich werde auch nicht zulassen, daß William Unheil anrichtet." Er beugte sich näher zu ihr und senkte die Stimme. „Er wird noch nichtmal in die _Nähe_ des Flugzeugs kommen, versprochen," flüsterte er und zwinkerte Liz zu. Richard strahlte soviel Optimismus aus, daß Liz sich langsam beruhigte. Der Mann hatte ganz andere Einsätze mitgemacht, war in Kriegsgebieten gewesen, hatte Attentate überlebt, Schießereien überstanden, hatte Dinge gesehen und erlebt, die für Liz unvorstellbar waren. Ein kleiner Fisch wie George Wickham war für ihn ein Aufwärmtraining. Aber sie war froh, daß er die Sache vorsichtig anging und keinerlei Überheblichkeit zeigte.

Als es langsam Zeit zum schlafengehen wurde – Richard hatte sich bereits zurückgezogen – schauten sich William und Liz etwas verlegen und unbehaglich an. Liz sollte eigentlich in ihre Wohnung fahren, aber sie zögerte. „Ich würde beruhigter sein, wenn du heute nacht hier schlafen würdest," sagte William schließlich. „Ich mache dir ein Bett im zweiten Gästezimmer zurecht, ok?"

Liz wollte nicht alleine im Gästezimmer schlafen. Der Tag hatte sie dermaßen mitgenommen, daß sie es nicht aushielt, alleine zu sein. Sie brauchte William heute nacht, sie brauchte seine Nähe und seinen Trost.

„William…würde es…würde es dir sehr viel ausmachen, heute nacht im Schlafzimmer zu schlafen?" fragte sie verlegen. „Ich möchte nicht so gerne alleine sein."

William schaute sie überrascht an. „Bist du sicher?"

Liz nickte und wurde rot. Der schreckliche Tag heute hatte sie wieder etwas mehr zusammengeschweißt. Wenn sie dieses Drama überstehen würden, würden sie alles gemeinsam überstehen können.

„Natürlich, Liebling. Ganz wie du willst."

Liz zögerte, dann trat sie einen Schritt näher zu ihm hin und schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie seufzte auf, als er sie in die Arme nahm. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Ganz wie früher.

„Laß mich deine Vermieterin anrufen, damit sie sich keine Sorgen macht," murmelte William und Liz gab ihm die Nummer.

Liz war überzeugt, daß sie kein Auge zumachen würde heute nacht, aber Williams Nähe hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie und sie schlief tatsächlich sofort ein. William bewachte ihren Schlaf eine zeitlang, bis er selbst wegdöste. Wickham hatte sich nicht mehr gemeldet.

Als William am nächsten Morgen in die Küche kam – Liz schlief noch fest und er hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, sie aufzuwecken – saß Richard schon mit einem Kaffee am Tisch und las die Zeitung. Er trug eine Art Pilotenoutfit, das William gestern noch besorgt hatte und wirkte unbekümmert wie immer.

„Ich hab gar keine coole Sonnenbrille," sagte er und zapfte sich noch einen Kaffee. „Glücklicherweise scheint keine Sonne heute."

William schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte er so ruhig sein! In ihm selbst brodelte es und er konnte es kaum erwarten, Wickham in die Finger zu bekommen. Richard hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht seinen Cousin darauf hinzuweisen, daß er noch nicht einmal in die Nähe des Flugzeugs kommen würde. Das würde ihm noch fehlen, ein unbeherrschter und unbesonnener William, der für alle einschließlich sich selbst eine Gefahr darstellen würde, da es ihm in einer solchen Situation an jeglicher Rationalität fehlte! Nein, er würde das ganz alleine machen.

Williams Mobiltelefon klingelte und er zuckte zusammen. Die Nummer wurde nicht angezeigt.

„Na, Darce, alles klar? Geld gekriegt? Prima. Dann kanns ja losgehen. In einer Stunde am Flughafen, an deiner Privatmaschine. Keine Bullen, aber das dürfte wohl klar sein." Wieder lachte er sein unangenehmes, arrogantes Lachen. „Und keine Tricks. Ich hab nix zu verlieren, Darce, aber du alles." Damit legte er auf.

„Ok, laß uns gehen," sagte Richard.

William warf einen kurzen Blick ins Schlafzimmer, war froh, daß Liz noch schlief und verließ mit Richard das Haus. Wenn alles gutging, war er in wenigen Stunden mit Vicky wieder zuhause.

Die Fahrt zum Flughafen verlief schweigsam. Richard fuhr. Äußerlich war er unbekümmert wie eh und je, aber innerlich war er vollkommen konzentriert und bereitete sich ruhig auf seine Aufgabe vor. Die erste Hürde würde sein, sich William vom Hals zu schaffen, ohne daß dieser seine Umgebung verwüstete. Richard hatte ernsthaft eine Zwangsjacke in Erwägung gezogen, aber wahrscheinlich wäre es doch besser, ihn einfach irgendwo einzusperren, wo er kein Unheil anrichten konnte.

Um keinen Verdacht zu erwecken, fuhr Richard zu dem kleinen Hangar, der Darcy Hotels gehörte. Sie hatten noch Zeit und von Wickham war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Personen, die nichts in der Nähe der Hangars und Privatmaschinen zu suchen hatten, kamen nicht so ohne weiteres dorthin, Wickham war ein „angemeldeter Passagier" und durfte das Gelände betreten.

Richard sah sich unauffällig um, als er den Wagen parkte und mit William in das kleine Büro trat, wo schon Rob McMahon auf sie wartete, Darcys Chefpilot. Rob war nicht eingeweiht. Es kam ab und zu vor, daß er Gäste der Darcys durch die Lüfte kutschierte und er hatte keinen Grund zur Annahme, daß es heute anders sein würde. Die Männer schüttelten sich die Hand.

„Rob, machen sie die Maschine schon mal startklar, wir erwarten noch einen weiteren Gast und dann geht's los," sagte William. Sein Pilot nickte seinem Chef und dessen Gast zu und ging nach draußen. Vor dem Hangar hielt in diesem Moment eine Limousine, ein Mann mit einem Aktenkoffer stieg aus und betrat das Büro. William nickte bloß, nahm den Koffer entgegen und schon war der Mann wieder verschwunden. Richard grinste. Sein kleiner Cousin hatte offenbar auch so seine geheimen Quellen! Trotzdem mußte er ihn als nächstes loswerden. Und zwar bevor Wickham kam.

„William, gibt's hier ein Klo?" fragte und schaute ein bißchen gequält drein. William sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Was, jetzt?"

„Ja, Mann. Der Kaffee, weißt du..."

William murmelte etwas unverständliches, nahm den Schlüssel an sich, der hinter der Tür hing und ging Richard voraus zur Toilette. Er schloß auf, ließ glücklicherweise den Schlüssel außen stecken und trat zurück. Zu seiner großen Überraschung fand er sich zwei Sekunden später auf dem Boden der Toilette wieder und ehe er sich aufrappeln konnte, wurde die Tür abgeschlossen.

„Sorry, Willyboy, aber es ist nur zu deinem Besten," sagte Richard.

„Richard, du Mistkerl! Laß mich sofort raus!" brüllte William und donnerte an die Tür. Aber Richard war schon wieder verschwunden und ignorierte die Flüche und Verwünschungen, die ihm sein Cousin hinterherschrie. Er hatte einen Job zu erledigen.


	37. Chapter 37

**Kapitel 37**

Richard ging zum Flugzeug und ohne Umwege ins Cockpit. Rob McMahon sah ihn erstaunt an. „Kann ich ihnen helfen, Sir?"

Richard nahm neben dem Piloten platz. „Passen sie auf, ich muß ihnen jetzt was erklären..."

Robs Augen wurden immer größer, je mehr Richard erzählte. Er schwieg und nickte zu allem, was Richard verlangte. „Es ist im Prinzip ganz einfach. Ich nehme ihn in Empfang, gebe mich als Käptn aus, begleite ihn nach hinten in die Kabine, um die Anweisungen für den Flug entgegenzunehmen. Dort überwältige ich ihn und sobald das erledigt ist, rufen sie die Polizei. Und wenn unser Gast außer Gefecht gesetzt ist, sollten wir vielleicht am besten ihren Chef aus dem Klo befreien..." Richard grinste Rob zuversichtlich an und dann warteten sie schweigend ab, bis Wickham erschien.

Der ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Richard mußte innerlich grinsen. Wickham wirkte äußerlich so cool, so ganz der „Gauner von Welt", Mr. Macho live. Aber Richards geschulten Augen konnte er nichts vormachen. Unter seinen Armen konnte man große Schweißflecken sehen, auch wanderte sein Blick sehr unruhig hin und her, mißtrauisch schaute er sich um. Endlich kam er die Treppe hoch, wo Richard ihn freundlich begrüßte. „Guten Tag, Sir! Mein Name ist John Vernon und ich habe die Information erhalten, daß wir die genaue Flugroute erst kurzfristig erfahren?"

Wickham nickte argwöhnisch und sah sich suchend um, was Richard auffiel. „Gut. Ich komme am besten kurz mit ihnen nach hinten, da können wir alles besprechen."

Er ließ Wickham vorausgehen und staunte, wie vertrauensselig dieser Möchtegern-Gangster war. Die Gelegenheit war viel zu gut, um sie verstreichen zu lassen und ehe es sich Wickham versah, hatte ihn Richard in einen stählernen Griff genommen. Alles Wehren nutzte nichts, gegen einen Nahkampf erprobten Soldaten wie Richard konnte er nicht das geringste ausrichten.

Richard preßte ihn auf den nächsten Ledersessel und fesselte ihn routiniert mit einem Paar Handschellen. George trat wie ein Wilder um sich, aber selbst wenn er Richard einmal traf, zuckte dieser nicht mit der Wimper. „Machs dir doch selbst nicht so schwer, Mann," seufzte er und verschnürte auch noch Wickhams Beine ordentlich.

„So, Mistkerl, und jetzt sag mir, wo Darcys Kind ist!" sagte Richard mit ruhiger Stimme und setzte sich ihm bequem gegenüber.

Wickham lachte höhnisch. „Von mir erfährst du nichts. Soll die Göre doch verrecken. Was hab ich zu verlieren?"

„Was wollen wir wetten, daß du mir ziemlich schnell sagst, wo das Kind ist? Welchen von deinen zehn unnützen Fingern soll ich dir zuerst brechen?"

Wickham grinste weiter und schwieg.

„Ah, du stehst auf Schmerzen. Kein Problem."

Richard nahm Wickhams gefesselten Hände vorsichtig, fast zärtlich in seine eigenen und bog langsam seine Finger auf. „Also? Noch eine Chance geb ich dir."

Wickhams Grinsen verblaßte etwas. Der Kerl hatte Mörderkräfte und er sah nicht so aus, als mache er Spaß. Richard schaute ihn freundlich lächelnd an. „Nun?"

Wickham überlegte. Aber er überlegte zu lange, denn Richard hatte für solche Spielchen keine Geduld. Eine schnelle, konsequente Bewegung und Wickhams kleiner Finger stand in eigentümlichem Winkel vom Rest der Hand ab. Wickham brüllte wie am Spieß vor Schmerz und Überraschung.

„Sagst du es mir jetzt, Wickham?"

„Du kannst mich mal," flüsterte Wickham haßerfüllt. „Und wenn du mir alle Finger brichst!"

„Och, kein Problem. Ganz wie du wünschst."

Plötzlich hörte Wickham auf zu schreien und richtete den Blick auf einen Punkt hiner Richard. „Na, das wurde aber auch Zeit!" sagte er kaum hörbar und fiel in Ohnmacht.

Bevor Richard sich umdrehen konnte, spürte er eine Pistole am Rücken.

„Lassen sie ihn los," sagte eine etwas bebende Stimme, die Richard zu seinem großen Erstaunen als die von Rob McMahon erkannte. Er war für einen Moment fassungslos.

„McMahon, was soll das?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Lassen sie ihn los und verlassen sie das Flugzeug." McMahon hielt ein wenig Abstand, damit Richard ihn nicht mit einem Überraschungsangriff überwältigen konnte. „Los, raus," wiederholte er, diesmal entschlossener.

„Warum tun sie das?" wollte Richard wissen. „Warum stecken sie mit diesem Mistkerl unter einer Decke?"

„Weil er mich erpreßt. Hören sie auf zu quatschen und gehen sie endlich. Ich muß den Vogel in die Luft kriegen, und zwar schnell, sonst ist Miss Vicky in Gefahr."

„Wissen sie, wo das Kind ist?"

„Nein, das weiß nur Wickham und er verrät es erst, wenn er an seinem Zielort angekommen ist und in Sicherheit."

Richard hatte aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung hinter dem Piloten wahrgenommen.

„Los, gehen sie endlich, sonst erschieße ich sie!" schrie McMahon nervös und wie um seine Entschlossenheit zu demonstrieren, fuchtelte er vor Richard mit der Pistole herum.

Richard runzelte die Stirn. Wenn der Bursche die Fassung verlor, konnte es für alle gefährlich werden. Was wuselte da bloß hinter McMahon herum? Es war ziemlich dunkel im Flugzeug und er konnte nichts erkennen.

Dann überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Wickham war aus seiner kurzen Ohnmacht eben wieder aufgewacht, orientierte sich etwas mühselig, spürte wieder den scharfen Schmerz in seinem kleinen Finger und schrie in dem Moment „Achtung McMahon" als dieser auch schon zu Boden ging, bei dieser Gelegenheit vor Schreck den Abzug drückte, Wickham dabei in den Oberschenkel schoß und dann gnädigerweise das Bewußtsein verlor.

Hinter ihm stand ein schweratmender William Darcy mit einer großen Taschenlampe in der Hand, mit der er gerade seinen Chefpiloten niedergeschlagen hatte.

„Wow, gute Arbeit, Darce!" meinte Richard trocken und sah sich um. William war überhaupt nicht nach Scherzen zumute. „Wir müssen einen Krankenwagen und die Polizei rufen," sagte er mit einem Blick auf Rob McMahon. „Was er mit Wickham zu schaffen hatte, können wir noch später klären. Wir müssen unbedingt Wickham wachbekommen und Vicky suchen." Er warf seinem Cousin einen grimmigen Blick zu. „Und wenn _das_ alles geschafft ist, haben wir zwei auch ein Wörtchen miteinander zu reden!"

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst," grinste Richard, den so leicht nichts erschütterte und er versetzte Wickham einen wenig sanften Tritt, der ihn auch prompt weckte. Wieder begann er zu jammern und Richard gab ihm noch einen kleinen Kick. „Halt die Klappe, Wickham. Wo ist das Kind?"

Wickham schaute die beiden Männer aus glasigen Augen an und drohte wieder das Bewußtsein zu verlieren. William beugte sich zu ihm herunter. „Wo ist Vicky?" fragte er leise, aber mit einem drohenden Unterton in der Stimme. „Ich schwöre bei Gott, Wickham, wenn der Kleinen irgendetwas passiert ist und du nicht sofort sagst, wo sie ist, du verläßt dieses Flugzeug hier nicht mehr lebend." Zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte versetzte er ihm noch einen Stoß und Wickham heulte vor Schmerz auf, als er sich beim Zurücktaumeln seinen gebrochenen Finger stieß. Richard hatte in der Zwischenzeit Polizei und Krankenwagen alarmiert.

„Sie ist im „Gaylord", in der Davie Street. Frag nach Marcel." Wickhams Stimme war kaum mehr zu hören. Richard zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte aber nichts.

Rob McMahon begann sich ebenfalls wieder zu regen und stöhnte leise vor sich hin – während draußen die Wagen von Polizei und Rettungsdienst mit quietschenden Reifen zum Stehen kamen. Sekunden später stürmten Polizisten das Flugzeug.

Richard erläuterte kurz die Szenerie, dann durften die Rettungssanitäter zur Tat schreiten. Wickham und McMahon wurden in die beiden Krankenwagen verfrachtet und unter starker Polizeibewachung ins Flughafenhospital gebracht. Ein Officer war zurückgeblieben, um Richard und William Fragen zu stellen.

William wurde unruhig. Er wollte jetzt endlich seine Tochter befreien. Er erläuterte es dem Polizisten geduldig und bat, gehen zu dürfen. Er versprach, sich am nächsten Tag der Polizei für sämtliche Fragen zur Verfügung zu stellen. Der Officer überlegte kurz und machte dann einen Gegenvorschlag.

„Ich kann sie nicht alleine dorthingehen lassen, Sir. Warten sie zwei Minuten, ich rufe Verstärkung und zwei Zivilermittler begleiten sie."

Richard nickte William schweigend zu und er fügte sich widerwillig. Zehn Minuten später war er in einem Zivilfahrzeug mit den beiden Polizisten unterwegs.

William wußte natürlich, daß diese Ecke der Davie Street nicht gerade die vornehmste der Stadt war, aber als er schließlich vor einer heruntergekommenen Schwulenbar stand, traf ihn fast der Schlag. Wickham? In einer _Schwulenbar?_

Um diese Tageszeit war noch nicht viel los in diesem Etablissement und so wurden die drei Männer von den wenigen Anwesenden sowie dem Barkeeper neugierig beäugt. Besonders William erregte die Aufmerksamkeit der Männer und hinter seinem Rücken hörte er laszive Schnalzgeräusche und die ein oder andere Schamlosigkeit drang an sein Ohr, das meiste davon bezogen auf seine Männlichkeit und seinen „geilen Arsch". Das fehlte ihm gerade noch, ein Lustobjekt für diese Kerle zu sein!

Einer der Polizisten fragte nach Marcel und der Mann hinter der Theke erschrak merklich. Er schwieg.

„Los, Mann, wo finden wir Marcel?" wiederholte der Cop ungeduldig. Ein sehr großer, sehr kahlköpfiger, sehr finster blickender Schwarzer, behängt mit vielen goldenen Ketten, trat zu ihnen. „Was wünschen sie, Sir?" fragte er höflich, seine sanfte Stimme das krasse Gegenteil zu seinem Aussehen.

William verlor endgültig die Geduld. Er hatte genug von diesem Geplänkel. „Hören sie, hat Wickham ihnen ein kleines Mädchen anvertraut? Ist sie bei ihnen?"

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes veränderte sich schlagartig. Er lächelte breit und sah fast sympathisch aus. „Sie kommen sie abholen? Hat der alte Hurensohn es tatsächlich geschafft, zu entkommen? Hammer! Folgen sie mir, Miss Vicky ist oben. Sie ist solch ein süßes Kind." Er drehte sich um und schickte sich an, durch den Flur zu einer schmalen Treppe zu gehen, aber William riß ihn zurück. „Wenn ihr irgendwas mit ihr angestellt habt, ich schwöre…"

Marcel wandte sich im Zeitlupentempo um und starrte auf Williams Hand, die sich um seinen mächtigen Oberarm gekrallt hatte. Betont langsam entfernte er die Hand und schaute William beleidigt an. „Sir, aus welchem Grund sollten wir einem kleinen Mädchen etwas antun, das bei uns zu Gast ist? Sie haben eine abscheuliche Phantasie." Ohne ein weiteres Wort stieg er die Treppe hinauf und führte sie zum letzten Raum des Ganges. Dort ließ er William und die Polizisten eintreten.

William hatte in einer Lokalität wie dieser Gott weiß was erwartet, aber nicht dieses gemütlich eingerichtete, kein bißchen tuntig erscheinende Zimmer. Es hingen auch keine Ketten an den Wänden und Peitschen waren auch nicht zu sehen, genauso wenig wie irgendwelche Kerle in Lederkleidung. Am Fenster in einem großen Sessel saß ein junger, blonder Mann, der ein Kind auf dem Schoß hatte und ihm aus einem Buch vorlas. Beide, Kind und Mann, sahen auf, als die Männer plötzlich ins Zimmer drängten, William vorneweg.

Als er seine Tochter erblickte, schloß er für einen Moment die Augen. Er war so erleichert, sie lebend wiederzuhaben, sie wohlauf zu sehen, daß ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Troy, ich fürchte, Miss Victoria wird uns heute wieder verlassen," sagte Marcel zu dem anderen Mann. Er warf William einen aufreizenden Blick zu. „Ihr hübscher, aber leider etwas intoleranter Daddy kommt, um sie abzuholen."

Der Mann stand auf und hielt das Kind immer noch auf dem Arm. Er reichte es William, der seine Tochter erleichtert in die Arme schloß und so fest an sich drückte, daß sie kichern mußte.

„Wie schade, daß du uns verläßt, Miss Vicky. Aber du kommst uns hoffentlich besuchen!" Er schaute William von unten nach oben bewundernd an. „Und dann bringst du deinen Daddy aber wieder mit, hörst du?"

_Nur über meine Leiche,_ dachte William, der nur noch hier weg wollte. Er hatte keineswegs etwas gegen Schwule, aber das ging ihm ein bißchen zu weit. Vicky jedoch schien nichts gegen einen weiteren Besuch einzuwenden zu haben. Sie giggelte mit Troy, als dieser sie zum Abschied sanft unter dem Kinn kitzelte und William mußte zugeben, daß die Männer seine Kleine offenbar sehr gut behandelt hatten. Er brachte sogar einen Dank hervor und die beiden lächelten freundlich.

„Es war uns eine Freude, Sir. Wir stehen sehr gerne jederzeit wieder zur Verfügung," sagte Marcel. „Und auch für andere…._Gelegenheiten_, falls sie doch einmal in Versuchung kommen sollten…" er grinste und auch die beiden Polizisten mußten sich das Lachen verbeißen.

_Nicht, wenn sich das verhindern läßt!_ dachte William mit Horror.

Er schaute seine Tochter liebevoll an. So lange hatte er sie nicht gesehen, nicht im Arm halten dürfen. Sie war natürlich gewachsen in der Zwischenzeit, sie konnte mittlerweile laufen. Aber ihr süßes Lächeln aus großen, braunen Augen, das hatte sie schon immer gehabt.

Victoria wandte sich ihrem Daddy zu und schaute ihn ebenfalls aufmerksam an. Und gerade als William sich ängstlich fragte, ob sie diesen fremden, bärtigen Kerl, der ihr Vater war und den sie so lange schon nicht mehr gesehen hatte, überhaupt wiedererkennen würde, zupfte sie sanft an seinem Bart, lächelte ihn an und sagte leise: ‚Lo Daddy.

William brach in Tränen aus.


	38. Epilog

**Epilog **

Für Elizabeth und William Darcy war der Bedarf an Abenteuern bis auf weiteres gedeckt. Nach dem Prozeß um Wickham und Rob McMahon, den verräterischen Chefpiloten, wollten sie nur noch ihre Ruhe haben und sich auf die nahende Ankunft des neuesten Familienmitglieds vorbereiten.

Wickham wurde zu einer langjährigen Freiheitsstrafe verurteilt, was abzusehen war, McMahon kam glimpflicher davon. Er war von Wickham erpreßt worden, als dieser ihn im „Gaylord" kennengelernt und erfahren hatte, daß er als Pilot für die Darcys arbeitete. McMahon war verheiratet und hatte vier Kinder, und da er sein geheimes „Zweitleben" auch mit allen Mitteln geheimhalten wollte, war er ein williges Werkzeug für George Wickham. Und ein sehr praktisches noch dazu, denn wer sonst konnte ihn in jede Ecke der Welt fliegen und so zu seiner Flucht verhelfen. Ein wahrhaft guter Plan, der ja dann glücklicherweise mit Hilfe von Richard Fitzwilliam vereitelt worden war.

William und Liz waren Richard ein Leben lang dankbar für seine Hilfe – auch wenn William ihm – nur halb im Spaß – immer wieder Vorwürfe machte, ihn damals hinterrücks im Klo eingesperrt zu haben. Richard hatte später großzügig die Reparaturen am Hangar bezahlt, u.a. die des großen Lärmschutzfensters, durch das William ausgebrochen war. Und keine Sekunde zu früh, wie man sich erinnern kann.

In den berüchtigten Abschnitt der Davie Street setzte William seinen Lebtag keinen Fuß mehr.

Fünf Jahre später…

…dachten die Darcys nur noch selten an diese schlimmen Stunden zurück. Das Leben ging weiter – glücklicherweise ohne irgendwelche George Wickhams oder auch Laura Baileys. Victoria erinnerte sich überhaupt nicht mehr daran, sehr zur Erleichterung ihrer Eltern.

Vicky war immer noch insgeheim Williams erklärter Liebling. Sie schaffte es alleine mit ihrem Lächeln, ihn jedesmal um den Finger zu wickeln, eine Kunstfertigkeit, die sie offenbar von ihrer Mutter gelernt hatte. Er konnte seinen beiden Frauen einfach nichts abschlagen, war Wachs in ihren Händen. Und er wollte es gar nicht anders haben. Wenn er daran dachte, wie knapp er möglicherweise an einer Scheidung vorbeigeschrammt war…der Gedanke verursachte ihm auch noch Jahre später Magengrummeln.

Knapp zwei Monate nach der Entführung und ohne weitere Komplikationen schenkte Liz einem Sohn das Leben, der auf den Namen Timothy getauft wurde. William war überglücklich. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, daß Timmy groß genug wäre, um all das zu machen, was man mit einem Sohn nun mal so machte. Er sah den Kleinen schon auf Schlittschuhen hinter einem Puck herjagen und im Park mit ihm Fußballspielen. Zu Williams großer Überraschung war es jedoch Victoria, die ihn dazu überredete, ihr Schlittschuhe zu schenken und an ihrem siebten Geburtstag wünschte sie sich nichts anderes, als ein Spiel der Vancouver Canucks zu besuchen. Die Darcys hatten eine Sponsorenbox im GM Place und seit diesem Tag schleppte sie ihren Daddy zu jedem Heimspiel, sofern er nicht auf Reisen war. Und William bemühte sich, diese Termine soweit es ging für seine erstaunliche Tochter freizuhalten.

William Darcy senior hatte sich kurz nach dem glücklichen Ende der Entführung seiner Enkelin aus dem Geschäft zurückgezogen, sehr zu Annes Freude. Langweilig wurde ihnen dabei keineswegs: sie bereisten alle Ecken der Welt, die sie interessierten und genossen Williams Ruhestand in vollen Zügen. Allzu lange blieben sie aber nie weg, denn sie wollten auch so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihren Enkelkindern verbringen. Und Darcy senior wußte sein Lebenswerk in den allerbesten Händen.

Liz hatte nie bereut, zu William zurückgekommen zu sein. An Laura Bailey verschwendete sie keinen Gedanken mehr und nach Timmys Geburt nahmen sie ihr Liebesleben genau wieder da auf, wo sie es Monate früher beendet hatten. Miteinander einzuschlafen und am nächsten Morgen wieder gemeinsam aufzuwachen – daran sollte sich nichts ändern. William hatte immer noch die Angewohnheit, ihr edle (und auch mal gewagte) Dessous von seinen Reisen mitzubringen und Liz mußte nie lange überredet werden, ihm später – wenn die Kinder schliefen – eine Privatvorführung zu gewähren.

Mit zwei Kindern voll und ganz ausgelastet und zufrieden, war für Elizabeth – und ein wenig zögernd – auch für William die Familienplanung abgeschlossen. An Timmys drittem Geburtstag erwachte Liz morgens früh, um die Planung für den großen Tag rechtzeitig zu beginnen. Timmys Patenonkel Richard Fitzwilliam wurde von einem langen Einsatz irgendwo in Asien zurückerwartet und so waren gleich mehrere Anlässe zu feiern gegeben. Liz schlug die Augen auf und spürte sofort, daß etwas nicht stimmte. Eine Welle der Übelkeit fegte über sie hinweg und noch ehe sie richtig wach war, mußte sie schon würgen.

Als sie fünf Minuten später zurück ziemlich blaß ins Schlafzimmer kam, war William bereits wach und sah sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. „Ist es das, was ich glaube oder hast du dir den Magen verdorben?" fragte er und konnte sich ein glückliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie warf ein Kissen nach ihm. „Der Magen natürlich, du Spinner," brummte sie und William zog sie lachend zurück ins Bett. „Wie lange bist du schon drüber, Hon?" fragte er zärtlich und nahm sie in seine Arme. Sie spürte seine Lippen an ihrem Hals.

„Ein paar Wochen. Seit dem letzten Vollmond, denke ich." „Muß mehr als ein Vollmond gewesen sein," murmelte William und fuhr sanft über ihren Bauch. „Noch ein kleines Brüderchen für Timmy…"

Liz seufzte. „Ach William, ich will das nicht nochmal durchmachen. Mit meinen drei Rabauken habe ich genug zu tun."

„Drei? Hab ich was verpaßt?"

„Nein. _Du_ bist Nummer drei."

William startete eine Kitzelattacke und Liz quiekte auf. Ihr Geplänkel endete zehn Minuten später und ließ zwei erschöpfte, aber äußerst befriedigte Leiber zurück.

„Nimmst du es auch mit vier Rabauken auf, Elizabeth Darcy?" fragte William leise und Liz seufzte gespielt genervt. „Den wildesten von ihnen hab ich ja schon gezähmt," grinste sie dann. „Der frißt mir regelrecht aus der Hand." Eine weitere Kitzelattacke Williams wurde nur durch Vickys Erscheinen verhindert, die sich wunderte, warum ihre Eltern noch nicht auf waren.

Neun Monate später hatte sich die Anzahl von Elizabeths „Rabauken" auf fünf erhöht – sie brachte nach einer unkompliziert verlaufenden Schwangerschaft Zwillinge zur Welt: Fay und Brendan. Und das war dann wirklich das Ende ihrer Familienplanung.

Ende


End file.
